Love and Lies
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselfs falling in love with eachother. Hermione believes that Draco placed her into a love potion for himself. But with the dark lord comming for Draco and Hermione's friends not knowing about her realtionship will they last?
1. Chapter 1

Dirty mud-blood, thats all that he ever called me when we were in public. He had to, I mean that was the only way that they would think that we really hated one another. He would call me it day after day, saying how much he would love to see me in a casket or to kill all the ones like me, but that was really just a cover up, all of it was. He was a true sweetheart, until he who must not be named got a hold of him that is.

We were in love, or I think that is what love feels like, but that's what we both thought we were in, ever since year four. It was a very stressful time for me and he found me and told me how he really felt about me, how he really wanted to act around me and for some odd reason I believe him, this whole time I knew that he was going to go evil sometime. But for some stupid reason I thought that I would be able to change him, to be able to stop him, but here we are, deadly wands pointed sharply at one another, ready to say the words to kill each other at any time.

" Just get out of here Hermione, _please_." His words reached out of his mouth, blood slipping from his lips.

" Come with me then, we will be free from this terrible world!" I begged, all the dreams of us running away and running to America flooded through my head.

" No, he has me right where he wants me now! I cannot leave until I have finished what I started, or until Potter has killed him. Just leave!" His eyes were hurt, he was torn between coming with me or doing his job, being like his father or being what he wanted to be.

" No." Then there was a spark of green light and it was all over. But for you to understand anything that is going on you have to go back, to when we were fourth years at Hogwarts, the school or witches and wizards. The school that felt more like my home to me then my own home really ever would.

" Harry this is all madness! You say that you know who is back, and that he really is going to kill you? I cannot believe this!" I said to my friend since the first year at Hogwarts.

" Yes." He said, head places deeply into his hands not looking up.

" Bloody hell Harry, what will you do?" My other friend Ron asked him.

" I don't know." He sighed.

" Well we will have to do something! But for tonight, lets just get some rest and we will think about it in the morning.

I slipped into my room and acted like I was going to sleep, making all the girls believe that I would be, but some of them knew that I was sneaking out in the night. They all thought that I was going off to see Ron off in some place of the school, but really he was just to childish for me, I could never be with him, but if that's what they want to believe then so be it. Ginny even tried to follow me one time, but couldn't quite keep my trail. I slipped into one of my night shirts and some bottoms to go along with it and then got into my bed, waiting for all the girls to come up and fall into their slumber.

It was just over an hour before Ginny finally fell to sleep and I used a spell to make sure that no one would see me leave the common room, it was a spell that would make you invisible to the human eye and to any other kind of eye that would be seeing you, I read it in a book the other week and I knew that it would come in handy, I also read the spell to make sure that I could become visible. Then I left the room and went to the stairs. None of the teachers would be able to see me, but I was still quite scared that some how I would be caught, I guess it's after so many years of getting caught with Harry and Ron that makes me this way.

We were going to meet in one of the upper parts of the highest tower in the school, I do not really know why we were meeting there, most likely because no ghost or paintings were up there. No one to snitch that we had been out there after hours. It was all his idea, the fact that he knew where this place was made it even odder to me, but I really did not care. I just snatched up Harry map and went looking for his footprints and then followed them to the tower, it really was not that hard. It was still the fact of keeping perfectly quite that made me slower then I pleased, also making sure that no one had followed me either. But I got there, just as he did and made me counter-curse to make me visible again.

" There you are Granger, I thought that you were about to flake on me." He said, looking me in the eyes with that smile that I could not resist, not even with me own life.

" No, I had to make sure that no one was following me. At one point I thought that the Head Master had figured out what I was doing, but I guess that he did not." I smiled and looked down at my feet.

" _Why am I doing this? This isn't me, I am supposed to be in my room asleep like all the other girls in the school. Not with this punk, no I should not be doing this. But he is so addicting and with Victor leaving soon, I will have no one again." _I thought deeply into my head, before looking up to see him moving closer to me.

" So is it true? Did Potter really see him? Did he really see my dad there too?" He seemed desperate to answers, like he did not know that his dad was a death eater.  
" Yes to both of those questions." I sighed, moving some hair from my face to the back of my ear. " He is back and he was the one that killed Cedric. Your dad was there for all of it, I guess he just watched and did nothing to try and stop it." I said, his blue eyes shinned into mine.

" I can't believe it, I would have never really thought it. I mean I thought that maybe he would be like my aunt, but I mean him, a death eater. It honestly is a shock to me, I know that you must not believe me when I say it, but I thought of him to be a better man then that." He said, combing his messy hair back, he must have been sleeping before this meeting. " I mean I know that I have to keep up this expectation that I had everyone that is not a pure blood and everything like that because my parents and whole family are a bunch of racists, but I never thought that they would all sink this low." He sighed, sitting on the top stair of the tower.

" I know that you have to Draco, I know. But you don't have to be like them you know, you don't have to become a death eater like all the rest of them, you can still be a good person." He chuckled at this. " Just because someone's family is bad, doesn't mean that the spawn on that family will become bad. Just like a none magic family can't make a magic kid, it's just the way that it is." I sat next to him and smiled lightly, trying to make him see where I was coming from.

" I am really sorry for all the things that I say to you Ganger, I am. But I have to keep up this whole look that I have about me, you know that right?" I thought about this for a second, he has told me time after time that it's not really him, but sometimes I don't believe him.

" Yes Draco, I believe you." I lied, I do but then again I don't. I guess it's just the crush that working it's way into me that is telling me to lie to him to make him feel a little better.

" Good, so tell me about you and that _Victor_ fellow that you have been snogging with."He has Victor name so sharply that I thought it was going to cut through my skin.

" I mean we are dating, but we haven't snogged much, it's more of a physical thing I guess." I smiled with this, but he gave me an odd look. " Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. I mean like he watches me while I study, or we just walk together, there really isn't anything else to it beside that. It's not like a relationship should be." I sighed.

" How is a relationship supposed to be then?" I knew that he was going to ask this question. Who wouldn't ask that question?

" It's supposed to be a mix of emotional and physical attraction, that feeling liking someone's face, but also loving being near that person. That feeling of know that they are so right being near you, but also just loving to sit next to them and have a nice conversation with them. Getting goosebumps and butterflies when they say your name and not being able to take your eyes off of them when they walk by. It's the feelings mixing with the physical stuff that make a relationship so great." I smiled thinking about what I really wanted.

" I see what you mean, you really have some high expectations on what you want in a _true _relationship, huh Granger?" He smiled at this, his eyes filling with joy.

" If you want to put it that way." I smiled back at him. " Well what are your expectations then?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

" Great sex." He joked around, before getting a little more serious about the topic. " Hmm, I really don't know. I mean I want to be attracted to the girl, I have to be really for me to notice her, but she also can't just be pretty, she has to have _some _brains to her, it doesn't matter how much though. We have to be a good match together too ya know? I can't just be like someone pairs us off together and we hate each other, we have to be good with one another. I think that I would be happy with that, nothing to over the top but nothing to low either." He smiled, playing with his wand.

" I see then, when you say smart do you mean street smart of book smart?" I don't know what I was asking that, but for an odd reason I just really wanted to know.

" Both, mostly book smart. Like you." I smiled at me, I could feel my heart flutter but I did not know why.

We were not dating, not at all. But sometimes it felt like we were, the way that we sneak around to see each other, the little notes that we would fly to each other when no one was looking, never wanting him to get hurt during games, and the way that we both smile at each other when no one was looking. It seemed like we really were, but we weren't, we were just secret friends, very secret friends. That's the way that it should be too, I don't know why we were talking like this or why I would be feeling this way with him, but I was. Maybe he had given me a love potion, maybe he had drugged me or something like that!

" _Like me?_ Why like me? I thought that you were dating that girl from your house?" I asked trying to change the topic.

" No, that's all for show." He smiled leaning in closer to me, I could smell his breath getting closer and closer to me, it smelled of fresh mint tooth paste. He kept getting closer and closer, I kept getting father and father away, moving closer and closer to the walls that were around.

" Who's up there?" Came a voice from the stairs, it was Snape. Crap. I'm dead.

" Hide, make sure that he can't see or hear you and make sure that you don't fall off the tower. I'll take care of him." Draco said and smiled lightly at me before moving up and walking down the stairs.

I place the spell upon myself and slid to one of the beams on the towers, making sure that I was unseen, but could still see and hear everything that was going on, Draco walking down a few stairs and Snape coming up the stairs, wand in hand, looking for whoever he could get into trouble this time. He would be sad that he would not be able to take points away from anyone – well anyone that was not in his own house.

" What are you doing up here at this late house Mister Malfoy?" His dark voice beamed throughout all of the tower, it was going to be easy to hear what they were saying, but my heart was going to be me up at any time. It was going to make me pass out, maybe even fall from the tower, I hope not, that would be almost at terrible as getting caught up here after hours.

" I was getting a little fresh air, stupid Crab has got gas and I could not take it anymore, he was going to kill me if I stayed in there for one more second, so I came up here to get some air that was breathable . Sue me." Giving such a rude attitude to a professor, it was almost sexy. Really sexy actually.

" Well I heard another voice, where is the other person that you were talking to Mister Malfoy?" He asked, crap should I just come out now? Arms in the air ready to get expelled? I just stood where I was, ready for Draco to give me up.

" I think you should really have your hearing checked, possibly even your head checked out too because I really think that you are out of your rather large head old man, there's no one up here see?" He casted a spell to show the whole area and there was no one that he could see up here, thank god.

" Just get back to your common room soon Mister Malfoy." He said darkly before leaving the area and walking back down the stairs, I stayed where I was.

" You can come back out now Hermione." His voice was much softer when he was talking to me. Always. " He's gone."

All I could do was stay where I was, I knew that if I went back to him that I would be falling in love with him more then ever, but if I stayed where I was I was going to break his heart and maybe miss out on something great. I did not know what to do, should I stay here and act like a coward or should I go off and try something that could turn out so terrible for me? I knew that I should not be here, but I was and I could not change that at all. I wanted to be here and I had wanted to see him too, why would I stop now. I guess that I would just have to see where this would take me, for better or for worse I guess. I knew that my friend would strongly disagree on what I was doing, but what the hell, I was my own person and they really did not have a say in what I did.

" I'm over here." I said from where I was, un-casting the spell. I was trying to move but the feet were not allowing me to, my body telling me this was all wrong.

" There you are! Come out from there Love." He smiled when he said that last word, like I was really his love or something. I moved to him, like his words were the only thing that could move me from where I was. " Now where were we?" His voice charmed me into moving closer so that he could see my face fully.

He smiled as he moved closer to me, and for some reason I moved closer to him. I could not stop myself, I placed my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist softly. We were both moving in closer to the other person, moving slowly into the full embrace of our bodies before our lips met. He seemed very pleased to find my lips melting into his, but I could not tell why I was allowing all of this to happen still, he was _Draco Malfoy_ where had all of my self respect gone? But at the same time I really did not care who he was, I just wanted to let myself melt into him, that's all I really wanted and I could not resist. He was very addicting, like a really bad drug.

When we opened our eyes and then embrace was over we both went back to sitting on the stairs, but we were a little closer to one another, his arm around my shoulders and my head sometimes finding it's way to his shoulder or chest. We sat there and talked or kissing for over the next few hours until it was late into the night, until we both were rather tired and went our own ways back into our own common rooms, when I placed Harry's map back into it's hiding place and went back into the girls bedroom, where they all seemed to be sleeping. But none of them were I knew, they were all waiting for me to come back in, so I un-did my spell before I walked into the room.

" It's Victor isn't it Hermione?" One of the girls, Lauren said.

" No it's so someone different." Ginny said

" Who?" They all shrieked.

" It's Ron isn't it?" Another said named Lindsey.

" No bloody way it's my brother!" Ginny shrieked.

" You guys, I was just sneaking out to get a bath. Honestly." One of the girls- Taylor walked over to me and just stood there.

" She _reeks_ of cologne and tooth paste." She smiled and ran back to her own bed.

" So who were you taking that bath with then?" Lindsey smiled and said.

" No one! There must have just been a boy sneaking around in there because it reeked of cologne in there before I got in there and I smell like that because I brushed my teeth, duh." I smiled, thinking that it was going to be over. " Now goodnight!" I said and slipped into my bed, knowing that this would not be the last time that I would be hearing about this.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like all that I could do was think about Draco after the moment, Draco's lips, his hair, what classes he was in when he was not in my class, who he would be with, when I would see him again, anything about him was on my mind. It drove me crazy, but I could not stop it at all, all I do could was write notes to him or look at him or think about him, if I tried to do anything else I would be right back onto him within minutes, tops. I could not even focus on studying, which usually came so easy to me. I could not eat because of the thought of seeing him, the thought of him being with all of his friends making fun of my friends, it drove me crazy to think that I could not go over to him and kiss him or touch him, so I went down into the school grounds for a little fresh air.

All I really wanted was a little time to think and relax, to be by myself and just be able to let the air soak into me. I mean is it really too much to ask for to have a little time on my own every now and then? With Victor breathing down my neck any time that he sees me, and Harry's problem with the Dark Lord coming back and thinking about OWL's that are going to be coming up soon and about finals and everything else that is wrong in my life right now, it just killed me that I could not even think about myself, let alone do something that would make me happy right now. This is as good as it would get I guess.

It had been getting warmer since it was now spring and everything was going to be coming to a close soon enough at this school, we would be out for the summer and would come back in the fall. Right now the leaves were all coming into blood in pretty colors or pink and reds all over the school grounds. I was sitting at one of the far ends of the school, somewhere near the train station, just sitting any not paying attention to anything in the world. At one point I ever started to sing a Beatles song, one of Draco's favorites, but then again it was also one that Victor favored also. It was the only way that I had known forever to relax me, it was my mother favorite song when she was younger, so when I was a child she would sing it to me when I was going to sleep, it would always calm me down. I rocked myself back and forth, relaxing more muscles, not caring if I got my school clothes dirty or not.

" Hermione, what are you doing out here?" One of my favorite teachers said as he came from out of the blue, most likely from his house.

" Oh, nothing really Hagrid. Just thinking about some things that have been on my mind lately. I have not had a lot of time for myself lately." I said moving my hair from my face. _Too busy snogging Draco is what I really should be saying_. I thought.

" Well that doesn't seem very much like you to not be able to handle anything that comes into your path. What could to be that is distressing you so much?" He smiled as he sat on a tree stump that was near the stairs where I was sitting.

" Relationships." I sighed, I knew that I could tell Hagrid anything and he would not tell a soul, I could trust him with my life and never even doubt that he would protect me. " They are just so out of tune with me that I do not know what to do with them. I mean the only boyfriend that I have ever had was the summer before third year, and I doubt you could even call that a boyfriend!" I sighed. " And Victor, but we never speak anymore, we both know that it is going to come to an end soon when he goes back to his school and I go back home. It just will never work out and. . ." I sighed, I did not know how to tell him that I was dating someone from Slytherin. If you could call kissing dating. . . I doubt it.

" _And. . ._?" He asked shy to really know what I was going to say. " Hermione are you and Ron dating?" He seemed to have a light in his eyes when he said this, like he, along with everyone else in the school thought that we should be.

" _No!_" I said, grossed out that he would even think that I would be dating Ron, we were _only _friends. " It's someone else though, I mean it's not like I should even be telling _you _this because it's that bad on the person that I am dating." I sighed, why would I be telling this to him?

" Nothing can be worse then dating a Slytherin, trust me on that. So tell me who is it?" He smiled, thinking that he was doing some good in what he said, but I would not make eye contact with him, hoping that he would get the hint. He did. " Hermione?" He was stunned.

" I am. . . and even worse then that it's _Draco_! I mean I do not know if you call snogging dating, but that's what we did last night, for hours. He was the one that pulled me into it and I just could not help but ti melt into him, it was magic I think that made me so attracted to him. Maybe a really low key love potion or something!" I rested my head onto my knee's. There was no getting around this.

That's when everything happened all at once, dinner was over and people were filing in and out of the school, some going off to the green room, others going to find their groups of girls or guy friends from other houses or schools. But from one side was Harry and Ron coming to find me, looking and wondering where I have been and from the other was Draco coming, with that smiled on his face that just made me melt right into the stairs. I thought that I would just sit there all day, he was making eye contact and was all alone. He is never alone, why would he be alone in pure daylight, coming up to me? This was most likely one of his acts that he had been playing on me the whole time, putting me under a love potion so that he could break my heart in front of the whole school. Draco got to me first.

" Here Ganger." He showed a piece of paper into my hands, it looked like it had been a hard show, but it was really sweet, his hands brushing against mine and his fingers moving along the lines of mine as he returned his hand.

" _He knows Draco. You don't to act anymore, that much_." I whispered closely to him so that my upcoming friends would not hear.

" Walk with me." He grabbed my arm firmly and started towards the womping willow. I turned back to see Ron and Harry keeping a good pace with me, making sure that I was in their eye sights at all times. They were whispering to one another, making a plan to get my free. Dammit!

" You know that my friends are following right?" I said close to him. He just smiled that smile that I would melt for and kept walking. Not saying a word the whole time.

There we were, at the base of the womping willow as if it did not know that we were there, or the fact that we were going to pass through it. I knew that this is where it was going to take me and this was the way that he was going to get me away from my friends. We needed to talk and we needed to talk alone, he was willing to go to all risks to make sure that we were just that. We made a mad dash for the opening in the tree, making sure that neither of us got hit the whole time and just as we made it in I heard a branch of the tree hit the ground, hard.

We walk and walked through all of the stairs and through many rooms until we got into a good back bedroom. It looked like someone had been living here lately from the last time that I had been here. Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me or maybe it was just because it was reported to be the most haunted place in all of England. Either way I found it a little creepy that everything was set up so perfectly that it looked like it was all propped up for people to _believe _no one had been living here. It was a little freaky, the bed didn't even had dust on it like it had when we had been here last time. I guess the ground keeper was really getting this place all cleaned up since the last one had died.

" I cannot believe that you would tell that oaf of a teaching that we had been snogging last night! Why would you ever tell that to anyone!" He was angry I could tell.

" Because I knew that he would never tell a soul about it, he's a good guy Draco. I trust him with my life and he will never tell on us. Promise!" It was a promise that I was willing to keep. " Please do not freak out on me right now! I have been having a stressful life right now and you are not making it any better at all Draco! I hope that you know that!" I was too stressed out to have him bugging me constantly about little things.

" I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that no one should really know about what's going on between us, it would just look really bad. And I f my parents knew that I was dating someone like you they would _kill _me!" He said, trying to sound compassionate. It didn't work out for him.

" Someone like me! What is that supposed to mean, someone that doesn't have magical parents, someone who has had honors all her life, someone who really likes you!" I yelled at him, it just took him off that I would give him such vocals like that. I was quite angry.

" You know what I mean, it's just that they would not approve of you, not like I really care about any of that. It's just that they would never allow me to see you again if they knew. They would never allow me out of my room again or come back to Hogwarts to be honest with you." He smiled a little, his blue eyes shinning through everything else about him. They were speaking of the truth.

" I believe that Draco, even though I know that I shouldn't." I smiled at him and went into his arms, resting my head onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms firmly around me and we just stood there, not caring about anything in the world, it seemed perfect. His arms tightly around me, my arms around his waist, my head in his chest, him lightly kissing the top of my head. It seemed like the world had stopped for a moment just so that we could have our own moment alone with each other. It seemed like just for a moment, there was hope to live for, something worth getting through this never ending battle with evil to see at the end of this. His eyes and mine met every few seconds, but then we would just smiled even wider then we had people and looked away, I had never felt so happy before in my life. I felt as if I could really be in the arms of someone who was never going to stop fighting for me, someone who was going to protect me no matter what, and I did not even know why I felt this was. I just did.

" Did I not mention that you are now my official girlfriend?" He asked so softly into my ear that I could barely hear it.

" No." I smiled so wide that I could not stop, I doubted that I ever would.

" Well you are." He said, that's when we heard Ron and Harry coming into the house, their had their wands ready, looking for Draco.

" Their here, go hide in the wardrobe and do not come out until that you have heard that we are gone. Do you understand that?" I said, commanding power and he nodded and went straight for the wardrobe and did not ask any questions. At least he knew that I was right this time and that he should do what I say.

" You guy's I am in here!" I said once I knew that Draco would not be seen or heard by anyone.

They came piling in one after another, it was just the two of them at first. Just Ron and Harry looking for me with their wands at the ready to strike anything that they had found, but then another shape came into the room, another person that they had dragged with them, he was the one that caught my eye the most. Mine and his eyes caught straight in the moment, it was Victor, why would they bring him with them, Ron barely even liked Victor and Harry and Victor had been competing with each other for the longest time.

" There you are!" He said and came right up to me and bear hugged me with such force that it knocked the window out of me, I could feel that compassion seeping into me from him. " I was worried." He smiled as he placed me down onto the ground again.

" Well I am fine, really." I smiled and acted like there was nothing to hide in this little room with the five of us in here.

" Where is he?" Ron growled out of his clenched teeth. He was furious.

" He?" I was playing it dumb.

" Draco! The one who brought you here in the first place?" Harry asked, looking around.

" He only brought me here, once he knew that you guys would be following he went through the front door and left. I guess he just wanted to play a last minute game on us before we all left the school." I said, hoping they would fall for it. They didn't.

" Why do you smell of him? Hermione did he _hurt_ you?" Ron said getting a little closer to me.

" I will _kill _him!" Victor said.

" Me too!" Harry said, gripping his wand tighter then I have ever seen him grip anything.

" No! He didn't hurt me at all, besides him grabbing me, that kinda hurt but he didn't even touch me after that." I said, protecting my new boyfriend.

" Then why do you smell like him?" Harry asked.

" Because he moved closer to me when we got in here, you know how narrow that tunnel is and he wanted to make sure that I did not get away! Then he whispered into my ear before he left." I said.

" What did he say to you?" Victor said in that accent that I loved to hear.

" He just said that he would be seeing me in potions class tomorrow and that he hopes that I am ready. Most likely so that he could cheat off of me!" I said, acting like I was really pissed by this.

" And so that you could fail because Snape would pick him over you any day!" Ron said.

" Yeah." I smiled. " Lets go guys, I really wanna get out of here." I smiled and they all existed the room besides Victor. Harry and Ron were already in the tunnel area, thinking that we were both right behind him.

" Victor, are you coming?" I smiled peaking back into the room where I knew that Draco was still in, trying not to make any eye contact with the wardrobe as possible.

" Yes it's just that I could swear that. . ." He was looking right at the wardrobe. . . _shit_.

" Swear what?" I asked, playing along with this.

" I saw that move." He pointed over to it.

" Well this place is haunted you know. The most haunted place in England as a matter of fact. We should be getting out of here before we disturb them any more then we already have. . ." I joked.

" First I must ask you something." He smiled as he turned back to me, completely forgetting about Draco. " Hermione, I know that we have not known each other for a very long amount of time and that we were really just dates to the ball. But I would really like to know that you are safe when I am not here and I just want you to call me every so often and write to me weekly alright?" He smiled with them deeply, a smile that I have never seen from him before in my life.

" Of course I will write to you! It would be an honor for me to be able to write to you!" I smiled thanking any god that there is that he wasn't asking if I would date him or something odd like that.

" Great! I will give you all the details as soon as I can. For now lets get out of here." He placed his arm around my waist and we left, I looked back to see Draco leaving the wardrobe his eyes dead onto me. His lips wording out _read the note_.

I unfolded it into my hands and silently and quickly read the words that were on the little piece of scrap paper. It was just a little bit of scribbling that read _meet under the willow at midnight, that's when it is at it's most peaceful hour. I promise that you will not regret it. _And then placed it back into my pocket, wondering the whole time that we were getting back into the school and into the common room what he was talking about by I will not regret it, one thing was for sure more then anything else though, I was not going to miss it for my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I took the longest bath that I have ever taken in my life that night, Scrubbing and scrubbing away at all of the imperfections on my body, the dirt that I think was still there from first year and the bruise that will never go away from that night also. Shampooing and conditioning my hair over and over again to make sure that it would not frizz or that it would look like a crazy mess. I still do not understand what it is about Draco that makes me fall so hard for him, if it even is me falling for him, but I have to look good. I did my hair up just a little and the put it up in a bun so that it would look normal when I went back to the common room. When I got back there I saw Harry on one side of the common room and the girls on the other.

" She's gonna go see him tonight." Taylor smiled walking over to me. " Look how well she did her hair!" She shrieked, making the whole common room look over.

" Oh wow, she even painted her nails with that new polish that changed colors with the person who's wearing it's mood." Ginny winked and looked up at me. " What moods are you planning to have tonight Hermione?" They all giggled thinking about it.

" Only one mood." I smirked.

That got their minds all set for what they believed that I was going to say, I knew that they were thinking something sexual and rude, and that's what I was hoping would happen tonight, but that's not what I wanted them to believe. It's not like I wanted to hide it from all the friends that I had- even though it really feels like it sometimes, I'm really just protecting my relationship from the world, from people who would not understand. They would all think that he's forcing me into the relationship, or that I had cursed him into liking me, depending on which house they were in. But I wanted to feel something great with him tonight and I was willing to put all of the girl into a cruse if they tried to stop me tonight. All of them.

" Blood hell Hermione, which mood?" Ron said coming into the conversation as the first guy, giving all the rest of them the permission to come into it as well.  
" Well I will be in here all night, it will mostly be focused on studying or sleeping, which is usually a blue color." I smiled remembering all the little things that I had learn last year in the horrible class divinations, how much I had hated going to that class after going to another class at the same time, it really dragged me down when I needed more sleep then I was getting.

" Then what does red mean?" Harry joked looking down at my nails.

" Love!" Lauren shrieked, looking in her advanced divination book. She seemed so impressed that she had figured _that_ out. " Now you must tell us who it is that you have been snogging lately." She smiled and all the rest of the girls smiled widely.

" It's true Hermione, you have to tell us." Harry said, he seemed even more interested then the girls did.

" Alright if you all must know who I am in such love with then I will tell you alright?" I smiled, I had them all hooked onto my line and now it was just time to reel them in. Then nodded and moved in closer so they could hear my giant secret. " Well I will tell you. . . tomorrow okay?"

" No! Now." Taylor demanded.

" Yes right now!" Ron agreed.

" No tomorrow. I must know how I really feel about him and I will know by tomorrow alright?" Everyone seemed a bit sad by this because of the fact that I wouldn't tell them now, but it give me time to make something up.

" Fine." Ginny said, looking from me to the eyes of Harry, back to me. " But after tomorrow you will have to tell us." She smiled and looked at all the other girls.

" Better yet, just bring him back here tonight. Is he in this house?" Lauren said.

" No! We'd know better if he was in this house." Ron said.

" Please! You didn't even know that I was snogging someone until you butted your want into this conversation, both of you!" I smiled, leaving it up to fate if they were going to forget about this conversation or not.

" Well then just give him ear muff if he isn't in this house and bring him up here! If he is, we'll be watching for eye contact." Lauren said, looking at Ron, Ron looking at Harry, Harry looking at Ginny and Ginny looking at me. It was an odd circle of people and ended with me!

" Yeah sure. I'm just going to go up to my room so that I can get a little studying in." I sighed, trying to get away from all of the madness that was taken place all around me.

I could feel a headache coming on and it was a bad one. One of the ones where you just want to lie in bed all day, curl up into a tight little ball with all of the shades shut so tight that you cannot even tell what time of the day that it is and go to sleep and never wake up. It was one of those that was coming up and I did not know why this one was happening but I really did not like it. It hurt and I wanted to scream and kick something because of the pain that was coming on, I ran up into the girls room and laid flat into my bed and feel right asleep.

" Hermione, Hermione, you must wake up!" I could feel someone tugging on my clothes , trying to wake me from the amazing dream that I was having.

It had been just me and Draco in the grand hall, just the two of us. But it was decorated like it had been during the Yule Ball. It was beautiful and the ground had been covered in snow that just just fallen and there was no foot prints in it at all. He was in this beautiful dress suit, one with tails that made it just look so much better on him and it was such a dark black and I thought I would sink into it. I was in a white dress with all of my hair down and curled into fine curls that sprung when you would pull on them. He just smiled at me and asked for my hand, which of course I let him have because I really couldn't say no to him.

The music started to plan and it was like a scene from a movie, the ones that are romantic and always end with one of the main people dying, but it wasn't time for that scene yet. The ceiling was making it snow all over us and Draco placed his overcoat over my shoulders to keep me warm. We danced and dance the whole night away it seemed like, each time that the dance would end he would pull me close to him, place his arm around me firmly and kiss me with such passion that I thought I would jump at him for more, then we would be back to dancing like none of this had happened the last time. It was like we were stuck on replay and neither of us dared to change it, fearing it would change everything.

" What? No. I'm going back to sleep, too good of a dream." I sighed, turning away from the person.

" No, no! Get up, now now now! You must be leaving soon Hermione, it's already eleven thirty and you are not even ready!" I jumped out of bed, running all around the room in the dark to find what I needed to fine before time ran out and Draco thought that I was standing him up.

" No! It can't be!" It had been six when I came up into the room for a little nap. How could I have slept for over five hours without even waking? I never fully sleep for more then three hours at a time without waking up.

" It is!" Ginny said as she handing me an outfit of her. " Where this, it's the Lauren's dress from the ball." She smiled as she went back to her bed and just sat there, watching me put on the dress.

Lauren had worn a little blue dress that barely had fit her when she wore it there, I mean she nearly got kicked out for how cut off her dress was. Also she is about three inches_ shorter_ then I am so it made it even worse that she had given me this dress to wear. But I placed it on because I really did not have a choice, this was the only thing that had been out and ready for me to wear and I mean I did want to look sexy for my little date tonight, if you could call it a date and not a hook up, either way I was going to look damn good no matter what.

It fit well beside the cut off line went right above my tight and I did feel a little slutty in it, but in a sort of good way I guess. It felt good to be wearing something that no one would think that I would wear, it went well with the boyfriend that I had also I guess. It was also the neck line that got me a little worried as well, it pushed up my breast so that they looked a little more up then they usually were and it was showing almost everything that I had to show. It was shocking how well I made this look on me, I mean it was like it was a different me then I had ever seen before, I kind of liked it more then the normal me. It was a new and wilder me I guess.

" Wow." Ginny said as she got up and moved near me, she was also stunned on how well I looked at this time. I knew that we were waking up some of the other girls because of how loud we were, but I didn't have time to be quite.

" Yeah your telling me." I smiled as I placed on some lipstick and some of someone's perfume that smelled good that was on the giant vanity table that we had. I didn't make myself look like a full out trap, I left my make up a little on the safer side, so that Draco would still know that it was me. " I really have to go Ginny. Or I'm going to be late!" I said walking to the door before placing some slip on shoes on and then walking out to find Harry, Ron, Gorge and Fred standing on the boys side of the hall, just waiting for me.

" Wow." Harry said.

" Damn." Ron groaned out.

" Well we told you" Fred started out with.

" that she would be wearing something extra sexy for tonight." Gorge ended with and they turned to the boys.

" Pay up." They both smiled and placed their hands out for the boys to leave something or another into. I walked away and ran down the stairs before they could follow I placed the spell onto myself and ran out of the common room.

The school was pretty scary in the night, I mean with all of the lights off in the school and the ghosts being able to roam freely when they pleased, it was a scary place. I mean all of the portraits were sound asleep, but they snored the loudest out of anyone in the whole school. It was really the darkness that got me the most, because I never really knew what was going to be around the next corner, even if I had amazing vision in the dark, it just scared me to know that I was going out without permission at the night. I did it my first year, got in trouble and ever since then I have never gone out in the dark, and got caught. It just seemed to always get me I guess. It was hard to see and go down all of the stairs that were there, it was as if someone was just helping me along with every step, but there was no one there to help me. I could not see my feet because it was _that_ dark in there, but I somehow made it to the bottom of the stairs and worked my way from there.

The moon made everything better thought when I got outside, I had to be extra quite when I got to one of the back doors that no one knew about though because it was right next to the stairs that led to the potions room, and I knew that Snape would be right down there, waiting for someone to try and escape the school. He always had been a joy kill. But I got out and there it was, the full moon, it was full and round and breath taken at this time. That's what made me know that it was going to be the most amazing night of my life, the moon. I can't honestly tell you what it is about the moon that makes my night's better, but it does. It's just this wave of calmness that takes over me when I see it, I mean it would be the middle of summer and when I look up at it I feel this ice cold breeze wash over me that makes me get cold chills that make me feel so good, I just love the way it does that.

As I walked to the willow I started to think about what I was willing to do tonight with Draco, why I was so willing to do this with time. I couldn't really place anything on it really, I mean if it was a love potion then I would have to drink something of his or eat is, and I haven't done that in months now it seemed. Why would it only start working now? It wouldn't so that was all out unless he made some kind of new type of potion that made it so that I could go months without feeling the effects or made it so he could control the effects. It was like I was able to feel love for him but I was not able to control how much love I was feeling for him, it was going to show tonight how much _I _really loved him and if he was making it so that I loved him I guess, all I knew was that I was going to go anything with him and I was willing to for some odd reason. It would test him on how much he really loved and respected me, if he really did.

" There you are!" Draco smiled, hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face. His eyes even shone in the moonlight because of how happy he was, it was different to see him happy instead of mad all the time, but I really liked it a lot more then I should.

" I wouldn't miss this for the world. I am sorry if I'm late by the way, I kind of had a migraine and slept in from five to about a half hour ago and I had to rush to get all dressed up and this and that and really I'm just trying to say that I am sorry if I'm late." I smiled a little and he looked me up and down, seeing the dress that I was in.

" You look. . . really good Hermione. I can honestly say that I did not expect to see you in anything like _this _tonight. I thought more of a blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans. But I guess that you will always shock me in the things that you do." He moved his hand to the front side of him with roses in his hands, six white roses and six red ones. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life. " These are for you by the way." He smiled as he handed them to me, they even smelled amazing together.

" Thank you." He took my hand and we went back through all the tunnels and back through into the house where we had just been hours before this.

It was all decked out though, I mean the room that we have been in was so different now. There were candles everywhere and there was different bedding and all of the creepy stuff had been dusted and maybe even given a paint job while someone was working at it. Everything was either red or white, I mean even the new drapes that were in there were red and the sheets under the bedding was white while the bedding itself was red. It was a beautiful get up and Draco had gotten this place to look like and I was shocked that he would do this all for me. Really I mean it was mind blowing that he would do this for someone that I would he would hate all of his life- someone like me.

" It's nothing fancy or anything, but for tonight it will work I guess. But the next time that we will have a date I will take you anywhere and you want. Paris, Tokyo, even New York City if you wanted to go there we could." We both laughed at this because I knew that he was telling the truth and he knew that I wanted to see the US so badly. " It's all that I could pay for tonight that we could sneak out to and no one would notice us being gone away for, so I thought that it would be perfect to spend a little time together for." He smiled as he sat down on the bed.  
" I really like it, it doesn't matter where we are though, we could be here or on the ground outside, I wouldn't mind. I just want to be with you is all." I smiled thinking that I was telling the truth with all of these words.

" Well then come lay with me." He smiled as he patted down the space next to him on the rather large but. " I don't have troll flu." We both laughed and I laid down next to him on the silk sheets. His hands started to move up and down my bare legs to the tip of my dress, until he finally got under it. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Intensity, passion, fire. All of these things I was feeling all at one moment in time, it felt as if I was going to scream to the sky about how it felt and how I wanted more. It seemed like we had been placed into a sauna all of a sudden and the door was locked to get out. The moment was magic though, eyes connected, hands moving all over each other's bodies, and figures- oh the fingers, were tracing body parts out and moving slowly all around. With each different finger there was a different amount of fire going on, the index- a burning red fire that would keep you watching all night, the middle- the one that burned pure white and made your want to scream, the ring- the one that you would love to touch and wouldn't mind the burn, and the pinky was more like a little sparkler, cute but somehow still dangerous.

I wanted to just pull all of his clothes off and just have sex with him right then, but he kept going away from that. Kept just going back to kissing and kissing and then going from my lips to my neck, to my chest and then coming all the way back up. I moaned with every kiss, it felt like fireworks were being sent off inside of me and there was no way to stop it from going because it was every kiss and every touch that would just sent me into overdrive. I wanted to move and place him on the bottom but he would push me back told and tell me that it was all about him pleasuring me tonight, that another time would be my time to shine, but tonight it was all about me being happy. It was so adorable that he was going to do all the work tonight and that he was really just going to make my night happy while he got to work and work to make sure that it was all that it could be. I kissed him a little harder and a little more passionate from that point on, thinking about what he was doing to _me _and how little I was doing for _him_. I made me laugh a little that he thought that I was going to be sitting back and being teased while he got to do everything, no that would never happen.

I spun him onto the bottom before he could even have the chance to move an inch from where he had been. He gave a little bit of a scream, the one that you give out when you are having a good time and just let it happen. I kissed from his lips to his collar bone, biting it little by little and working to the line of his shirt and all the way back up to his lips again. It made him moan louder with every kiss, his back even started to arch when I came back for the second time to his collar bone and started to bite a little harder then I had done the time before it. I went to the bottom of one of the sides of his neck and bit down hard on it, making him moan that loudest that he ever has before and he dropped his hand hard on the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss, it was so rough and that I even had to moan because it was _that _good.

Our eyes never broke away from each other's for more then a minute or so, it seemed like we were having a staring competition and were trying to get the other person to look away to some people. I wanted to scream in pleasure with every new spot that he started to touch, moving from under my dress to over it and onto my chest. It was like a whole new kind of pleasure that I had never felt before until this day, it was like I could see myself from above, doing all of these things but it wasn't really me. It was someone else doing all of these things as if they were trying to teach me what to do, but it wasn't it was all me, doing things that I had never even thought of doing to someone before- let alone Draco.

" Are you sure that you really want to do this Hermione?" He asked, well more like whispered into my ear as light as possible, breathless from where my hand was- tightly on his tight.

" Yes, I so am!" I smiled and unbuttoned his jeans. He placed his hands over mine- stopping me from getting to what I wanted to get at so badly.

" Are you sure, I don't want you to think that you have to do anything that you don't want to. Do you really think that you want to have sex with _me_?" He asked like it was a bad thing to be having sex with me.

" Of course I do, why would you even ask that?" I asked, wondering why he would say something as off as that, why would I go this far with him if I didn't want to have sex with him?

" Well, I know that your friends would not approve on us what so ever and that my friends would not think any better of it. I mean your friends _hate _me with a passion that I can't even begin to think about because of all of the things that I have done to all of you. I know that I shouldn't be doing this with you and all but I mean, I really like you and you seem to be having a taken to me, or that is what it seems at least. I just want to take it at a pace that you like, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to." He smiled, still keeping his hands over mine.

" I don't really give a damn about my friends right now! They have walk right into hell if they think that they are going to change anything about our relationship okay? They can just wait and find out from someone else who I'm dating. They really think that I am going to tell them tomorrow who I'm dating but I'm not going to! I do really like you and I know that you like me, I want to do this and I know that you want to also, so move your hand and lets get to it!" I said eagerly, wanting it _so _bad for some reason.

He removed his hand and started working on the back of my dress, trying to pry the back of it and was failing every time that he tried. I removed his pants and revealed the long legs that were underneath the pants, they were perfect- well sculpted and with so many muscles that it was just something that you could melt on. He smiled as he got the dress off and started to slip it down away from my body, leaving me in just my underwear and my bra. It felt good to finally show a guy what my body looked like underneath all of the clothes that I was always wearing. Then came off his shirt, it was more like I almost ripped it off on how excited I got but also I really just wanted that shirt off really badly, and that also was very sculpted and muscular as well.

We then went back to touching for a little while, getting warmer and warmer into one another's embrace. Letting all of our bodies meet the other persons, legs, arms, necks, teeth, all of it was moving placed on the other persons body. It was like we were tangling ourselves into the other person and trying to make it so that we would never be able to leave each other. It was like all of our senses were being maxed to the point that we were going to explode, hearing went up and so did our moans and screams, feelings were maxed to touch each other more and more, seeing each other was now a blur that could not be seen, the taste of him was all into my body now and I could smell him all over me like it was our smell and not just his. It was this new type of feeling that I had never even known was there before. Then he slipped his hands under my underwear and I wanted to scream the loudest scream I had ever could do.

" Have you ever done this before?" He asked.

" No." I blushed because I was so embarrassed, why was I such a dork?

" Really?" He seemed to be in pure shock.

" Really really. Have you?" I knew the answer but I wanted to confirm it, just to entertain me.

" Maybe once of twice, no more then three times though. Promise." He gave that smile again and I just fell in love with it right then and there. " Still ready?" He wanted to make sure.

" As I will ever be." That was that, it was one.  
The pain was taken over by the pleasure soon enough after we began, I don't really remember when, all I knew was that it felt like I was walk through fell from the inside and moving out. It felt like I was going to die at first and I think I let a yelp out even because of the pain and Draco asked if I wanted to stop, but I didn't. Then came the pleasure and it was the most amazing feeling that I have and most likely will ever feel. It was better then anything in the world, better then all of it put together and given to me on Christmas morning with my family. It was better then finding out that I was a witch, better then anything I had ever felt before. And when it was all done and over I slipped into the darkness and let myself fall into a deep sleep. Deeper then sleeping with a migraine even.

When I woke up it was a blur where I was a first, I mean a real blur. I was freaking out because I didn't know where I was or who I was with because I was so out of it. Then it all hit me like a truck, what I had done and who with. That person holding me tightly with one arm and the other was playing with my top of my hair, smiling and trying to not wake me up. My head was on his chest, right above his heart, which was beating in a perfect rhythm. When he realized that I was awake he stopped playing with my hair and wrapped both arms around me, moving the blanket up closer to us to keep us warm.

" Did you sleep well?" He asked, that was a dumb question.

" Pretty well I guess, how did you sleep?" I asked, replaying the stupid question.

" Amazingly with you by my side the whole night." He smiled a true and deep smile.

" Well that's great to hear. How was it for you?" That was the question that I really wanted to know about.

" It was perfect, it was the best night of my life." He was so sucking up and it was working too.

" Wow really?" I was blushing I could feel it, and smiling too.

" Yes. And how was it for you Love?" He called me love! Since when did he call me love?

" The best time of my life that I will ever have." I smiled because he was smiling so wide. " What time is it by the way?" I asked trying to see out the windows but couldn't

" I think it's almost time for the game to start." He smiled as he started to move out of the bed and collecting clothes from one place and another.

" WHAT! We were really gone _that _long?" I jumped out of bed getting all of the clothes together too and pulling them all on at once.

" Calm down calm down. I say that because for us we have to be there at least two hours before anyone else, we have to be warmed up and ready to go." He smiled as he helped me clip up my bra and get my shirt on without decapitating my own head, thank god for bringing extra clothes or I would be dead right now.

" You had me scared for a minute that we would be caught, we really don't need that right now." I said getting the final few things onto me before turning back to see him putting his shirt on.

" I would never try to do that." He smiled and kissed the top of my head lightly. " Common we have to go, you should do your spell right now so no would will know that your with me." I did and we walked out of the shack together, hand in hand until we got back to Hogwarts grounds.

We departed each other, going for our house bathrooms to freshen up before the big game that Draco was playing in- against Harry. It would be hard to have to cheer for my own team but also want Draco to win all at the same time. It drove me crazy just thinking about them playing against one another, thinking that they would be out to try and hurt one another and trying to make sure that the other person would lose. I wanted to scream ' Go Draco!' but I knew that I had to scream for my own team to win or I would be exiled from my own house for the years to come at this school, it was like treason to cheer for another team.

I looked around into the girls bathroom area to see if there were any other girls showering up before the game to look nice, but there was not a soul in there. So I stripped down and started to wash myself of all of the things from last night and sadly even the smell of Draco would have to come off because I couldn't let anyone find out about us still, even with the things that I had said to him, I still didn't _want _them to know that I was dating Draco, it would kill my friends to know that. So I started to scrub and scrub to get it all off, that's when I noticed the bruise on my chest, a dark purple mark with little teeth indents into it.

" So it's someone from the team huh?" Someone said, going into the shower stall next to me.

" _Maybe_." I was going to play this game as long as I could.

" I like those marks all over your back by the way." She came from the stall again.

" Oh yeah? Should have been there." I joked and we both laughed a little about it.

" So who is it, you said that you would tell us all today." She leaned over her side of the stall to mine to see me.

" Will you leave me be right now Ginny, I am really trying to get clean right now and be looking presentable for the game together and your making it nearly impossible to even think about what I am trying to do. Let alone to it!" I snapped at her, trying to keep her away from that topic.

" Well sorry, I guess that you really had a good night for you to be this way." She smiled and went back to her stall.

The game was going well- I guess you could say that it was going well for my at least. I mean Harry hasn't gotten hurt yet and neither has Draco, it was going great that they were both staying out of one another's way and making sure that they were going to win the game. Okay so that last part was a losing point to me but still it was what they were on the team for and they really had to make sure that their team was going to win, so that's what they tried to do. It wasn't like Draco was going to let Harry win just because he was dating me and Harry wouldn't let Draco win if he knew that I was dating Draco either, even if I paid him with a million dollars he wouldn't back out of a match for anything in the world.

It was going so well, I thought that Harry was going to win the game and that it was all going to be over when out of no where he comes Draco in to snatch the snitch from Harry and he gets a bludger straight to the head and starts to fall straight to the ground. My mind was racing out of control on what to do and how to do it, I knew that I could not do anything to stop it because that would make Slytherin the winner of the game, but I couldn't watch Draco just fall to his death, so I just looked over to make sure that Snape was going to do something about it, and thankfully he was thank god that someone was going to make sure that he didn't completely die from this! I decided that I was going to be one of the first people to see him when he came to and left for the hospital right away.

" Where do you think that you are going?" Ron asked.

" I have a terrible head ache again and I think that I'm just going to go lie for down for a little while and make sure that it doesn't get worse. Maybe study for the exams a little and go to sleep I guess. I will see you maybe back in the common room." I smiled and started to walk off. Once I got away from everyone I started to run for the hospital. I sure hope that he is alright.


	5. Chapter 5

I got there right after his father left the hospital wing, meaning that all of the teachers had left a long time ago. It was just going to be me and whatever friends on his where in there, meaning that I would have to keep the spell working for however long it would take before they would all leave me and him alone. I felt that he was going to be alright and that he was going to be just fine the way that he was, I hoped that he would be able to even leave the hospital wing before the night even ended. Or maybe he was in terrible condition and he wasn't even awake right now! What if he's in a coma or worse? I really can't let those things come into my head because then I just keep going on and on with them and I just scare myself more!

With all of these thoughts running through my head I pretty much ran into the room where Draco's father came out of. Just to see him sitting in his bed, smiling a little and looking around the hospital wing. Alone. I undid my spell and ran to his side within second of each other, not caring if any of the other patients saw what I was doing, not caring if they really saw what I was doing. I didn't care at all I just was so thrilled that he was alright and that he was alive! I didn't care what else happened! I didn't care if the whole world knew about is at that time. Let them! I jumped into the bed with him and kissed him right on the lips.

" Well hello there." He smiled as he kissed back. I could see by the light that changed in his eyes that he was happy to see me again, like he had been waiting for hours.

" Hi!" I smiled back at him and I looked over his body to see that his arm was in a sling. " Oh Draco, what is wrong with you arm? Is it going to be alright?" I asked.

" Yeah, it's just fine right now. Madam Pomfrey fixed me up good and well, but she still wants me to wear this stupid thing for a week! Now I just waiting to be discharged so that I can get on with life. Father says that it should take less then an hour to get out of here."

" That's excellent! Oh, Draco I was so worried about you though." I tossed myself over the better half of him, making sure that his arm was far out of the way. " I thought that you would be in a coma for months, or that you would have some kind of brain damage, or worse then that even that the bludger had killed you!" I was beginning to sob a little and he just moved his hand to my chin and lifted it.

" Never, I would never have let that happen and you know it. I have too much to live for right now to have something as stupid as a bloody bludger kill me! Don't be so foolish Hermione." He smiled and kissed me on the lips again.

" Don't ever scare me like that again Draco! Really I came over here running worrying about you." I said, removing the tears from the corners of my eyes." He just smiled a little and moved in closer to where I lay on the bed.

" I'll try my hardest." He whispered into my ear before changing the subject. "What do you want to do when I get out of here?" He smiled and looking so deeply into my eyes, it was almost like he was starring into my soul with the deepness that he was looking into me. It felt a little violating to be honest. . .

" Anything that you want to do. We could go get some butter beers or something." I smiled and looked back into his deep blue eyes, today they were darker then normal, which just made then more beautiful then before.

" That sounds great and all, but isn't your little gang going to be wondering where you have run off to by the time that we get back from getting a few butter beers and come back?" He asked.

" I really do not care right now, but boyfriend has been injured and I think I should take him out to have a few butter beers to get his mind off of it! And by god I am going to take him out for some butter beers if it kills me!" I joked around with him and he laughed.

" Then great!" He smiled but I could tell that he was still in a little pain from the accident, he cringed and the smile faded away.

" Are you really sure you want to go all the way to Honeydukes and back, I mean it is a long walk and I don't want you to get any more hurt then you already are. I mean I've been in this place for a month and really it's not that fun being in here _every _day! We could just go to the gardens or something if that would be better for you." I asked, concerned for his health.

" No babe, Im just fine. Like I said before, I'm just waiting for my okay to go and then we are out of here, better then that we are going to be getting food, man am I hungry!" We both laughed a little at this, making small talk for the next half hour and kissing from time to time as well.

" You are free to go Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to another patient, not even looking over to see me in his bed with him, if she had then we both would have been in a lot of trouble.

We both slipped out of the bed and slipped out of the room without any fuss what so ever. We were trying to make sure that she did not know that I was here, or who I was with to begin with. I guess that there were just some people that really did not need to know that we were together, like teachers. Neither of us really cared that we not supposed to be seen like this with each other, we just left the hospital wing, hand in hand, walked down the stairs and walked around Hogwarts and went to Honeydukes for a few butter beers, passing Slythern's and Gryffindor's as we walked through the halls and even when we left the Hogwarts area. Sometimes he would stop me in the middle of the hall, push me up against an empty part of the wall and just kiss me out of no where, it was like a whole knew him came out of that blow to the head. And then we would be off again, leaving and retreating into a little booth where Draco left his good arm over my shoulder and moved in very close to me.

" Anything that you want is on me tonight." He whispered into my ear, moving some hair out of my face away my my ear and kissing from my lips to my ear. I think that he was just trying to impress me by showing off his money.

" Oh no, it's all on me tonight Draco! You just got into a terrible accident, you should be up in your bed resting and getting some good rest but instead you are here with me! This is all on me tonight alright?" I smiled as he frowned and looked down. " Listen just because I'm not as rich as you doesn't mean that I'm dead poor. Get anything that you want tonight and don't hold back!" I smiled as he looked down at the menu.

Sometimes it's so hard to get through to him, I mean I have told him over and over again that I am not poor and he still believes that he needs to pay for everything or we wont be able to eat or buy anything in the world! I think that he still believes deep inside that Muggles are just low down people that no one should trust, and that they are poor and worthless and that he's just trying to test me to see if it is true. I mean from time to time it's really nice for him to pay for somethings, but everyday it just gets a little annoying! I really like him to pieces but sometimes I just want to punch him out. . . again. It just feels that I cant get through to him, that I cant get through his thick skull. Sometimes I just want to bash that thick skull in until he learns! But I guess that today was the day that he was going to listen to me and let me pay! It was a whole new thing for me to be able to pay for, I mean to be able to do something for the both of us made me feel happy a little bit proud.

" So what will it be for you guys, you ready to oder or just pick out drinks." Said the waitress, a girl in her mid twenties.

" I'll have a butter beer and a salad." I smiled and gave her my menu, looking over at Draco to see what he was going to order.

" I'll have a butter beer and the steak, well done." He smiled and gave her his menu as well and went right back to playing with my hair and kissing my lips.

I loved it every time that he would kiss me lips and kiss any part of my body. It felt like a different kind of magic that I have ever felt. It was like someone was whispering into my ear and telling me that I should really like this guy, that I should be with him forever and was giving me little pushes to get closer and closer to the forever part. I love it so much that I would have to happen every day for the rest of my life if I could have that happen. The way that he touched me and the way that he kissed was just magic, it made me giggle like a little girl went I recapped and thought about it later. It sometimes sent shivers up and down my spine and following that was goosebumps just by seeing him in the hall or him looking over at me in class, it was a whole new feeling to me. It was amazing to know that there was someone out there that likes me enough to kiss me like this and touch me like this.

We were so into each other and so into the moment that we didn't even notice that other people were coming into here and that most of the people that were coming in were people from our school. People that had been at the game and people who knew who we were. They were all around us and some people were noticing who we were and what we were doing together, which never was seen before, it was odd and so they kept watching and kept showing other people that we kissing. It was like a car accident I think for them to see this, I mean someone from Slythern and someone from Gryffindor snogging like this has never been seen before, and most likely never will happen again. I could hear people whispering all around us.

" Is that who I think it is?" One person would ask.

" I can't believe my eyes, someone please tell me that I am dreaming or seeing things. Tell me this is a spell." Another said.

" Could it really be, I doubt it." It was like a car crash with a bus involved.

" Bloody hell, it is who we think it is. It's Malfoy and Granger, snogging!" A male said.

" No!" I could tell that this was Lauren, I was surely going to hear about _this _tonight.

" Oh my god." Ginny said from the same booth as Lauren and walked right over to our booth. " So this is him huh?" Ginny said to us, with a really foul look.

" Yeah, what's it to ya Weasly." Draco said.

" I don't believe that I was talking to _you_." She hissed and looked back over to me. " What is this Hermione?"

" What it looks like, this was the guy that I was hiding from you this whole time! This is the one that I have been sneaking out late to go and see. If you don't like it then so be it, but I really like him and that is not going to change just because you don't really care for him!" I said in the same tone as she was saying all of her words in.

" Well I really do not mind it as much as it seems. But just so you two know, Ron and Harry are going to be coming in soon to celebrate the win. I'll try to keep them again, but if they see you two together, I will have to say rest in peace, the both of you." She smiled and started to walk back to her booth before turning to Draco. " Just because my family hates yours and because your father pretty much tried to _kill _me my first year, don't mean that I really hate you Draco. Try and have the same respect for me sometime okay? I'll tell the other girls to do the same about this whole situation." She smiled and then went back to her booth and started to talk to the other girls.

That's when our food came and so did our beers, it was just like that. We were eating like any other couple in that place, but it was almost like we were celebrities I guess. The both of our houses were sitting around in shock, beside the girls from my house who were talking over what they would do to make sure my friends wouldn't find out, the boys were the most shocked of all. The other two houses were just kind of watching for a few seconds and then going back to whatever they were doing before, then after a few minutes they would turn back around, I believe just to make sure that we were real and that we were still there, together. I guess that it was more like just a little car crash it was more like a ten car pile up.

About ten minutes into our meal, as Draco and I were trading food and showing each other different things and I was trying to teach him different spells over dinner, Harry and Ron came into the little pub. It was frighting to see them sit down at a little table a few people away from us, but the girls started to go over and cheer for them or talk to them, making sure the whole time that we were out of view. It was heaven on earth to know that we were out of the view of the people that I really just didn't want to know that we were together, no matter what I say. I know that I am not ready to them to know that I am dating their public enemy, the one that they have hated since the first year at Hogwarts. I was not ready to lose my friends _just _yet.

" Will that be all here for the two of you?" Our waitress smiled after Draco and I had finished out desert that we had shared together.

" Yes, I believe so." I smiled as I got the check and paid for it just the same. This place was known for having the prices in the whole area around Hogwarts.

As we left the little pub we walked hand in hand to a little area in the village. There was a group of people singing in one area and in another area there was a person showing other people his new pet snake that he was won. We walked straight past both of these into the little woods around the area, knowing that if Harry and Ron had seen us that they would try and follow us to see if I was alright and all of the things that their over protective selves they would do these every day if they knew that was how much I was seeing him. We walked into the woods and onto a little concrete bench, it was a beautiful time of the year to be here, the flowers were in full bloom and it was beautiful. Draco even went and picked a flower to me, placing it in my hair before sitting down next to me.

" You know Hermione, these past few weeks have been the best weeks of my life to be perfectly clear." He laughed, looking down at his shoes. " I really like you." He said looking up at me.

" I like you too." I smiled looking down at my shoes when he looked at me like that. He lifted my head back up lightly.

" No, what I mean by that is that I. . . I love you Hermione." He smiled so deeply with this.

" Wow. . . Didn't expect that." I laughed a little, in complete shock. " I. . . I think that I lo-"

" Hermione stop!" Someone yelled, I whipped my head around to see that it was Ron, with his wand at the ready. I jumped up and got my wand out too, so did Draco.

" He's right Hermione. Draco has had you under a spell this whole time! It just took us until now to really know for sure." Harry said coming from behind him.

" Your both wrong, you just think that because of the fact that you both hate him, because you wont give him a chance." I said, smiling and looking back at Draco.

" Bloody Hell, you would believe _him _over the both of us. Hermione we have been your best friends since the first year, we have been there for you through thick and thin. We have done so much that a normal person would never go through. Why would you believe anything that he says before us?" Ron said.

" Because! I am in love with him!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Really?" He finally spoke up.

" Yeah." I blushed and moved some hair out of my face.

" Yeah because he has you under a spell! A potion." Ron shouted. " We took the glass that you were drinking out of and tested it! There was a love spell all over that drink and you drank it!" He was getting a little red in the face because of how angry he was.

" No! You are both wrong." I said.

" Then just drink this, that's all we have to ask because either way we will know. Okay?" Harry said and gave me a drink.

" What the hell. If it will get you fools off my back." I said and drank off of it just like that.

That's when I felt it, everything sliding away from me. The love, the feelings for Draco, everything.

It was all gone, all of it.

I had been under a spell.


	6. Chapter 6

" Draco, if you think that you are _ever _going to talk to me again, I will blow your head off and make sure that you will never be able to walk again!" I screamed, storming away from the woods and heading back to the school so that I could cry by myself, in my room. Maybe even possibly even lock myself in there for the rest of time if I could. That really sounded like a great idea right now, maybe even locking myself in the library for the rest of my life.

" Hermione, please just let me explain myself to you." He begged from behind my two friends, I was getting to the end of my rope, I was going to blow up on this boy if he did not leave me alone. I knew that he would not, he had always been so stubborn, looking back I did not know why I felt so much love for him. . .

" Malfoy leave her alone before _we _make it so that you can never _move _again." Harry said, wrapping his firm hand around my shoulder, starting to move me a little faster.

" I just need to tell her why I would do something like that and then she can just leave forever if she wants to, please just hear me out on this one last thing!" He begged, I could feel my hand gripping tightly over my wand.

" No!" I screamed, coming to the end of the woods, people were starting to notice that we were exiting and that we were not too happy.

" Just leave her alone!" Ron screamed.

" I can't just do that, okay?" He whispered.

" _Levicorus!" I screamed, whipping around fast and putting him in the arm, right foot handing high in the air, the rest of his body under it. All of his clothes were just hanging by a thread. _

_" Nice one Hermione, where in the world did you leave that one?" Ron smiled as he saw the fright in Draco's eyes come back to him._

_" Don't ever talk to me again, you foul scum. I should have never trusted you before and I will never trust you again! I can not believe that you would do that to me or that you would trick me like that! I thought that you really cared for me that-" I was cut off. _

_" I really do, please just let me talk. Please!" He begged from in the air. _

_" No!" I screamed before going on with what I was saying, people were starting to form around us. " You will listen to me or I will o____bliviate__ your whole mind all the way back until you need to re-learn to talk, walk and feed yourself again. Do you understand me?" He just nodded, he looked so heartbroken I did not know why I felt bad for him, but I do. _

_" You may want to let him down soon, he's loosing a lot of blood flow to his head." Harry let out with a snicker. _

_" No! Just let me have a moment with him right now before I will even think about letting him down! You listen to me you scumbag, piece of shit. You never talk to me again, look at me again or anything else. Do you understand? I hate you and I do not even want to be near you because you make me so sick! I think that you are the worst thing that has ever need created and I hope that you will become nothing more then your father, a worthless piece of shit that could only be worshiped if he became something so evil that he will be thrown into Askaban for it!" I screamed at him. _

_" Okay, okay. Just let me down okay? I'll never look at you again, ever!" He begged, his head was becoming a bright pink shade. With one little word he dropped do the ground, I walked right over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, not caring how much his arm hurt. " I really did love you Hermione, I always will. I will never stop until I have you back." He whispered. _

_" Do not even talk to me like that again. I don;t even want to remember all of the things that we have done together. You pretty much raped me now that I think of it, you poisoned me into wanting to have sex with you!" I screamed which made everyone around us gasp. _

_" Draco raped Hermione?" One person said. _

_" Wow, and he then must have had her under a spell to keep her in love with him." I could hear someone say. _

_" Oh bloody hell!" One said and I smirked a little. I did not know why but I thought that if he was going to break my heart, I would destroy his reputation._

_" Tell them the truth Hermione. You know that you really liked it and that it was truly you that wanted to do that with me. Please!" He whispered. " I can not have this go out to my father, he would kill me if he knew that I was-" _

_" Was what? Raping a girl, keeping her under a spell until someone has to uncover my eyes to show me the truth? Or what it because you do not want your father knowing you were dating a girl like me? Someone who in your eyes has the dirtiest of all the blood in the world, someone who should never be let in this world? What would he think if he found out that ____you __asked ____me __to date you, that you were the one who put ____me __under the spell. Wow he will really be upset with you, hell he may even kick you out of the whole Malfoy family." I shrieked. I could not believe that all of this was coming from my own mouth, but it was and it fit so well with my emotions that it kept spilling out. I did not really want to say it, but it just kept coming out and I was not going to try and stop it. _

_" What about the little fact of you having to come back to me, the little fact that there may be a little Malfoy growing in that little stomach of your as we speak? That I wanted to make sure that there was a way to have you come running back to mean, Even if it meant the highest extent or it, I really did not want to have to do it to you, but if it was the way that it was going to be then it was the true way to had to be. I will be sorry it that is true." He whispered so that no one would hear it besides us. _

_" ____Silencio!" I screamed, soon Draco could not saw a word, he was completely silent. It was magic to my ears. I just didn't want to hear him anymore and I hoped that no one would ever undo the spell, no one ever would let him be able to speak again. " I thought that you loved me and that you really did care about me. Now I see that you were just using me and it will be the last thing that I will ever to to even think about coming back to you ever! I would did before I would come back to you! Do not speak to be again or I will make sure you will be a vegetable for the rest of your life!" I screamed. I was too angry to even think about anything else besides hurting me. Harry and Ron had to pull me away from him a little before I ran away from them. _

_ I stormed off, away from the whole ground and away from everyone else that was around me. Some people I knocked away if they tried to help me or hug me, other people would just walk right out of my way and follow behind me. I wanted to make sure that none of them would follow me back, I just wanted to cry or scream or hide for the rest of the night. I just wanted to make sure that I could cry and not be embarrassed for the rest of time. I took many turned before going into the common room, hiding myself in the farthest corner that I could find in the whole area, but I knew that I could still be found here, that someone would come and ask what was wrong with me. I did not know where I would go, but I mean I knew that I could not even be able to go into grand hall because there were too many people in there and it would just suck to explain myself. Maybe a teachers room, they would all be eating and no teacher would be in their rooms working while they could be off eating. _

_ I knew just the room to get into, I knew that she would never mind even if she came into the room because she trusted me with everything that she had. She had trusted me when she had given me the watch so I could go back in time and take more classes, she had trusted me to make sure that I would not have been caught by anyone. I could have gone back in time and changed everything that had happened, make it so that I would never remember any of it at all, but I knew that I should just let what happened happen because I would still be under his spell. So I went to her class, bringing a pen and some ink along with me because I would have to write out all of my emotions to someone, I knew that McGonagall would not care in the world that I was in there writing a letter to someone. She never has before and I knew that she was too kind hearted to do anything about it now. It was not like I was doing something bad, for once. I just really needed to express myself and I needed someone to be able to know that I was in deep trouble. _

_ I knew that it was not my place to send him a letter, but I felt that I could really tell him anything because I felt like I knew him like Harry did. It was not like I knew Serious too well, but I mean it was better then not knowing him at all. I mean I did help him get out of the schools prison, I was the one that had made sure that he did not get the kiss of death, so without me it feels like he would not be alive right now. I just felt like he would be the only one to understand and would not freak out and come to the school, not just because he could not but because he would just listen and understand. I believe that yes, he would want to freak out because of the fact that an innocent girl was being hurt inside the school, but that a smart girl like me could handle myself more then anyone else could in this whole school could! _

___Prongs, _

___ I know that we do not know each other well enough to be writing letters back and froth to one another I just feel like I need to let out some emotions, I hope that you will now mind because I do not know who else would understand, or listen to me as well as it seems that Harry says that you will listen. I know that you are too busy to really sit for a look at all of these letter that you get from Harry and let alone this letter from me, I know that and I will respect it. But just maybe skim over it and if you have anything ti write back just listen and write maybe. So please just hear me out, you do not even have to write back if you really want, I just want t know that someone has listened to my story. You may not like it much, hell you may hate it and never want to to me again. But then again you may like hearing about it again and anything like that. I do not know. Maybe just read? _

___ I thought that I really loved him, I mean really I thought that I was in love with Draco Malfoy. I knew that it was wrong and that I should never had done it with him, any of it but I knew that it was so right as well that I just could not be wrong. I should have felt that it was wrong and that I should stop, because I knew that my friends would hate knowing I was dating him, but for some odd reason I didn't care. That should have set off a red flag right there, but it did not because I was trapped in his spell. I felt like it was too good to be true, I remember that and that I felt so n love with him that I thought he would never hurt me like this, that he would take care of me for all of time. I felt like I could have do anything with him and that we would stay together forever. He made me feel like a whole new person in the world, like no one ever could make me feel before. He made the whole world seem to stop and make it so that I did not care about studying anymore or about anything but him. I should have known then that there was something terribly wrong with this whole thing, that I was doing something so wrong that I should stop. But I couldn't I even kissed him and even dating him! _

___ That's not the worst thing though either, this is where you may want to burn this letter if you want, I really just needed to write all of this out to someone. I really, kind of had sex with him. I mean I really did and I thought that I really enjoyed it. It felt like something to magical and it was because of the fact that it was a really magical moment. He had put me under a spell so that I would be in love with him and the thing worst then that is that now looking back- I was not on a potion or the pill and I know that he did not use a condom. I might be pregnant and I do not know how I will be able to cope with that if I do have to have a baby right now with a man that I truly ____**hate**____. I mean I would never be able to look at that baby right and I knew that I would never be able to look at that child right because of the fact that he or she would be his. I do not know what I would be able to do, I know that I would have to keep it, but it would be terrible. _

___ I thought that if it would happen that he would take care of me and the baby. That he would come clean to his parents and we would have to be a happy little family with one another. Draco's parents would take care of the child while we would go to school, when we got out for vacation we would go back to his house or whatever you want to call it and he would make a cup of tea while I would take my baby up and make sure that he or she was just fine in their care. Mr. Malfoy would ask us both how our school year was going and he would treat me more like a real person the anyone else. Mrs. Malfoy would say how amazing of a child we had had with each other and we would sit around and talk about the baby for awhile. I know it's a silly little picture in my head of a silly little family that will never happen, but I know that it will never happen. I just know it. It was too to be able to think like that when we did, but I know that he was just using me. _

___ I can not stand that terrible Draco Malfoy for my whole life! I hate him and I never ever want to see him again, I would rather see him dead in a ditch some where then see him alive again. I mean how can you do that to someone? How is it that someone can use someone else to their own pleasures and not care a damn that they are not talking to the person they think that they know. The person that they want to love them so much that they will place them under a spell to get the love? Will even go to the lengths or trying to get a girl pregnant to make sure that they stay? Yes, Draco Malfoy tried to make it so that I would have his baby and come running back to him because I was too poor to raise a child on my own. Like that would ever happen, I mean really! I hate his low life guts and I will never be able to talk to him again, I will kill him before I ever give him another chance to even get near me like that again. Pregnant or not I will never speak to him again. _

___ I just feel like I have been used by him, that he raped me in a way! I was still a full virgin before I let him take it away from me - well it wasn't even me really that was letting him have it from me. It was all the spell that he spilled into me that made me feel like that and I know that somewhere in the rule book that you can not do that! Or at least that should be the way that it should be because I would have never done that if I had known all that things that I know now. I wish that I had known then, I would be saving myself so much trouble and worrying about being pregnant. I wish that I could tell Harry or Ron about this, hell even a teacher about this to see if they could help. But I know that none of them could without making a big fuss about it. I really do not want that to happen, boy do I not wish to have that happen? _

___ I really have to go now, studying to see if there is a way to know if I am. If you know of any ways to see if I am pregnant with a simple spell or a potion, please ____**please **____write to me and let me know about it as soon as you possibly can because I need to know as soon as I can. I really thank you for the help that you have given me and all of the things that you have listened to, thank you for everything and I will leave you be now. I hope that you are alright and that wherever you are that you are safe and sound. That goes for Lupin as well. I just want to make sure that you are both safe I guess is what I am ending with. _

___Thank you,_

___Hermione Granger._


	7. Chapter 7

From that day on I never did speak to Draco Malfoy ever again, I mean really I never did talk to him again. Not when I found out that I was really having a baby, not when I found out that I was having a baby boy not when I went into labor two month's early and had to go to Hogwarts late because of that fact, not even when I saw that our son had light blond hair just like his. I really did want to tell him that I was going to be having a baby, I mean it's not like I didn't want him to know, it's just that I could not go up to him and speak to him. I was much to afraid to even think about doing that. I would not be able to handle thinking about the fact that he would know that I was having his kid, he would most likely have his father kill me before he would have a half blood child. So I kept him to myself, took care of him the first month of his life.

I named him James Serious. Why I really do not know, I have always loved the name James and after the full summer that I have had writing back and forth to Serious I thought that it would be a great idea to name my son after him. I thought that it was the perfect name and I would not have it tainted with the name Malfoy at the end, so I let my son have my last name instead, knowing that in the future it would be a good idea to hide him from all the things that were around him and that his family was a bunch of Death eaters that would never allow him into the world openly. Serious said that he would come to see James every week as long as he could and my parents would not mind, which they really did not care in the world, the saw through all the things that the magic would did not believe was true about him, they saw that he was a good man that did not deserve to go through a lot of things that. He was going to be taken care of James, along with most of the Order when I am going to be going back to Hogwarts, which they all knew I needed to go to.

I gained a lot of weight while carrying him and I even gave birth to him two months early, but surprisingly he was just as health and the perfect weight that he needed to be. It was a shock that they would allow my son to go home with me as soon as they did. I really did not know why my baby was so much while I was going through all of my pregnancy, I mean I ate right but it was just like I could not keep any of it off. I have a magical picture of my every month that I was going through my labor and I started to have a bump by the middle of my third month, I really wanted to send it to Draco, I even put it in a letter, but I did not send it. It just went into a envelope with all the other pictures that I had to give to Draco one day. I wanted to but I honestly couldn't do it! I was not able to have to guts to send them to him, worrying that I and my son and my whole muggle family would be killed if they found out about me and my son. Hell Draco may even have been killed if his father had found out about me about everything that we had done.

The hardest thing was leaving James, I do not know how many times I came back to make sure that he was fine and that I hadn't _forgotten _anything, I knew that I had not but I really just did not want to leave him! I even stole one of his favorite little blankets to take with me when I left. I had a whole kit of things of his to take with me until I would see him again at Christmas. I took many magical pictures of him while I was with him, I mean most of them were just of him looking up at me, or the first time that he cried or the first time that he smiled- even though I had many pictures of him smiling. I had pictures of him with my mom, dad, Harry, Ron, Ron's family and even one with Serious but I kept that tightly packed away in the bottom of my chest so that no one would find that. There were many pictures with me and him too, I loved those pictures because it was the ones that my parents were trying to take so their were shaky and most of the time I was sleeping with James. When I felt and got on the train to go to Hogwarts I was the only one of the train besides a few other people, none in the same cart as me and I cried the whole way there.

Everyone could tell that there had been something wrong with me because of the fact that I was coming into the school late and they were even allowing me to come into the school late! I knew that this year was going to be hell, but I mean I needed to come and I needed to make it all the way to the seventh year. They all knew that something big must have happened because I was a little bigger and I was a little less happy to see everyone. Rumors flew around the school that I had been pregnant but no one knew if it was really true or not. My teachers and my close friends were the only ones that knew what truly had happened to me and that was the only way that I wanted it to be. To have everyone know that I was a big enough whore to have someone come and the first and only time we have sex I become pregnant, no I would never want my reputation to get that low. I would not even have Draco look me in the eye this whole ear because I really did not want to see him or talk to him. I don't think that I will be able to stand him this year.

" It's good to have you back Hermione." Harry smiled as he saw my come through the doors into Hogwarts with just a bag with my wand and books in them.

" It's alright to be back, but I really miss James." I frowned but Harry always seemed to smile when I said his name.

" Already?" Ron said and I just nodded, I did not know how I was going to be able to live without him for over a day, let alone a month.

" Can we just go to our common room already? I really just need to lay down and get all of my stuff together." I smiled as we walked up the stairs and started to look around to see all of our friends. But there was one person that I was not expecting to see around that was, the one person that I hoped would not see me and just had to say something to me, it sent me over the edge already.

" Wow, gained some weight since I last saw you huh Granger. Missed me too much and couldn't put don't the candy bar long enough to work out huh? Man if I were you I would not eat for a month, maybe even more." He smiled as he was high five by his friends and started to walk away.

" If I were you I would just shut the hell up and never speak to me again! Unless that is you want Daddy knowing that you have a little half blood son on your hands Draco! Because do not think for a second that I will not send a little letter to him informing him that he is a grandfather to someone that he will think to have dirty blood." I said as I started to walk towards him. " Yeah didn't think that was the reason that I was gone huh? Giving birth to _your _son, should have thought again before saying that you were going to protect yourself huh?" I said as I got closer.

" You were the whore who allowed it!" He laughed, how could it have been that I had ever been in love with him in the first place.

" Mr. Malfoy, my office, now." Snape said as he grabbed him and stormed down the stairs down to the potions area, I could not believe that he had just stood up for me like that! Why did he do that I really do not know.

" Just forget about him Hermione he will never be able to get you to like he did before and if he even tries I know a great cruse that will make him sick for months!" Fred said as he places his hand over my shoulder and we started to walk towards our common room, I really did not know why I could not help but to feel sorry almost that I had told Draco about James, like I was betraying him in a way.

It took me a week to be able to show all my friends the baby blanket and the pictures of my son, I really did not know why but I didn't even want to see them because they just made me even more heartbroken that I was away from him, that I was almost neglecting him in a way. Every night after that I slept with his blanket and kept his scent around me all the time, looking at his pictures and even making a little scrapbook out of all of his pictures. My friends helped me get a book to place all of them in and we even got my mother to send me a piece of his hair to place in there as well. It just made the book better and better because along with the hair were more pictures of him and he was growing so fast.

One day I was placing the last of the pictures into the book outside, it was becoming winter and it was rather cold out. Which was the reason why I was outside, I knew that no one would come out and no one would find me placing pictures of him in there in the first place. I was still keeping it on the down low that I had given birth to a child, I had lost most of the weight just because I went up and down the stairs more then six times a day and really that was all of the work out I needed to have. No one really noticed before either, besides Draco. He looked so happy in the latest pictures. He was born September 23rd and now it was his two month birthday and he was looking more and more like Draco each day. I wanted to cry because of how little he looked like me and the more he looked like Draco, the man that didn't care about him at all.

" What is that your looking at, one of your smart ass books." Someone said, I did not even look up from the picture.

" Leave or I will cast a spell so harsh you will not be able to speak for months." I said, making sure not to look up or I would give in to him before I could even blink once.

" You already did that to me remember, you smiled at me and I was speechless for a week. Then there was the real spell and no one could find an anti spell to it." I could tell that he was smiling just from the smug sound of his voice. I could hear it anywhere and know that he was smiling so wide and that was smiling from corner to corner of his face.

" Well you better leave because of the fact that I really do not like you and I want you as far away as possible from me? Do you understand?" I asked and he just stood there, I closed my book and place it in my bag, he must have seen the title of the book because he nearly dropped to his knee's, or maybe he just went weak.

" You were really telling the truth your first day back? You had been gone because you were having a child?" He asked, not even looking me in the eyes but at the book instead.

" Your child, get it right. The _child _I went through twenty five hours of labor for was all yours! You were the only one I had sex with and you were the only one that I could have had this child with, so get it right!" I screamed over to him as I started to walk away, but he grabbed me and pulled me back

" Why did you tell me? Try to get me to change my ways? Tell me what we were having to at least tell me that you were even pregnant!" He asked, eyes locked tightly onto mine.

" Because I did not want a low life like you anywhere around my child, I do no want you around my kid and I never will!" I said carefully not even to say what it was that I had for a child. I wanted to scream in his fact pull away and just get him away from me!

" I am so sorry, if I would have known I would have done something to change it all, I would have done something to help you out. Could I see at least a picture of my child, or maybe know what you named him. _Something_?" He asked, begging almost to know more information then I was giving him.

" No. You can't know anything besides that the child looks a lot like you." I said and started to walk away.

" The reason why I put you under that spell was because I was in love with you and there was no other way to make you fall in love with me! Some of the time I did not even put you under the spell and just let you see what the world was like to be with me! The night that you decided to kiss me back was one of those times, you were feeling all of those emotions on your own. I did nothing to change those and I promise you that you were feeling those. I did not do anything that day. I know what I did was wrong and I know that I would do anything for my child and for you. You and I could move in together and take care if he or she during the summer and then we could exchange it during the school year between our families. It will be perfect, as long as you will accept it, but I know you will not. Please will you just tell me something about he or she." I knew that I really shouldn't have but I felt like I needed to, I mean he knew that it was his and that he should at least know if he had a daughter or son, but it also felt like I should not have to tell him it.

" Well no matter if what you are saying it true or not does not matter anymore. I really could care less about you and whether or not you loved me or didn't love me. We have a child together and if you want to be in any part of it's life you are going to have to step up and change for that child. You have a son named James, he is now two months old today and all summer you could have found that out if you had sent a letter to me, or called or hell even came down as saw me even! But you decided that you were going to be stuck up and not even try to say you were sorry then! Your sorry is not good enough now Draco!" I screamed, I was so upset. I did not even know why.

" You could have tried too you know, you could have sent a letter telling me or called telling me. I know that you would never come to my house and I would not really allowed you to anyway. But I would have liked to have alteast known I would have helped, so do not blame all of this on me!" He said right back. " Now I love you and I know that somewhere inside you know that you love me too, and that we should still be together and we would have the perfect little family. You me and our son James would live together and be together. It would be just like it used to be but we would have a son to take care of. We would have the world and he would be a part of it, I would give him everything in the world that he wanted and more, he could have anything. Just give me one more chance and I will prove it to you! No potions, no spells, nothing just you and me on a date. You tell me everything about James and I will keep telling you how terribly sorry I am." We both smiled and laughed a little at this.

" You pay and you have a deal." He looked shocked.

" Wow never thought that I would hear that from you, but alright then. Just as long as you bring that baby book for me to see then yes, we do have a deal." I knew that it was over and that I had given in to him. I really do not know what it was about him that I just kept falling for!

" Then it's a deal. Tonight at five." I smiled and walked away, damn it how does it do that to me?


	8. Chapter 8

_Why am I doing this, I am so stupid for even falling for him again like this! What is wrong with me, I mean I do know this is wrong, all of it is wrong, wrong wrong wrong but I just can resist his face and the way that he smiles. I guess that it was not just the potion that I really liked about him. . . hell maybe it was me all along, just with a little help from the potion. NO! No, he places a spell on me and made me think that I was in love with him, he made me think all of this stuff about him and he is the whole problem with what is going on, after I go to dinner with him I will tell Fred and Gorge to give him a puking sweet that will have him in the hospital wing for weeks- maybe even a month. _I snickered thinking this. _I guess that would not be best though, I know that James would want me to be happy with his father, that he would want us to get along and maybe even be in love, but do I really want to be in love with a foul creature like him? _I really could not answer that question.

" Hermione, I got you're mail for you, since you have been up in your room all day I thought that you would like to have these." Ginny said and places a tan envelope onto the bed. " What are you thinking so hard about? You never have that face unless there is a big test or the OWLS are coming, and you have neither of those yet, what is wrong?" She said as she came and sat onto the bed with me.

" It's nothing out of the ordinary, thinking about Draco." I sighed, she knew that I could never really get him out of my mind, no matter how much I tried I could never really stop thinking about him.

" Well why don't you just go out there and give it another try with him, just make sure you don't drink anything of his or eat anything off of his plate. I bet you will have a ravishing time, really if you cannot stop thinking about him like this then you really don't have much choice but to go for it." She smile as she placed her hand over mine.

" Maybe, but I really do not know I guess that I just don't want to get my heart broken again. Just like he did the last time, I mean there is always other people out there for me to try and be with." I sighed, looking over at the picture of Harry, Ron and myself. _There always is Ron_. I thought to myself.

" No, you are not dating Ron, that's my brother and it's just sick, I mean really you have such higher standers then _him_. No, no you are not going out with him try again." She said as she took the picture and placed it so that it was facing downward.

" What makes you think that I was looking at _him_, I could have just been looking at Harry and thinking about how amazing he would be as a boyfriend, I mean the fame and the fact that we already _are _very close friend." I smiled as she hit me on the shoulder.

" No! He is all mine!" She said as she turned away from me, no you have to go on a date with Draco and see if you still having any feelings with him, because I know that you are going on a date with him tonight. The whole school knows about it! That you are going to let him take you out and he's planning something huge! Like importing the best foods from around the world or something, all I know that you better look amazing because I _know _that he is!" She smiled slightly. " You may want to bring the baby book too, just for a little insurance that he will still like you at the end of the night, just in case. _Man _I wish that I was you sometimes!" She left the room, I went to the envelope that I had gotten and wondered who it may be from, there was no return address.

_My daughter, _

_ We are all missing you dearly around here, mostly James though. He seems to not be taken to things too well around here since you have left, it may be because of you or the fact that he is going to day care for an hour a day while both your father and I work until we can find a way to make sure that. . . well you know can come and get him and be unseen. We think that once all of that it all settled that he will be much harrier around here, he really likes him you know. It's almost the way that you like him so much that James has seem to taken from you and just know that he is supposed to like him as well, that he is a good, innocent, and safe man to be around. I do not understand how the other world does not see it the way that we do, but that's just their world I guess. I miss you so much, I love you more though. I hope you have an excellent year. _

_Your loving mother._

_**Hermione, **_

_** These past few days have not been the best days of my life, just like all the other times that you have left for that school. I still love you so much though that I am happy that you are happy. James is doing just fine, don't let your mother make you worried about him, he's just as happy as when you left him, beside that he, like us all miss you dearly. But I hope that you are having a good time at that school and that you are staying as far away from that no-good boy Derek as you can be. **Father did always have a problem with saying Draco_. I thought as I read on. _**I would hate to see that he would poison you again after the last time we don't need another James any time soon. I always want to make sure that you are on the honors again and that you will be on track to making all the way to the end of your eighth year on time. I love that fact that we do not have to pressure you that much to do your best in school, but please just do not get your head too caught up in the baby and make sure that you are doing your best in school. **_

_**Dad.**_

_Hello,_

_ I hope that your school year is going just as you want it to be going. I know that it must have been hard to leave James like that, as it always is for me as well. We have both taken very well to one another and I would hate to have to let all of that go. I am hoping that soon enough Remus will be able to go over to your parents house when it is time for your mother to go to work and have him bring the James back to me until it will be a good time for your father to take over the job, maybe even get an hour of sleep in there as well if he wanted. I think that it would be simply amazing for Remus to have some time with James as well, not during the full moon time but other then that it would be amazing. He has not been around a baby since Harry was just a little thing, he would love it. We will most likely go through will all of this if you allow us to that is, with your permission. How is school going this year? I know that you are doing quite well and that you have almost fully caught up on your work already! Knowing you, you already have gone so far into your work that you are on next months assignments. You are still and always will be a very bright witch. I hope that soon enough I will be able to see all three of you graduate and then even see James graduate from Hogwarts when the times comes, as a free man. I should be going not though, things to do and so much time to do it in. That is until the ministry finds me or dementors. One or the other. _

At the bottom of the letter was just another feather from Buckbeak, that was his favorite thing to send as his signature.

These all made me smile so much, getting letters of support from my parents and a letter from Serious saying that he would take care of James while I could not be there, maybe even get him into a little magic if he could, everything would just fall into place if he could do all of these things for me. I knew where James would be on Christmas and where I would be also, with the new house for the order with all of the magic people that we could find. My parents would be going someplace very far out to see my aunt and I did not want James going on that car trip, so he'd be with me and James all night. The best part was to see all of the new pictures there were.

One of him starting to smile a little wider and him in his Halloween costume. My parents were getting better and better with the magical camera, I knew that most of these were most likely taken by Serious because they were much to amazing to be taken by my parents, I hate to say it. There was even a picture with my mom and my dad and James, all of them were happy and James had a new little blanket that he was wrapped in. There was one with Ron's Mom and Dad too, this one made me smile so much because of how silly Ron's mother always was with James, she just has a way of making babies stop crying whenever they started to cry, and Ron's dad just liked to come into the house and learn all that he could from a Muggle family. James stuck out so much in that picture because there were just too red hears and then right in the middle was a little tuff of blond hair. One with Remus and his new girl friend, and the last one was the one that really caught me off guard, it was a picture of Snape, smiling with James in his arms. On the back is just said. _He is a lovely child, I truly adore him and your efforts to keep him safe. -S_. And that was it. I just stood there in shock, I knew that he was in the Order but I did not know that he would come over to my house and see my child, or that Mrs. Weasly would take him during an Order meeting.

I places them all in the back of the baby book, got on a new, clean shirt, a sweatshirt and left for my little date with Draco, still not knowing weather or not I should be doing this or not. I held the book close to me as if it was a school book, but it was blue and there were no blue books around the school for us to be learning. I felt wrong doing this, but also so right at the same time going on a date with Draco, it was like my mind was having a battle with my heart and my heart was winning a little. I wanted to go, but I also did not, I guess that Ginny was right in saying that I just need to give it a shot and go for it, do that my heart wants. And what my heart wants more then anything is to be with Draco and James, to be a happy little family once again.

" Well it is around time that you got here Granger, I thought that you were going to stick me up or something." He smiled as I walked into the little village and right were we had broken up before was all light up and there was a little table set out and everything was just amazing.  
" Oh wow." Was all I could say, from where I was standing I could tell that my mouth was wide opened, but I really could not move and stop it. It just hung there.

" You should most likely close your mouth, don't want anything flying in there." He smiled as he came over, took me softly by the hand and lead me over to my seat. He first took it out for me to sit in and then pushed me in a little as well.

" This is _amazing _Draco. You really did not have to do all of this for me." I smiled as I looked around, this place was beautiful. It would have even made Paris ashamed.

" No, I really did. I know that what I did last year was wrong of me and this is my way of proving to you that I am so sorry for what I did, that I really want to have you back because you mean the world to me and more. You are the air that I breath and the blood that keeps my heart pumping, if you take me back I will never made you unhappy again, I will move you and our son into a little house in the country if you want, hell even in the city for all that I care! It will be the best thing in the world for you and you will not have to do anything besides say that you will take me back! I am willing to do anything to make sure that you are happy and to make sure that our son is well taken care of too! I will do that for James either way though, I want to make sure that he has the happiest life of any kid in the world, magic or Muggle world. Anything that he wants he will get." He smiled at this part, seeing that I was smiling too. " May I see those pictures before our dinner comes out?" I slide the photo over to the other side of the table, he took it and started looking through all the pictures of a little son from the day that he was born through all of the days after that.

" He really does look a little too much like you, right?" I smiled as I started to play with my hair, wishing that I would have done something fancy with it.

" A little too much is an understatement, are you sure this kid isn't just mine. He looks like a miniature of me." We both laughed at this as our drinks came from out of the woods somewhere, even the men were dressed so fancy. They were serving a red whine, just what I need is to become drunk and fall in love with him again. Maybe just a little sip wont hurt.

" He's starting to smile and I think that he's gonna start having teeth before the new year if he keeps growing the way that he has been, I mean wow it's just like one day I gave birth to him and the next day he was already two months old and I was going back to school." I smiled thinking back on all the times that I have had with them.

" You really do look great by the way, all the things that I said before, it was just because I was with my friends, I thought that you would never talk to me again, that we were never going to like one another ever again for what I did to you." He looked down at his glass. " I don't know what I would have done if that would have happened." He whispered.

" Well thankfully we are talking and we are having a loverly dinner together." I smiled and took another little sip of my wine before placing it back onto the fine table cloth. I think that even the table was dressed more elegantly then I was.

" Are these your parents with him?" He questioned as he turned the book to me, I smiled and nodded. " You look so much like them, he has your mothers ears, which you also have." He smiled, I was shocked. I was expecting to hear something about how they were filthy Muggles, to throw my glass of wine at him, take the baby book and walk away from him forever. But none of that happened.

" Thank you I think." He smiled back at me.

That's when our dinner came along, it was more like a feast if you really want to get down to details. There was lobster, a little pork, pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes, salad, rolls upon rolls, turkey, gravy, and so many other things that they had to add another table to the fest so that we would have enough room for all of it. I could not believe my eyes with all of the things that were around me, I mean this was the most amazing amount of food that I had ever seen in one place at once before! It was just so much food and so little people to eat it all! As we ate we started to get into deeper and deeper conversations about school and the world around us right now. What we were thinking about doing when we grow up right now and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, we both hated her with a passion. At the end of the dinner Draco took my hand and kissed it lightly.

" Hermione, will you please take me back?" Was the next thing that came from his soft lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Those words, they all came out and it just seems so odd to me that those words would come out in that order, that he would even think about asking me out right now. They were all jumbled up into a new language, into all new words that I was trying to figure out more and more, I could not figure out how to even say the words that were trying to come out. I mean I knew that he would try, I knew that he was going to ask and ask and ask again until I took him back, but I did not know that it would be so soon that he would ask, that he would ask on our first date I would have never ever guessed that. It was strange and shocking to me, I just sat there and starred at him when he said those words, he had to say it twice more before I realized that he was still talking to me and that he was being serious.

" Hermione, will you _please _be my girlfriend again, or answer me, or blink?" He smiled a little with the last part, hoping that he would get an answer from me. Nothing, I could not even get the words to come out.

Was I ready to date him already, do I really want to be with him so soon again. My heart was screaming at me to just say yes already to let him back in and to let him be mine all over again. But my mind was saying get a grip on yourself and to start thinking again without my heart because I knew that it was all wrong and that I should never take him back. I did not know what to do, half of my heart wanted to go with him and the other half wanted to run away from him and never turn back. It was just like the way that I felt made me so torn apart that I wanted to cry a little because of hows much I wanted to be with him and how much I didn't at the same time. It was like the feeling just made it so that I could not breath, let along be able to say yes or no to him. I could not blink, I could not breath, all that I could so was sit there and stare at him.

" I- I don't know, I want to but then again I don't because of what you have done before, I just want to make sure that this is the best thing for me this time. I mean I have to make sure that I am doing what's best and I don't know if you are really the best thing." I sighed, moving the hair out of my hair but then it just fell back into my hair again.

" I promise I wont break your heart this time, I will do anything that you want me to do. If you want me to leave all my friends behind and come and join all your friends I will do it, if you want me to go and never come back I will. I will do anything to make sure that you are happy, but I really think that I will be the best thing for you this time, I wont hurt you, that is one thing that I can promise. But it's whatever you want to do, anything you wish I will do for you. But just so you know, I will be in your life a lot more now that we have a son together." He smiled as he took my hand and put it into his tightly, his hand was warm and comforting. " I really do like you a lot, I really think that I love you more then I love air or magic." He smiled as his squeezed my hand tightly.

" I will give it a period of time, you will have two weeks to make all of this the best two weeks of my life. I mean this completely seriously thought, I want you to sweep me off my feet and take me to places that you never have before. I want to know that you can do that for me and that you wont break my heart all over again. Two weeks." I sighed, I could not believe that I was giving into him so quickly and that I had lost everything just like that.

" Oh thank you Hermione, I promise that you will not regret it this time. It will be the best two weeks of your life, I will sweep you off your feet _daily, _you will never want to come down from it and I will have you to be all mine once again, I promise that will do that!" He smiled, I loved that smile, it was the one where he just smiled and all of his lovely teeth shone through, it gave me cold chills.

The rest of the night we walked around through the woods and around the little village that was filled with all of the students getting all of their sweets and other little things. It was the first time that most of them had been there since school had started and Draco was already holding my hand and wrapping his cloak around me. I mean it was like he was really _trying _this time to woo me, it was almost working too. He took me into the sweet shop and make sure that I got all of the candies that I wanted and I got a lot of them too, I would be getting those little white zits off of my face for weeks because of all the sweets that I had gotten. But he did not even break a sweat when he saw all of his fellow house mates walking in and out of the stores, he just smiled and said hello to them as he would grab onto me tighter. He even walked me up and into the stair way because of how much he was trying and trying, then he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me in closer.

" Would you mind if I kissed you goodnight Hermione, I would understand if you would not like it but-"

I really did not care what he was saying at that time, I just pulled him in close to me and started to feel his soft and a little bit cold lips press up against mine. It was pure magic all over again, this time it was just my feelings mixing with his, it was just like him and that was it, I wanted to kiss him and it was just all me. He pulled me in closer and closer to him until our full bodies were touching one another, it was just like the first time that we had kissed again, but the only difference was that I was the one that had kissed him this time, and I was proud of this. I knew that people would not understand that I had kissed him, that I was the one that did this to myself, but I did not care, I just wanted his lips. I did not know what I was about them that I wanted to kiss, but it was just the way that he was and the way that he was swept me off of my face. Our bodies were mixing with each other and the was mixing the magic all around with it, I mean it was like the way that we were was just perfect.

" Well then that was a great kiss I guess. I mean, well then I guess I will be seeing you in the morning then, I will pick you up right here firs thing before breakfast and I will be walking you to all of your classes." He smiled as he started to let go of me, but I pulled him in for one last kiss.

" You really don't have to do that for me, I mean I know that you really do want to. You hate to see me with my friends and you do not even have the same classed with me! Why would you want to do that in the first place?" I questioned. "You can't sweep me off of my feet when I know that you really don't want to be doing something. It just does not work like that, I promise." I smiled as I whispered those things into his ear, starting to play with his blond hair.

" No, I really want to do this for you, I mean I know that it will be a little of a hassle because we do not have all of the same classed. But I really want to make sure that you will get to your classes of time and I want to spend as much time as I can with you." He smiled as he kissed my hand " So first thing tomorrow morning, I will see you here." He smiled as he started t walk away.

I gripped on tightly to the baby book and went into our common room were Fred and Gorge were the only ones that were in their, talking about something foolish to one another. Most likely about their new store that their were working on, they were selling all these different kinds of candies to everyone to make them sick right now. When I say that it made people sick, I mean it made them really sick, like sick for a month at a time where all they can do is sit in bed all day and not go to any of their classes. It was making them both very rich and it was one of the most brilliant things that I have heard of someone doing in a long time, but I would never say that to them out loud, I find it fun to watch them fall on their faces. It was just the way that they would blame things on one another, never on themselves or on the both of them that made me laugh so hard.

" What is the newest experiment that you two are working on?" I asked as I sat down on the couch nearest to them and just waited for them to look up. They did speak to me, but never really looked up.

" Well if you really must know then we are working on a little candy that we are thinking about giving to Umbridge, she will be out for the rest of the year if this works out right!" Fred, I think said as he looked up only for a second and smiled so widely, they really did not like them at all. I do not think that anyone really likes her though.

" Wow, you two really don't like her I take it." They both looked up and gave me a look that told me a mixed of no shit and well yeah. It made me giggle a little inside that they both gave the _same _look at the same times.

" Hermione, what the hell were you doing being seen with Draco Malfoy today? I know that they were not lying so do not say that because I have had many people come up to me and say it so don't try and fake it, they all said they saw you in that outfit carrying that baby book! I thought that you said that you would never see him again, that you were done with him and that you hated his guts! You promised me that you would never talk to him again and that you would make sure that you would take care of yourself! I thought that you were going to put a hex on him if he even got near you, let alone go on a date with you! What did he do to you, was it a spell or a threat because if it was either I swear to you that I will make sure that he will regret it, what did he do?" Ron said as he came storming into the common room with a look on his face that could kill.

" It must have been something because you really did say that you hated the guy, and you really did mean it I mean it was the look of pure hate that you had in your eyes. So what was it then, a love spell or what?" Harry said as they both came down and sat on the couch with me. Fred and Gorge both looked up and smiled, knowing that there was going to be a lot more drama in the near future.

" Well I mean if you really must know then it was none of those things I mean it was just all me that went with me, I was not under any spell and it was just me. No spell no hex nothing it was all me and that's all that I can really say." I said, hiding myself into my face because I knew that they were both going to be very disappointed.

" No! Hermione, I thought that we were over him, that he was just all bad news! How could you go back and just fall for him again!" Harry said as he started to grip onto his hair, that's what he does when he's really stressed out.

" Well I mean, it was just the way that he talked to me and looked at me and even smiled at me! I knew that there was still something there because of all of this mixing together, I knew that it was worth a shot at least. I know that it will end most likely in heart break or worse but I mean it's still worth a try to be able to do that because I mean what if it works? What if we do make it and we can get through all of this, I mean right now were just on a two week kind of thing." I sighed. " But I really want to be with him though." I knew that they would not be very happy with any of that, but those last words struck through them violently. It really hurt them.

" Well wow then, I mean I guess that I did not think that I would hear that from you, but I mean. . . wow I guess if you think that it is really worth it to do that, then I guess you can go for it. It's not our lives to intrude on so you know what, do it! We cannot stop you from doing what you want to do and I really don't think that we should even try to, I give you full permission to date Draco and will back you up on whatever you chose to do with him. " Harry said a little in shock but in full sincerity.

" Bloody hell what are you talking about Harry, she is letting herself get hurt all over again, I mean it's the most stupidest thing that I have heard either one of you say in years now! I mean if she does this she is pretty much giving herself over to a future death eater, it's the worst idea that I have heard in years. Why would you even think that he is good for you, I mean I would rather you date Fred then I would have you date Draco Malfoy, hell I would rather you _marry _Gorge then see Draco again! I hat e the idea of seeing you sad and I know that is the only thing that you will get out of seeing Draco, I know that for a fact. I know that there are better people in the world for you, you just have to look for them!" Ron said.

" Oh really! Well did you ever stop to think that I would not want anyone else in the world, that I just like the one that I have already have? I really like him Ron and I do not think that it is your place to say that I can date someone or not! You really do not have a clue about who I should like or not, just relax and try to think about your own life for a little instead of ruining mine!" I said getting rather angry!

" Ruining, I am just trying to help to make sure that you do not have your heart broken again from the scum I mean he's only going in for the kill this time!" He sighed as he started to get a little angry too.

" Guys why don't we just sit back and think about what we are saying for a little before we have a fall out. Okay so Ron, stay out of Hermione's business for a little bit and Hermione just make sure that you are doing the right thing, I mean you have to look out for James too just remember." Harry said as he got us to calm down a little bit, I went to starring at the fire and Ron went to playing wizards chest with Harry. I was going to date Draco, why would Ron even care anyways?

I just wanted all of this drama to be over with! Why could it not be that Draco and my friends could not get along, I mean if they could see the why that he was treating me and the way that he talked and looked at me maybe they would see what I see. Maybe it would be easier if they could just be me for a day to see what I could show them, but they cant and they think that he is scum that will never be good enough for me. Maybe it's because of what he did to me or maybe it's just because they have never been friends and never really like each other- sometimes things just never die like old enemies. I wanted them to be friends or just to be able to speak nicely to one another, but I knew that they could not so what the hell tomorrow would not be that much fun for them. But maybe they would be able to see a softer side of Draco, just maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

I knew the things that could get me though the days when my friends were fighting with one another or Draco was not able to hang out with me, there was something that always could make me happy. I could always go to classes, do extra credit or maybe even study a little more for tests. I knew that most girls that were my age would be out watching Harry and the guys get ready for there match or something else, but I just wanted to be prepared for anything I guess. It's not like I want to be the know-it-all of the class it's just that I always want to learn more then I already know about the magic world. Besides it's like this- I can look at a book and remember what I just read word for word. It was not like I sit there and read it over and over again to remember it, I just remember it already.

It was something that I could do and something that I knew how to do and really have always done. It was what calmed me down when I needed a break from the world and it was just something that could make me happy. The librarian knows my name, she knows what I like to read and she will tell me anything about the books that I need to read. She seems to be one the same page with me when it comes to reading and calming she will allow me to stay in there after hours and just seems to like to know that I am happy reading. I could just sit there and read a book over and over and over again and never get bored of reading the same thing, it was like magic to me any way. It did not matter whether it was a fiction or non-fiction book, it did not matter to me, both made me quite happy really. It was just the fact of having a book in my hands and reading that made me happy because I would be in a different world all together.

Professor Snape thought that it would be a good idea to give us a five hundred word essay about the Polly Juice potion which was quite easy for me. I do not know weather or not to put my own option into it but I knew that I should know. So I went with a book and went with everything in it, like the little facts in it and much of the other things as well. I knew that to get anything close to the best grade possible and also not being in Slythern house, is to write an essay that was more like a novel then anything else. I would have to hand write about five pages, front and back to get a B in his class, if I wanted to get an A I would have to do more of a seven page essay. While anyone in Slythern would have to do only about a two page essay, not front and back.

" Hello there Miss Granger." A high pitched voice said from behind me, it made all the hairs stand up from the back of my neck all the way to my arms. It was the worst noise in the world.

" Good morning Professor." I smiled as I said it, trying to sound nice and happy.

" What are you doing in here in this dusty old library when you could be out and about roaming the world." She said again with that voice that made me want to kill something.

" I have to write an essay for Potions." I said, trying to make it seem like I was much to busy to talk to her, it did not work.

" Well I will only take a few minutes out of your time to make sure that you know the new rules that I have been placing into this school." She hissed as she sat down in front of me.

" As long as it will only take a few minutes." I said as I put down my quill.

" Good. I hope that you will know that most of the group around here will be shutting down this year because we would not want anything to be going on that the Ministry would not like. But if you would like to join a new group we would always like it have you in it." She smiled as she starred at me. " Also, please make sure that Mister Potter knows that if he has any more out breaks in my class that detention will become a lot worse for him and all of his little friends." She smiled as she perked back up into her small poster and stood up.

" Well if that's all." I said under my breath.

" What was that?" She hissed.

" I will make sure that he will know about that. And I do not believe that I will be joining your group, I would much rather have as much time as I could studying rather then joining a_ new _group, lead by someone that I do not know and really does not know anything about the school, being so new here." I stood up taken all of my books and things with me. " Good day Professor Umbridge." I said rather running away from her before she could say one word to me.

I did not want the same punishment as Harry had gotten, I knew that what he went through was amazing and the fact that he is not saying anything to anyone is even more amazing. If it were me I would be calling up everyone that I could to make sure that she would be taken care of very well, I may be a Muggle born child, but I really knew how to take care of myself. But he would not do that, he does not any more press against him right now, even if she had put him through hell in just a few short minutes. I could not believe the simple fact that she could even think about doing something like that to a child, someone who did not know better! She made him crave words into his own skin, she made it so that he would have to use his own blood to write down words! I wanted too yell and scream in her face, I wanted to use the worst types of spells that I could think about on her, but I would not do it.

As I started to walk away I checked on the book that I was using and went to a different area, trying to make sure that I would stay far away from her and so that I still was not in the area as Fred and Gorge. They were coming up with a new candy that would make it so that you would be sick in the hospital for more like three months rather then just two or one and a half. Soon enough they would be caught and would not be able to sell them anymore, or the teacher would catch on ans just make a counter curse to their candies. Either way I did not want to be any where near them when they did get caught, so instead I just went to the grand dinning room. It was another place that I could go and just study, yes people were louder but people were coming in and out.

I got to study in there for hours and hours before it would even become time for lunch to come and pass, I did get up rather early and when I got in there the elf's were just cleaning up from a brunch type of meal and were all going back down to there areas to prepare for lunch. It was the best place to study from and to start writing the essay, right now I just had a page done but that would not really be enough, I guess that it would be a long time before I would really even get down with this essay and then I would have to make sure that Ron got his done as well. It was going to be a long day and I knew that it was going to be challenging as well.

It only took three hours for me to get down with the essay but by that time it was only a few minutes before everyone would be rushing in with all of their friends for lunch, all the food was set and many times I had to move my essay to make sure that food was not in the way. People were already starting to get in, but my friends would be some of the last ones in because of the fact of their practice lead right into lunch, it was like the only way that they could get food, was if they had a good practice. But they would be last, so I just kept correcting my own paper and changing it and making it more perfect and making sure that it would be the best that I could make it, I really wanted a good paper.  
" Hello beautiful." Someone whispered into my ear. I could tell by the tone of his voice that I was Draco, it was the way that he pronounced his A's.

" Why hello there." I smiled as I put everything down and looked up to see him in his robes. " Why are you not with your friends right now Draco?" I smiled.

" They have already decided that they would go and save me as seat while I go and talk to my wonderful girlfriend." He smiled as he sat down beside me. " What in the world are you working on while we have a day off to just do whatever it is that we want to do!" He took my papers from my and read the beginning on them.

" You sure seem to know a lot about all of this stuff, how much time do you spent reading up about these before you write all of this stuff down?" He questioned.

" Oh only about a few hours, I mean I really do not spend much time on small essays on this, but if it were a project or maybe a essay on a test then I would do a lot more studying up on this before and I guess that I really just did not want to spend more time studying, I could do a lot more though. I just want to get a good grade so that I can get a higher grade in Snape's class." I sighed, he just started to giggle a little at me. " What?" I said thinking that he was making fun of me.

" I think that it is so cute the way that you can just go on and on about this one little thing, I believe that it what makes you so smart sometimes." I could feel the blood flowing through my cheeks and making them hot and red. He always had a way of making me blush like that.

" Well thank you I think, sometimes I think that it just annoys people though." I sighed as I looked down and started to think about it, Ron and Harry really hated it when I did it.

" Well I think that it is sexy." He smiled and moves in for a kiss.

" Well look what we have head Gorge." Fred said as he sat across from us.

" Someone to try and test our newest invention." Gorge smiled as he opened the box of candies that he had in front of him.

" No guys, don't even think about doing that, besides. Draco does not even like chocolate." I smiled a little as they frowned. " Looks like everyone is starting to come in, it may be best if you leave right about now." I looked down and started to become very sad.

" No!" Fred said

" Stay with us for lunch and then maybe we could go have some tea with your father." They were trying to make him angry.

" Oh guy's just stop it already!" I hissed at them as I looked over at Draco and kissed him very passionately.

" Well Harry look who we have here right now." Ron said as he sat down on the other side of me.

" Stop it." Harry said, he knew that I was going to get angry with whatever it was that Ron was going to say.

" No." Ron hissed back at him.

" I would love to hear what it is that Weasly-Bee has to say here. Common I'm waiting." Draco said and I shot a look over at him like I had done with Ron.

" Can we not do this guys I would really rather not have to hex the both of you right now." I said trying to hold them back from one another.

" Looks like their going to fight." Gorge said.

" Ten buck on Ron." Fred laughed.

" You're so on." Gorge smiled.

" Hell, I would like to get in on this bet, Gorge's side." Harry said.

" _Harry!_" I hissed. " No one is going to fight here, now please Draco I will see you later and Ron just shut the hell up! No one asked you for an option." I said as I kissed Draco again, he loosened up a little.

" I will see you later then. Love you." He smiled as he kissed me again, and started to leave.

" Love you too." I whispered.

" All I was going to say is that Draco is a home wrecker!" He shouted the last part so that the whole area could hear him, including Draco.

" Ron!" I screamed at him, ready to punch him in the face, Draco turned and started at him.

" How dare you say that to me!" He said as he came back.

"What, the only thing that I was saying was the truth, nothing more and nothing less about you." Ron hissed through his teeth.

" Shut up Ron!" I shouted.

" Ron, I would really stop if I were you." Harry said.

" I should make sure that you will never speak again Weasly and that would be with just my hands and not with my wand." He said and Ron stood up to get closer to him.

" Oh that would be something to see now wouldn't. I bet you would not even think about getting your pretty little hands hurt! Baby." Ron Hissed.

" Do not get my started Weasly." Draco hissed, but it was really too late, I knew that I would be.

" Harry go get a professor." I said, not taken my eyes away from this.

" Why?" He asked.

" Just do it!" I begged and Harry was done. " Don't do this! Please." I said trying to tug on Draco's arm, all he did was pull away from me a little more.

" Hit me!" Ron said, arms out so that he could have a good shot. " Or are you just going to tell Daddy on me again?" He yelled and that was it, Draco made the first it and then it was an all out brawl.

I did not know what happened but it went from just me and the two boys to the whole school watching and moving around all of the long tables or standing on all of them to get a better look at all of it. It was like watching a car accident I guess and everyone just really needed to watch and to make sure that it was really happening. Soon it got to the point where they were drawling blood from one another, I mean not just a little from here and there, I mean I think that they were breaking bones by just punching and punching again. It seemed like they were going to keep fighting until someone broke them apart or until one of them was knocked out. It was also not like one person was winning this fight and the other was loosing, it was more like Ron would hit Draco _while _Draco was also hitting Ron, it was non-stop.

One point I even tired to stop it, I mean I tried to make sure that it would end before it would get too far. I got near Ron and started to pull on his arm, shoulder and anything else that I could get a hold of. I guess that he really did not want this to get because at one point I was now on the ground and hit my head rather hard. But that did not even stop them from fighting, which all began because they were fighting over me, what a way to do this. That did not even stop me though, I tried and tried again, each time winding up on the group again, hurting worse then the last time until I just gave up. But right then was went some professors must have came in because it all ended and all of the students went back to their tables and just sat there.

I on the other hand just sat one the floor and sort of just watched and waited for all of the commotion to settle down. I really did not know if I could get up again and really did not want to know, I just sat there as Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. I do not know how the Professor pulled Draco off of Ron, but somehow she did, all I could see from Ron's face was blood and off of Draco's was just a little less blood then from Ron's. They both seemed to have broken noises, Ron's was much worse then Draco's though but Draco's eye looked like it was going to swell pretty badly that if it were not for magic I do not believe that he would be looking out of it for a few months- maybe even a year.

" Are you alright Miss Granger?" The professor said as she sent the both of them to the hospital wing with Hagrid.

" I- I really do not know." I whispered. " I kind of hit the floor with my head, kind of a lot." I whispered. I knew that I must have a concision. I could barley speak.

" Oh- your head is bleeding." She whispered as she placed her hand over her mouth. " You, Fred! Come over here and carry Miss Granger to the Hospital wing, I do not think that she will be able to wake it there on her own. Just make sure that you do not touch her wound." She said and Fred rushed over and started to walk me to the wing without a word. Harry was rushing behind him.

" Who would have guess that you would be the one to get the most hurt! Funny." Fred said as he kept walking up the stairs.

" I will _kill _Ron." I whispered.

" Don't talk like that, he was just a little of a smart ass." Harry said.

" No, I would have killed him too if he had done that to me." Fred said.

" Thank you!" I said as I started to close my eyes, I was really tired. . .


	11. Chapter 11

I drifted from then to when they got me to the hospital wing, I really did not know what was going on, all I knew was that my head really was hurting and that I was going to have to wait until Madame Pompfrey to get done with Ron's broken noise, to fix his jaw bone and to fix a ligament in his leg as well. Draco said that he could wait until I was taken care of to have himself all fixed up because he seemed to think that I was in worse space then he was at the time, I did not bother to disagree or to fight back, I really could not think very well at the moment anyway. Draco stayed by my side the whole time that I was waiting, holding the mesh that was on my cut and kissing my forehead while he used his other hand to hold a tissue up to his own noise.

" You look very ravishing right now with that big of a noise Draco." I smiled up at him and laughed lightly, but that even seemed to hurt my head.

" So do you Hermione." He smiled as he gave me another kiss of the forehead.

" How is she holding up over there Mister Malfoy." Madame Pompfrey said as she gave Ron so liquid to take that would mend up his broken bones in a few minutes, if he would holding hold it down long enough for it to work.

" Well besides the fact that she's _still _bleeding she seems to be doing just fine." He said with a big smile on his face.

" Thanks but I know that I am not _just fine_. My heads telling me that." I smiled a little as I said this and then started to close my eyes again.

" Nope! No going to sleep there Granger." He smiled as he sat down on the bed with me and kissed me awake again.

We sat there for another few minutes just lightly talking to one another and ignoring all of the things that Ron was trying to say to me or him. He would move the mesh from behind me every now and then to check to see if it had stopped bleeding, which it never seemed to be stopped and then would move it back lightly, just not light enough. It seemed to be taken hours for the Madame to be done with Ron, I mean it seemed like a whole day went by without her even taken a break from him or anything, but I knew that it was only a few minutes that it really had been. Draco was trying to keep me awake and trying to make sure that I would sick around, because we all knew that even with magic, if you slipped into a concussion and fall asleep, that you could be in a coma for weeks and no magic would be enough to bring you out of it. It was just something that no one could seem to find a way around. So Draco started to tell me a story about a family trip he went on when he was younger to a beach in America.

" It was the funnest thing that I had done back then, I mean it was just pure beach and nothing else. The water was _freezing _but I really did not care at all, it was just the rush of being in the cold water that made you want to stay in it I guess. It was fun though when my father decided to come in after me and then ran out because it was too cold for even him." Me both laughed a little, I seemed to be "waking up" a little more.

" Okay now it is time for Miss Granger to be looked at." The Madame said as she moved over to my bed, lightly shoving Draco out of the way and moving all of the hair on the back of my head away so that she could take a look at the gash. I guess it was pretty bad because she seemed to gasp and then just get to work with mending it back together.

" I have sent letter to the both of your parents telling them that you both have been in a fight and that you will both be spending a months worth of dentition with me as a punishment." Professor McGonagall said as she stormed into the room. " I also noted that the both of you had hurt a girl in the middle of your fight and for that both houses would be losing a hundred and fifty points for fighting and hurting someone." She almost hissed as she came over to me and looked from me to the Madame to get something out of either of us.

" Is is going to be alright Madame Pompfrey?" She questioned at last.

" I can say that it will take some time and that she will always have a scar on the back of her head, but she will be just fine before the end of the night." They both spoke to each other a little more as she did many different things to the back of my head all of the hurting a little more then the last thing that she had done to me.

I could see Ron getting up and leaving, he had stopped at the end of my bed as if he was going to say something to me, but then just kept walking off like it was not important enough for him to even waste his breath on. He even gave a light growl at Draco as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs, most likely walking away to Harry to tell him how horrible it was to have to listen to us even talking to one another, I do not understand what was so wrong about me and Draco trying to make this relationship work out that he would even go to the lengths of hurting Draco. Sometimes I think that Ron has something really wrong inside of his brain that makes him think the way that he does, honestly.

I could hear someone else enter the room that we were all in, it was the thing that had scared me the most about this whole fighting thing. The worst part was the the Professor was questioning me about what really had gone on during the fight, knowing that I would tell the truth and that I would say everything that had happened during the whole battle. I did not know that he was standing there or how he would have reacted to the whole thing, I was just telling the story the way that I could remember it, which was a little blurry but other then that it was just fine, I knew everything that had happened, who started the fight, why it had started and many of the other major details, it was just the minor things that I really could not remember. I could not remember things like if there were other people that started to fight around us, or if either one of them had been acting funny all throughout the day, or what they had said to one another _during _the fight. I just told it how I remembered it, which was all I could really do.

" They just started to hit one another over and over again, Draco was really hitting Ron more then anything else, but I mean in my own option Ron really deserved it for what he had said before the whole fight. Ron was defending himself, but when they stopped for a few seconds Ron would go back to hitting Draco and then it would just start all over again, I mean I thought that they were just going to kill each other if they got the chance. Which is why I got involved because I didn't want anything terrible to happen to either one of them, so I tried to stop them and I think it was Ron that shoved me. It happened so many times that I really don't remember." I sighed as I let my head fall a little.

" What happened that made the fight start to begin with?" The Professor said with the Head Master behind her.

" Umm. . ." I did not want to tell them that it was sort of all about me to begin with.

" Go on, it will be fine." She said as she smiled a little. Her smile always seemed to help out and warm up the whole room.

" It was really about me. Draco and I are dating and Ron doesn't like that we are. He said a lot of things about Draco and I that just made Draco angry. I mean Draco tried to drop it and Ron just kept going on and on until Draco could not take it anymore. I mean I even wanted to hurt Ron with all of the things that he said, I remember that much. He was mostly saying things about how bad our relationship was." I said as I looked over at Draco to see his father behind him. " _Shit_." I whispered as I looked away.

" No. There is no way that my son is dating _her_." Draco's father said, Draco's head dropped as he knew that we were both screwed.

" Miss Granger is a very well round student, she is one of the smartest witches that I had ever met and or thought. I think that you should be proud that your son has found someone like her."ProfessorMcGonagall said as she patted my leg.

" _Proud_." He hissed as he moved a little closer to the three of us. " I think that I should be ashamed that he would even think of dating someone like her! I think that I should never allow him to come to this school again!" He was nearly yelling at this point. I could not even look up to look him in the eyes.

" Dad!" Draco yelled.

" You shut up! You will speak when you are spoken to." He said right back to Draco. " I do not want these two to even have the chance to see one another! I want Draco moved out of any classed he has with _her _and I want someone to make sure that they will not be seeing each other at _all_." He hissed as he stormed out of the room. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears at this point. I could not believe that he would think that low of me.

" May I go to my common room. . . _please_." I choked out, the Professor looked up at the Dumbledore, all he did was nod and I ran out of the room, down the only a few flights of stairs to to the portrait that lead to the common room and into the common room.

I did not care who saw me or who did not see me, all I could do was collapse into a chair that was closest to the door, curl up into a little ball and cry. There was no one around, most likely because it was so late in the night time and they were all getting their rest for the morning. I did not want to wake anyone up, but I could not help but to sob out loud, I did not want to but I did. I did not understand why I would be crying this hard over Draco, but I knew that I would not be seeing him anymore, that I would never really see him again all because he father hated what I was and because I was not a pure blooded witch. All I could do was sob and sob, no matter how much I tried to stop it and how much I tried to make myself stop crying and to cheer up, nothing worked at all I would just cry harder because I would think about how happy I was with Draco. I knew that I was going to wake up someone, but I really could not care, all I wanted was Draco and I knew that I would never get him again.

" Hermione?" Seamus Finnigan, who was the same year as me, said as he came down the stair case and saw me crying in the chair. " What's wrong?" He said in his Irish accent, that was the thing that always made girls fall for him.

" No-nothing." I got out as I folded my head into my legs to hide my face from him.

" That's a lie, now tell me what's wrong?" He said again and all I could do was cry, he took me up into his arms and placed me back down on a couch so that we both could sit down, I fell into his arms and cried.

" Draco." Was all that I could get out withing sobbing harder and harder.

" What about him?" He asked.

" H-his father. He wont allow me to s-see him anymore because I'm a Mud- Muggle born!" I cried out hard.

" That's horrible!" He said again and wrapped his arms around me tightly. " That's one of the worst things that I have ever heard of a parent saying!" He said.

" I know! Now I will never be able to see Draco again because his father is making him transfer all of his classes that he has with me so that he really will never see me anymore!" I cried into his chest. " I love him is the thing, I know that I do and now I just have to get over him like this! It's crazy!" I cried harder.

" Shh now, you're a smart girl. I bet you will find away around all of this, I bet that knowing you, you will find a way around all of this so that you can see him daily if you wanted to." He said as he smoothed out the hair on the top of my head.

" You-you're right! How the hell will he know if I will be seeing him when we are not in class or not? How would he know, he's how many miles away I mean I bet he would not even know he Draco even got his classed changed or not! Screw Draco's dad, right to hell right about now! I do not care what he thinks a-about my blood!" I sniffled a little said I said this, it made Seamus laugh a little as he moved a little away from me, knowing that I did not need this much comforting now. " Thank you Seamus." I said as I removed the tears from my face.

" You are really welcome. Now if you do not mind me, I am going to go to the great hall and get something to eat, I'm starved." He smiled as he walked out of the common room and left me in peace.

I started to think of all the different ways I could see Draco throughout the day, the ways that I could wait for him outside of his classroom or how I could just eat all of my courses with him and just talk to him them and during all of the free periods we had with each other and the weekends as well. There were plenty of times where we could just sit and talk but it seemed like his Dad would still try and stop us whenever he could. I still did not know why it was so bad with the Malfoy's about Muggle born children that they were not even allowed to make their own choices and just date a Muggle kid. I guess that they just thought so low of kids like me that they really could not care about anyones feelings besides theirs. I wish that he would just give me and Draco a chance, to know that he had a grandson and then he would _have _to give us a chance, maybe even be a dad and say that we would have to get married or something silly like that! But I would be seeing Draco, and there was going to be going that anyone could do to change that.

I heard Ron come down the stairs and he just starred at me from there, it was like we were frozen in time because there was just nothing that changed in our faces or anything we were just there. He took at step near me and I just moved a little bit father away on the couch, I did not want to talk to him, but I knew that I would have to, because I did not want our friendship to end because of this, I knew that I needed him as a friend more then anything. I knew that he would see that I was crying, so I kept my face low and hidden because I did not want to talk about it with anyone else that did not knew more then I already did, I did not want to talk about it ever again if I could. He moved from the stairs to the couch and sat on the opposite side then I did. I knew it was going to come from there, the awkward conversation that would end with the both of us either becoming friends again or being mad at each other for longer.

" So umm. . . how's your head?" He asked as he looked over at me with his big eyes.

" Fine." I sighed as I looked into the fire.

" That's good." He said and all I did was nod, we sat there for a few minutes in silence.

" How your whole face?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" Fine." He smiled a little as he looked over to see my blotchy face. " Why have you been crying?" He finally questioned.

" Draco's dad heard that we were dating and now I will never be seeing him again." I sighed, not crying this time.

" Oh, man. I'm really sorry to hear that." He was smiling.

" No you're not. You liar." I said as I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled my back lightly.

" No, I really am because I can tell that you really like him and I just want you to be happy." He said as he pulled me back down to the couch and removed his hand from my wrist.

" Then why would you do all of that today!" I shouted a little.

" Because I think that I could be a better guy for you then anyone else could be, especially him." He sigh a little as he looked down at his shoes. " I have always been there for you and I have been your friend since first year. I would do anything for you and I know James better then anyone in the world. I just think that I have a better shot of making a relationship last with you then he does." He said.

" Well maybe you should have said all of this before me and Draco started dating instead of throwing punches after we did start to talk! Maybe you should have thought a little more about it!" I sighed a little.

" I did not know until then." He said in a low voice.

" Well maybe next time you will." I mumbled.

" Maybe. I'm still sorry." He said as he looked up with me and opened his arms for me to come into a hug with him.

" It's alright, but if you ever do that again I will have to hurt you worse then Draco already would have." I said as I hugged him right back, forgetting all of the things that he had said, even about him liking me.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks went by and all Draco and I saw of one another was during lunch and after dinner when we would sneak away from everyone else and go to our tower. It was like our place though, it was the only place that we could get away from everyone for at least an hour and just be us. When we were there we just Hermione and Draco, not Slythern and Gryffindor, not You know who vs. Harry Potter, not Death Eaters and The Order. We were nothing like that and it was just the way that we wanted it to be, it was the one thing that I had to look forward to and it was the only thing that I really had to think about all day until I could see him. Not a single teacher knew about any of this, not even Hagrid knew about this, because if any teacher knew they were supposed to tell Snape who was supposed to tell Draco's father, which would be _bad_. So we kept our mouths shut and did what we wanted to up there.

Most of the time we would just talk to one another and joke and have a good time. We would kiss and cuddle and just listen to each other breathing sometimes, but most of the time it was just talking or looking up at the stars and showing one another cool little spells. And one rare occasions, when we both knew that none of the teachers would come up the stars and neither would Filtch, when we were in the right mind and body we would go to the very top of the tower and have sex, but that has only happened twice and it was _very _protected. I usually just told him about James or we would talk about our classes and then we would kiss and one time that just lead from there until it turned into it's own type of magic. He wanted all the time to take me into the Slythern common room and into the rooms where he slept, but there were too many people that would snitch on him, so this was the best that we could do for now.

Besides all of that I have Umbridge on my case all of the time for what I said to her and now she also thinks that we are going to start a club to make sure we know how to fight. She's right, were going to start one and Harry is going to teach anyone that we can get to come and help all of them learn. Our teacher of not teaching what we need her to teach us, she is not making us learn how to defend ourselves, if anything she's teaching us how to write things five hundred times in a row. We needed someone real to help us and Harry was our man, the first meeting we only had a few people and they all wanted to know all about Harry but then it grew and grew from there. Now were looking for a place to learn from him and to get to know what types of things that we can learn, but we also need a place that Umbridge will not find out about and that we will be fine to learn it. All of this is going to be very hard and I do not know if we can even find a place like that that's close enough to Hogwarts to do all of this, I just really hope so.

I hated the fact that we needed this to happen and that no one would stand up to her and be able to get away with it. I mean many teachers have tired and she just shoves them off and sometimes even curses them too with some horrible spell that could _kill _them. She is the worst teacher that I have ever met and she even seems to make Snape look like a hero! She does not know what she is teaching and all she is really trying to do is get into the school, ruin everything and become head mistress. I feel like I could stand up to her and all that would happen is that I would be kicked out of the school and out of magic forever, I really can not have the happen. So for now all I can do is smile and act like I can handle this for one more day, but really I know that it's killing me inside, not being able to learn correctly the way that every student should be able to.

Just when I thought that there was not hope for anything to happen with the little army that we are going to be making, Neville find a place for us to practice in, a place that I would have never thought about to do it in! The room of Requirement was open to us and was willing to let us in for any time that we needed it! It was almost like Hogwarts was willing to let us practice and was ready for someone to fight back against this woman and the people that were powering her! It was brilliant and made sure that we would have everything that we would need to make sure that we would be well trained, like it should be, it was strong and knew how to take most of the kids down at first, but for some, like Harry and I, it had to work harder. It was the one place that I let everything come out and I could help others without them thinking that I was a know it all that just wanted to show off. IT was like a safe haven for all of us.

" Brilliant little room now isn't it?" Ron said after a meeting one day when we were back in our common room, most of the kids that were in there were from the army that we had named Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short.

" Yes, I can not believe that I did not think of it to begin with, I mean it's so perfect!" I smiled thinking of all the things that I could do with it, I wish that it would be there when we needed it, we being Draco and I.

" What are you going to teach us next Harry?" Fred asked.

" I really don't know, I mean I'm not a teacher and I don't know anything of what to do! I just do what I think is right for the day, I really do not plan ahead." He smiled as he said this.

" What a wonderful teacher you would make Harry." I joked with him and he did laugh.

We joked about this for a long time, just talking with one another like we used to and just had a good time. We would not be having classes today and Harry would be having a game against one of the houses, I knew it was not Slythern and that Draco was going to be taken me somewhere nice. It was going to be a wonderful time is all I keep thinking about, that I was going to have a great time wherever he was going to take me. I was just happy that I was going to be with him at all, didn't matter where or how we got there, we were going and that's really all that mattered in my mind. When I thought about him now all I could do was smile from ear to ear and I would start to blush, making everyone around know who I was thinking about, or that I was not listening to whatever they were saying.

" You are going to see him today aren't you?" Ginny said as we were walking out of the common room.

" That obvious?" I smiled as I started to think about him all over again. She just nodded. " Well yes I am and he's taken me some place secret." I blushed even harder.

" I hope that you two have a bloody good time!" She smiled as she walked ahead of me and went down the stairs.

" Use protection!" Fred said

" Or not, whichever you like more." Gorge said as they both walked ahead of me and smiled looking back with their thumbs raised.

Draco and I were supposed to just meet up in the positions room, knowing that Snape would be the first one there to see Harry lose a game and no other teachers would be coming around. I was the first one there and after about five minutes I started to worry that Draco would not show up and that he was just showing me up again. I started to pace all around the room and wanted to cry because I was letting my mind get the best out of me. It was sad that I got that way that I would not want anyone to think that low of me but still it was all that I could think about was him and his friends watching and laughing at me thinking that I fell for him. . . _again_. I wanted to kill him at this time, I felt angry but in a really sad way at the same time, it was like I could not control myself, I kept starting to walk out of the room but then thought well maybe he's running lat or something like that. It was like I kept trying to give him chance after chance after chance. Then he came into the room. . .

" I am so sorry! I saw Professor Snape coming down here and I had to make sure that you would not be caught so I took him myself to the field and then told him that i felt sick and that I was going to go back to the common room and lay down for a little while. That should keep him happy until we get back, now coming it's a very long ways and I do not want to be out until midnight or later." He smiled as he took me by the hand.

" Where are we going?" I asked as he was taken my to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Why would he want to go there?

" You know where we are going, we need her fire place because it's the only good way out of here." He smiled as he broke into her class room and went straight into her office. " Besides that only little hag loves me, I am like her favorite kid, she would not care in the least." He smiled as he started to get the powder out and gave and handful to me and some to him.

" Where are we going to go?" I asked smiled as he took me and him into the fire place as once, we were going to be going as a team.

" You'll see, just throw the powder down at the same time that I do and keep a good hold of my arm." He said as he gave it to me and I gripped onto it as tightly as I could with one arm. " Ready?" I just nodded.

Then he said the name of some address and we both threw the powder down and we were gone like a bat out of hell it was a little frightening. When I threw- well dropped the powder I dripped onto him with both arms and just stood in the green fire for my whole life, I did not want to open my eyes or do anything even when I knew we were in whatever place we were in. I was scared and I did not want him to know that, so I just stood there with him like that. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and just stood there with me for a few seconds. I knew that it was over and that we were in the place that he wanted to take me and that we had limited time, but all I could do was thinking about what had happened and how I was so unused to it and how much it was new to me that I was a shock that i could even hear him talking to me, I was so into my own mind at the time.

" You know that we can more right about now, it may be a good idea." He said as he moved us from out of the fire place into the whole new area.

" Where are we?" I said as I finally opened my eyes to see a wealthy house that was killed with many old fashioned items. It was a very beautiful place.

" My house." He smiled as he started to move me over to a near by couch.

" What! Where is your dad and mom, I do not want to be here. If they catch me here they will _kill _me of us or you then me and it will not be good for either of us and I do not want to get in trouble with the school! I mean do you know how much trouble he would just get _me _into and then he would get the school in trouble and I would just hate that and we should really go and-" He places his finger of my mouth to stop my rambling

" They are at their beach house, trust me they will not be coming back any time soon, we have this place all to ourselves. Just me and you and whatever it is that you are willing and want to do." He smiled as he took off his Slythern cloak and placed it on a near by chair.

" You grew up here." I said looking around.

It was an amazing place, it was filled with magical pictures and many family portraits of many different people. It seemed like it was a nineteenth century house and the things in it all seemed the same, crafted from woods and made into these very beautiful things but with a twenty first century touch to it, I mean there were radios around and a television and other things that made it seem like any other house, but it was still the elegance that really got me. I just stood there and watched as a little baby tree on the wall grew into the whole Malfoy family tree and watches as I saw Draco grow up into the person that he was today, it was amazing to watch and it just went back in to the baby tree once again, like a hologram would. Draco followed me all around the rooms as I stared and watched every little thing move and turn and he just smiled as he took me into the kitchen.

" Are you hungry?" He asked as he went into the fridge and got out two sodas.

" No, not really." He smiled as he took my by the hips and place me on the counter.

" Here." He handed me a soda as he took off his tie and then mine and place his onto my neck and tied it there as well.

I really have to say that I did feel very good wearing something of Draco's, it smelled like his cologne and it made me feel safe in a way as well. I did not care that it was Slythern's as well, all tat I really cared about was that Draco was letting me wear something of his. Then he took it off, took of his and my shirts and then put his onto me and then put the tie back on, he just stood without a shirt on in the middle of his kitchen and smiled as he backed away and look a look at me. I could tell that he was hinting that he wanted to have sex and that he was going to get it in and form that he could, but I was going to play a different type of game. I felt like I could get away with it and then lead to sex in the end, but I knew that he wanted to have sex in the kitchen and I wanted it in a bed for once.

" So what does you bedroom look like? It's upstairs isn't it?" I asked as I teased him and started to walk away from him to the stair case.

" No wait!" He said as he started after me, I started to run around the wooden floor looking for that damn stair case again.

It just turned into a running match around the whole bottom floor. It was funny really the way that we were just running and running away from each other like little kid would playing an old school game. We did not care that we were teenagers or the fact that we were both wanted sex no more then two minutes before, we just played and laughed and I would scream if he got close enough to me and start to run after away from him a little faster. We ran and ran and ran around that one time I was running after him and he was the one running away from me, then he stopped and we started the run the different direction and it was the same game over again. We did not care that we looked like fools or the fact of anything else, for some reason it felt right and we were having _fun_, which was something that neither of us have had I think in a very long time, to long really.

It was like he was a monster and I was me trying to get away from him, then I found the stairs and started to run up them as fast as I could, but then I slipped and fell right down on my ass, which just made Draco and I laugh even harder because of the fact that I had fallen, he was a few steps lower then me and laughed so hard that he started to cry and I just laughed along with him. When he had first come up the stairs to see me there he was concerned, but when he saw that I was fine he just broke back into laugher and it just began again from there, We sat there on the stairs for about ten minutes just laughing and laughing, any time that we stopped for more then a second we would look at each other and just break down again. It took us so many times to get it right because we would look at each other again and it was just be on again and again and again, just laughing and laughing like little kids when he get a silly word stuck in there head.

" So what do you saw we go into your room right about now?" I asked as I finally caught some breath to get back into my lungs and he looked up with me with eyes his beautiful eyes and smiled. It was more like an evil smirk but still it was cute.

" Then the kitchen." He smiled as he picked me up off of the sitars and rushed me into his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco's room was not what I had expected at all, I mean it was in a way but it was so different to begin with. I thought that Draco's room would be filled with elegant things from around the world, things from Rome and Africa, things that he would show off to anyone that walked into his house, but still with teenage this as well. It was nothing like that to begin with, it was filled with posters of women, cars, and many other things that you would find in a normal boys room, it was a shock to me. His walls were a dark blue and he even had a desk that was filled with work and many other things to help with him school and maybe to even get him ready to start working as well. It did not seem anything like the Draco that I would have thought to own this room, nothing like it at all.

" You know, I have never once seen one of my friends have the same type of house as me, or even the same type of room as me either. It's either that they have a very elegant house and their room is just the same, or the have a crap house with posters that are very similar to mine, but never the same with either." He said as I was wrapped into his arms with my head on his pounding chest.

" I would have never thought for you to have this type of room to be honest." I smiled as his kissed my tangled hair.

" Most people don't." He said as he looked out of window.

" You should see my room then." I smiled as I started to think about it. " Well before I had James that is."

" Oh yeah? Why is that?" He said as he started to play with my hair.

" Well it's nothing like people would expect from me I guess is all that I am trying to get at." I smiled.

" What a stripped pole and five hundred bottles of booze laying everywhere?" He joked which made us both laugh again.

" Nah, nothing like that. It's just that there are like two billion magic books laying around my room or anything like that. It's just a normal kids room I guess I mean it's like this but in a teenage girls room is a good way to put it I guess." I smiled as I moved in closer to Draco's warm body.

" Yeah, I will believe that when I see it." He smiled even harder.

We had been there nearly all day and it was starting to go into the night, I knew that we were going to be leaving this house soon, but I felt very safe here for some odd reason. I do not know what it was about this place, maybe it was just because Draco was there that made me feel this way, but it was like I had nothing to ever be worried about ever again. One day I could see us living in a nice place like this, someplace far away though, not too close to his parents. But someplace that had an elegant touch to it so that we could have people over and they would be amazed, but it could still feel like home at the same time. Draco told me that the house had been in his family for over one hundred years, but he really had never felt like this was _his _home, just that it had been his families home. I knew how he felt about this, but I would never really know if he would be ready to leave his family behind to make room for me or James to fully be in his life.

We laid there for awhile, just listening to one another breath and to the sound of the other's heart racing along with the beat of the others. It felt like we had laid there forever, just listing and not even saying a word because we were afraid that it would ruin everything. I would not have minded laying there and doing nothing for the rest of time with him, not matter how much shit he has done to me in the past, I could forgive him for all of it. I knew that there was nothing that we could do to change the past, but from the past we could change the future. I will never say that I am not mad by what Draco has done to me or that I will ever fully forgive him, I am just saying that it is not reason to hold a grudge or be angry for the rest of time at him. So while we laid there I was the happiest girl in the world it seemed, I had the man that I was with next to me and that was all I could really ask for, for the time being at least. I started to think about the future even more, if Draco would ask me to marry him, if we would live to together, if we could ever really be happy living together. Many things that were running all throughout my head seemed to be impossible to think about or to even know the answer, although I wanted to know so badly.

When we finally got out of the bed and started to get dressed again he refused to allow me to have my shirt, saying that he was going to keep it here for now and gave me his shirt. He went to his wardrobe and just took out another white button up shirt and put it on as I started to get changed into all of my clothes and his shirt. He smiled as he saw me put on his shirt but then frowned as he saw the tie that I placed over it, he looked a little mad but then again he knew that I would have to wear it and then went back to changing himself. When we were finally done we looked like we had never left the school or anything like that, well besides the fact that Draco's hair was in little spikes from where I had gripped and pulled on his hair and mine just looked like a complete mess, damn sex hair.

" You know that I would love to see you in my shirt and tie everyday if I could." He smiled as we both looked in the mirror in his large bathroom.

" Sure you would." I smiled as I nudged him stomach a little.

" Really, I think that you look so sexy in it and I would kill to see you in it everyday. You look amazing any way that you dress, but when you are in my shirt, I don't know, there's just something about you that makes it look so. . . hot on you I guess." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around shoulders and just stood there with me for a few moments.

" I love it when you hold me like this." I smiled as I closed me eyes and leaned into him. " It just makes me feel so safe." I could feel as he held onto my tighter.

" I love when I get the chance to hold you like this." His head then went onto the top of him. " One day we will be able to do this daily you know. Just wake up with one another after a long night of sex, you wearing my shirt and have a nice romantic moment with one another. Some day soon I will be able to make that happen you know." He kissed the top of my head when he was done with this statement.

" Oh really, how are you going to make sure that _that _happens huh? Are you going to ask your dad for the money to get us a house in or are you going to get it from your mom?" I smiled a little more but did not open my eyes for a moment. All I wanted to do was be able to feel his warmth and to hear his voice and body on mine.

" I have my ways, don't you worry about that much. You just worry about being able to move into a nice big house with me and make sure that you are ready to be wearing my shirts every morning. Because believe me when I say this, I will make sure that I have enough whites shirts so that you will be able to wear one every day for a month." He laughed as we started to get back to what we were doing, just never leaving the embrace we had going for us.

" Do you really want us to live together, to be a couple and to have a house together?" I asked when we went down the stairs to see house elves cleaning around the houses like nothing had happened. They all seemed to know not care that we were here or anything like that, they were just doing there jobs. Odd.

" To be honest." He looked down and then back up. " More then anything in the world, I want us to be happy together and to have a house where the three of us can be happy. Where we can raise James and if the time is right maybe even raise one of two more kids if we want. One day I want to marry you and have you become part of this family more then anything else. I know that at first my family will hate me for it and they will most likely abandon me, but soon enough they will see how good this life will be. So yes, I really want to be with you and for us to have a house together." He smiled as he took me by the hand and kissed me once more.

When everything was finally settled and we were ready to leave, we went right back through the fireplace and out of Umbridge's office. He gave me a kiss as I started to go up the stairs and he was going down and told me he would see me again soon. I left for my ways and he left for his, both know that when we got back to our own common rooms that all of our friends would be expecting to hear all the nasty details, or at least I knew that my friends would be wondering. I started to think about all the different things that I could say to make sure that they would not hear all of the truth, but it was too late because I was at the common room before I knew it, staring the fat lady in the eye as she was waiting for me to give her the password. I was screwed and now I was just going to have to go with whatever I could think about saying at the time.

" Here she comes!" Fred said to everyone in the common room.

" _Way _past curfew if I say myself." Gorge said.

" Where did he take you?" Ginny smiled as she looked up from her book.

" What did you two do?" Taylor smiled, giving me a wink.

" Did he treat you right?" Ron growled.

" Chill guys, I will tell you everything, just let me sit down and take a breather." I said trying to give myself some time to think about what the hell I was going to say to all of them.

" That's not your shirt." Harry smiled as he sat down next to me.

" It isn't!" Ginny shrieked.

" It so is!" I smiled, trying to get away from all of this.

" Then why is it way to big for you huh?" Gorge said.

" And why does it have a hint of green around the collar?" Fred smiled as he took the collar and placed it upward.

" Fine, it's Draco's." I smiled as I looked up to see everyone giving me a smile.

" Well tell us everything!" Ginny said.

" His house." I sighed out.

" What? Was his parents here?" Harry said.

" Did_ they _treat you right?" Ron said.

" Chill guys, they are out at one of their vacation houses, it was just me,him, and a few house elves there. We just had a few soda's and talked for a little thats all." I smiled, most likely blushing thinking about all the _other_ stuff that we had done.

" And had sex." Taylor said.

" Well yeah." I smiled.

" Really?" Ron said in a harsh tone.

" No Ron, I just decided that I was going to come home with his shirt on because I am a stalker and want to wear it for the rest of time." I joked with him.

" Well you never know." He smiled.

" Well what happened to yours?" Fred smiled.

" Get dirty?" Gorge smiled.

" No, he just wanted me to have his and I guess he wanted to keep mine too." I smiled as I looked down as Draco's shirt.

They rest of the time we were just talking about what we did before the sex and how different his room looked then I thought it would and all different kinds of things other then that. Mostly we started to talk about the DA and how we were going to be having a meeting tonight and other things. I thought that Harry was being a great teacher because all of the other's knew after the game, because everyone goes to the games, well besides me this one time. He said that he was going to be showing us something new today and that it was really important that we all showed up, he would not tell any of us what it was, just that it was important. He had let me teach the first sort of class because we all needed to know the spell that I use to get in and out of the common room without being seen, that was the first real thing that we needed, but after that it was all him that was teaching. Most of the kid were learning really well and really fast with Harry, but some kids were just slow at learning, but not once did Harry give up on any of them.

The meeting as at about nine and it was already eight thirty when we had gotten done with all of the talking that we needed to get done, so all the girls went back up into our room while the guys did the same thing. Anyone that was in the DA was supposed to meet back downstairs in about fifteen minutes, but everyone in our house knew that there was such thing as a DA and they were all welcome to join when they wanted, we trusted everyone to not tell on us. We were all getting changed and talking with one another, nothing out of the ordinary. I changed just out of Draco's shirt because I did not want to get it dirty or anything worse then that. I placed it onto my bed and everyone stopped and stared at it for a second, then went back to what they had been doing before, it was like it was something special to them all. All the girls were thinking the same thing that I was, that maybe I should be wearing his shirt to show others that I was dating him, but none of us said a word about it. None of us really talked after that though, it was just this really deep silence that had filled the room, it was like it was constricting all of us.

" Okay, I will finally say it." Katie Bell said as she looked up from getting fully changed. " How afar are you planning to take with this Draco, I mean he _gave_ you his shirt to wear, even though he knows that his parents and most likely his whole house _hate _people like you – no offense. Are you just suing him for the sex, because trust me I have heard how good he is, or do you really want to be with him? We are all wondering the same thing, I just want to know if it is real or not. Because I think that it is pretty heartless to sink down to his level to just be using him." She said as she looked back down.

" I will take this as far as I want to take it Katie. I do not know how far that is, but me and Draco are together and that should be something I guess. I mean we really don't give a care what other people think about us dating, so that part does not matter and he has shown to at least me that he does not care about what his parents think about us, just for staying with me! I really like him and I think that I even love him to be honest, so whatever you guys seem to think does not matter to me!" I said as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I could not believe this, why would they seem to think that I really would not want to make a real relationship with Draco. They do not know about James- but still I mean do they really think that I would want to do something so low to him, that I would really be such a terrible person to do that? I guess that they do not know the real me that I am, or they just do not want to think or me in a good way. Yes we have had sex, but that does not mean that we are just using one another because we are not in the same houses, I know that he really loves me and I think that I really love him as well. If they really were my friends I think that they would want to just be happy for me, not start up something as low as that with me!


	14. Chapter 14

" Do not worry yourself over the stupid little things that they have been saying to you, any of them! They are just unsure about our relationship. Most are most likely just trying to help you in some way." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me to him.

I had been worrying about this whole deal with what everyone was thinking since the day that Katie had told me that she did not now if this relationship was going to last between Draco and I. This whole time I was still worrying because of the fact that my best friend Ron never really thought that Draco and I were going to make it just because of the fact that in the past we have not been the best of friends. . . But that should not matter, what should matter is that I am happy and that I really like Draco, not that we have been in bad terms in the past, but that we are in good terms with each other now, good enough so that we can date one another and maybe start a life sometime together. Hopefully that may happen, but then again I would doubt it as well.

With the fact that Draco's father really hates me because of the genes that were in my blood, the things that made it so that I was not a pure blooded witch just sent him up the ceiling. He would never be happy with Draco if Draco thought about marring me, he would never see or speak to Draco again if he knew that we had a child together and that Draco wanted to be in the baby's life. Never again would Draco had a real family to fall onto of the relationship did not work out. He would have no one to go to it any of this had happened to him. Draco would never be able to see his father, mother, or anyone else in his family again if he even_ thought _of marring a girl like me, it was better to just stay away for Muggle born children in their minds, and that was all that I was. So why would Draco want to even be with me to begin with?

" Because, you are something that I have never seen before in a girl. You are funny and _so _smart, you are the smartest person that I have ever met in the world and that is no lie. You are outgoing and never let anyone speak your mind for you, you are just what I need in a girl to keep me straight and sane." He smiled as his kissed me on the cheek. " Besides the fact that you are beautiful." He smiled as he took all of my books from me as we walked outside into the snow.

Draco had told me that he was going to be taken me someplace that was special for him and for us tonight, I did not know why but I liked getting away from everything at school and just being able to stay with him for a little. He said that it was going to be someplace that we would not need to really sneak away for, but it would not be a place on school grounds. He did not tell me details on how he had gotten it but he had a broomstick ready and waiting for us when we got outside of real schools grounds, he simply said that he had people that were willing to help him for such an occasion as today, making it seem like it was a rather big day in his mind, making me worry a little. He said that there was only one because he remembered how bad I was at flying a broom my first year and that he did not want me to hurt myself tonight. He said that it would be a good idea to just let him fly and for me to hold on tightly because first, it was a bad idea for me to take control, and secondly because he would keep him closer to me then ever before.

He said that I needed to dress well for tonight because he was going to be taken me some place that was fancy and that he was going to make sure that I also had the time of my life. I only had brought one dress for who knows what reason and that was the only real thing that I had that was fancy, to say the most about it. It was a velvet red dress that had a rather low cut for a neck line that went to my knee's. I wore heels to go along with them and places my hair up in a braid and paced it on the left side of my shoulders, it made me seem more grown up if I say so looking like this, but I really did not matter because Draco had seemed to really like it. When I got onto the broom stick I held onto him and my dress for dear life, hating heights and at this moment also dresses.

" Are you afraid?" He said to me as he flew us into the sky.

" Yes! I am completely scared of heights." I whimpered as I tucked my head into the crest where his shoulder blades met. All he did was laugh a little and kept flying into the sky.

We flew for what seemed like hours at a time without him stopping, but it was much less then that, maybe about ten minutes maybe a little more. When I finally took my head out form my place on his back I saw that there was nothing but sky in front of us and a giant moon as well, when looking down all that I could see was city lights and I just looked in amazement as all of the houses looked like small dots and the lights emerging from the houses seemed to light up the ground. I looked all around the broom to see what looked like cars and people going through busy streets and it all just seemed so amazing from up here. He smiled as he started to go in for a landing someplace on one of the bus city streets, knowing that no one should be able to see him if all he did was land in one of the trees and little forests that was around the street, all I could do was go back into the crest of his shoulder blades and pray that we would land in one piece, he could feel this and just smiled.

" We are here my lady." He said as he let the broom fall to the ground as both of our feet hit the ground, he smiled as he placed his hand out for me to take.

" So where are we going tonight my dear boyfriend?" I questioned as I took his hand and we started to walk along the woods and into the busy city, it must have been a forest that was protected by magic, because Draco had done nothing with his broom besides leave it there.

" You will just have to wait and see my dear girlfriend because I have a long night with you that involves many places and many different things for us to do." He smiled as we walked into one of the many busy streets of London.  
" Well can you at least tell me where in London we are because I have no clue!" I said as I gripped onto his hand tighter.

" No! That would ruin all of the fun in it!" He smiled as he started to walk a little faster.

The first place that he took me was a little bakery in the middle of the street that had so many different sweets that I could have almost died because of the heaven that I was in at that time. There was cake, coffee cake, brownies, cookies, cupcakes, lollipops! Anything that you could think of was there in the store for me to think about, it was all that I could do from dying when I walked into the store and smelled that smell that you get when you walk into a sweet stop and when I saw all of the beautiful colors of so many different things. I thought that I had died and went to heaven right then and there if it had not been for Draco tugging me along from out of the doorway and walking me around saying that I could have as many things as I pleased form this store and any store that we were going into tonight, because tonight as he said was all for me to have a good time. Trust me in that store I made a killing really, I got a little cake for the people in my house, a few large cookies and two lollipops for Draco and I, one grape and one cherry. I gave him the cherry one because I really was in a grape kind of mood and I just needed it when he gave me the both of them. He smiled as I gave him his and that was all that he had been doing all night was talking, smiling and paying for anything that I wanted. I could really get used to this kind of life if it lasts. . . not to sound snotty that is.

After we had gotten through the lollipops and took our things back to where the broomstick had been laying, which was not there anymore but there was now a full little storage area there, how I love magic, and placed our. . . well my things in with the broomstick. He took me into a jewelry store saying that I could also have anything, anything that I wanted from that store from diamonds to rubies to necklaces to bracelets and anything in between if I really wanted it. I said that I simply could not get anything from here but he insisted that I needed to get something, so I got a very beautiful necklace, which was two hearts connected in the middle, he had them engraved so that one said his named and one said mine and in the middle where they connected it said forever, it was the most romantic thing that anyone had done and for the next few minutes all I did was smile and hold onto him. He placed it onto my neck and told me to never lose his heart, because I now owned it, which I always had before this. He said that if there way any person in the world that he would want to have his heart that it would have to be someone with such a sweet, kind and loving heart as mine because if I did not have it then he did not want _anyone _to have it. The hearts had little a little ruby in the middle of mine and a little sapphire in the middle of his heart to make it more known from a far who's heart was who's. It was so beautiful that I did not think that I would ever be getting anything that would match up to this.

After that was just a simple walk across the road to get to a restraunt that was packed with people, but somehow they knew when Draco came in and they knew who he was and what seats he was going to be asking for. They did not say a word to him they just asked for us to follow him and that was all that he did, we were placed in the back of the restraunt and we were giving the best of all of the world that we could really have. I could tell that this was a magical restraunt because of that fact that there were people re-filling drinks with magic and people doing many tricks with magic of course as well. It was like there was nothing in this place that had not been touched with some sort of magic before now. We ordered our meals and within two minutes they were there on the table and we were already eating, again I have to say that I really love magic.

" Hermione, is there something that I can ask you?" He asked as we finished our deserts, he seemed to be a little pail and a little nervous about something. I could not tell what it was though.

" Oh no do I have something on my face?" I asked, trying to check myself with me hand, but I could find nothing.

" Oh no! There is nothing there, I promise. It's something else that I have really been dying to ask you about for a little while now but never really have been knowing the words to ask you in." He said as he started to move a little in his seat.

" Then go ahead and ask." I smiled as I moved my hands to clasp with one another and placed my head on top of them. I smiled, knowing that I had made a complete fool out of myself and that Draco would not let me live it down for at least the next few days.

" Okay well I know that we have not been dating for a very long time and I also know that I have really messed up in the past, but you have forgiven me and given med another chance, no matter how much your friends protested. As much as I hope that it was out of pure love for me I really think that it was and is, I really love you more then anything in the world, really Hermione, you are my everything that there is nothing that will ever compare to you. I know that we can make this life work as a team and I know that if you will say yes that I can get us a house and all three of us, Jame you and I can live a happy life as a family. We could have the dream life if you want to think about it that way, I really want to be there for you and for James, I know that I can make a great dad to him, I love you more then anything else in the world and I really want to prove to you that I will be the best man in your life, now and forever. I need you to answer this question because I really need you to say yes and I hope that you will." He said as he got out of his seat on and went to the floor and got onto one knee, took out a little box from his back pocket and took out a velvet black box and opened it. " Will you _please _marry me?" He asked as he stared at me with those big blue eyes of his. I could feel my stomach hit the floor along-side with my jaw.

I could not think as this moment, there it was this beautiful engagement ring with one giant diamond in the middle with many little ones that went all around the ring to make it seem even more beautiful. As the diamonds separated from the one in the middle, they started to get smaller and smaller until there was just a speck of a diamond left, it was all encased with a white gold band that just made me want to cry because Draco was trying to give it to me! It was like no ring that I had ever seen before, it did not look like a ring that you would see in any store, it looked like someone had hand made all of it with such care that it would have to be a one of a kind and that it would also cost over a thousand dollars. I could not speak when he showed it to me, all that I could rally do was just sit there with my mouth wide opened and my hand on my heart like the girls from all those commercials did when someone proposed to them, I had always thought that it had been just a much of rubbish, but now I see that it really happens and that it had just happened to me, Draco had just gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him, to one day really be his wife! I could not believe it.

Many people were watching by now, waiting and waiting for me to answer, most of the woman were smiling as if Draco had asked him to marry them, others were just looking at the ring and the men were just smiling with these giant grins. I tried to say what I wanted many times but nothing came out, I sat there with my mouth wide opened but nothing came out. I wanted to tell him my answer, but it would not come out, it just stood in my throat and I could not really breath either. It was becoming hard to do anything to be honest, I could not move or think or breath! I thought for some time that I was just going to pass out right then and there and I would not have the chance to tell him yes or no, it would be a trip to the nearest witch's hospital! I could not believe that this was happening to me, that Draco had asked me of all people to marry him and that he really wanted to spend the rest of time with _me! _How could he think that I was really the one to be with him? How could he think any of that? I did not know if I was ready to be a wife, it I wanted to get married any time soon, or if I really thought that Draco and I were going to even get along well enough to be able to make it work out between us, if we were going to make a good couple. I knew in my gut the words that I was trying to say and what I was going to say, I took that leap and started to say the words.


	15. Chapter 15

They were all watching and waiting thinking about all of the different things that I could say to the answer, I did not know if I wanted to scream it or whisper it. I just stood there in silence for what seemed like forever in what was really such a short amount of time. I felt like crying and I felt like my heart was into my stomach along with all of the words that I wanted to say along with him. I wish that i would be able to just come out and say all of those things, that I would just stand up and shout them to the skies, or maybe all I really wanted to do was walk out of this little place and just go back to school, never speak to Draco again and act like none of this had ever happened. After all Draco did not have the guts to even tell his parents that we were dating, that we even had a child together, or the fact that he was down on one knee and asking for my hand in marriage! I just started to go with my gut, started to follow a little of my heart and a little of my brain all at the same time, I took his hands and looked deeply into his eyes for the answers that I wanted to say, I smiled and the words just came out like it was nothing at all.

" Draco, I would _love _to marry you. Just as long as we are able to go and tell your parents that we are going to be married, then I will be thrilled to marry you!"

I smiled as his eyes light up in excitement as he stood up, pulled my by the waist out of my chair and spun me around in the air. It all caught me off guard that I did not have anything to do besides smile and just look around. He placed me back down on my feet, gripped onto my left wrist and placed the ring into my ring finger, I just starred as it sparkled onto my finger. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my life before, something that I could not place into words because one little word which is beautiful and all of the different words that mean the same thing as it. I smiled as it shined and glittered onto my finger as Draco pulled me closer to him, placing his hands firmly onto my waist and placed his lips into a passioned kiss with mine as all of the people around us started to clap and cheer around us, like we were at some kind of party. As the moment passed and everything started to end I could feel all of the romance being filled around us as if the moment had never ended in our minds.

" You really want my parents to know about all of this?" He questioned as he placed some money on the table for the tab to be paid off as we walked out of the building and onto the streets again.

" Yes, I really want them to know about all of this. I want them to know that one day I will be your wife, their daughter in law, as a matter of fact I think that it would be a great thing for them to know that they have a grandson and that the parent of this child is also me. Maybe if they knew all of the factor in this combination then they would be a little more pleased that you are at least being a man and owning up to the things that you have done, if that is the way that they wanna see it. . ." I smiled as I wrapped my hand into his.

" Is that what you think that this is all about Hermione? Do you think that I did this all because I think that I have to own up to what I did and that I have to be a man and marry you for that?" He said as he stopped up in the middle of the street and looked me in the eyes, his eyes shot with pain.

" What n-" I was cut off.

" Because it's so not the reason at all really I thought that you would think higher of me then that at least. I did all of this for you because of the fact that I love you so much and that I want to spend all of time with you and longer if I could." He said as he took me by the hands and moved them up to below our collarbones and looked me in the eyes. " I want to be able to take you to my family and say look at my beautiful and wonderful wife, she's amazing right? Or be able to wake up next to you every morning and think how the hell did I get to marry a woman like you as you lay there in just my shirt after a wonderful night. Or you holding another one of our children as my parents walk in smiling to see a happy little family, you and me, and of course James looking up as his new little brother or sister. These are the things that I have been going to sleep thinking about- dreaming about. I want these things- need these things to happen to make me the happiest man in my life, I want to be able to say that you are my wife and that I am your husband, that we are happy together and we will be until the end of time or longer. That's why I did that." He said as tears started to well into the corners of my eyes.

" Draco. . ." Was all I could say as I rested my head onto his shoulder and let the few tears drop onto his shirt as he smoothed all of my hair down and calmed me as much as he could.

" Don't say anything, I know now that you understand." He smiled as we started to move back to the woods and talked into the cold night.

" There is one more place that I really want to be able to go to tonight. . . that is if you will allow me to go there." He smiled as he hands were thrust into his pockets.

" And where would that be?" I smiled as I looked up into the sky to see all of the consolations and all of the little stars that made up all of them.

" _Your house."_ He said so fast that I had to re-think those two little words and then place them back the way that he had said them before I could even stop to think.

" What? Why?" I asked as I looked back down as him as he started to look up at the sky, it was like we were playing a new form of a game.

" Because, I want to see him so badly, there is just some things that I have to see for myself, in first person to really know is there, to really know is real. I know that he is real, I just want to be able and see him, to see hold him and to be able to see his eyes and to know what he really looks like when the camera's are not around I guess." He said as he looked back down at me. " Besides, I really want to know those things that he has gotten from you." He smiled as he moved closer to the broom and picked it up. " So what do you say?" He smiled as he helped me onto it.

" Fine." I smiled not saying another word as he knew where to go and where to land the broom to make sure that no one would catch him riding a broom in the middle of England.

It was a short flight because of how close we had already been, I did not know what I was going to saw when I went into my house, Draco leading from behind me to see my parents, the people that hated Draco the most in the world, and to tell him we are here because Draco wants to marry me, I accepted and now he wants to see our kid to make sure he looks like me? We were at the steps that lead up to my house when I froze in fear wondering what to say and how they would react to when we came in, would my father try to kick Draco out, would Mom try and calm him down as they both sat down in the kitchen, would they even allow Draco to have the right of seeing his own damn son? None of this seemed like they should have an option on if he should or should not have the choice in the matter, but it really did not bother me that much, just hoping that Draco would be able to walk out alive when we got into the house and also that they would allow him to see James. I wonder how he was doing and what he looked like.

" Well are we going to do this or what?" Draco smiled as he came and stood next to me.

" I guess that we are going to." I said as I stood there and moved my arm out to knock on the room.

" Hello?" My father said as he moved out from the door to see my arm extended to knock on the door, how seventies comedy TV show.

" Hi Daddy." I smiled as I started to move closer to him and he rushed out of the door and moved me into a hug so tightly that I could barely breath.

" What are you doing here honey? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now? Are you alright?" He asked as he moved away enough to be able to see Draco and to take a double look to see that he was really there and to move a little further back. " Who's this?" He asked as he looked at all of the features on Draco's face.

" Well that is why we are here Daddy, we wanted to come in and talk for a little." I smiled as my father allowed us to come inside and placed lead us into the little modern day living room in where my mother was sitting, but just like Dad when she saw me she jumped up, ran to me, and nearly tackled me into a hug.

" Are you alright?" She whispered.

" Perfect." I smiled as I sat on the couch right next to Draco. " Well Mom and Dad, this is Draco." They did not say a word, they just sat there and stared.

" Nice to meet the both of you." He said as he stood up and shook both of their hands like a gentleman before sitting back down next to me and placing his hand onto my knee.

" We are here because. . . because. . . well. . . um." I could not get the words out.

" Because I want to ask- well not really ask is not the best word of choice but still it is all at once, well I wanted to ask you both if you thought that it would be alright for me and your daughter to get married because I have asked her to marry me and she has said yes." He smiled as he looked over at me as I placed my hand to show them the ring.

" Oh my god it is beautiful!" My mom said as she looked of the ring.  
" I just wanted to let you both know that I will always take care of her and that she will never be unhappy when she is around me. Also I will be able to take care of our son and will be able to get a house for the three of us to live in after classes end after the school year that is. I really thank you for taken care of him as well as you have been and for allowing Hermione to go back to school because if it was not for you allowing that then I would have never really been able to say that I was sorry for all of the terrible things that I have done in the past to her and that I was going to re-pay all of those things up. I am still re-paying her to this day." He smiled as he took my hand and kissed it. I could feel all of the blood rushing to my face.

" Well alright then." My dad said and I could feel my whole jaw drop.

" I agree too! Congratulations!" She smiled as she jumped up and hugged Draco and I.

" Well that went easier then I planned." I smiled as they left go to get us something to drink.

" _Me too_." He smiled as they both came back in.  
" Actually Mom, were going to take these up to Draco's room just for a little, I know that it is past his bed time, but it think that it would really be good for him to get a little time in getting to know Daddy." I smiled as I placed my drink down on the coffee table and lead the way up the stairs and into Jame's little room where you could see his little tuff of hair as grown into a full head of little hair.

I took him from his crib and placed him into my arms, drinking him close into my skin and allowing him to wake up and whine a little before letting him know that I was here and that everything was going to be okay. I wanted him to know that everything was fine before I even thought of letting Draco' near him, for something that was not even eight months old yet, I smiled she her pulled himself up to my face and smiled as a little droll rolled down his little face. He looked around the room with his little eyes only half opened until he came to Draco and he smiled a little, knowing somehow I believe on how Draco was and that he was going to be around for a very long time. He moved out his little arms from on my shoulders to out in the opened, pointed straight for Draco, letting me know that he wanted to go to Draco for more love and attention. His little fingers were extending and then moving into little fists again.

" I think that he wants you to be the one to hold him." I smiled as I moved closer to Draco in the dark.

" I do not think that it would be a good idea, I mean I have never held a baby before and I really just am not sure about any of this anymore. . ." He said as he looked down and then back up.

" You have carried books that are heavier then he is. Now take him." I said as I moved my son into Draco's arms and he did what anyone would do by wrapping one arm around his lower side and one of the top to make sure he would not fall.

" See you know what you are doing." I said as I turned on the light to see to forms on the same person standing there.

They both looked so much alike it was unbelievable. They had the same hair, eyes, noise, and even the same smiled that they both had on their faces. It was the oddest thing that I have ever seen in my life before, I did not know whether to cry or whether to run away and to go into a room and lock the doors. The only real thing that James had that was really mind was that he had some freckles, one single dimple and my lip shape and a little of my color in which seemed to be very bright. Draco started to plan around with James after a few minutes and little things started to come from James' mouth like Dada and Momma, but I really doubted that he knew what the words really meant. But every time that James would say Dada, Draco's eyes would light up and there would become a smile of the face of Draco that no one could ever replace in a lifetime. Then when it got a little later the most amazing thing happened, Draco, James and I were all cuddled up onto my tiny bed as I started to hum James to sleep as I did when he was really younger and James and Draco both fell asleep, Draco laying his head on my shoulder and James laying his whole body on Draco.

All I could do was lay there and think about how well this family was going to work out, how well this life was going to work out. There were no negatives really in this world, the only thing that could get in the way were the obvious, but I doubt that Draco would veer get himself involved into anything that was terrible, even if that was the type of person that he was he would never to do. I wanted this life so badly that I was going to do anything to make sure that it would happen one day. All I could do is smile as I started to think about the future and about getting married and about having a little bit of a bigger family. I know somehow that I did fall asleep with a giant smile on my face, with my family all around me, my son and my husband to be both in a way laying on me, thinking about my life with Draco before I fell asleep. Just like he had when he had asked me to marry him before. I wondered how long he had thought about how to ask. . .


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like no one really knew what was going on when we got back to our school, it was nearly four in the morning and we would be having classes that very day, but neither or us really cared about that. We just walked on our own way, not caring if anyone saw us or if they thought that we were trying to get ourselves into trouble, we were just walking the schools grounds, hands clasped into on another and listening to the wind as it whipped everything in it's path. I could feel that there was a smile on my face and I could see one was starting to form onto Draco's as well, we both were starting to realize that this was going to be the life that we were going living with for now on. I could feel that stone sitting on my finger and I wanted to just stare into it all night, but I kept looking upward and moving forward, with Draco's arm slowly encasing me in it. There was something about him tonight that just made me sink into him a little more then normal, something that there was not a single word for, I just smiled as the wind tried to take my hair off of me one last time before slowly dying down to nothing.

Soon enough it would not be Draco and me, it wouldn't be Draco and Hermione, it wouldn't be any of those silly little things that you call a couple you know wont make it, because we were going to be that one out of five hundred that really make it. There was something about the small ring that was on my finger that made everything change in our lives, a few words that would change them even more and make it so that we were really each others forever, those words would make it so that no one would ever be able to take him from me. People are going to think that we are crazy, that we are never going to make it, because they just don't know about us together, we are so different from meeting us and then just meeting on of us. When people meet me they see a smart girl that really does not talk a lot, when they meet Draco they see a stuck up kid who has too much money to even count, but when they meet us together something happens, they see a loving couple that is strong when they are with one another. We make each other something different, something that is better then what we normally are, yes, but better in many other ways as well.

We stood at the front of the large school with our heads looking up into the cold night as we just stood and listened to the wild. It was eerily quite for the time of year, it was a full moon and there was not even a werewolf to be heard anywhere around, it was strange and a little scary, but I took a deep breath and placed myself into Draco's shoulder, letting his scent protect me. We stood there and just looked around from the view we had, it wasn't much of anything, but if we had turned we would be able to see all the woods around and all of the different parts of the beautiful school grounds that we had just come from. He dropped his arm from my shoulder and he started to wedge the door open and moved into the school, leading my along as he went till we go to the first flight of stairs before his smile and all of the brightness dropped from his face, we both knew what time it was. The time where we were going to have to leave one another, for the time being.

" Goodbye my love." He said as he took my left and and kissed it. " For now this is where I leave you." He smiled as he kissed it before pulling on it to pull me in as well, I smiled and obeyed as I closed my eyes and prepared for a kiss, in which I got without notice.

" Bye." I smiled as I placed my little spell onto myself and made is so that no one could see me, Draco just stormed off down the stairs near his dorm door and I went for mine. I had not problems slipping into my room and no teachers being able to find out that I was away from my bed- it was after I got into my room what I saw.

" Well, well, well. And where have we been for the. . ." Fred said as he took the curse off of me with just a little flick of his wrist and George finished for him.

" The past nine and a half hours young lady?" They both smiled as they looked me up and down, trying to find a place where a piece of clothing at out of place or something along those lines. Not even my hair was messed up much.

" Seeing my son if you really must know." I said as I placed my back to them and started to walk near the stairs to get to my room.  
" Well then who took you there, because we know that no teachers would have allowed you to go and we all know how horrible you are with a broomstick..." Fred smiled.

" Well at least the one that you fly on." George came back with. " A broomstick in general we are certain that you are great with." He smirked as he looked over at Fred, who was blushing a lot more then normal.

" You two are so sicking." I hissed as I went up the stairs and moved slowly to my bed on the far end of the room.

" Is that you Hermione?" Ginny whimpered as she moved a little from her bed, her eyes were so unopened that it seemed like she was sleep talking while still being able to hear things that were going on around her.

" Yes." I whispered as I moved out of my clothes and tried to get on some more comforting pants bottoms. " Now go back to sleep." I said as I tried to slip into them, but nearly falling over- like normal- and having to stamp my foot and praying that no one would wake up. Which none of them did for once.

As I climbed into bed I could hear that Ginny was thinking about many other things then just going back to sleep now that these knew that I was back from where ever these girls think that I have been _this _time. She tired to get up, but she fell back into her bed and just stayed there for a little, she must have been very tried and most likely tried to stay up – like her brothers- to see when I would be getting home, most likely because the others had ordered her to do so. I slipped myself deeper into my blankets until the only things that were showing were my eyes and all of the hair and was lying all around my pillow case, everything else was being wrapped in warmth for the time being. Ginny finally got up and went over to another bed and pulled on them to know that I was back, all that I could do was just lay in bed and try to get to sleep before all five hundred questions would start popping up from every which direction, but to my shock only Ginny and Angelina where the only ones that came back onto my bed.

" What happened?" Ginny asked as he placed herself next to me on the bed and Angelina was at the bottom near my feet.

" With _what_?" I asked, knowing that when I said that it would only drag this conversation out father so I started to talk. " Okay so I went out with Draco." I said as I turned over in my bed, trying to end this now and get a little rest before it would be time to go out for breakfast and my first few classes.

" For the whole bloody night, what the hell were you do doing beside snogging?" Angelina whispered as she moved a little closer, nearly sitting on my legs and she moved up closer to the both of us.

" Well he took my out to dinner and allowed me to go buy some things that I wanted to get." I smiled as I re-thought over the night. " Oh and he got me this." I said and showed them my left hand. Both of them looked at it for some few seconds before screaming and waking up all of the other girls.

" What the hell?" Katie said as she turned on a night.

" The fuck?" Taylor said as she jumped from her bed. " Are we being attacked?" She asked as she looked around the room just to see the three of us on our bed with my left hand out.

" What does she have on her ring finger?" A girl asked as she barely moved from her bed.

" The hell does it look like to you, it's an engagement ring. Right?" Angelina asked as she turned back to me just to see me smile from ear to ear, I could not believe that I had told them all of this.

" Oh my god!" Katie screamed and she ran over and grabbed my hand and tore my out of my bed and onto the wooden floor. " It's a _real _ring! Not some cheap ring from a kids store or anything- Sorry Hermione!" She cheered as she moved around to let all of the other girls come and see the ring. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Are you alright in there?" Harry asked from the other side, all of us starred at the door and did not saw a word, all we could do was stare with your eyes wide opened.

" Yeah, we were woken up by the screamed and wanted to make sure that you were alright." Neville said.

" Someone had to answer to those fools." Ginny said as she nodded toward the door.

" I ain't doing it." I said as I tired to moved back to my bed, but was dragged back down by Katie.

" I will." She smiled as she moved closer to the door. " Sorry boys, we were just screaming because someone had an engagement proposal in here and we are just so thrilled for her that we just started to scream in happiness. You boys can go back to sleep now." She smiled as she moved back to her place.

" Who!" Harry screamed as we could hear him fumble to get his glasses on and to get his wand out to try and unlock the door to get in.

" Were not telling unless she wants us to tell." I smiled as I started to go along with it, laughing light enough so that they would not be able to hear it.

" Common guys, this is so not fair! Just tell us before we break down this door and start looking at all of your fingers." Seamus said with his little accent that just made all of us giggle on the inside until we just busted out into laughter.

" Who said that we wouldn't like it?" Ginny asked from my bed as she moved to from there and just placed her hand on her heart, showing that she had the biggest crush on him in the world.

" Oh, now we are just going to have to come in there." Fred said as he took his wand out and started to try and get the door to open.

" You wont get it." I said the that tone that just annoyed Fred and George so well. I think that it worked on all the Weasly boys because most of the time I could get Ron with it as well.

" We'll just have to try harder." They both replied with in the same time as the lock undid itself and all of the boys started to barge it.

" Well. . . Hello ladies." Fred smiled as he was one of the first in, we all smiled and looked all of them up and down, all in mostly just pajama bottoms and that was about it.

" Well hello there boys." Angelina smiled as she started to come off of her place on the bed and moved a little towards the boys.

" So who it is with the ring?" Harry smiled as he moved into the room.

" Bloody hell, their room is one hundred times better then _ours _is." Ron said as he was just looking around the room. " Harry look how many windows they have, and bloody hell they even have their own little study right here in their room! They never need to come out besides to eat." He said as he went and sat on the very small couch that we had.

" Back to business." George said as he moved over along the way of Angelina. " Who got the ring?" He smiled as he took Angelina's hand, I placed my hands into my back pockets, but Harry saw and moved right over to me.

" It can't be!" He said as he took out my hand from my pocket, which I did not give without a fight. " Noo!" He said which caught the attention of all the other boys.

" Granger?" Seamus said as he moved from Ginny and walked right over to me and took my hand away from Harry's. " You mean Draco had the balls to ask you to marry him. _Wait till his father hears about this._" He said as the tried to copy Draco's tone and we all, even I had to a little, started to laugh.

" Well bloody hell, I guess that he have at least one ball to even be able to ask you to marry him. I hope that he knows that he's getting himself into." Ron said from the couch, he still hasn't moved an inch since he has sat down.

I knew from right then and there that I was not going to be getting any sleep what so ever that night. I knew that the boys were going to make sure that they got to stay in here for the rest of the night because they have nothing better to do- it's not like sleep really matters at all. They all just stood around for a little before they all looked over at one another and then back at us, we all started to look around and then we just knew that this was going to be a long night of doing thing that was going to be progressive in any way shape or form. Neville, who was the person closest to the door, just shut it slowly and then it was on. None of us knew what was going to happen right then, but soon after all of the girl had found a pillow and started to just fling them at any of the boys that we had found around.

Since the boys did not have any weapons for their advantaged, they started to get the first years or any of the smaller girls that they could find and started to use them for protection. We were all have a good time, but some of the guy started to go back into their room and returned with all of the pillows from their own room, making it a better fight and more fun to have. Pillows were flying in every direction, it was becoming harder and harder to find out if you were hitting from you own team or just a person in general. Before long it was just a one on one brawl and for the next few minutes it was all rule goes, this went on until we all got kind of tired from this and all just sat on the floor smiling at one another, it was not like we could really talk because we were that tired from flinging our whole bodies at one another.

" What... had even... started that?" Ron huffed out from across the room.

" Those damn girls." Seamus smiled as he pointed our way before his arm dropped along with the rest of his body, falling into the middle of you lopped sided circle.

" We weren't the ones that. . . said that you. . . had to fight back!" Ginny smiled as he tried to catch her breath.  
" Yeah, all that we did was just start having a nice little pillow fight!" Taylor smiled through, she had a few little feathers in her hair.

" _All you did_." Fred smiled.

" _Nice little pillow fight._" George got through his teeth being clenched.

" Well that was nice." I smiled as I rested my whole body onto George.

" You can say that again." Harry said as he was one of the only ones that was not really huffing too hard. " We only have like, an hour left before we would be up anyways." He smiled as he looked up. " What should we do?"

" I don't know about you, but I know that we can go downstairs right now and get some food." Seamus said as he started to get up, but slowly came back down to the pillows.

" Yeah if you can even get there." I smiled as I looked over at the little clocked in the back of the room and noticed that time had really flown by because it was really only an hour till we _could _be awake.

" Oh, I will get there." He said as he tired to get up again, but this time fell back down. " Noo! Food! I will make it to you some time or another!" He said with his hand up in the air.

" Later then sooner." Ginny smiled as she got up and then helped Seamus to his feet.

We all started to file out of the room, all one behind the other as we walked down the stairs and into the school while the rest of the world was still tucked into their warm beds. We knew that it would all depend on who we would be caught by- if anyone on how much trouble we were going to get into. We knew that since it was a small night that we would not get caught by Umbridge,which was a damn good thing, but Snape was a different story. We all placed our spells onto one another and we went down the stairs and made it to our first meal with nothing left to lose besides looking like fools in our PJ's with pillow feathers in our hair.


	17. Chapter 17

_ It was just another meeting, just another time to really get out all of our feelings with magic and to learn some new things as well. Things were going really great, I mean it seemed like Harry and Cho were getting really close with one another and it seemed like Harry's Christmas wish may come true after all. It seemed like all they could do was be together and keep eye contact when they were not " ____practicing__" with one another. It was rather cute I believe, the two of them were acting like little school children the way that they would both look up at one another for a few moments and then either Cho or Harry would look away as fast as possible, acting like it never had happen, being nervous and shy with the other person. It was like they both knew that the other person really liked them, but would not take the chance and try to make the first move, it was going to be a difficult road for them, I could tell in my gut that it would be. _

While all of this was going on someone had to help the others with all the new spells, so I took over going around and asking if everyone needed help and watched as they tired to make all of the spells. It was off watching higher years of students try and do things that I had learned in my second year, things that I thought that all people would know how to do. It was all fun though because right in the middle of all of it Fred and George levitated Ron into the air and made him just hang there for the longest time, telling him that he was going to fall because he had not been listening to one of the newest spells that we have been learning. It was rather funny for me to be watching because I knew that Ron had not been listening and that he was going to fall, that we were going to have to fix him up because we did not want to have to take him to the hospital wing and try to explain this one to _anyone_. And just like that, _plop_ Ron was on the floor, only with a light bang though. I laughed and walked over to him.

" Well maybe next time you will listen to what we are trying to teach you and not just wonder off into space like you always seem to be doing!" I laughed as I shot out my hand for him to take, he starred at it for a few moments.

" _Well maybe next time you will listen_." He mocked me giving me that face of his whenever he mocks anyone, he always looks disgusted. " Maybe I was listening, maybe it was just bad teaching that I did not understand!" He joked ad he gripped my hand and got up.

" No." Fred smiled.

" All of the rest of us got it just fine." George said.

" Hermione is a great teacher, she really knows what she's talking about." Ginny said with a slight nudge as she went back to battling Katie.  
" Hey guy's do you hear that?" Neville said as we all became silent and there was something going on outside of the door, something that I really could not believe.

" She's really nothing, I mean what is she to me? She's just a stupid mud-blood that I _have _to marry because she the mother of my kid! It's not like I really want to be with her, I just _have _to!" Someone said, I could tell already. My heart sank deeply.

" Well then why do you not just say that it's not your kid and just get over it! We all know that no one is going to believe that you would ever do anything with such filth like a dirty little mud-blood anyway. Beside you really do not want to shame your family name by marrying a Muggle born child would you?" The girl hissed.

" Because the bitch is the mother of my child! I can't just leave her and never look back because of that! She could get a DNA on that kid and have me pay all that money back to her, besides it even looks like me! Its not like I wanna be near that thing but I mean I have to, it's not like there is any way around this anymore. He looks like me, has my blood and when people start to find out about it, I'm screwed!" He said through the great wall, I could feel my heart going into my throat.

" Well then just take the kid and run. Well not run, but get custody of the thing and make it so that she has to pay _you_. It's not like you have to go around all of this. I mean your family would not the terrible thing that you've done, but it's a hell of a lot better then marry her!" She said. " God I can not even think about that! I mean marrying a _mud-blood! _That's the grossest thing that I believe I have ever heard! Those _things _should never even be in the regular world, let along the magic world! I think that I would rather _die _then have to marry one of _those _things!" She sounded so disgusted.

" I would rather die then marry her, but since there is no real way to do that right now, the only thing that I can do is marry her and hope that soon enough they will allowed me to just dispose of the bitch, maybe even the little brat to." He chuckled. " Trust me babe, I really want to be with you more then anything. I just got to make this right ya know? I have to make this better so that my family name isn't _completely destroyed_ by all of this! Besides she has her damn mud-blood noise stuck in a bloody book all of the time that she will never even know about us!" He said and there was a band on the wall. I felt a tear run down my face. Everyone was looking at me and I could not move or say anything at all.

" Hey. . ." Ron said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, but then took if away. " Maybe. . . maybe it wasn't-"

" Oh wow Draco! Let's go back to the common room, we could get caught out here! Doing this around here, we would get detention for a month!" She said as they started to walk away.

" Never mind." Ron whispered as he looked away.

" Didn't expect anything less from _him_." George said.

" Shut up man, just shut up." Fred said as he moved over to me. " He doesn't know what he's missing out on. He had us all fooled Hermione, really he did. We all thought that he was changing for the better and that he was really in love with you Hun. We all thought that you to were gonna make it and that he was gonna become a good guy for you. We all make mistakes though." He said as he moved Ron's hand and drew me into him, letting me sink into his chest, crying slightly.

No one else really said a word, they all just stood around for a little and then went back to doing what they had been doing before, which was what we were supposed to do around here. I just stood on the middle of the room with Fred as George and Ron went and had a mini battle a little away from us. Harry came over a little later and asked if I was fine, which I wasn't, but I just nodded him off. I rally just wanted to go into the Slytherin common room and blow Draco's head off from wherever he was and never regret it at all, I wanted to kill him at this point, but I couldn't. Fred stayed right at my side though, the whole time. He almost held me a little, with one arm around my shoulder and letting me lean into him.

It was a lot different from what I would ever expect from funny Fred, for him to have a heart and to be able to do this. I would have expected him to try and make a joke out of it to make me feel better or to just say nothing at all. For him to have the guts to do this right now just made me feel that he actually cared about me a little and that he was fine with doing this. I smiled a little at this as he moved in a little colder whenever he felt me shudder because I was a little cold or whatever else there was to do with it. None of it really mattered though, I just allowed it and moved in a little closer with him as well. He just seemed so friendly and open with it that I just did nothing but allowed it to happen. Soon everyone was leaving and I just placed myself up against the wall, not allowing anyone else to see that I was here because Fred had gone to help Ron after a curse that George had placed onto him. It was all for fun, but Ron seemed a little too stunned to really just be fine.

I looked down at the ring that was taken up space on my hand and sighed a little. That's all it was now was a piece of junk that was taken up way to much room on my hand for less then a month. I had asked him many times on the plans that he wanted to make, but none of it he had ever taken me up on, not one piece of it. I should have none that he had been fooling me again, that the first time he was done with me, but when he found out that I had his child, he figured that he had to man up and become my husband. I should have known that he would do this to me! No matter what he says to me when he talks to me next, I know that he will try to cover it up, but in his voice when he was out here, I know that he was telling her the truth on every bit of it! I cried when everyone was gone, just sat there and let it all come out.

I sat there for what seemed like hour, which was actually only a few short moments. The silence fell over the room and draped it like a heavy blanket. It made me feel a little strong because I was alone, being there and not having anyone try and make me feel better or try to make it feel like someone cared, knowing that no one really did that much more then normal just because of this. I looked down at the ring for the last time, watching it sparkle and shine with those gems all around it and threw it across the room, hoping that it would be destroyed or something better then that. But nothing happened. I stood up, keeping my eyes dead set on the ring as I moved a little closer to it, getting my wand out.

" I can't do this anymore Draco. I will not play your stupid little game that you have me in for one more minute! I swear that I will never come back into this mess that you have caused me to be into. You will never see James again and you will never get into my heart either! I can't believe that you would do this to me! I thought that you really loved me for me! Not just because we had a thing once because you cursed me into it and now we have a kid! No I thought that you really had feelings for me still and that you wanted to be with me for me. All of the things that you had done, all of the things that you did and told me. It was all a lie wasn't it?" I said in such rage. " Never again. _Flagrate!__" I hissed as I moved my wand to the ring, it light up in a flame. _

_" You really don't want to do that, now do you?" Someone said from behind the mirror we had as he moved out, it was Fred. _

_" Have you been here the whole time! How much did you hear?" I said as I looked down at the ground, at the ring that was in flames. _

_" Yeah. I have been, but I tried not to listen to much. I was just waiting for a time to come out and try to talk to you and make you feel a little better. Looks like I really can't though. You have some pretty harsh feeling and I hope that I will never make you feel that way." He smiled as he brushed his hand through the back of his hair with a little laugh. _

_" Well thanks for trying, but I really feel a lot better now anyway." I smiled as I looked down at the burning ring. " I still feel like I have been betrayed and hurt and heartbroken, but I feel better knowing that when he looks at me and my ring finger that he will know that I know something, that something is wrong and he can think about it and try to think about how I figured it out. But I'm not falling for whatever it is that he will try to sell to me this time, not one bit." I said, watching the fire and getting engulfed into it. _

_" I hope that the bastard feels terrible about what he's done to you and the things that he calls you, thinking that it's all better just because your not around. He's just a little ass, don't feel bad for anything that you are doing for him. Feel damn proud because you are getting away from him!" He smiled, there's somewhat of the Fred that I know. _

_ The fire was now a purple color- one of the hottest colors that fire can get to, one the of hottest temperatures that a flame can get to. Some of the gems were started to break off and go into different directions, but I did not do anything besides stare at it, crouching down a little and looking at it closer then before, Fred moved down with me. Soon we were sitting in front of it like it was a campfire and we were out watching the stars by the warm fire. It crackled and hissed a little now and then, but I really just loved all of the sounds because it just meant that all of the sadness was going to fade away soon enough. Fred moved in a little closer to me, moving in and out a little before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, I did not really know why, but I just allowed it to happen._

_" We should head back to our common room soon, get some sleep before all the advanced classed that you have in the morning." He said, but I did not move an inch. " Hermione?" He whispered. _

_ I was in too much of a trance to really care about anything beside the fact that there was someone there and he was warm and cared. I just rest my head there, I could hear everything that he was saying, but my eyes seemed to heavy to really even open them. I just was falling into a deeper and deeper trance. I sat there and could not move an inch, I felt like I was paralyzed. I made a slight noise and I could hear Fred laugh a little, he knew that I was awake, just not enough to move or talk. He said a spell and the fire went out quickly. I did not open my eyes, I thought that he was just going to leave me there, or sit there with me, but he shocked me a little. _

_ He slowly moved up, wrapping his arms around my body and moving me into him closely. I could smell the type of cologne that he used and that it smells amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we went because I did not want to fall at this moment and he placed the spell over the both of us as he moved slowly through the halls of the giant school. We moved into our common room, moving into the painting and walking right into the lounge area. _

_" Hey Fred!" George said from somewhere in the room and I just made a light noise moved a little in his arms. _

_" Shh!" Fred hissed as he moved away from the lounge and up the stairs._

_" Wait your going to ____put __her into the girls dorm?" Ron said, moving closer. _

_" Well she's not going to get up there on her own, now is she?" He said as he moved up onto the stairs, I gripped slightly tighter onto him. He knocked onto the girls room as he got onto the end of the hall. _

_" Who's there." Katie sighed lightly as if she was a guard on duty. _

_" Fred, I have Hermione." He said lightly, trying not to wake me up. _

_" Is she okay?" Katie stressed as she dropped from her bed with a loud ____thud __and moved to closer to the door. _

_" Yes, she is fine. She's just asleep and I need to get her into her bed. She feel asleep after the meeting, she had a little of a breakdown." He said lighter and the door opened. _

_" We figured that she would. I mean any of us would have if that would have happened to us. I know that if it had been me that I would still be having a breakdown, that I would not come out for days. She's a really strong girl." She said as she moved from the door and allowed Fred to come into our room again. _

_" That's her bed, at the end." She said as she moved with him, most likely pulling my covers up so that he could place me into the bed, which he did so lightly. _

_" And yeah. She is the strongest girl that I have seen in this school. I really admire her for that." He said lightly as he started to walk out of the room but then came back to the side of my bed. " Night Hermione, hope that you will get a good night of sleep." He said as he gripped onto my shoulder and moved his finger around it lightly. He then moved down and kissed me forehead before leaving the room. That night I stayed up for almost the whole night and just thought about everything that went on that day. _


	18. Chapter 18

I didn't feel like doing anything, I didn't want to get up and go out to breakfast. I didn't want to go and see him trying to pretend that he loved him, making me think that we were going to have this sweet and loving life together. I didn't want to see any of it, I just wanted to go home and curl up into bed and die. I did not feel like doing anything at all, besides maybe crying and never stopping. There was no one that I wanted to talk to or anyone that I thought would really listen if I had anything to say, all of them acted like they really cared, but Harry and Ron were the only ones who really understood me. Even then, Harry is too far off in his own world of Cho to care and Ron would just be too much in his _I-told-you-so _mood to listen to anything that I had to say.

But I did get up sand get ready because I knew that the classes that I did not have with him would be the best thing for me. I did not care that I would be a depressed messed, I just needed to get out of this room and make sure that no one would really know that I was too hurt. I did not say a word to anyone though, isolating myself from anyone that did not speak to me directly. I got into my uniform and found my place in between Ron and Harry in the great hall. They did try to get me into the conversations, not too hard though which was good, but I just did not care at all and just stayed out of it, not even looking up from my food.

" She doesn't seem very. . . alive. Do you think that she is alright?" I heard someone say.

" No. . . there is something really wrong with her today. . . I have never seen her like this before." It was some people from the DA.

" You guys don't remember yesterday?" Neville said.

" Oh. . . yeah." The first one said. I could feel that they were all looking over at me, I stayed down and looked at my toast and eggs. They looked wrong and disgusting.

I could feel that all of the Slytherin eyes were peeled on my, also trying to figure out what was wrong with me, though I could not see Draco, I knew that he was looking over. His eyes pierced the hardest on me out of everyone in the room, they were sharp and painful with every glance. I did not look up for one moment, although I could tell that my house and the Slythern's were sending looks over at one another, there was no way that I was going to look up for a second. If I did look up, it would send my into a meltdown again, it would show how hurt I really was and would show how weak I really could be. I did not want him to see that for any moment of time, I never even wanted to see him again for that matter. I could tell that Ron and Harry were giving the worst looks possible straight back at Draco, knowing that all of this would happen, they had a plan to get him back for what he did already, I knew they did. I wish that the day would just be over with already though, that I would use my turn back necklace and just go back to bed, or better yet just go back to never loving him again.

" Common Hermione, let's get you to class." Ron nearly growled as he got up from his seat, I lowered my head and followed them through the hall and out into the main entrance.

" What do you have first Hermione?" Fred said as he came from behind.

" Ancient Runes." I said lightly.

" _Great! _I am going no where near there! I'll take you!" He smiled as he took my by the arm, taken all of my books and started to walk me up the stairs. I looked over my shoulder to see Ron and Harry with a stunned look on their faces, unaware of what was going on.

" You didn't seem to be having too much fun with them and I have the perfect plan for today, trust me." He smiled as he took me up to my class, which was on the fifth floor and seemed to be taken them as if it was nothing.

" Professor Babbling?" Fred asked looking at the front of the class. The Professor looked at him, knowing nothing about Fred.

" I will be taken Hermione to the hospital wing, she is not feeling very well and to be honest, I think she is going to be out all day. Could you send an owl around saying that she wont be in any of her classes? I do not think that she will be able to even go any father then to the hospital wing and I have to get to my classed after this." He said, making it seem very well.

" Is this true Miss Granger?" Professor Babbling asked.

" Yes." I said weakly. I did feel rather sick, just not for that reason.

" Very well. I'll write to all of your professors." He said as he moved his hand to insist us to leave.

" We are going to have to prove that you were there, so we'll just say that your feeling like you are going to have a panic attack. That always seemed to work for me the first few years around here." He smiled as he took me up two the hospital wing and rushed me in there as if there was an emergency.

Madam Pomfrey seems to think that I am going to die or that I am going in hysterics because of all of the commotion that Fred is stirring up. He is yelling and holding onto me and making a scene out of the hospital ward. I just lay in his arm and allow him to use me as a prop in all of this. He places me very gently onto a cot and gives me a wink, pretty much saying _just go with what I am saying and do not say anything that I am not saying. _Madam Pomfrey rushes to me within a blink of the eye and starts to ask me all kinds of questions on what is wrong and a whole bunch of other things that I am not really listening to. Fred is going on this whole made up story of the things that have lead up to my break down.

" Have you heard of all of the classes that she has been taken lately Madam Pomfrey? I mean it is too much for one single girl like her to be taken. I know that she is some kind of genius and everything, but it was only a matter of time before all of this would happen to her! I mean one second she was fine and eating her breakfast just fine and the next- she is just silent and then she bolts out of the dinning hall!" He said as he moved a little closer to me. " I mean I had to see what was wrong. Being me and all."

" Yes Mr. Weasly. Being you an all." She said as she placed her hand onto my forehead.

" So I had to make sure that she was already and to know what had caused all of this- in which I thought that I had already known, but still I had to make sure. So I followed and there she was- sitting at the bottom of the stairs just crying frantically! I knew what was happening and I brought her up here as soon as possible. She stopped crying around the half way up the stairs. But I think that she could start back up again if she really works hard today." He said. Madam Pomfrey was falling for all of this way to easy.

" Is all of this true Honey?" She asked. I just nodded, I knew that if I was going to get into this and try too hard that I would mess it all up.

" I thought that it would be the best thing to do to bring her to you and to make sure that she was fine. I didn't just want to leave her at the bottom of the stairs and just let everyone walk by and see her like that! So I brought her up here." Fred said.

" Poor thing. I have heard of all of the classes that you have been taken care of and I know about your situation at home. You really need to rest for a day or two and just take a breather. I will give you a little bit of a potion to relax and I just want you to walk around, maybe get a little fresh air and then go back to your common room and just relax for the day. Do not go to any of your classes do you understand?" She asked, looking me right in the eye.

" Yes Ma'am." I said softly as she got up and rushed to make a potion for me. " Great now she is going to drug me up and make me go outside in the freezing cold!" I frowned as she left.

" Better then going to class and having to even be in the same area as _him _all day!" He said. " Besides you will get to be with _me_ all day." He smiled.

" Why?" I questioned.

" You'll see."

" Here you are." He said and back be this redish purple liquid thing. I just look up at her and back down at it. I really did not want to drink it, but I knew that somehow it would really help. I drank it and then made a face so terrible that I thought that Fred was going to fall out of his chair from laughter.

" Madam Pomfrey I think that it would be best if I were to stay with her all day- to make sure that she does not have another one of her attacks and to make sure also that she does not stress herself too much. We all know that if she goes through another one of those attacks that she may be in here for much longer then it is needed. Besides we all know that the best way to feel better about yourself is to have someone like me around all day!" He said giving her a silly little look, I laughed a little. " See? Working." He said as he nudged me a little.

" Fine Mister Weasly. Just this one time I will allow you to leave all of your classes. I will send out an owl for the both of you." She said as she motioned for the both of us to leave, in which we did with such speed we were out of there within seconds.

We went back to the common room for a little while, not really knowing what to do with all of the free time that we had on our hands now, but we knew that we had a lot of time to just waste. All of my papers were all caught up and some were even far ahead then they were supposed to be. We just sat in the chairs nearest to the fire and just starred into it, just starring and thinking in silence. I knew that it must be _killing _Fred, but to me it was the perfect thing to cure a broken heart and to _help from having another break down_ as Fred placed it. So we just starred and did not say a word until it was almost time for Lunch to start, then we started to talk a lot more because of the simple fact that Fred's stomach started to growl so loud that I could hear the Fat Lady bickering to herself outside.

" I do not think that she likes it that you're so hungry." I smiled as his stomach did it again, I started to laugh a little.

" Who?" He asked as he jumped up from his place, he must have been day dreaming.

" The Fat Lady. She's bickering to herself outside and to any other painting that will listen to her. She really hates that stomach of yours." I laughed as we listened in to what he was saying.

" Does anyone else hear him in there? All those boys ever do is eat and eat. That's all _these _Weasly's will do is just eat and then complain because they are _still _hungry. I mean this one is a trouble maker, but have you heard of their second to youngest one? He is the biggest trouble maker that I have heard about!" She said, another chimed in.

" Yes, but that is because he is friends with Harry Potter." Another said, this time a male.

" And we all know that he takes after his father." The Fat Lady said.

" Whoever else gets involved will be the same as all of his friends. It is just the way that it is and the way that it will always be! When Potter has kids they will be the same as him and his father. We all know this to be true. Now quick your bickering, no one wants to hear it." A final painting said. Everything went silent.

" Hear that? You are not the biggest trouble maker!" I laughed looking over at Fred who had a sad look on his face.

" Oh dammit! I have had a year longer then that id and I still do not have the worst sibling award in the bag yet. I thought that _I _over anyone else in my family would be allowed that honor to my name and when I say I, I really mean _George and I_ because I know that you know that there is no I without him involved in some way shape of form!" He laughed as he got up.

" We all know that for a fact!" I said as I got up as well, not really knowing where he was going to go.

I followed him out of the common room and he lead me all the way back to the great hall where people were starting to file in from all of their first few classed. Nothing seemed really new besides the fact that I was a little more lively and had a little more courage to talk a little more. Not that I really wanted to but I just found my place next to Fred and sat with my back facing _away _from the Slythern's this time, away from all of them and mostly Draco as well. All of my friends started to come in and I just started to feel like this was going to be a good day after all, that as long as I did not have to go into any classes and would not have a lot of straining work to make up that everything would be fine. But I knew that all of that would have to come to an end, in which it did. Fast.

" There you are Hermione!" Said a very different voice, high and free. I smiled as I turned to see a blue tie in my face. " I was looking for you all day!" She smiled as she placed her hand into her pocket and pulled up a small letter.

" What do you have there Luna?" I smiled as she pulled it out.

" I found it from a black owl. It had your name on it and I thought that since you were going to be out all day that I would give it to you. . . later. But since you are here. . . well here you go." She smiled as she started to look around.

" Luna what happened to your hand?" I asked.

" Oh. The owl seemed to be in a bad mood and bit me. I think that it was because of the area that it was in. . . but who really knows. Well I will hopefully see you later." She said as she moved slowly to her table and sat down.

" Hey there she is! She's alive." Harry said as he sat down in front of me. " How are you feeling we heard that you were sick or something." He looked concerned.

" I'm feeling a little better. . . but Madam Pomfrey said not to do anything today. . . and that Fred could follow me around to make sure that I did not get any worse. But she said that I could go to after school activities." I smiled.

" What activities, I thought that since Umbridge came into the picture that everything has been canceled. What are you doing something that your not supposed to be doing Hon?" A cold voice said from behind me.

" Leave. No one wants you here Malfoy." Harry hissed.

" Just leave before you get yourself into trouble." Fred said from behind me, not even looking up from his food. I felt the sadness re-enter my heart, I was in trouble again.

" I don't think that I was talking to either one of you fools!" He hisses as he placed his hand onto my shoulder.

" _You don't like me anyway, just get out of here_." I said lowered my head and shoving his hand from my shoulder.

" What?" He sounded thrown off.

" I'm just a mistake that you will have to make up for. That you are only with me because we made this huge mistake and now you will have to suffer with the rest of your life. I heard you last night ya know. I'm just a Muggle born and I should never be anything but a dumb Mud-Blood. I should never touch the grace of something like you and you do not even know what to do with someone like me?" I said as I got a little more courage.

" Where's your ring?" He asked.

" I blew it up." I said without any tone to it.

" _What_?" He asked again, this time with a lot more emotion then before.

" I. Blew. It. Up." I said again.

" Why?" He asked trying to turn me around, but I could see Fred and Harry shoot him a warning glance.

" Because I am sick of all of your bullshit and wanted to make sure that I could never go back to you no matter how much I wanted to. Because to you all I am is a Mud-Blood mistake that you an even more of a Mud-Blood mistake with." I hissed out.  
" You heard that huh?" He asked, I could feel his arm move from me to his head. Trying to think of something to say.

" Yeah. I did." I said.

" So why don't you just leave before you have a problem Malfoy?" Harry repeated.

" Because she heard everything wrong!" He almost sounded like he was begging.

" No! I would never hear something like _that _wrong Draco. I know when you are lying to someone that you are lying right now! I know what I am to you and that is _nothing_. That's the thing, I am nothing to you! So just get out of here, really. I am nothing to you and now you are nothing to me." I said as I stood up.

" Yeah besides a great relationship and the love of your life. Besides every time that you look at that kid you will remember everything that you had with me. All of this and you will come running back to me." He hissed as I started to walk away. " You'll just come running back you know it too!" He yelled as I walked out and walked outside. I was done with it. All of it.


	19. Chapter 19

I threw open the main doors and just started to walk around, not really knowing where I was going to go or where I would land up. All I did was walk and walk until I couldn't do it anymore, Madam Pomfrey _did _say that I needed all of the walking outside that I could get! I found myself sitting on the bridge and just holding my legs up as close as I could to my legs, I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but I knew that would be a bad idea. I just sat there and tried to relax, but there was nothing that would calm me down, I looked out off in the outside area and saw the woods all around. I could hear a wolf off in the distance, coming near, but I knew that he would never get here, no one ever really did. I just looked off.

Snow had been falling for the past few days all around the school, the tops of trees were lightly coats with a blanket of pure white. My breath was coming out in pools of white fog all around my mouth, I smiled as I heard the wolf getting nearer and realized one thing, it was no wolf and that it was fine. I started off, away from the bridge and from the school and started to run into the woods. It's not like I was running to a wild wolf or anything like that, this was a wolf that I knew and sort of loved like an older brother, he had been there always. I didn't know why he was _here _at the school, when we all knew that we were going to be seeing him in less then two weeks for Christmas break! But I mean if he wanted to risk his own life to get here then so be it, I really needed someone like him now more then ever! I smiled as I ran father into the woods to find a skinny black wolf howling for me to come nearer, he looked wild at the moment.

" Sirius!" I screamed as the wolf came hurdling towards me it lunged and sent me towards the ground. " What are you doing here you silly mutt! Get off!" I smiled as he licked my cheek and then got up, transforming into a human.

" I'm sorry, I had to make sure that the three of you are alight." He said looking me in the eye. " Are you alright?" He asked.

" Just fine. Why is there something wrong with the Order? Or what?" I asked and started to freak out.

" Yes their all fine. It's just a letter that Molly got from Fred said many different things about you and I had to understand it for myself." He said as he moved his hands out for me to move onto a tree branch that was near us, I hopped onto it and he sat on the grass near me. " So tell me everything that has been going on." He smiled, he always seemed so opened to anything. He was too kind to do anything else.

" Where would you want me to start?" I smiled weakly as I looked down. " I have a lot to say and don't want to waste all of you time." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

" Well tell me why you are so down then, there must be something wrong." He smiled even lightly then I was.

" Well that's a whole story on it's own." I said as I looked over to where the school was.

" I have time." He said as he looked me in the eyes. " Really, where else would I rather be?" We both gave a laugh thinking about that.

As I told him the story of how I really thought Draco had changed and then how he stabbed me in the back and then went and had sex with another woman it made me feel stronger on what I had done. I made me feel as if I was justified to blow up his ring the way that I had done. It made me feel better almost for doing such a terrible thing rather then just giving it, or throwing it hard, back at him. But as I went along, Sirius never really did change his expression or emotions, he just listened and never really said a word. He made me feel like_ he _was listening and was really caring about what I had to say, about my emotions. He just let me tell the whole thing and never interrupted me once for it, just listened and listened. Never saying a word about how terrible of a person Draco was or how stupid I had been for letting him back into my life, none of it. The one thing that I did not bring up was that I had let him come over and meet James. . . I was even too ashamed to tell _anyone _that. Hell I even told him how Draco brought me over to _his _house and how much that had won me over, not a word came from his mouth. Just a nod and a go on from time to time.

" That's the whole story! Then he comes over to our table today and tries to even _act _like he really loves me and starts asking about whats wrong and all this bull! It's like yeah, I know that you are cheating on me and don't love me, don't give me all this crap about you love me and your so damn worried! I know it's all a lie!" I cried out. " And worse then that is that no one really seems to care that i am truly hurting from this, all they ever do or say it just '_I knew that he would do something like that to you.' _It's like of great, you knew that it would happen, but I was hoping, praying that it would never happen to me. But of course it would!" I huffed, I was standing now and pacing. " I just thought that he would really be different ya know? Like since he has been making all of these changes for the best that maybe he would just go all the way! But I'm just a low life mistake to him. Just a dirty Mud-Blood." I sighed and let myself fall to the light snow covered ground.

" Now, don't ever think about that, ever! You are not a dirty Mud-Blood, no one deserves to even be called that. It's just a foul word! I don't ever want to _hear _you say that about yourself again!" He said as he got up. I looked up at him in confusion. " Come." He said and placed his hand up to me to be helped up, I smiled and took it.

" Where are we going?" IA asked as he moved along the woods, bringing me deeper and deeper into the woods.

" No where, I was just getting sick of sitting." He smiled and we both laughed lightly, moving through the woods, hoping we wouldn't get too lost.

" So how is everyone?" I asked.

" Not so good, Molly is always worrying now about everything, but that is to be understood, with everything that is going on and everything that _could _happen in the next few years, she's just under quite a lot of stress." He said. " And with what happened to Bill a few days ago. . . I mean really this is all getting a little too crazy for me. It seems like everything is happening all over again."

" I know! It was just _crazy_ how Harry knew where Mr. Weasly was going to be and how to find him! I was so worried when I heard that he had been attacked and I felt so bad for Ron and Fred and George and Ginny too." I moved my hands and tried to keep them warm.

" Yes, well at least he is going to be just fine and thank god that they had found him when they all did. Who knows what would have happened if they had not." He said, lightly walking on some ice and making it break with a light _crunch_.

" Yeah. . . who knows. . ." I sighed.

" Who's there?" Someone yelled form in the woods.

" Oh no!" I said quietly.

" Who is it Hermione?" Sirius asked.

" Professor Umbridge. _Change. Now._" I said as we started to run in the woods.

" Come out now!" She demanded, but we were running by now and she was starting to blur.

I was running as fast as I could through the woods, trying to make it so that I would get back to the school before she would and trying to get Sirius away from her as well. We started to part in different ways and I made a bunch of noise to try and make sure that she would follow me inside of Sirius, but he seemed to be doing the same thing. I screamed, making it seem like I was in some sort of danger, and that's when I knew that I would have her following me, thinking that I was being attacked by the world known Sirius Black! She was not going to miss out on trying to catch him for her own damn life! I was running through the woods so fast now that the tree's were blurring and becoming one big bunch of brown, I knew that I was getting myself even more lost then before, but there was no real way to stop it now, but I stopped running then Umbridge would find me and I would be in detention for a month! Possibly even more. I just kept running as fast as I could.

Soon I knew that she had stopped following and I tried to stop but fell on the ground because of the intensity and how fast I tried to stop. I hit the ground with a bang and just laid in the snow for awhile, hoping that Sirius would try and find me inside of just running further into the woods. But after a half an hour, I knew that he was not trying to find me, I knew that I was on my own in finding my way back to the school, that I was screwed pretty much. I tried looking around for any makers that would show me which way to go, but nothing really seemed to help. Everything just looked the same as the thing I had seen before it. Everything was still a mess and I knew that I was just getting myself into deeper trouble and more lost with ever step that I took. I tried calling out for anything that would hear me, anything that would try to help. No one came to my aid. I tried to scream again, but nothing happened when I did that either, there was nothing coming for me till at least morning, if they would even come then! I knew that there was only one way that I was going to get out of here.

" _Expecto Patronum!" __I screamed, throwing my wand in the air and hoping that something from the army would see it and come to my aid. _

_ The cold was started to fill around me like a person wrapping their whole body around me. It didn't feel all that bad after all of the running that I had done, it felt kind of good in a way. I laid in the snow and just it sink all around me, I could feel the snow melting into my back, but I really could care less. From where I was in a small patch of area away from the tree, I could see all of the stars around me. It was a beautiful night, since it was so cold for this time of year, all of the stars were brighter and could be see from a mile away. It was all breathless to me, I have loved the stars since I was a little girl at home watching meteor showers with my dad and sometimes my mom. Tonight from where I was I could see the big dipper, I just watched and named off all of the stars that I could see around me. Thinking about all of the names and which ones went with real people that I knew. . . which was shocking to see how many of them were witches or wizards that were out there. I could have laid there all night and just looked up into the sky with I really wanted. But I knew that I would be needed at school first thing in the morning, besides the fact that it was almost coming to full darkness and it was going to be a full moon tonight. _

_ I laid there and waited as my patroness went running through the woods and hopefully into the school, I knew that someone who knew my ____patroness would see it and then follow it back to here. I just sat there and waited and waited, it seemed like forever until I could even hear a little noise coming for me. I started to hope that it wasn't just some random person, or worse, one of the professors! I just sat in the snow and just listened to the footsteps that were coming closer and closer. The sun was started to set and I closed my eyes and just let the chill of night start to set around me. Soon someone was going to find me, soon someone would take me back to the house. I smiled when I heard the voices coming closer. I knew one of them just because of the pitch of the voice, it was high and sounded loving in an off way, all I could do was smile and that was it. _

_" She is this way. Come quick!" She said lightly as she moved closer. " See, I told you that I knew this ____patroness from anywhere. Hers is the one that I can remember more then anyone else's . . . maybe because she was the first one that made it work. . . maybe." She said as she knelt down next to me. _

_" Is she alright?" Fred asked from behind. _

_" Is she dead?" George said, I must look pretty dead. _

_" Oh god don't bloody say that!" Ron said._

_" ____Are you alright?__" Luna said as she tilted her head a little, as if she was giving me an examination. _

_" Just- just a little cold." I said as the boys started to file over. _

_" Oh my god!" Ron stopped. _

_" Your as white as a sheet Hermione!" Fred said. _

_" Bloody hell." George said as he took out his wand. " We can't take her back to the school like this, we need to get heat into her. . . ____now." __He said as he gather way little brush he could get around him. _

_" Ron go get some more wood or something." Fred demanded as he moved around me and placed his cloak over mine. " She's shivering like hell." _

_" I-I am?" I asked, I really had not noticed it at all. _

_" ______Incendio!" __George said over the file of brush and it light into a fire immediately. It felt really good all over my body, I smiled faintly and moved in closer to it. _

_" Is there anything that I could do to help?" Luna asked as she moved in closer to me, I laid my head onto her shoulder. She smoothed my hair lightly. " Did anyone ever tell you that you have the softest hair I have ever felt?" She said lightly._

_" I doubt that." Fred said._

_" Because no one is you." George finished as he was on the other side of the fire. I moved Fred arms from warming my warms to just wrapped around my body, he was the warmest out of everyone. _

_" Well she does, fell!" She insisted._

_" I can't, my arms are a little tired at the moment." Fred laughed. He moved his head to the back of mine, breathing lightly onto my neck, sending goosebumps up and down my spine. _

_" Guy's look who I found in the woods, his noise was on the ground searching for her frantically!" Ron smiled as a black wolf appeared out from beside him. It moved quickly to my side and placed himself in between myself and the fire, keeping my legs arm. _

_" I understand ya know. I would have wanted you to just keep running then try and come back for me know that I think about it. Really you should have just kept running till you knew that you were going to be safe! You know that I am smart enough to find my own way out of here, next time, if we ever get into this mess again you still not a free man, just keep running and don't look back." I said and pet his head softly. He made a whining noise. " Really. I would have been just fine and I always will." I smiled. _

_" Besides with friends like us," Fred started. _

_" She'll only be slightly less smart when we get her back into safety. Which has been our plan this whole time." George smiled. _

_" Talk for yourself." Fred said as he moved even closer to the back of my head. " I wanted to get her back safe and just the same as she is right now." He almost whispered into my head. I could feel the goosebumps of a different time rushing through my body. Sirius looked up at the both of us and made this body sighing noise. _

_" Good way to put it Sirius!" Fred smiled as he picked the body of us up. " You should be getting back to your house now that you know that Hermione here is alright and we should be getting back into the castle before any of the werewolves try to attack us in the dark!" He said as he re-wrapped his cloak around me. _

_" Goodbye." I whispered to him as we started to move into different directions. _

_ We said a spell and the fire went out quickly. Luna made her charm pop up and we all started to follow that back to the school, not thinking if we were going in the wrong way or anything like that. Most of the way I could tell that Sirius was almost right behind us, making sure we got their safely. Soon he was gone and most of our friends were too far ahead of us, Fred wrapped his arm around me softly and placed his lips on my cheek, saying they ' looked kind of cold.' and just kept walking forward. My face flushed with blood and soon were burning hot. I could not explain the way that it made me feel. . . really. _


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas break was coming, it was only a few days left and all of our teachers were either piling up the work that we would have to do over our vacation, or giving us nothing because they did not want to have to grade it all after the vacation was over. I was one of the luckiest girls in the world because of all of my classes it would be expected that I would get almost all of my classes having homework or essays or _something _to do over the break, but surprisingly, only Professor Snape had given us homework over the vacation, which is expected. Now just because it is a twenty page essay about full fledged shape shifters was a different topic for another day, it was the fact that only one class had given the work in the first place. I was thrilled and knew that I could get that essay done in less then I day if I really got down to it and just wrote for a full day, but even I wouldn't do _that_.

I would be spending most of the vacation over at Ron and the Weasly's house because it was one of the safest placed in all of the magical world right now, or it seemed. I would either be there or at the Order's head quarters, at _Sirius' house, well his old home anyway. I would be spending most of Christmas day with my family in the Muggle world and then taken James away till the day before break was over back to my parents house. I was very excited to be able to see him and to truly see how much he has grown since I had last seen him. _ We were all packing and getting our things together and talking about all of the fun stuff that we were going to do while we were away. . . that was for the ones that were going to go away, some were going to stay right in Hogwarts and just relax that little vacation away! None of that really could get the thought of James out of my mind, I know that once I crossed over onto the Muggle train station that my parents and James would be waiting.

" We all know what you are thinking about, right Hermione?" Katie smiled wildly as she packed up her final things into her trunk.

" Yeah." I smiled as I looked out of the window it see a little show started to accumulate. " Do you think that it is going to be a very harsh winter?" I asked as the snow danced in front of the window.

" No clue. . . why?" Katie asked as she plopped herself onto her bed.

" Just wondering, it always seems better with little snow. Ya know?" I smiled as I placed my last thing into my trunk as I closed it with a little help of Ginny sitting on it for support.

" Yeah. . . I hate having to shovel when I get in trouble. Father wont even let me use magic if I am grounded and all Fred and George and Ron will do is laugh and laugh and laugh and point and watch. There are really no help!" Ginny said as she jumped off, moving her elbow sharply and knocking over my picture book onto the ground and landing under my bed. " I am so sorry!" She gasped as she stood in shock.

" It's fine, it's fine." I said and I got onto my knees and started to search for it.

I could see it, it was at the very top of the of the bed, which I was at the bottom of ant it was next to something in a lump. I did not dare think of what it could possibly be, I mean was it someone's shirt? Someone's book? Something that I really did not want to know what it was? All of these things worried me and to be perfectly honest I wish that I would have had Ginny now go and get my book instead of me. I took in a large gulp of air and moved closer to the wall and closer to the front of the bed, moving slowly and trying to figure out what it was, nothing really seemed to help. I moved in closer and closer until I could make out that it was a white form and that it was not moving or breathing, it was something that was not alive. I finally let out of breath and grabbed for my book and whoevers shirt that someone had left under there too. I smiled a little before I start the green edge and knew who's it was from the start. It still had his smell, still had my lipstick stain on it. . . or I hoped that was my lipstick stain on it. . . I took another breath in before I would be able to sob it all out.

" What'd you. . ." Katie drifted off. . . she knew.

" Hey, I mean. . . Well. . ." Ginny tired to say something, putting her arms up with every time that she was trying to say something as well.

" Be happy you didn't find it right after you found out." Taylor said in a monotone as she walked down the stairs, she was staying here over the vacation.

" That's true." Ginny said as she latched her trunk up and started to move it towards the door before looking back at where I stood, shirt in hand and book in the other. " We could burn it on Christmas day if you would like? Just me and you and a little fire outside of my house? I mean it would be cute and fun, if you wanted." She smiled, which made me feel a little better as well, I placed the shirt on the top of my things in my trunk and moved towards the door with Ginny, Katie behind me. We met the boys in the common room.

Ron looked like he did not really want to be up at all, knowing that it was supposed to be vacation already, his body was not up to bring away. He mumbled and did not really open his eyes unless it was to see who was talking about way. Fred and George were already up and ready to make anyone that wanted to have fresh _candies_ in there common rooms or at their teachers houses before Christmas, I wondered how much money that they have made on the business already. I smiled as Fred looked at me and then looked away, it had been rather different between us since that night I in the woods. We didn't look at one another the same and I knew that I did not think of him the same. I knew that he was not _just _a friend with me and I knew that I was also not ready for a relationship _just _yet. Harry just looked happier then could be since his little encounter with Cho, she had crying to herself, Harry had come over and they started to kiss. I was so happy for him it was unbelievable!

" You ladies ready to go?" Fred said as he looked away from us and looked towards the door.

" As I'll ever be." Ron groaned as he moved away from all of us and out the door,dragging all of his things behind him, not remembering the spell that we had been taught last class.

" Looks like were leaving." I smiled as I took out my wand and looked at my trunk _" ____Locomotor trunks." I said as the trunk started to move with me and all of the others did that too. _

_" What are you looking forward to Ron?" I asked, trying to get him into the mood of talking. _

_" Food." He mumbled as we walked down so many flights of stairs. _

_" Like what?" I chirped. _

_" Anything." He growled as he got to the stairs and moved outside into the cold. I started to immediately shiver. _

_" Well you all know who I am excited to see!" Harry smiled as he walked a little faster then the rest of us to the train.  
" Who? Cho?" Fred said as he threw a snow ball at Harry. _

_" ____Oh Cho, Happy Christmas! Kiss me now, before I regret it!__" George said as he brought Fred to him, as if they were Harry and Cho. _

_" ____Oh Harry! I would love to__!" Fred squeaked out. We all laughed. _

_" Shut up you guys." Harry growled as we saw the train and Hagrid's massive body waiting. _

_" Well, well, well. Look who we have waiting in front of us Draco." Crab said from behind us. _

_" Yeah. . . I see." He said lightly. " I don't care." He mumbled as he moved a little closer though. _

_" So I will see you both tonight right?" He said through his teeth. _

_" You bet, big party, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Crab said. _

_" Good, did you hear that I've got a ____date__." He hissed that part out.. _

_" Really? With you." I could feel myself dragging onto my wand. _

_" Don't." Ginny hissed. _

_" Oh you know-" I turned around and did it so quickly that Draco didn't even know that I had been the one to cast the spell on him._

_" ____Silencio!" I nearly shouted and moved a little faster away from everything. _

_" Who Draco?" I could hear Crab say and I walked away laughing to myself. _

___ The train ride back was a lot more boring then it ever was when we were going to Hogwarts, we really never had anything to say to one another when we were leaving, just things that we were planning to do. That only took about an hour and then we were in silence till the troll would come along it till we had something to say, which wouldn't take very long at all. I just starred out the window most of the time and thought about things that I would do over the summer. All of the Muggle things that I would be doing. This time though, I just thought about having a normal dinner and helping James open up gifts and all of the other different things. I smiled most of the way back because I knew that I would be able to just relax for once and just have some time to think over everything. Or at least I hoped that I would be able to have some free time on my hands. Who ever knows though we these type of people I could hear people walking in and out of their karts and moving from one place to another, it must be that time where people need to get up and do something, nothing new though. We could hear many of the different karts, but he ignored most of them.  
" I swear to you, if we find that Bitch! I will cut her from where she stands and she will not have another chance to get at you like this ______ever____ again. I promise." A voice said and from it came Pansy, Draco's ______newest ____girlfriend. _

_" Well, well, well. Looks like this is going to be a show that I will not miss for the life of me." Crab said as he moved open the door to our kart. _

_" Looking for trouble?" Harry asked as he moved his hand over his wand, ready for a fight. _

_" Nope." Crab said. _

_" Listen up you Bitch!" Pansy rushed past Crab, grabbed my robes and pulled me up. Ron stood up and took his wand out. " You un-curse him and we will not have a problem!" She hissed, I looked down at her slowly. _

_" And if I don't?" I asked coldly to her._

_" Then we'll have a problem." She hissed, trying to spit it out. _

_" Looks like we have a problem then." I said as I looked down at her. " Mind letting go of my robes. I don't want them to wrinkle." I said as she did. _

_" Just get out of here you guys." Ron hissed as he took over my place and I moved for my trunk, un-latching it slowly.  
" No! Not till she gives Draco here back his voice! I mean I know that she liked it when he did not talk around he and made her feel like she was anything more then what she is, but I mean really. Hermione?" I turned and smiled weakly at her. " You did know that the ____only __time that he ever really did have sex with you, that ____one __little mistake, that he was thinking about me the whole time. . . right? That when you two started to hook up, before you broke up with him that is, that he just used ____you __because he wanted to get back at ____me __because I broke up with him? __ I mean it worked because really. . . want do you have that I don't?" She said as she looked around with pride. _

_" Height." I mumbled, she heard.  
" ____What__?" She hissed and nearly came at me. _

_" Nothing." I said as I re-latched the trunk and took out my wand. " ____Finite." I say and Draco and talk again. _

_" Good girl! Now we'll go." She said to me as if I was a child or a baby. _

_" Oh Draco. . ." I said lightly. He moved closer to me, eyes shinning into the room as he looked around. _

_ I moved a little closer to him, he seemed to be afraid that I was really going to do something more terrible then leave him voiceless for a couple hours. I smiled as I moved c loser to him and handed him a little white shirt, I smiled as he unwrapped it to see that it was his and that it still had everything in tacked, that it was from ____this __year and that it even smelled it like. He started to blush because he knew the ____exact __time that I was talking about and he knew that he was in some form of trouble now. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked around the room and tried to think of a way to get himself out of ____this __one. His cologne was starting to fill the room and it started to make Pansy blush as well, she was either becoming red with rage or anger. . . or possibly both, either would have worked for me because she came over to Draco and looked at the shirt herself. Her mouth opened wide as she looked from me to him and then back to me one more time. _

_" Looks like he had been telling you lies too. Did he ever tell you how much he spent on my ring, or all of the places that he had taken me before that? That he brought me to his house and showed me all around? Told me his past and allowed me to tell him mine? ____Came into a Muggle's house? __He did all of that with me and more that I will never tell ____you__." She looked like she was going to cry and she turned around to Draco, moved in close to him and then throwing her arm back and then letting it make contact with the side of his face with almost a ____pop__. Everyone cringed as Pansy left the room. _

_" Thanks for the shirt back. . ." Draco mumbled as he placed his on hand on his face and walked out of the room, he looked back and whispered something softly . . too soft for me to hear. _

_" That was bloody genius Hermione. . . how did you ever think of that?" Ron asked as I saw him smiling so wildly that I thought that his face was going to just fall off. _

_" I have to admit, that may have been one of your best idea's that you have ever had! That was so amazing!" I smiled with all of the praise as I started to feel the train slow. _

_" Were almost here!" I giggled as I moved back into my seat._

_ I was like a small child getting to an amusement park for the very first time, ready to go and starring with their face out the window the whole time. Hoping that maybe Ron's parents had somehow gotten them through, but I knew that they would not have made it thought. I did smile thought because I did see Mister and Misses Weasly waiting there for all of us. I smiled as I looked through the window and saw her smiling and waving, just as excited as were to see them. . . well at least as excited as I was to see them. . . Ron on the other hand could really care less as long as there was someone to pick him up and bring him something to eat. She smiled even wider when we all got off of the train with all of our things and moved towards her, getting many hugs from all of us as we all got little troll's for our things and started our way through the platform and into the regular world. I felt my heart break as I saw my parents standing there with little James in my mother's arms. I rushed to all of them. _

_" Well hello there." My dad smiled as he gripped me tighter into a hug. " Good to see you too sweety." _

_" Hi Mom! Hi Dad." I smiled as my mom looked down at James and then handed him over to me. _

_" We both know who she ____really __wants to see out of all of us." She smiled as she took me buy the shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. _

_" Hi James." I whispered. _

_" So this is the James." Fred and George said from behind me.  
" Mom, Dad. You guy's remember Ron's older brothers, Fred and George." I smiled as I turned so that they could see my son, they smiled as James looked from the both of them to me. _

_" Hi." They both said and James gave this look like he was going to just ____die __of confusion. _

_" James!" Ginny joined in as she saw him for the first time. " Katie! Katie! They really did bring him!" Soon all of my friends were looking down at him and smiling. But they all met up with their parents who started to look down on ____me__ and soon it was just my parents, me and James, and the Weasly's again. _

_" Well, well. Look Draco." I knew who it was but I did not look up. " I told you that there would be no good coming out of dating that girl and do you understand why now Draco? She was a whore from the beginning and got herself knocked up." He looked over at the child and then looked back at Draco. " You didn't." He hissed. _

_" I was going to tell you tonight." Draco did not looked up at his father. _

_" You don't have to worry Mr. Malfoy. I do not expect anything from him and neither do I ____want __anything__ from him. He can act like it is never his and so can ____you__, I did not put his last name as the child's name and no one needs to know." I said lightly as I started to move away from all of them, having my dad pull the kart long. _

_" Good. I would never want ____my __family name to be ruined by someone with ____your __standards." He hissed as he walked away. _

_" I am so sorry." Draco whispered and then turned back. " For everything." Then he was gone. _


	21. Chapter 21

He was all I could think about after that moment, I mean I wanted to see him, to get his scent all around me, wrap it around me and never let it go. All I wanted to do was drag onto him and never let go, every time that I would think about him though, the memories would come flooding back.

" _She means nothing to me. Filthy Mudblood." _

" _Nothing to me. Mudblood." _

" _Filthy Mudblood."_

" _Mudblood." _

It just kept playing over and over in my head like a bad movie that you can't get away from! I wanted to just jump out of a window, but I knew better then that. Fred and George walked me, my parents, and James to our car and made sure that no one else would offend us like Draco and his father had. The whole time Fred had his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder, bringing me into his body, James playing with his tie and even putting it in his mouth, but nothing really seemed to effect Fred. He just smiled and allowed James to wrap him gums all around it. I placed James into his car seat, turning back to say goodbye to the both of them, George smiled and waved but Fred looked off in a way.

He moved in very close to my body, making it so that we were only an inch apart, he seemed so different from what he normally was. He was really stiff and was not confident like his normal s elf, instead he was playing around with his orange hair and looking at the ground and then back up at me before repeating this all over again. Every time we would make eye contact he would smile, laugh a little and then break away from my eyes. It was funny in a way that he was trying so hard to get the word out, whatever those words may be, but they just would not come to him. I had never seen Fred Weasly act so. . . almost frightened in a way, before in my life! It was almost scary for me to see, I wanted him to move, to do something, but my parents were calling me into the car. I guess that we had some big plans or something for the night. He pulled me into his body, leaving no space between us and kissed only my cheek so lightly. After he moved away and was blushing so badly that I believed his cheeks were going to brush because of how much blood was going through them. . . not that mine were any better.

" You should probably go. . ." He said, holding onto the car door.

" You as well." I smiled as I got into the car " See you in a few days though, I'm going to come over almost right after Christmas lunch gets over at my house!" I finished with, smiling up at him as he closed the car door, taking a few steps back and waving as we took off.

" Well he seems like a nice guy. Which one was _that?"_ My father said, driving the car.

" He is and that is Fred." I smiled, giving James my finger to suck on.

" Hmm." My dad said.

" Well is there anything between the both of you? Do you think that there ever will be anything there? What is he like? Is that the one that you have known since your first year there? Didn't you have the biggest crush on him your second year. . . or what is your first year. Which ever one it was. . is that the Weasly that you had the crush on. He seems a little too old to be the one that you had that crush on. . . besides I swear that he was _not _the one that had a twin. . . but I mean what do I really know? I mean I barley see you anymore! You are always at that school! I would be going just crazy if you hadn't brought little James there into my world! Believe me there." My mother drowned on and on. It seemed like she did not even need me in the car to have a conversation with me!

" Mom I do not know if there is anything between us. I mean I doubt it but still. No he is not the one that I had the crush on that was Ron-" I was cut off.

" Oh thats right! Had a little pig face and was a little boy. He was the one that just liked to eat and eat and eat! Now I remember." She smiled.

" So do we have to worry about that Malfoy boy anymore. You seemed to be able to handle yourself back there, though I wish that he would have _never _said something like that to you!" My father said.

" No worries at all Daddy." I said, lying through my teeth. " We called off the engagement if you could not tell." I sighed.

The rest of the ride was full of more and more questions that I really did not want to answer, nor should they ever have been asked! _What was school like? How are your grade? They are above average correct? You are trying your hardest while you are there aren't you? Is there anyone that you really like from school? Why did the two of you break up? Who's fault was it? Why would he do something like that to you? Do you want me to kill him? Do you think that they would kick him out for saying something like that? Detention for a month, that is so not enough for the things that he has done, don't you think so? Have you been thinking about James a lot? Do you think that he will pay for child support? Do you think we should ask for something like that? How much money do his parents make a year? _Soon enough I just shut right up and put all of my focus on James, who was falling asleep, my finger in his mouth and every now and then he would look up at me and babble a little.

We got to my house and everything looked the same besides all of the new baby pictures that were all around the house and a few baby toys thrown all around the place. I smiled and knew that I was at home for the time being, my parents knew that I would be spending very little time here, but I wanted them to still know that I cared. James was asleep in my arms, so I took him to his room and placed him into his crib. He did not move, but I felt like I needed to stay right there with him, make sure that he was still breathing every now and then. I sat myself down next to his little crib and just listened to everything that was going on around me. Cars were moving all around outside, there was an owl and was already sending someone a letter- or if it was just a normal owl it was just flying all around. Every now and then James would move and I would not be able to help but to freak out, but everything seemed pretty normal besides that.

I had dinner with my parents, in which was even more filled with random questions about school and all of the other things that I did not to have on my mind right now. Throughout the whole dinner though there was one thing on my mind. Fred. What he had done, why he had done it. I mean he had only kissed me on the cheek, but it was more then that. It was an opening to what was to come, almost like he was preparing me for what he really had planned. Maybe this was all a beg that George and Fred had made with one another, maybe this whole thing as all just a horrible joke that they were playing on me. . . but somehow I knew that _that _wasn't what Fred had in mind either. Mostly because of how sweet the kiss was. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime looking back. The way that he smiled, the way that our bodies fit so perfectly into each others. It just made me was to laugh like a little girl and go running to him like he was something that I could own. All of these emotions that I was feeling, the way that I was going over every little detail in my head, all of it made me feel at way that I had never felt before! It was a whole new thing that I could not explain.

I made my way back into my room and started to just flip through all of my old things until I came to something that made me smile. It was the picture on my little night stand, it was the picture of the three of us. Ron, Harry and myself. We were first years still and we looked it too, we were all just so happy and it was our last day of school as well. We were all getting ready to get onto the train when we were stopped by who else but Hagrid and he took the picture of us. We all got copies of the picture, mines on my bed stand, Harry's is in one of his little photo albums, th only magical one that he owns, and Ron lost his almost the first that that he was given it. None of us dared to get him another because we did not want to know what would happen to it if we left it with him again!

I loved this picture because although it showed that we still had drama, even with how young we were, we were still happy. If someone took a picture of us today, we would look happy, but on the inside there would be something completely different for people to see of us. With Harry they would see on the outside someone how was brave and strong, someone who would never back down from anything and would do anything for anyone. But on the inside they would see someone who is madly in love, someone who was scared of what could happen in the near future and someone who just did not know what to do anymore. When they would see Ron they would see a good friend, someone who is always there and someone who they can crack a joke with. On his inside you would see someone who is afraid and can be counted on, but at the same time not. He was someone that for some things you could count on, and all in all he was jealous of something. . . I did not know what that was so to speak. For me I know that you would see a smart girl, someone who knows her place in the world and someone who just knows when it's time to back down from something. But really I am just a heartbroken girl that will do anything to get him back, I am not sure who I am or who I should be. I am confused and have no clue how to solve any of my problems. That was when the doorbell rung.

" We have guests!" My father said and I moved downstairs to see a herd of redheads entering the house.

" Umm. . . Hi guys. What are you all doing here?" I asked from the middle of the stairs. Mrs. Weasly smiled, holding something wrapped in tinfoil.

" Well Fred had this wonderful idea to bring you all some food and have a little of a Pre-Christmas, dinner with all of you because we would be taken her away after Christmas. We just wanted to bring some things over and just say hello." She said.

" Yes and dad wanted to explore and know more about what you all do with dishwashers and this and that. You can not forget to say _that _part of it Mom." Ginny said as she rushed up the stairs and hugged me.

" Well welcome, all of you, please come inside and have a seat wherever you can find room!" My mother said. " I will go and get desert back out!" She smiled.

" Oh no! Have you all eaten already?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
" Don't worry about it! There's always more room for eating." I smiled, gripping onto Ginny tighter as I caught the eye of Fred, who looked down and his face instantly became flushed.

Everyone settled in the living room area as we started to pass around all different kinds of treats that the Weasly had brought over. Ron smiled, looking all around the fire place at all of the different pictures of my as a little kid and looked from me to them. Fred would not take his eyes off of me- unless I caught him looking, then he would look away and act all awkward about it all over again. George was having small talk with Fred smile my parents and the Weasly's talked in the kitchen about all different types of things- my mom was fully happy to allow Mr. Weasly to load the dishwasher and to do all of the simple things that we took for granted. I could tell already that Mrs. Weasly wanted one badly, knowing that it would be great to have one in a house with how many children she has. Ginny was on my side playing twenty questions with me as we all looked around my house. She wanted to see James and I knew that she did, but he really needed his sleep right now more then ever- with the big day coming up.

" No way! This _can't _be you!" Ron said, bringing over a picture of me when I was only about three.

I was just a little thing back then and I looked even more like it back then. My hair was so curly that it looked like frizz had just taken it away from my body, I was so freckly that it just looked like my whole face was a bunch of brown dots that I could not explain for my life. I was sitting next to Micky Mouse, it had been my first time at Disney and I wanted to take a picture with every person there. I almost did take a picture with everyone come to think about it. . . There all in a little photo album tucked away in one of the back rooms someplace. . . I would really have to dig that one out and re-look that it again. I was smiling so wide in my little red and white dress and everything looked perfect. . . later that day I had thrown up all over that dress and Mom just threw it away because it was so destroyed. I think I cried that whole night because it was my favorite dress that I had at that time.

" Yeah, that is me." I said, looking down a little.

" Aw you were so cute Hermione!" Ginny chirped in.  
" Thanks." I smiled.

" But what happened?" George joked around.  
" She got cuter." Fred blushed. That's when James started to cry. Ginny got up but I told her that once I knew what was wrong and fixed it that I would be down.

All he really wanted was a little attention, when I entered the little blue room he became quite instantly. At first I thought that there had been something wrong with him and freaked out, but he cooed right into my arms and just looked up at me with his big blue eyes. God he looked too much like his father for his own good. I gave a very heavy sigh and moved all around the room with him, trying to calm him back into his sleep, but nothing seemed to work. He would just give me a faint smile and babble at me. All I could do was smile back at him and talk to him, which would bring him into a little bit of silence. From behind me I could hear someone laugh a little as he entered the room.

" You are really an amazing mother, you do know that right Hermione." He smiled as he moved into the room fully.

" Thank you." Was all I said back to him.

" Listen about today at the train station-"

" Don't worry about it, really." I said as I started to move out of the room. " Besides, we really should not talk about it right now. Your sister really wants to hold James and I think she will kill me if I do not bring him down to her as soon as I possibly can." He stopped me, slowly taken James out of my arms and taking him outside for a moment. When he came back his arms were empty and I could hear Ginny babbling back to James as they moved down the stairs together.

" So what do you need to talk about. . . I mean I thought that it was just a kiss on the cheek today." He looked down at his shoes and then straight into my eyes, as if starring into something much deeper.

" That's not what I meant by it, trust me when I say that." He smiled as he moved in a little closer to me. I moved away but my back hit the wall, his arms went around my body. I did not fight it.

" Then what did you really mean by it. . . it was a prank wasn't it?" I smiled but he moved his head closer to mine.

" No. . . not that either. I am sorry that I did it _there _I was planning it all out in my head and I was going to do all of this on Christmas, when you came over to the house and we would be more in private then we were back there. I am sorry for that, but I just needed to get it all out there. I really, really like you Hermione. You deserve to know that, also I will _never _hurt you like he did. Ever." He was only inches away from me now, I could feel him pulling back with all of his will. " I would _never _do anything to hurt you. I would always make sure that you are happy before me." He whispered into my ear.

The next thing I knew our lips were at each others and for once I did not care about what was going on. It seemed like the world stopped and we were the only people that were still okay. His lips on mine were so amazing, I wanted to scream and pull him closer to me, instead I wrapped my arms around his waist and gripped it tightly. His arms were around my shoulders, one around my head, lightly pull on the strands of hair. None of this was in a sexual way, it was in a much more caring way. . . possibly even loving way. Neither of us pulling away.


	22. Chapter 22

No one came for us for quite a long time, neither of us parted from the other person either. We were in such a moment of happiness that we could not bare to come out of it. We stayed in the kissing motion for quite some time, pulling one another closer and closer into one another's frame, trying to keep the other from getting away. It was a moment that was so pure and so hot that it seemed to go on and on for ages, no one ruining it no one barging in, we were in a moment of peace and pure pleasure. I would start to pull on his hair to bring him closer to me and he would jerk back, not likely the pulling, but within seconds we would be into the trance again. We weren't exactly ourselves to say, not at all, but we still knew what was going on and we were just watching in the moment, away from our own bodies. Neither of us touched the others clothing, never thought of it to be honest, we just kissed in the moment and did not care about what would happen in the next. . . for then.

Foot steps could be heard coming from the stairs, people that were going to ruin this whole moment in time. Neither of us _really _heard anything that was going on though, we tired and tried to move from the other, but could not for the life of us. It was much to good to be let go that easily as someone walking up the stairs. They were now calling for us, wondering what was going on and where we were to be found, neither guessing what they would find. We slowly pulled away when we heard them getting too close, but we would not pull away from one another fast enough for them to see our bodies, entwined into one another's body. I could feel my face flush as I saw all of Fred's brothers and Ginny starring down at us. Fred just slowly brushed his long fingers through his hand and mumbled a few things that were unheard. They all stood in shock because they all could not believe what was going on between the two of us.

" Bloody hell! _You _two?" Ron finally broke the ice cold silence.

" Surprise?" I said softly, Fred place his hand onto my hip and moved me in closer to him.

" They _are _dating. We just walked into something hot and heavy that was going on. We are _always _two seconds for anything good. Damn." George smiled.

" My brother and one of my best friends! Gross!" Ginny said.

" Congrats mate, I guess." George smirked. " But I better not be seeing any little George's running around any time in the near future." He joked and shoved Fred very lightly.

" _Georges?_" I questioned.

" Well _yeah_ you're going to name you first son after _me _of course." He joked.

" In your dreams." I smiled back.

" Common you guys, Mum wants us downstairs so that we can all get a photo for her little album. We'll get a better one tomorrow, but we all know how she _loves _to take bloody pictures around the holiday!" Ron said as he moved towards the stairs, the rest following close behind.

We stood there in silence for only a moment and smiled back and forth at one another. Knowing that we had just made a silent promise to one another, something that could never really be said out loud, not year at least. He just gave himself over to me, as I had for him, it was almost like we had a really deep connection with one another. Something that you cannot find in a school or in a silly little date, it's something that comes up and finds _you_. We both had agreed with one another in that moment that it had come up on the both of us, and now we were dating without words. Who would have guessed that the prankster of the whole school and the bookworm of the school would come together and make a couple like this. I doubt in a million _year _that I would be doing something with _Fred Weasly_! I mean it's a much better thought then being with Draco, having a child with him. . . I would how Draco was doing tonight. Dammit.

" When I said _you guys, _I meant the both of you too!" Ron said from the bottom of the stairs.

" Ron what are they doing up there, dear? Are they both alright?" Mrs. Weasly said.

" Well you see Mum, Fred and Hermione were just doing a little-" George was cut off.

" We'll be _right _down Mum!" Fred said and took my hand softly, moved it up to his lips and places a kiss on every little knuckle before leading me downstairs, still holding my hand.

Soon we were broken up though by Mrs. Weasly. Who had all of the boy go into the back of the picture so that we would all be seen, then it was me and Ginny on the follow holding onto James for dear life. All this small child wanted to do was crawl around and get into everything under the sun! I knew that he was a little bit of a mover, but who would have guessed that he would want to move _this _much! Soon enough it was just the Weasly's for a picture, then every single person with James, a picture of just my family, me with James, my parent's with James, Fred and George with James. Then it was whoever wanted a picture taken with who. _Everyone _wanted to have Fred, James and I take a picture. I could feel the blood rushing towards my face, everything coming up and I knew that now _everyone _knew about us. But Fred, being Fred, just smiled, took my shoulder and we took the picture. It was a pretty good picture too, Fred looked amazing, James was looking the correct way and my hair didn't look like a rat had just come out of it!

" Very nice very nice." Mrs. Weasly smiled. " Well we should be getting out of all of your way now. It's nearly midnight and we must be getting back to our house soon. Since it is Christmas eve and all, we would not want to get in you way as much as we already have now." She smiled as she started to put her jacket on.

" Oh you all have been such a blast though, it was wonderful to see all of you again!" My father insisted.

" Please, come again very soon! It was wonderful to have all of you over." My mother smiled.

" Trust me, they need all of the company as they can get." I joked.  
" Well we will certainly be coming back over _very _soon." Mr. Weasly said.

" Well Hermione dear, we will be seeing you tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasly said as they all started to walk through the door, Fred being the last one out.

" Goodnight for now Love." He said softly, as he started to move out of the door, but I took his arm and brought him back in slowly. " Yes." He smiled.

I pulled him in slowly, even slower then we have been before, I wanted to make this one moment count. I placed the arm that I had around my waist, looking up at him and keeping eye contact as his other hand found my waist, keeping total eye contact as we moved along. I placed on arm around his neck, wrapping it around there and keeping it there as the other found it's way to the back of his head, nearly at his neck. I slowly started moving him closer and closer to my lips, never leaving his eyes though, they were so deep right now that I could have just looked at them for hours at a time. I could see out of the corner of my eye the Weasly's watching and Mrs. Weasly gushing because of this sight. Right before the moment came, the both of us closed our eyes like we were going to get a secret and allowed our lips to press into one another's. It was another moment in time that felt like it was just days slipping by without anyone caring that we were stuck right here in this one. One of his hands that was around my waist was tightening and tightening, it felt so good around it that I melted into his body and the kiss fell apart. It turned into just hugging and smiling.

" Mr. Granger. Would you mind if I took your daughter our for a little bit? I will not keep her out _too _long, I promise." He said in full seriousness to my father. He looked like he would say no.

" Well with such little time that we have as a family. . ." Oh no he was going to say no!

" Daddy, _pleease_!" I chirped in.

" Oh let her go!" My mother said and gave me the sign that it was alright to go.

Fred smiled so wide that you would think that he had just won an award or something, as he took my hand and started to pull me down the walkway towards the rest of his family. They were all just starring and Mrs. Weasly looked like she was going to cry because of how happy she was. She pulled me in for a hug and just smiled and patted the back of my hair. Ron was in utter confusion from the moment that we got out of the house till now. Ginny just smiled as wide as she could, knowing how happy the both of us were right now. Mr. Weasly just smiled and shook Fred's hand, saying that he was to be home sometime in the near future. But the one that did not look right to me was George, I would have expect him to be upset, or hurt in some way. Instead he nearly tackled Fred in a hug!

" My brother finally has gotten a girlfriend! It's about time too!" He says as they got back up. 

" Hey, it's not like _you _have ever had a girl before!" Fred said as he put his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk down the sidewalk together.

" I'm really happy that they are so happy about this!" I smiled, looking up at him and he just smiled back down at me.

" So am I, trust me." He said as we moved down the dark street.

It was a very chilly night, but then again it _was _December and it was right before Christmas, it was to be expect that it would be cold! But I was with no jacket and was starting to shake when Fred stopped us, moved in closely to me, took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. He smiled as he zippered it up and moved himself around me, trying to heat me up more and more. All I could do was blush and smile because of how happy this all made me. We walked all the way down the street and into the bigger city that was all around us, it was not very busy and most of the stores were closing down for the holiday, but there were still a few stores opened. First we moved into a little candy store off in the middle of no where and got two _giant _lollipops, one for the both of us and started to eat them right away. We were walking down the streets laughing and joking and it had never felt so good to be outside of school before, it felt amazing and care free. We then stopped in a little coffee shop at the very end of the street and took a seat in the corner, where the windows met.

" I never thought for the life of me that someone would be able to go down a lollipop that size of _their head _within an hour. I can not believe that you were able to do that!" He smiled as he pulled his seat closer to mine.

" Well when you have as much practice as I do, which is a lot by the way, then you have a lot of time to prefect it and shorten in. Besides it wasn't _that _thick which made it a lot easier to get through! I love my sweets too!" I giggled and looked down at my mostly gone lollipop.

" I can tell _that _much!" He said as he licked his again, he was nearly at the middle of his.

" Yeah." I smiled. " My dad once got me a _giant _jaw breaker-"

" Jaw breaker. . ." He questioned.

" Yeah it's this giant candy thing and it's pretty much just made from sugar and food coloring but anyways, it was so big that it was really the size of _your _fist. And it was so big that it could not all fit in my mouth at once, so what do I go and do? I take a hammer to it and just start whacking at it like there was nothing left to lose." He started chuckling a little. " My dad hears all of this and comes in just to seem e with little chunks of jaw breaker in my hair and on the table and he just starts _laughing _and the thing is that I ate every little piece of it up. Thankfully though, none of it had fallen on the floor."

" Well how old were you when all of this happened." He laughed out.

" Um. . . maybe ten?" I said in a question.

" No way! You must have been like four or younger. Somewhere the maturity of me right now I would have to say, for _you _to do something like _that_." He joked, but we both started to laugh at this, because it was almost so true.

" Number three?" The cashier said from his place. We both started to get up to retrieve our coffee but Fred slowly pushed my back down .

" Let me pay for this." He smiled as he started to show his money. " I got this." He smiled as he moved away.

I started to look out the window at all of the people that were trying to get all of their last minute shopping done. They were all scrambling around and running like all of their heads had been chopped off. I smiled as I started to watch all of the people and started to zone out on all of them. I started to think about the test that we were going to have in potions when we got back, and the essay that was going to be due after _that_. I sighed as I looked in a different direction to see something that made me heart stop in it's place. Coming from one of the shops that Fred and I had _just _been in looking around, a jewelry store, was a bleach blond walking out. He was walking this way and I knew that he had caught my eye looking at him, I started to shrug away but I knew that he had seen me and I had seen him so I went back to looking. I could not help but to stare at him, I mean really, it was the connection that we sadly still had. His whole face looked hurt as another person starting to walk out of the store, she was going on and on about something, I could see Draco rolling his eyes, but on his wrist was a beautiful diamond bracelet. She was smiling so wide and she looked so beautiful, even with a bowl cut. Right before I felt my heart break Fred came back with the cups of coffee.

" Here is your frap that you asked for my love." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and slid in close to me and slightly kissed my ear. I giggled.

" Thanks, and you really did not have to pay for this you know. I could have paid for the both of us, really." I smiled, looking into his eyes.

" Yeah but this is _my _date for _you _to enjoy." He whispered into my ear, not moving from his place on my ear, breathing into it deeply.

" Oh. . . trust me, I'm enjoying myself." I said, closing my eyes and letting my head fall a little bit back.

" Good." He smiled

He pulled on my leg slightly, moving me so that we were face to face with one another and slowly gripping my face and pulled me into his, this time letting his tongue slip in-between our lips, I wanted to moan so loudly but kept myself quite as I pulled myself almost onto his lap and slowly pulled on his hair, this time he did not jerk back or do anything of that matter. His other hand was on my hip, moving in slow circles around it and making it harder to keep myself silent. This was not one of the carefully placed moments, this was a heated and heavy moment that I would not have traded for any of the other types of moments. He slowly moved his hand from my hips to my back and started to just make lines all the way up and then back down my back, I started to get the worse goose bumps that I ever had before, they sent chills through my body. He stopped and smiled, pulling us away for a second.

" You like that?" He smiled, looking me carefully up and down.

" So much." I smiled, this time when he leaned in, he did not go for my face, instead he was going for my neck, kissing me softly and with such passion.

But from the corner of my eyes, from what little I could see with my eyes trying to roll back was something that sank my heart. It was Draco's face, his eyes. They all screamed that he was in so much pain from seeing me like this. Like all of his plans and dreams were being crushed with every single moment that he had to go on watching his for. One half of me wanted to smile, the other wanted to run for him. But in the end, I just closed my eyes and melted into Fred, letting _this _moment live on instead of the past.


	23. Chapter 23

That night we stayed out much later then we were supposed to be out for. We did things that we really were not supposed to be doing, kissing more then talking, laughter more then silence, happiness much more then sadness. Many things were going through my head, all of them I tried to either block out or to just make a note in the back of my head for later. He was making me so happy that all of the memories of Draco, all of the things that he did to me and all of the things that I did back, all of them just fly away almost. I felt like a whore new person in a way, someone how I have never really been before, someone who I wanted to be. We played little magical pranks on unsuspecting people, things that even the Minister of magic would laugh about.

Every place that we went, every moment that was spent was amazing, the way that he held my hand and never allowed it to drop out of his, it made me feel safe. The way that he looked in my eyes, and never stopping looking when he talked to me, made me feel like I could trust him with my life. The way that he made me laugh made me feel like I could do anything with him and get away with it. We moved all along the small streets through the city as we went from place to place and I showed him all of the different Muggle things that were was to do around here. We even caught the last movie of the night and just sat in the back of the theater and kissed most of the time, not hearing a word from the movie. I know that we were really starting to take things a little quick, but that was what I was used to and he did not seem to mind in the least! When we got out it was almost about midnight and we though about going home.

" I probably should get going home, I mean it is Christmas Eve and you _know _Santa will be angry if I am not there to be able to see James open all of his gifts up. And he will be extremely angered if I am late to your house tomorrow as well." I smiled as his hand was firmly around my waist, walking me toward my street.

" That would just be a shame to be placed on the naughty list next year, now wouldn't it?" He joked as he pulled me in closer. " Hermione Granger, being place on the naughty list. _Never_." He smiled.

" I would hope not! Now go, I know that it will take you a while to get back to your house, or get to a place where you can get yourself back to your house with magic." I smiled as I kissed his cheek but he would not allow me to go.

" Really it is fine if I walk you to your house. Mum would not mind in the least and I would feel much better knowing that you were home safe." He said as he kept walking in the direction of my house.

" And I would feel better knowing that your mother did not send all of your gifts back to the store and sent the FBI on you to make sure that you got home in one piece. Now really, just get out of here and make sure that you get home safely. I want to make sure that it is not going to be _my _head at your dinner tomorrow because you didn't make it home!" I smiled as I pulled away, he took my arm softly and pulled me back in for a kiss.

" If you say so. I will see you tomorrow at noon right?" He whispered into my ear, his lips inches from it. I could feel the little chills being sent from the bottom of my back, all the way up my spine to my neck because of the way that I could feel his breath on my ear, on my throat.

" Maybe sooner if you will allow me to go. But I will have James with me so we can't just sneak off any place. I _do _have to watch over him." I smiled as I started to walk away.

" You could always just have Ginny do it, make it so that she will never have children!" He shouted as he started to walk in our separate ways.

" Goodnight Fred!" I yelled as I turned down a street.

" Goodnight Hermione! Miss you already!" He said and I could feel my face started to become hot with the blood rushing to it.

I stopped right there in the middle of the road and just smiled at myself, knowing that there may be people around and knowing it seemed very cheesy. I moved around in a circle and allowed myself to feel free and happy for a moment in time. I smiled as I just stood there and let the happiness fill and spill into all of the part of my body. I had never felt like this in my life, never, not when I was with Draco, never! I just felt free when I thought of Fred and I think that from now on when I will be thinking about him, that I will feeling this exact way. I wanted to jump around and make a huge fool of myself, I wanted to dance and laugh all because he said that he already missed me! Did he mean it? Probably not. Did I take it as he meant all of it? Hell yes I did. Will I get my heart broken? With him . . . I do not really know. I moved down the street in happiness, just thinking about the world and allowing everything to fill and spill and send chills all around me. I sat on the grass on a playground and allowed the crisp air to fill around me.

" You little bitch, yeah I am talking to you!" Someone hissed from behind me., pulling my up by the hair, I let out a small yelp. " You made him fucking break up with me didn't you! You were the one that told him that I was not good for him and that I would never add up to become a anything right?Well you little whore, we are going to have a little fire fight, right here and now! Common!" She threw me back on the ground and moved a little away. " Common get the fuck up!" She hissed and I did.

We both move back a little further, me trying to find a way to get away from Pansy, her trying to find aim on me, to be able to get a better hit on me. I knew that there was no way out of this, she would find me again and maybe it would even be when I was with James. That would be rather bad if that was how it went down. I would never allow her to get near my child, I know know how Harry's mother felt, giving her life away for her child. I bowed slowly with her and knew that this was going to be a harsh fight, that the quickest and deadliest would be the one walking out of this and the other would either be crawling home or in a body bag, depending on who was the winner. I took out the cold piece of wood in my back pocket and moved it slowly around in my hand and I looked onto her cold eyes, she was out for blood. I raised my wand and looked around for someone to help me, but there was not even a soul around who would even think about helping a girl like me.

" You ready to die right here you horrible little Mud-Blood." She hisses out.

" Waddiwasi!" I hissed out, moving my wand with it, as I looked at her and she moved quickly, very fast.

" Finite Incantatum!" She said and the spell was not able to work on her, she smiled and looked around. " Is this really _all _that _you _have little miss book worm? Really?" She hissed. " Very well then I guess. Confundus bitch!" She yelled and I knew that one so badly, she was going after my eyes with that one.

" Protego!" I yelled and I started to run from her, knowing that it would give me at least enough time to get away from her, to be able to go and find someone that would be able to help me.

" You little Mud-blood, get the fuck back here and fight me like a real witch, something that you will never be! Come back here and fight me! Even if I can not see you, I can surely smell that filth all over you! Come back and fucking fight me!" She screamed over and over again, trying to rub the spell out of her eyes.

" Fred!" I screamed but there was no real answer, he must have been already done because he would have come running back to me by now, after hearing that. " Someone!" I yelled, still no one was coming near.

" Come back here." I could hear that she was chasing me.

She was an amazing fighter, she knew spell that I thought hat only kids in the highest of high classes would know and she seemed to know them as if she has known them her whole life! If I were to keep fighting her, I do not know what would happen, but I do have a feeling that she would surly be able to beat me because of all of the different things that she would use against me. For my own sake it would just be better to run and try to find some wizard or witch that would be able to help. I did not know of a lot of people around here that are really either of those, but I knew that if I got into the city quick enough I would be able to lose myself in the crowd and she would not be able to find me. But she was starting to catch up, starting to go through the most likely terrible pain in her eyes and fight through it. I could hear her foot steps now and I could feel that she was coming near.

" Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled, trying to make it so that I would not be able to get away from her.

" Protego!" I screamed but she moved from it and kept coming for me.

" Stupefy!" I screamed, turinng back and sending the spell back towards her as I kept running away and running.

" Come back here you fucking Mud-Blood and fight me!" She yelled, I look back and hit something hard from the front of me.

" Shh." He whispered and moved his body in front of mine. " I'm here to help." His velvet voice whispered.

" I do not want _your _help! I hate your guts!" I cried out. " I just want to be left alone by all of you!" I said looking at his blond hair. " Seems like you had a pretty rough night huh?" I said, not knowing where that really came from inside.

" You would not believe me if I told you, honest. But I thought that you really wanted to be left alone, so you know I'll just leave." He said and only moved an inch when another spell came flying our way.

" Petrificus Totalus!" Man that bitch really just wanted to bind me to where I was now didn't she.

" Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled back at her this time, feeling braver with Draco shadily by my side. But as I looked around for him e was on the ground, blue in the face and bound to himself. " Oh my god." I said as I dropped to my knees next to him.

" There you are you-" She stopped as she looked down at Draco.

" You _bitch_ you did not even look to see who you were aiming at! You just sent out a fucking spell and bound the wrong person! You are a ignorant little bitch!" I screamed as I moved for my wand, she shoved me away though.

" Do not touch him you little Mud-Blood. I can handle this on my own. Beside we would not want _your _kind of magic to touch him! Really, think before you use your wand woman! Who knows what could come from it because of what you really are." She shoved me again a little harder, making me fall to the ground, feeling a sharp jab come through my whole body and I had enough with her already. I moved my wand quickly and swiftly.

" Stupefy!" I screamed at the back of her head, she dropped to the ground next to Draco. " I could really just leave you there Draco, she will no be awake for _hours _and I would just love to watch you suffer here, no one coming to get you and you being all alone in the middle of the street. Alone and Scared. Seem like someone Draco?" I hissed, but his blue eyes called to me. " But I could never really do that do you. See I'm not a cold hearted bitch like your little girl friend and I'm not just plain cold hearted like you are. Relashio." I whispered and started to walk away, towards my house.

" Hermione?" He called from behind running for me, tugging at my arm a little.

The way that the moon light was hitting the both of us, the way that everything seemed to be happening seemed like a love scene from a very good romance movie. He pulled me in a little closer with just that one arm and our eyes slowly met up. I did not want to meet up with his eyes, but somehow they always seemed to find his and he smiled the faintest smile and I did the same. He moved his hand from my arm to my hair and slowly played with it as the smile grew wider and wider till it dropped completely as he took his hand away to see that it was covered in a small blanket of red hot blood. His face was in complete shock and horror, he did not have a clue on what to do and neither really did I. I could feel that there was a slight change in my own eye sight and I started to feel a little dizzy as I looked around. It seemed like every time that I would blink and re-open my eyes, it would take longer and longer to be able to see again. I soon feel into Draco's caring arms as he pulled off his sweatshirt and slowly wrapped it around my head and he picked me up slowly, keeping the pressure on my head.

" I am going to get you some help, I promise that I am going to do that for you." He said as he wrapped his once loving scent around me again, this time all I wanted to do was choke. " I am going to get you some help alright Hermione? Just stick with me a little longer alright? I am going to make sure that you are going to get help and then I will be out of your life for the rest of time, okay?" He smiled lightly, taken his wand out. " Mobilicorpus." He whispered, pointing his wand back at the body behind us and it started to move along with him.

" Dr-Draco?" I said slowly, the moon was going back and forth around the sky, doing a dance and then re-playing it over and over again.

" Yes Love?" He smiled down at me.

" Why do you hate me so much?" I whispered as I gripped onto his shirt for dear life, thinking that he would drop me if I did not, or worse just leave in general. " I mean I know that I was born from- from Mug-"

" It has nothing to do with that at all. It really does not have to-"

" Then what in the world does it have to do with if it does not have to do with my blood line!" I though I yelled, but it nearly came out as a whisper.

" I do not hate you at all Hermione. All of the things that you heard me tell to her, it is because he parents and mine are very close. They have known each other since _they started _school and they have been friends ever since that day! I knew that if I did not go along with the status quo for my family that they would find out and who knows what would have happened then. I was going to tell you that , but then you refused to ever really talk to me again." He looked so hurt at this moment in time.

" I am sorry. . ." I whimpered.

" Shh. This is not your fault at all Love. This is all my fault, I am the one to blame for all of this." I was starting to come to a complete blank, things were starting to fade out and it was like the end of a movie where everything goes dark. " Hermione! Hermione stay with me alright, were going to make it to your house and there they can be able to get you an ambulance and be able to get you some help alright? Just stick with me from a little bit longer. Please!" He whimpered as he started to run for it, undoing the spell to be able to get some more speed and leaving Pansy alone. " Just please, please Babe, stay with me. I'm going to make everything alright."

" So you don't hate me?" I whispered, everything was getting really dark, everything was fading, everything.

" No you fool! I love you with all of my heart!" He said, I opened my eyes to barley see his beautiful blue eyes. " I love you!" He said again, but I never heard that last one. . .


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up in a nice white room, a place that I did not really know and that I cared not to really be in. It seemed like everything was a blank to me and I could not remember why I was here or really how I even got here. I hated the feeling and there was nothing that I could do to change it besides look around and see what in the world was going on. I tired to get up to look around but all I could do was move my head a little and open my eyes, I knew that I was awake and alive, but it seemed like nothing was working. I could move my fingers a little, but that was about it. I tried to call someone in, but it seemed like that was not working either. I was in deep concern when Fred walk into the room to see that I was awake.

" Oh bloody hell! She's awake! Someone come in her quick and undo the spell! Hurry before she has a panic attack! Someone! Nurse!" He was screaming down the hall, he had already dropped his coffee and was at my side within seconds. " I cannot believe that you are awake, they said that the way that you had hit your head that you may never have woken up, but I mean here you are! Alive and awake. But don't stress yourself out too much okay baby? Just sit there and don't try to move anything because they have this healing spell on you or something stupid like that! Just sit here okay?" He asked and I just starred at me. I knew that I shouldn't have tried to move anything, but I mean it was worth a shot.

" did I hear that she was awake? Oh my well we better take that little spell off of her now shouldn't we?" A nurse said but then just walked out of the door, I just starred and watched her walk sown the halls. A doctor came in next.

" Well it is good to see that you are awake Ms. Granger, you gave us all quite a scare." He smiled taken out his wand and then took the spell off.

It felt like a weight had been taken off of my body, it felt like a gift form someone above just letting all of this happen at once. I didn't know what he said, but I would need to figure out that spell sometime soon because it was something I would need to know. But with the weight being taken off was the pain starting to rush in with flames following behind. I wanted to cry but laugh and smile all at once, I wanted to run over to Fred, smile and hug him so tight. Thank him for saving me from whatever he did to get me here, the whole back side of my head was on fire and I wanted to scream, I started to tear up and Fred came over and softly moved them away. I tried to smile but it just brought more pain up, more tears and more wiping it away.

I just stopped and looked up at his face, I could see all of the details that were different from him and George. Fred had this one little freckle right about his right eye that stuck out when you looked close enough, he had a little fleck of black in his beautiful left eye that shinned through him. His top lip was just a little thinner then George's and the way that he laughed was deeper then his twin brothers as well. Also it felt like he had a lot more love and compassion for someone he likes more then his brother ever would, but that's just because George never really wanted me in that way, I do not know what he is capable of. But here was Fred, moving away stray tears and smiling at me and telling me all of the things that I have missed, that my parents _were _allowed into a magical hospital on the grounds that their witch daughter was in here. They seemed to be amazing at all of the things that magical people were able to do. I wanted to see them, to be able to let them know that I am alright, but right now I just wanted to sit here with Fred.

" So how are you feeling on this lovely Christmas evening?" He said as he went to the window and opened the shades.

" Evening? I was out for a whole friggen day!" All he did was nod and move back to my seat, gripping onto my hand ever so lightly. " You mean I missed all of it! The gift opening, the mistletoe kissing, the cheers and everything? I missed _all _of it?" I tears but again, he moved it away.

" Oh no! We waited with all of that until you would be here with us and awake to see everything! We thought that you would wake up _sometime _soon, so we just figured we would be having Christmas here in the hospital!" He smiled as he moved his hand and softly cupped it around my face. " It is wonderful to see you with those beautiful brown eyes opened."

" Well Hello." A voice said from the door, we both turned and I smiled to see Harry standing there with a box wrapped in his hand.

" Harry! It is wonderful to see you! Come in!" I smiled as I noticed that he was not the only one that was in the hall, the whole Weasly family, my parents and James were all in the hall waiting to come inside.

" How are you feeling Hermione?" He said as he placed the box on the ground and gave me a very light hug.

" I think I have been better, my head hurts but I'm alright." I smiled.

" Well that is better then being in a coma Dear." Ms. Weasly smiled softly.  
" Or dead!" George joked but Ms. Weasly shot him a look.

Most of the night was spent with opening gifts, playing with all of the new things and telling old Christmas stories that had never been heard before. We all laughed and joked and were having a blast just being with one another, James fell asleep in Fred's arms and he had no idea what to do with him without waking him. Fred was worried that if he moved even an inch that he would wake him up, he would look down at my child and just smile and hum a little song and just keep rocking the little bundle. Every once in a while all of the parents would leave the room to go get some coffee or would just have to walk around a little and we would all play little spells on one another and have a little more fun then when the parents were in the room.

Like always we all got sweaters with our first initial on the front, mine was red this year, Fred and George's were blue, Ron and Ginny's were green, and Harry's was purple. We all got little things as well, Fred and George got a bunch of gag gifts and little things to play would and mess around with around the school with the teachers and what not. Ron got a bunch of candies that would last _him _about a week and a half, maybe. Ginny got some new clothes that she just simply loved to pieces. Harry had gotten something from Sirius that he would not tell me around. I got some new text books that I had been _dying _for! And James got a bunch of little outfits to play around in, a magical duck, and a bunch of other non-magical and magical gifts to play with. Sirius had even done out of his way and gotten him a little- well, it is _much _larger then James even is-, gray dog. Everyone was very happy with their own gifts. Soon though everyone was starting to leave for the night.

" If you want I can stay here with you for the night, since your parents have to go home with James." Fred said after he had given James back to my parents, who had already left for the night.

" I would love that Fred, but I wouldn't want to put you out of the way by doing that. Really." I smiled, looking over at the door where the rest of his family was.

" No, I want to stay with you for the night." He smiled over to his mother, who just nodded and they all started to leave the room.  
" Night Hermione, I'll see you _both _in the morning. Be good Fred!" She smiled as she was the first to leave.

" Night guys." Ron said, looking only about half away by this time.

" Hope you feel better Hermione, bye!" Harry said as he pretty much dragged Ron out of the room. Ginny came over and hugged me a little too tight, I gave out a light moan of pain, Fred shot _her _a look.

" Sorry. Night guys. Get better!" She smiled and left the room.

" Have fun tonight Fred! Be good to her." He smiled and started to walk out. " Oh and Hermione. Don't let him go _too _rough on you. Don't want you to be in here for _too _long." He smiled and left.

" Sorry that he is such a fool. He is just trying to be difficult and I promise that I will not be making _any _moves on you tonight. Well besides _this _one." He mutter a spell below his soft lips and looked up slowly.

As we both looked up I saw a small little flower wrapping itself around the light above my head, it flowed softly around it and then kept growing, moving a little father down from it. It moved with such graced and stopped about two feet from out heads, it looked more like a plant now and bloomed into a little mistletoe. I smiled and felt my eyes tear up only a little because this was the _one _thing that I had wanted for today, was to be able to kiss Fred under the mistletoe, now he had made this be able to come true.

He slowly crept over the bed, moving his whole torso over my body and leaving the rest on the ground. He smiled as we were face to face, I could smell the mint of his toothpaste a let out a light moan that I knew he had heard and smiled even wider. He moved one of his hands around my face and lightly pulled me up just a little so that was were less then an inch from one another, the smell became even more intoxicating. His beautiful eyes looked me up and down, he slowly lip down on his lip and then moved in and pressed his lips against mine. At first he moved very slow, making sure not to cross and boundaries, but still was plenty of passion. Then he became faster until I pulled the rest of him onto the very small very with me. He did not try to make any moved besides kissing me, which made me feel even more safe then before, not doing anything sexual besides being onto of my like this. Then, slowly, he got off of the bed and moved back to his seat.

" Probably should not be doing_ that_ in the hospital. But I just wanted to make sure that I would be able to make one of you wished come true tonight, even if my _real _gift for you can't be done in a hospital." He smiled

" I can't want to see what that real gift is then. I hope it is something that I will be able to use more then once?" I asked, trying to find out what it really was.  
" If you want it to." He smiled widely. " While you go and think of it, I am going to get a soda from downstairs, would you like one?" He asked.

" Sure!" I smiled and he kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

With the little time that I had to myself I started to zone out, thinking on all of the work that I would have to do when I got back to school. What things to do with James while I had time with him, all of the things that he was going to do when he would be going to school had Hogwarts. That he would most likely be in Gryffindor, like his Mom. I just prayed that he would not be in Slytherin like his dad, knowing that he was only a half pure blooded wizard, they may pick on him much more then any other house really would. I thought of all of the pranks that Fred and George would be teaching him to play on the teachers, I knew that Harry would most likely be giving the map to him to play with and god knows what Ron will teach the poor child. No where in my mind did Draco come up once in his life, I knew very well that he would not be in any part of James' life because of his parents and his own stuck up ways! Why even bother when I alright know that nothing good will ever come out of it? When time comes, if James would like to go and meet his father, then so be it. But not till time comes and not till he is purely ready!

" I think that head injury did a lot more to you then just place you in a coma Granger." A cold voice smiled as he walked into the room.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I frowned as I looked around for my nurse button to get him to hell out of here.

" Woah, calm down, calm down. I see that you do not remember anything from last night. Maybe that is a good thing, maybe not. But I just came here well, I mean, I was hoping to see – I wanted to make sure- I- I." He was holding a small box in his hand with another below it. " I wanted to give you and our son a gift." He said as he lowered his head.

" Well isn't that just _so _nice of you! You abandon the both of us, after you tell me off the to girl that you were cheating on me with, break my heart to pieces and then gift the both of us gifts to make up for all of it! _Thanks so much_!" I hissed.

" I knew that this would happen, but still, I thought that it would be the right things to do. Besides, I want to still be in James' and your life more then anything in the world. Maybe not as a love to you, or at least until you are ready, but I know that I have to be in his life. He is my son, has half of my DNA, and he needs a dad in his life!" He said as he placed the gift on the stand beside my bed and sat in Fred's seat.

" You think that you can _really _be that dad Draco?" He nodded. " Because I know that you can't be that dad with _your _family and even the house that you are in proves that you really cannot! You are from a family that hates everything that is not pure blood! You are from a family that looks down on people like me, you have even called me a dirty Mud-blood before! You know that you son is only had pure blood and half dirty blood right? Your family will never take him in as their blood and I bet that if you even try to have a relationship with me, even try to make this family thing that you have in your little mind work out, your family will kick you out and never speak to you again. You, Draco, would never be able to live with that. I know that!" I hissed.

" I would not care if they threw me out of the family. They could do it and if I have you in my arms, our son with us and they did that. They would not be family in my eyes at all. If they cannot see that I love you and that you and James mean more to me then anything else, then they do not deserve to be called _my _family. _Please_ just give me a chance, let me show you everything that I can do, can be, for you and James!" He said, eyes filled with emotions.

" I have heard all of this before, fell for it even! I wont fall for it again, I cannot believe I ever have Draco. If you want to be in James' live then I cannot tell you that you can't. But do not try to take him from me because I will never all that to happen. You can see him and still I guess be a friend, a _very _distant friend. Just so you know, I have already moved on from you to someone how cares about me and would never cheat on me. He even cares more about James then you ever would. He treats me well and would never do the things that you have done to me." I said, not looking him in the eye.

" I see, well I'll just leave these here and I guess that I will see you at school then." He was so filled we hurt as he got up from the seat and moved in closely to my body, kissed my forehead lightly, lighter then even Fred, and whispered into my ear. " I will _never _give up on you like you have me though. I will keep trying till you take me back." He left the room with those words and left me alone to allow them to strangle me.

" Why in the world was _he _just in here?" Fred hissed as he came back in with two soda's in hand.

" Don't worry about it, I sent him out and nothing had happened. He gave me those things." I said and Fred handed the box that was addressed to me.

I opened it slowly and when I got to the box and opened it, it was a small charm bracelet with many little things on it. Most of it look to be very old, much older then Draco was. I picked it up and smiled lightly as a note fell from it. The charms on it were very beautiful. There were all of the animals from Hogwarts on it, the Malfoy crest on it, and a few other things that I had no clue about. Then note that came with it just said:

_This has been in my mother's family forever, since the beginning of time really, I think that you_ _of all people should have it. Your deserve it because I think that one day we will be married and this will be on our daughter arm. I know that it will look amazing on you. _

_ PS: I got the glass heart placed on there myself. See all of the colors that are in there, that is a spell. That spell pretty much says that I am bound to you forever, that I am yours and will never be in love with any other woman then you. If that color ever fades, it means only one thing. I have died and that the love has gone away. _


	25. Chapter 25

Fred fell asleep a little past three in the morning, but I could not sleep for the life of my that snow filled night. All though out my head were thought lingering from the times gone by with Draco, how much he used to kiss me and make me smile. All of the things that he used to do were easily compared to Fred, I know that it's a rule, that you should never compare boyfriends, but it was on my brain now. Fred was obviously better for long in the short and long run of things, but for some odd reason, I knew that I would always have a small spot in my heart dedicated to the blond man with the purest blood. He was locked in there and I did not have the right key to get him out, I never would have that key either, it was a useless thing to try to even do.

Every little detail of his face, from the smallest pores to the longest eye lashes made me smile at this moment. Then I would look over at my red-headed Fred, sleeping in a hard chair, all because he did not want to leave me alone in Christmas. He never had to be here, to sit here through agonizing hours and try to keep my happy, he did because he cared for me in an odd way. He made me laugh right before I thought I would cry, he has always been there to do that though, he is creative and his family all cares as well. I knew deep inside that it would have never worked with Draco, that something would have tore is apart from his icy family to it being someone else to tear him from me. With Fred I cannot see any of that though, he is true and would never do something to hurt me, I knew this. The school would be shocked to hear that I made a jump from a Slytherin boy to a Gryffindor boy, even more then that I made the jump from Malfoy to Weasly. But I did not care about what the student would think, hell I really did not care was _Draco _thought, I was just happy that someone cares for me as much as I care for them.

By the time that the first beams of light started to shine through the curtains of my window, Fred started to stir away, but not quite waking. I have drifted from being half awake to sleeping through out most of the night, thinking and wondering, letting my thoughts drift into dangerous territories. I slowly tried to un-knot the back of my hair and then notices how it was matted with small flecks of blood and there was a rather large bump on the back of my head. I wondered what had happened that night after Fred and I went our own ways, but knew that I would most likely never really remember. Soon the doctors would be releasing me and I would go to my house, get some of my clothing, some for James and we would be going to Sirius' house so that The Order could have a meeting and so that I- along with Harry and James- could see Sirius. I was thrilled to know that James had someone like Sirius to have watching over him. By about seven in the morning, Fred finally rose from his long slumber.

" Good morning Beautiful." I could feel myself blushing. " How are we feeling this wonderful day?" He said and slowly moved to the window and opened the curtain and allowed what little sunlight there was to come washing through.

" I am wonderful today, and how about yourself Sleeping Beauty?" I smiled as I sat up in my bed.

" Tired, a little sore, but good now that I have seen you." He smiled, slowly coming over to my by and laying a slow kiss on my lips.

" Well it's good to see that you are awake, half way through the night your snores went away and I thought that you had died." I laughed, so did he softly.

" Remind me that I have something to tell you later tonight, when we are alone at my house." He smiled ad he brushed out his hair with his hands, like I wish I could do.

By nine they allowed me to leave the hospital, after I took a shower and got all of the little blood flecks out of my hair which, as it collected at the bottom of the shower, was a lot. They said that they gave me some type of potion to heal up the wound and that I should be fine. I was thrilled to hear this news and my parents drove me and Fred back to my house, where the Weasly's, along with Harry, were all waiting to bring us to our destination. They really seemed to be getting along with my parents and Ron was showing Harry all of the pictures that he was shocked at the firs time that he came over here. Harry was not as funny to watch seeing all of the pictures, but still was funny to watch him look at the picture, then at me, then back at the picture.

Before I could go anywhere I went into my room and got my trunk for school, a baby bag to throw some of James' stuff into and then I found the little box that I had gotten for Fred. It was more like a gift box full of stuff that I knew I should never give him. Things like little potions to give to one of his professors to make them sick for a month, stink bombs from the gag store down the street- a Muggle thing that I _knew _he would love-, a joy buzzer, some Axe body spray from the drug store because I loved that smell, a CD mix of a bunch of Muggle artist that I thought that he would like to listen to, a few gag spells that I knew that him and George could have a field day with and some other small things that I hoped he would like. I got some things from James' room for the adventure like a blanket and clothes and his new best friend- the stuffed dog that Sirius had given him and I was ready to go.

We took a Muggle car to the house, which was one of the scariest things that I think I have ever lives through. I knew that magical people really did not need cars and never really took any lessons on how to drive, but I really thought we were all going to die. Fred and George made fun of all of the faces that I made, making me look like an owl with giant eyes, saying that I nearly broke Fred's hand from fright. But we made it there is one piece, beside Fred who really thought that I had broke his hand, and made it into the house without causing any sort of a scene. But it was rather funny to see so many people getting out of a station wagon, thank god for magic or we would have needed a mini-van. Also for the fact that we were in a very magical populated place helped out as well, there were no Muggles to see for the longest mile.

" Welcome, come on in everyone!" Lupin said at the front door as we all slowly filed into the house. Sirius would never be allow to open the door for reasons that were very well known.

" It is good to see you Remus!" Mrs. Weasly said as she entered the house and all of the Weasly children followed, then myself and James, then in the back was Harry, who was rather happy to be here finally.

" Ah, Hermione, it is good to see that you are alive and well. I heard that there was a harsh battle and that you must have caused good damage to your attacker. But that is all rumor I am guessing." He smiled and the looked down at the car seat that I was holding. " Oh well hello there James, it is also good to see you as well. I see that you like at least one of the gifts that you have received. He will be thrilled to see this. Come in, come in! It is cold out!" He said and we all slowly entered the house.

All of the order went into one of the larger rooms in the house and started to talk things over, most of the others went into different rooms, listening to music or talking with one another. Fred, James and I, went into the living room area and relaxed into each others embrace for a little. I found that Fred held my tightly, like he never wanted to let go because he was afraid that he may lose me if he did. He kissed me with more passion, like if he didn't I would walk away from him and never come back. If only he knew that all of this were lies, that he had nothing to worry about because I was never going to walk away. Although I wore Draco's bracelet around my wrist because of the beauty, it meant nothing more then that to me. There was a moment where I was holding James, Fred's arms were wrapped around my shoulder and around the bottom arm that was holding James. Our noises were touching, we were smiling and looking into one another's eyes and there was a flash of light- Ginny had taken a picture of all of us in the embrace. She smiled as the picture came out of the camera and started to appear.

" I am sorry to ruin the moment like that, but I _had _to get a picture." She said as if it was taking the picture or death. " The two of you just looked _so _happy and well- I thought that in the future the two of you would want this." She said and placed it on the table in front of us and walked out of the room, smiling the whole way.

" Well that was a moment killer." Fred smiled a little as he moved in closer to my face.

" Only if you think that it was." I smiled and placed my lips softly onto his as he placed one of his hands on my face and keeping the whole other arm still around James.

Some people say that they ave a moment that they would re-live for the rest of time, others say that if there is a heaven that you re-live your one great moment over again for the rest of time. This would be the one moment that I would have for life. This one kiss and this moment, I felt so loved in his embrace that I had nothing to hide and no one would mind a thing I said. I know that Fred would never harm me, never harm a hair on James' head and would protect the both of us for the rest of time it he could. It just felt so right to be sitting here, letting hims arms be wrapped around me and allowing him to kiss me in this way. It felt like this was the true place that I should be. I know that in the past I thought I knew where my true place was, but this was different, this was feeling like there was a soft warmness in my heart and it felt so soothing and calm. As he pulled away I smiled and moved back a little, feeling all of the heat coming back to my face, all of the blood rushing to my cheeks.

" I love it when you blush, you look so cute." He smiled lightly and looked down at his shoes.

" Thanks." I whispered as I looked at James. We both knew what the other was thinking it was the same. To put it in simple words it was just _wow_.

" Ah there you both are!" Someone said as came into the room, it was Sirius. I stood up and went to hug him tightly, trying not to disturb James, who was sucking on the gray wolfs ear.

" I am so happy to see you Sirius!" I smiled as we parted from our hug.

" It it very nice to see you as well Hermione." He smiled. " Fred, I hope that you are taken care of this girl. She deserves the very best as you know."

" Yes, I truly do know that." He smiled, he was starting to blush this time, it looked so cute that I smiled wider.

" Besides, if you break her heart, you know that she will place a terrible curse that will last for _at least_ a month." He smiled. " She is the brightest witch of her age. And if she does not hurt you. _I _will." He smiled wider.

" Trust me, if I do break her heart, which I promise that I will never do. I will be running for China or some place very far away. I will make _sure_ that I put some distance between us." He laughed.

" It is also very good to see you as well my good friend." Sirius smiled down at James. " May I hold him?" He asked and I gave my son over to him.

" He really is liking the wolf that you gave him. I think that he has some teeth growing in and that seems to be the only thing that will keep him quite today." I smiled

" Well I am very happy to hear that." He said, looking back at where the rest of The Oder was.

" Take him in there, I doubt that he will tell any of the information to any Death Eater in the near future." I smiled and Sirius walked away, my son in his arms.

I found my way back to Fred's arms, this time moving much closer to him and wrapping my arms around his torso and making sure that I had a tight grip on him. I just wanted to stare into his eyes for hours because of how beautiful they were. But I was more attracted to his lips, which were calling for me in an odd way, I kept sneaking little kisses in every few moments and would go back to the embrace without a word spoken. It was like we did not need words really, we had one another and we knew what the other person was thinking, we just somehow knew. I loved this feeling and then remembered that I had to give Fred my gifts before anyone tried to sneak in or anything like that. It was not the best time, but it was the only time that I _knew _we would have. I slowly moved out of the embrace, at first causing Fred to worry he had done something and pulled out the box from out of James' bag of things.

" Merry late Christmas Fred." I smiled and handed him the un-wrapped box. He smiled and opened it to see all of the little gifts he had in store.

" Oh. My. God." He smiled as he started to look at all of the things and the smile that light up his face was priceless, he was like a kid that had just gotten a life time supply of candy!

He started to play with each and every little thing that was in the box, wanting to know what this thing did and what that thing did. He learned very quickly and had plenty of idea's to play little pranks all around the school for fun. He knew that George would be jealous about the gifts that he had gotten and how much he would plan with his bother on who to gag and many other things. He looked so happy that I did not want to disturb him from his moment and just smiled and watched as he looked at every little thing and laughed. He loved the idea that I was giving him things that I liked to smell, it made him know what to smell like and what not to smell like. I did not know why but I just liked watching him be so damn happy, it made me really happy as well.

" Thank you so much Hun!" He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

" You are so welcome!" I smiled and hugged him back, loving each and every embrace.

Slowly though he placed his hand on my chest and carefully pushed me down onto the couch so that my back was laying flat on it. I could hear my heart pounding into my chest like a drum and I tried to contain my face from looking off. He moved his body and lowered himself as well, kissing my lips and first and started to move his way down to my neck, which sent a sharp chill though my body and then moved back up to my lips again. I did not have the words to say, the way that I felt, the simple things that he was doing, all of it felt like heaven to me. I gripped onto his hair and he moved from my neck to my ear and lightly bit down into it, even his deep breathing into it made me quiver a little. My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my hand that was on his back could not so from gripping tightly into it. One of his hands moved up my leg and just went from my leg, to my hip, to the side of my torso, to my neck and it stayed there for only a moment and then started to move all the way back down again, making me let out a light moan.

" Hermione there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now." He whispered into my ear, his eyes locked onto mine.

" Yes, what is it?" I asked, clueless.

" Hermione, I love you." He whispered, that is when my world completely stopped moving.


	26. Chapter 26

My mind went back to a little less then a year ago, the time where I had first heard a man say those words to me. It was the same in some ways, the words, the eye contact, what they meant by those little words, but as well so different. I knew this time that there was no potion locking me to him like there had been with Draco, nothing keep us apart like family. This time, it was just pure love, nothing else that would break us apart. But there was one small factor that made my stomach sink even lower, did I really love Fred? Had I truly gotten over Draco? I knew the first one, that was so easy that I knew it to be true, _Yes I do love Fred_. But the second question in my mind, that one was much harder to think about. I doubted I would ever be over him, that the love we had would ever go away, but there was no room for that now. I was in love with Fred, not Draco, I loved Draco, but would never be _in _love with him again.

Fred was the one that I was supposed to be with, there was no judgment with his family to mine, no one that would think any differently about me. He was able to acutely look beyond the fact that I had a child, beyond the terrible things that I have done and see that I am a good girl after all. He loved me for it and I did not understand why. There was no shame when he took me places, no hiding me and he was always able to make me smile. I think that we were made ti be with one another, that we were soul-mates, if there was such a thing as that. I also knew that I was thinking way to far ahead in the future, like I _always_ do. Fred was smiling at me and waiting for a reply. I knew that I would have to say it sooner of later. But the way that his fact was looking at me, the way that he was anticipating three little words, it made me was to smile and blush more. He was waiting and thinking that I would say it.

" Fred! I love you too!" I finally let out and he smiled and drew me in for a hug, but instead kissed me.

Soon enough I knew that _someone _would be coming in to tell us that it was time to go, that we would be leaving to go back to the Weasly house. I was completely fine with this though, it meant that I would be able to get closer with Fred because Mr. And Mrs. Weasly would not notice me slip from Ginny's room to the twins room. It would just be getting George out of the room for awhile that would be the hard part. I knew that he would not want to leave him, just to tease and make it harder for us to have even a little alone time. But knowing George, he would leave soon enough. Ginny would also not mind watching over James and even if he fussed, he really did seem to like Fred. Fred seemed to really like him as well. Like a family should be, I smiled thinking of the three of us as a family. Harry and Sirius were in another room, talking, I could hear that. In some other place was the rest of the children, opening gifts and being happy that Mr. Weasly is still alive.

" You know what, screw it." Fred smiled as he pulled me up and started to walk down one of the halls. " We are going out for a little! We'll meet you at home!" He smiled and pulled me down the hall to where Ginny was.

" Are we going home?" She asked, James playing in her arms.

" No, we are taken James out for a little stroll." He smiled as he picked James out of Ginny's arms.

" Oh, does Mum know?" She asked, looking over at me.

" Well I hope so. . ." Fred smiled as he got James' jacket and we walked out the doors.

It seemed really like nothing, we were just walking down the street, hand in hand with James wrapped now in my airs. One moment we were in the middle of a Muggle street, the next. . . well the next we weren't. I knew that Fred had transported us to another place, a magical place. He seemed to know the area much better then I did, so I allowed him to drag me through the city filled with people rushed into different places. In most of the doorways there were shovels or brooms sweeping away all of the fresh snow, all on their own. I could feel James moving all around in my arms, trying to look around and see all of the magic gong around him. Fred pulled me into a little toy shop at the end of the street, it was filled with magical things and different toys all flying around the place. He looked around and took a deep sigh of relief. He seemed to be at home and in ease here.

" You pick out any toy in the world for James and I will pay for it. Anything. I am going to be right back, I have to get something." He said, kissing me on the head and ruffling James' hair and then he left.

The both of us just looked around for a very long time. Looking at all of the gifts that were all around, me wondering what to get that was in a less price, James biting on the bracelet that Draco had given to me. I looked down and thought about it, wondering what I should do with it. I mean it was drop dead pretty, something that I wanted to have to remind me of him, but I mean I was over him. . . or I felt like I was at least. I knew that I would never truly let go of Draco, I knew that from the bundle of joy in my arms, but I was as far from letting him go as I could. I looked all around as James let his gums all around the little crest. I found a bunch of nice things, but nothing for the age group that would work for James. But then James slowly let go of the bracelet and moved to a blanket that was on one of the shelves. It was blue and soft, really soft actually. I think that he feel in love with it from there because he feel right asleep with it. That's when I heard an old voice from the past ring form behind me.

" Well hello there Miss Granger." Her voice was low, but seemed very happy.

" Hello there Professor McGonagall! Lovely to see you!" I smiled as I slowly turned, trying to not wake up James.

" So this is the child that most people are talking about at the school right now. He is such a beautiful child." She said softly.

" Thank you, he really is my pride and joy." I smiled rocking him a little.

" I will be expecting great things from this child Miss Granger, great things. With a mother like you, he will have the brains of a final year student when he comes into the school!" She smiled.

" Aw well thank you. With the way that he is right now, he will be very well taken care of until the time in which I can fully take care of him." I smiled, looking down at him.

" Well I believe that you are a good mother Miss Granger. Here, get him something for me." She smiled, handed me a few coins and then walking off before I could even give it back. " Have a good vacation Miss Granger." She smiled, before leaving the small store.

Within the next few minutes, I had gotten James a book with the money that Professor McGonagall had given me, it seemed like a good book. Then I waited with James still clutching his new blanket, which Fred would pay for, waiting for Fred to arrive back. It seemed like it was taken quite a long time and then he re-entered the building. He was carrying a bunch of roses in one hand and something else in the other. He smiled as he looked over to see that I actually had gotten a gift for James, so that he would be able to buy it. He slowly wrapped a brand new cloak around my shoulders and gave me the flowers as he took James from my arms and took him up to the cash register so that he could pay for the blanket. I looked at the card inside the flowers it read: _I know it isn't much for me to write all of my love out, but what the hell. You have my heart locked into yours, you mean more then anything. I love you- Fred._ I smiled as I held the card close to mine.

" I never knew that you had a romantic side to you as well Fred!" He smiled, blushing lightly as he cames back, James still asleep in his arms.

" I didn't either, until I started to write all of that down." He was blushing so badly now.

" I really do love the cloak as well. But really you did not need to do all of this for me! I mean how did you pay for all of this lovely stuff?" I asked, as he took me out of the store and back into the cold.

" I stole if really, I mean I did not have enough money for it, so I just took he." He laughed. " But no really, I got it from of the store that we have in school right now. Ya know the one that all of the students seem to love all around the school." He smiled.

" Well you know that you did not have to spend all of your money on me, really." I smiled, knowing that he did not care.

" I don't give a damn." He said, pulling me in closer.

" I know." I smiled as he pulled me in even closer. " Are you cold babe?" I smiled.

" Nah, just making sure that you are not cold." He made me laugh with this.

The way that I felt about him, the way that I could be so open about anything with James. It made me happy to now that it was with him and not with anyone else. I could openly talk with him no matter where we went and we would be able to do nearly anything together. His smiled lifted me and made me feel much better about myself. The way that he looked at me and the way that he touched me, it made me feel like I was safe with him. His laugh made me feel like I could be free to just be myself. The way that he held me child means that he understood me and knew that I had made mistakes before. But for any mistake that I have made, all of the stupid things that I have done, he didn't give a damn. The wind slowly picked up and I could feel him shake beside me. I stopped and pulled him in close to me, wrapping my cloak around both him and myself.

" I can tell that you are cold. Maybe we should go into one of the store, allow you to warm up a bit. Besides I don't want you, or for that matter, James to get cold." We started to walk into one of the stores when we were cut off.

" Mister Weasly. Miss Granger. Good to see that the two of you are having. . . fun over your vacation." I knew that monotone voice from anywhere. It was the one that made me was to bang my head against anything that was around. We slowly turned around.

" As well as it is to see you too Professor Snape!" I gave a very fake smiled, I knew that he could see right through it.

" What are you doing here?" Fred asked, smiling a bit.

" I had some things to get for school." He said, it was so weird to be talking to him.

" Oh interesting." I said in a fake tone.

" Is this _your _child?"

" Yes." I smiled.

" And is _he-_" He was looking over at Fred.

" Yes! He is my child!" Fred smiled, I looked over at Fred then back at Snape.

" Interesting. . ." He said, looking over at all of the features of James.

" Yes well we have to get going now. . . We don't want to have our little pride and joy getting cold out here. Have a good vacation Professor." Fred said as he pulled me in close. But there was one last thing up this Professor's sleeve.

" Where did you get that." He hissed, looking at my bracelet.

" A friend gave it to me. . . why?" I asked, looking at him.

" That crest. . ." He said, not looking up at me.

" Yeah I know." I said as pulled my arm into my cloak.

" That is very dark magic that your _friend _has gotten into Miss Granger. Warm that person about _that_." He hissed.

" I doubt that I will be seeing much of him anymore." I said.

" Have a good vacation." He said and then he was gone.

We walked into a small coffee shop in the middle of the street and just sat there in silence for awhile. Me smiling the whole time that I looked over at him, thinking of the fact that he had told a professor that James was his child. To do such a thing like that! I mean it took some deep love that not even Draco really had inside of him. Fred was willing to tell people that he was the child and go with it. . . then I feel even more in love with him. I could not help but to smile every time that I looked up at him, every time that he looked me in the eyes I could feel myself blush harder then before. I could feel myself giggle like a little girl. He would reply but looking down at his coffee, looking back up and then look down. He seemed to just smile even more when our eyes locked with one another. Even James stayed very quite as this time, it was so weird that even with the world all around us being as loud as it possibly could, being as dangerous as it was, we were in peace and happiness with one another. Our eyes met and we both moved over the table and kissed one another. He smiled as our lips parted and then pulled me back in for one last one before drinking all of his coffee and taken us back to his house.

That whole night all I could do was think about Fred that day, even with James sleeping beside me on the large bed. I stayed up all night, not even going to Fred's room thinking about all of the differences between Draco and Fred! I know that it is a terrible thing to do, but all I could think about was the differences, I knew that Draco was loving and all, but there was no passion really in there, it lacked something I desperately needed. Fred had something that I needed and he was willing to give it to me. I loved him so badly and I needed to have him as well. He didn't care about the blood pumping through my veins or how much money I had. I didn't need fancy things or anything higher to make me happy. I needed someone who would love and care for me. That's what I had with Fred. By the middle of the night though, Ginny crawled into my bed.

" Hermione?" She asked softly over James.  
" Yeah." I asked softly, groggy from actually needing sleep.

" Do you love Fred?" She asked

" Of course! Why would you believe I wouldn't?" I said, getting up a little.

" Do you care about his feelings?" She asked again, starting to freak me out.

" Yes! Ginny, you are scaring me!" I said.

" When do you have _this _then?" She asked, holding up the bracelet that Draco had given me, the one with his love inside of it.

" Because! It's beautiful and-"

" And has the Malfoy crest on it! I mean really! Why would you even give him the respect to wear this around!" She hissed.

" Because I like it! It's pretty and I just like it! I doesn't mean anything about Fred or really about Draco. Yes, he gave it to me. But I really don't give a damn about that!" I said.

" I know what that is though." She said pointing to the glass.

" I do too! But I don't care about that!" I hissed.

" Doesn't seem like it though. . ." She said, I had enough of it and got out of the bed.

" Stay here and go back to sleep. If he starts to dry, come into Fred's room and let me know alright?" I said and stormed out of the room and walked down the hall to Fred and George's room.

I walked into the room and looked around, I knew that the bed on the far left was George's and the one that was closer to the door was Fred's bed. There was a figure in the bed and I went and sat at the bottom of the bed. Soon he stirred up and looked over at me. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up to look over at me and then to George. He smiled as his eyes probably came into view and he figured out that it was me in his bed and smiled even more. He pulled himself up and pulled me over to him, pressing his lips hard on mine and pulled me back onto the bed. I smiled as I relaxed into his body and breathed into his bare chest. He smelled of Axe and a little bit of my perfume. He wrapped one arm all the way around my waist and the other on my hand.

" What's going on guys?" George stirred up.

" Get out!" Fred hissed over to him and his pulled the hand from my waist up my body, under my shirt.

" Why?" George said again.

" Just go!" George got up and left the room. Fred kissed me softly and the pulled my shirt fully off. I really do not know how the whole house did not wake up, but that night, not a soul was stirred out of bed besides George.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the year went by, it was very slow and but then it went by. Umbridge made more and more rules that just started to send Fred and George over the edge until they both left the school. Fred came back into the dorm room that night and told me all of the things that he had done. All of the things that they were planning on doing before they truly left the school. I knew that the OWLS would be wrecked and would not really happen because of the firework show that they were planning on doing and that they would have to leave from that moment on, they would never come back the the school. I wanted to leave with them, but I knew that I needed all of the learning that I could get because of all of the magical things that I did not know that Fred and George knew already. There were so many more things that I knew that they did not, but so many other things that they knew just because of where they grew up! The night that he told me that he was leaving, we stayed up all night with one another and cuddled by the fire.

" I don't want to leave you here with her, I'm afraid of all of the tings that _she _will do to this school all I know is that I will not be here to see it. I can not take one more day of this school with _her _teaching here! Really!" He said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" But what will you do about work? What will you do about many of those things? Home? Living?" I asked, he did not say a word for a few minutes.

" Well I mean Harry has giving George and me some money so that we could start a store, we even have a place on Diagon Alley! It's amazing and we have all of these plans and we have it all set out! It will be great! I mean we have the money and everything! I can't wait for you to see it Hermione!" He smiled, thinking about it.

" I know it may sound selfish, but I do not want you to leave the school Fred, I'm afraid of not being able to see you all of the time! To not be able to hold you after a rough day and be able to talk to you every time that I need you! I _know _it's selfish, I know it, but I'm just afraid." I said looking down at my shoes.

It was selfish, I knew it and so did Fred. But he allowed me to say all of the things that I needed to say, trusted me and did not say a word against me. I believe that it is all because of the fact that he knew that it would be the last night that we would be seeing one another for a very long time, possibly for the rest of the year maybe, I know that it's not a very long time, but it felt like a long time. I felt my whole heart drop to the bottom of my stomach when the end of the night came and all of Fred's stuff was packed up and ready to go, him and George walked out of the dorm, heads lowered and their stuff following behind them. I wanted to run after, to go with him and leave the school, but I knew that I couldn't. Fred looked back every few steps to make sure that I was not crying, I kept my head up and would not even let my lip quiver till he was out of sight and away from the school. I knew that I would be seeing him in a short few hours, but I could not tell a soul about that. It was a secret between Fred, George and myself, one that I would not let out to a single person. We all went toe the OWLS together soon after they left, not even stopping for breakfast because we knew that it would all be _" healthy foods_." now.

" So how long did you study for _Granger?_" A hiss came from behind me.

" Well how long did you study for Malfoy. . . oh wait, I forgot, you didn't study at all because your dear Daddy paid to make sure that you would not fail all of your OWLS. How could I forget that?" I smiled and kept walking without even looking back.

" Don't worry about that little Mud-Blood Malfoy." Crabbe said to his friend.

" You _know _I can't help it." He hissed back, saying some other things that were unheard.

It seemed like hours passed by, waiting for them to come through the doors and sent off more fireworks then I had ever seen before in my life! I was excited but still knew that I had to get as much off the work done that I possibly could. I got to the eighth page of think paper and heard the banging on the door, I smiled but kept my face down to the paper, trying not to look up. There was another banging and Umbridge walked up to the door and opened it, getting a firework straight to the face. They party started from there, fireworks were flying all around the long room! Red, blues and greems filling the air and some smoke slowing trailing in along with it. I saw out of the corner of my eye one firework coming from the hands of Fred being sent straight for Malfoy's face. I was laughing and smiling and having a brilliant time when Fred hovered on his broom beside me.

" Get on." He smiled.

" I can't! You know that I have to stay in school. You know that I have to stay here!" I smiled, looking into his eyes.

" Tell her I pulled you up on here because you are dating me, tell her that I planned it all out of she tries anything on you. I will fully vouch for it." He smiled, putting his hand out. " You _do _trust me right?"

" Always." I smiled and took his hand, getting onto the back on his broom and holding on tightly to him.

Then we raced off to the front of the room, Umbridge slowing coming up the hall, trying to get a good look on our faces, mine hiding in the back of Fred's back. I still truly hated flying. Him and George looked at one another and smiled asking if one another was readying, they both were holding one last firework in their hands. They threw them up in the air and starting flying through the sky on the brooms as fast as they possibly could. I could feel my hair flying back and the ponytail I had my hair in flying off and all of my hair rushing around me like an octopus. I smiled and looked back at the school to see a dragon following Umbridge chasing her out of the school with all of the students running after the dragon. It nearly caught up to her, but shadily didn't, I could see all of the papers of the _new rules _slowly falling the the ground with flames with them. I cheered from the front as I saw all of the rest of the students coming out from the school, some loosening up their ties and others just running out and cheering their new hero's on. Fred and George had one last trick up their sleeves, they pulled at one last one as they went zooming by, all I looked back to see was a W in the air. I smiled and then turned back to Fred's body. I placed my head on his back and took in his scent fro a final time.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you more." I smiled. " Take me around the school one more time?" I asked slowly, we had already been around the whole school and the ground twice!

" For you, a thousand times." He smiled and took me around again.

I got back into the school rather late to see Umbridge waiting for me at the front door. She was smiling and looking at me with an evil smile. I looked down at my shoes and knew that I was going to be in some deep trouble for what I have done. I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, although I really wasn't. She pulled me by the tie that I was wearing to her office where she slammed me into a chair and then for some reason asked me if I would like some tea. I declined and she began to question me with a tho sand words a second. I denied every single one of the accusations that she threw at me with the greatest of ease. She tried many times to ask if I had anything to do with the whole plan, if I should be expelled like the Fred and George had been. I kept my composure and did not say a word for the longest time, she then pulled her pen out. I knew it from what Harry had told me about it, from what she had done to all of us when she found out about the Order. I still had the scar from the last ones that she had made me done. I had a feeling that I would have _at least _ten more of these by the end of the night. I looked down at my right arm and wished that I did not have to do this, but I knew that I did.

" What should I write?" I asked, not allowing her to allow me to crack.

" I will not tell a lie." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

" Good one." I said and started writing, the pain and fire filled my arms.

I had about two full lines gone on my arm when someone came banging on the door, saying it was important and that she needed to go the the third floor as soon as she possibly could. She opened the door and all I had to see was the blond hair and I knew who it was. I started to write the words harder and realized how much more it hurt, I stopped doing that quickly, but kept writing. They kept exchanging words and Draco kept peeking over her shoulder to see who was suffering tonight. She said something to him but he did not seem to hear her. I tried to get them out of my mind, tried to get to working on my lines but I could still hear all of the words that they were saying as if they had it on a microphone or directly in my ears.

" Who is it this time Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

" I believe that Potter and his gang of student are-"

_I will not-_ fuck this really hurts.

" Well why did you not just bring them _up _to me!" She hissed.

" Because-"

_a lie. I will-_

" Well I will go and bring them up here and they can join Miss. Ganger here. If she gets to her tenth line of words, she may leave. Do not let her stop writing and make sure that she is writing all of the words out neatly so that you can see them clearly!" She said and left.

_Tell a lie. _

" You can stop now you know. She's gone." He said lowly as he came over and tried to stop the pen from moving in my hand.

" I just want to-" I had to stop for only a minute, my arm burning in agony. If I stopped for _too _long then I knew there would be water works and the tears would just flood. " I just want to get all of this done. You know that she will make me write all of the lines out anyway. The quicker the better." He took the pen away from me though.

" I will make up some kind of excuse why you didn't get all of them done. Really, just take a break." He said and handed me something to cover the blood with. I took it and frowned, letting the stinging begin.

" You don't have to do that for _me_." I said looking down, I could feel the tears pooling up on the sides of my eyes.

" But I do. I see that you are still wearing my bracelet even though you are with that Weasly boy. Funny that is I guess." He chuckled softly.

" I just like it cause it's pretty. My friends though are pissed because I'm wearing it." I said softly.

" Have you thought's about what I have said before, that I love you and always will." He asked

" Yes."

" And?" He looked up, hopeful.

" You're full of shit." I said softly. We both laughed a little.

" Well you know that it will always last, no matter what you do it it I will always love you. I cannot be with anyone else because I love you that much. I cannot get you out of my _damn _mind, your laugh, your smile, everything haunts me! I love you so much and I do not now how to show you it better then I already have! I mean you have all of my heart pretty much bottled up in the bracelet! I cannot love someone else not only because of the fact of the spell though, I hope that you know _that_." He laughed a little. " I can't date anyone else because of that spell too you know. It just would not feel right."

" I acutely didn't." I smiled, sniffling a little.

" Please do not cry. The pain goes away soon enough, right?" He didn't have a clue.

" You would never know the true pain that it feels like. You will never know because you are on _her _side." I could not look him in the eye.

" Not really, I am just on _her _side to make sure that she will never get to you that badly. I mean all of this Hermione, I know what's going to happen to night as well. Don't go tonight. Really. Just don't go." He said, placing his hands on both sides of my face, making me look at him. " Do not go." He said.

" To where?" I asked. He pulled me in closer.

" They are going to try to get Harry into the place to get his-"

" Its in here!" Ron said, shoving the door opened. " Hermione!" He shreiked.

" Stupefy!" He said, pointing his wand at Draco.

" Ennervate!" I yelled, pulling my wand out quickly. " He's not going to do anything he was just about to leave." I said and pointed my wand to him. " Out."

" Just don't-"

" Out!" I yelled, pointing my wand closer to him.

We did get caught, of course and all the same got out of it rather quickly. Umbridge was taken care of and moist of the army was on our side and going into the Ministry to get the thing that we needed. I knew that Draco had warned me not to go to the Ministry, but I went with all of my friends because they needed and I knew that I would never let them down as long as they would never let me down. They would never do that either. We all went off and Harry soon found what he was looking for, which I was filled in on the ride there, in the sky, flying. We were all walking out when were were caught again, this time not by teachers or people from the Ministry but someone that was much worse then that. We were caught my death eaters.

" Well, well, well, look what we have here." Draco's father hissed.

" _Shit_." I whispered.

" _Looky what the kitty dragged in_." Bellatrix said from behind him.

" Give us that profit _boy_." Lucius carefully stated.

" Never!" Harry replied. " Now!" He said and we all started to let all different spells out in different directions, knowing there were more Death Eaters to be found.

We all started to run in different way, I had lost all of the group and was running through all of the different shelves and started to panic a little inside. I had my wand ready and knew that I would really need it around here. My heart was coming into my throat and I was not able to make a single sound. I could hear footsteps behind me and turned a little to see that Lucius was the one that was following me, guess he was not taking his good boss' orders and instead decided to follow me instead. I made a turn and went down a different hall and found that I had placed myself in a dead end. I was royally screwed and I started to scream for my life, knowing that Lucius was going to find me and most likely kill me. I could hear my friends trying to find out which one one of the girls had been lost in the crowd, which one was missing. When they found out they started to panic as well and started to come back through the crowd and trying to find me.

" Hermione!" I heart Ron scream at the top of his lungs.

" Good to see you again." Lucius said, colling down the hall and taken his wand out.

" Avada Kad-" I cut him off.

" Conjunctivitis!" I said, trying to get away from him by hurting his eyes.

" Finite Incantatum!" He hissed.

The next few moments flew by and I could not even think about what was going on. One moment Lucius Malfoy and I were having a battle with one another and then the next I was sucked into a black smoke and was not able to move or death. The smoke went through my lungs and took all of my air out of me, I was unable to move or think or do anything. I held onto my wand as tightly as I could and closed my eyes, trying to think of a way to get out of this, wondering if I knew a spell or counter-curse to try and make all of this stop. I knew no way out of it. Even if I did I would be unable to say it out loud because I had no lung capacity to be able to say it with! When I thought that I was about to faint, the blackness was finally lifted and I fell to the floor at the feet of someone else.

" Hermione!" I heard Nevile yell. I was then pulled up by my hair and could hear a rush of wind coming from all around me.

" Watch _girl_ as all of your friends are killed in front of your eyes, then you. Maybe then my son can pick a _good _girl with some _good _blood in you. I will take pleasure in watching the life go out of your eyes." He smiled. All of my friends were now being handled by Death Eaters, all but Harry.

Things went by so fas after that I could not really think about what to say or do, one moment we were all being help with wands up to our throat being threatened. Telling Harry not to go for anything that we were saying and that Harry should run away as fast as he could. But Harry being the brave man that he was, he refused to leave with out us. I wanted to smile when I thought of this but then again I knew that he really could leave at any time. Then next moment the Order was a;l around us and trying to protect us. I was paired up with ex- Professor Lupin and smiled by seeing Harry and Sirius fighting with one another. Then something terrible happened, I was as Bellatrix, the cousin of Sirius, said Avada Kadavra to Sirius and killed him from where he stood, falling as he died and I never saw him again. I stood there in shock as he fell and someone screamed. Everything was going into slow motion and I then realized that _I _was the one that was screaming. Then I heard some more spells being.

" Stupefy!" Someone shouted by something went terrible wrong, I knew from the moment that the curse was shouted out that something had gone wrong.

Then I felt a terrible ache in my shoulder. I was pulled back into the moment and found myself on the ground with blood freely flowing from my shoulder and seeping onto the floor. It was a large wound in my shoulder, the one away from my heart. I knew that I had to stop the bleeding but I could not even move from the place that I was. I screamed in agony and Luna and Ron came over to my aid and tried to calm me down, but there was nothing that could be gone. I screamed and yelled and tried to get all of them off, but I could not move my body. I felt like I was immobile as well.


	28. Chapter 28

I could not move from that place, I think that it was mostly out of pure shock of all of the things that I had seen, but maybe because of the spell as well. I do not remember much after the spell hit my shoulder, besides the pain and that fact that I had to be carried out of there and that my shoulder was bleeding badly. I remember telling Ron. . . or was it Ginny, that I was the one that always got hurt and that I was crying the whole time- not because of the pain either- because of the fact that I had lost a friend, that I had lost Sirius. I watched him die, watch him fall to his death and I will never be able to see him again, he was dead and t here is no spell that can bring someone back from the dead. Everyone was telling me that I would be alright, that everything would be fine, but it all sounded like it was miles away, that they were screaming for me to hear them because I was in my own mind, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Everything was upside down and spinning, I remember I felt like I was going to be sick. . . or maybe I had been sick. Then everything went dark.

I remember little things about my first few days in the hospital. The nurse who came into my room everyday had blond hair and a beautiful smile. . ._ what was her name. . . Alexis. . . no. . . _Fred never left my side. . . he held my hand and talked to me when I woke up, about what I do not remember though. George reading something in The Daily Profit to me. . . _about Bellatrix. . . no no. . . Voldemort? Maybe_. That I had been passed for this year and I would not have to take my finals at all, I would not even have to go back to the school to get my cat or my stuff, Ginny was going to pack it all and was going to bring it all back for me. James coming in with my parents daily to see me and James crying most of the time that he was here. Maybe it was because I was hurt or maybe because he knew something more then a baby should. I remember that my shoulder was a bright shade of a color and I remember throwing up a lot, that they said it was because I was still in shock from the battle.

The first thing that I truly remember was when I had been in the hospital for about a week and then had reduced my medication, I remember being able to think in long lengths and that my face was soaked. Fred was asleep next to me, snoring with his mouth wide opened and the sun was shinning through the window, it looked like the room I had when I was here the first time. Light brown curtains that hung beside the window, a wardrobe with an old lamp on the top of it, a TV on the wall that was old, and on the right side of the room a door to the bathroom. I tried to nudge Fred to wake him up and made a loud yelp in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on pure fire, it jolted Fred from his slumber and sent him right out of his seat as well. He looked over to see him smiling just a tad with my hand on my shoulder.

" Sorry." I smiled slightly.

" It's fine, good to see that you have feeling back though. You were pretty funny when you are all drugged up though, I must say." He laughed.

" Oh?" I asked, trying to remember me being drugged and came to a blank.

" Let's just say that like the present I gave you." He nodded his head over to the stuffed golden cat that was on the edge of my bed. " You bunched it up, laughed, and said that it had to bones and started to hit one of your legs with it because it didn't have any bones and _it _couldn't feel it. It was a bloody good show, I wish that everyone else would have been here for it though." He laughed, remembering the event.

" Great to know. Did I embarrass myself in any other ways?" I smiled.

" Plenty! But I wont tell you right now, since you are just starting to remember everything that's going on." He smiled, teasing me.

" Be that way." I smiled and looked over at the wardrobe as my eye sight came in clearer and saw many different things on the top of it.

There was plenty of candy on the top of it, flowers of every sort, some most stuffed animals and bunches of cards. I could see some balloons hanging around the room and smiled looked all around. It was a much happier room then the one at Christmas, with many more things in it then before. I wondered how many people have been in to see me and how many times I have made a fool of myself again. I smiled thinking about what Fred had told me and knew that I must have looked foolish, I moved as little as possibly and got the cat from the bottom of the bed, with a loud groan and brought it back to me. I smiled, it was so soft and smiled of Fred's Axe. I smiled and brought it close to me and squeezed it lightly. It had a little red bow around it's next and even whiskers to make it seem more realistic. It just needed to be a little fatter and it would look like my cat! I laughed when I thought of this and Fred looked over at my confused, I just waved him off.

Slowly I put the cat down and moved my gown to show my shoulder, I cringed when I saw it. It was blackened from where the shot had acutely hit me. It looked like a bad burn mark but even worse then that! There was a deep gash that had been patched up with many stitches that I could feel from under a reddened bandage. All around the bandage was purple bruising and black, burned skin. I wondered if my skin would ever be right again or if I would ever really be able to move that shoulder again with anything less then pure agony when trying to do it. I looked over a Fred and wondered what he thought of me because of having this happen, if he thought that I was weak because of this or if he thought that I would need to be protected more because of it. Or if he even found me attractive because of this horrible thing that is on my skin on. It was almost like he knew what I was thinking, took my hand that was holding the gown opened, placed his hand into that one, took his other and cupped it around my face and kissed my lightly on the lips. I felt the butterflies crawl through my stomach and try to come up to my throat.

" Ah I see that we are well awake by now and that Mister Weasly here has made sure that your head eye coordinations are working well." The blond nurse that I remember well said as she came through the room.

" What's her name?" I whispered before he pulled away, he shrugged.

_Alexis? No. Lexi? No. Adyliegh? No. What the hell is this woman's name? _

" I have been your nurse for your time in here. I am not sure if you really remember me much, but I am Alex." She smiled lightly, bringing a cart into the room.

" Alex! That's the name!" I shouted happily.

" Ah, so you don't remember, it's okay most people don't remember much when they are medicated as much as you were. It's perfectly normal and you should not try to really remember much of it because you just wont!" She shrugged being the cart over to my bedside opposite of Fred. " You have a lot of visitors waiting to see you today Miss Granger so I am going to try to make this as quick as I possibly can for you. All I am going to do it take off the bandaging, clean out your wounds a little and then put a new one on. You may not want to look because it will be a little harsh for you to see." She undid my dress and allowed it to fall, I held it close to my chest. Not that Fred has not seen any of it before though.

She did undid the bandaging though, I knew that I really should not have looked, it was worse then I thought that it would be. The wound was puffed up and was coming over any of the skin around it, itself was purple and then pure around that. It looked like a mess and I had to turn away quickly because I thought that I was going to be sick. I thought that it would not hurt when she cleaned it out, so wrong on my part. I had to grip onto Fred's hand and bite my lip till it bled because I did not want to scream out in pain. When she was all done with all of it though, it felt much better and I would move it only a tad bit more. She also told me that it may have a slight infection from the bacteria that may have gotten into it during that battle because it took a long time for them to acutely be able to get me out of there. Later Fred told me that I had been lying on the floor in the Ministry for almost an hour with just Ron's shirt keeping the blood in and Professor Lupin protecting us from getting hit more. I don't remember any of the waiting, in my head it all went by so fast.

Once she was done with it all she left, allowing Fred to come and lay behind me and to lie up my gown. Before he did any of that though he moved his hands up and down my arms and kissed from the very bottom of my back to the top of my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine and through my whole body. He lightly bit the back of my ear and whispered that he loved me into it and kissed it before just allowing me to lean into him and then tying it all back up and pulling the blanket over the both of us. He kissed the top of my forehead and held my hand with one of his. That's when the rest of the gang came in and moved all around the room, because there were many of them to come it. There were all still in school uniform which lead me to believe that it was the final day and they were all just getting back from school. They all looked relived to see that I was well and awake.

" Bloody hell Hermione! You had us all on a good scare there!" Ron said rushing to the side of the bed.

" Really you did, I mean you put on a great show, but you still went down and tried to get back up again!" Nevil smiled.

" Really?" I still remember really nothing from the whole thing.

" Yes! We have to immobilize you so that you would not hurt yourself any more or try to get up again." Luna said from the corner of the room.

" You did put up one hell of a show though, I mean really I have never see someone fight like you had Professor Lupin did together. . . well maybe besides Harry and-" Ginny died off and we all became silent.

" So what happened after that?" I questioned.

" Harry tried to fight The Dark Lord on his own!" Luna said, her eyes widening.

" But Professor Dumbledore came in and saved Harry's ass." Fred smiled. Harry stayed quite.

" You were bleeding pretty bad." Ron said.

" But Ron was able to make it mostly stop by lending you his shirt." Luna said.

" Well thanks for saving my life Ron." I said lightly.

" Yeah, thanks for saving her life Ron." Fred said from behind me. " Really." He said.

Soon after that I had fallen asleep. Having dreams is usually where one can drift from place to place and be at peace with myself. For me it was all different though, for this moment in time I was re-living everything that I had before. Remembering everything that I did not want to know about, watching someone close to me die over and over again. The fact that you could see the life leave his eyes, the way Bellatrix looked like an animal after she has hunted down her pray, the way that Harry looked like a mad animal or a mad man, everything was in black and white. I remember the fact that I could hear a woman screaming and every time that I re-lived and re-lived this nightmarish memory, I still did not know that it was me screaming from the other side till Fred would shake me away and would kiss me on my soaked forehead. I would be soaks from head to toe in sweat and my face would be wet from both sweat and tears because I would be screaming and crying and sometimes I would be thrashing in my little metal bed as well. Fred said that I looked demonic and possessed when I thrashed and was starting to get a little worried about these dreams. We were both on the same boat with that.

" You had mail on in today when you were dreaming as well. I think that it is all stuff that has come from Hogwarts that they sent here when they knew that you would not be coming back to school." He said handing it to me. " I am going to go get a soda, you want one?" He asked getting up from his chair and his leg popping from staying in that seat for a long time. I nodded and he left. I opened the first one that my heart sank to the floor, it was from Sirius. I looked at it and placed it at the bottom of the piled and looked at the next one. It was thick with no name on it.

_To the one that should be, _

_ You nearly had be hyperventilating when you left me in that room the other day. I watched you walk out of the room and nearly died, I felt my whole stomach come into my throat and I fell to the floor. I knew that something would go wrong when you left, I just knew it. It was not because of my father being there at all, it was because I was having dreams about it happening for months now and knew that it was just going to happen. I knew that something was going to happen and I should have tried to stop you more, I should have just stopped you and begging you not to go. Told you anything that you would have wanted to hear, gotten down on my fucking knees if I needed to and told you everything that had happened in my dream if that would have made you stop and would have made it so that you would not have left. Would it have though? If I had begged you to stay and even gotten down on my knees? Told you all about my dreams and how you were going to get hurt from all of it. Most likely not, you have always been a rather stubborn one. Which is why I think that I was so attracted to you from the beginning. _

_ I should most likely tell you about the dream, maybe one day you will tell me how close I was to the one that you had. Maybe? It all started off with you and my father, you were battling in a way and you were losing badly. He swept you up and brought you to the rest of your Scooby gang and you all started to talk, all of your Gang had a Death Eater with a wand to them besides Potter, Father and Potter talked for awhile. Then there were these other people that started to come in. Professors Lupin and Mad Eye, Sirius Black and others that started to file into the room. Then the battle starts up and all of your go off into different groups and battle Death Eaters and you guys all fighting, it's an amazing scene to, it's light against dark really. You were dong all of the right moves and you were amazing when you were fighting. You looked amazing and sexy and powerful and you even had one of the Death Eaters down and on the ground! You have always been so smart and have known what to do at the right times! I never told you this but I have always been jealous of all of your smarts that you have learned in such a short time of knowing magic. Then something happens that just makes time go slowly, you look off and you just stop everything you are doing, you even drop your wand to the ground and then my father hits you with a spell that he purposely said wrong to make it hurt worse. You fell to the ground screaming and you start fighting, Weasly and Lonny Luna come over to help you and you just sit there in your blood. It is the most terrifying dream that I have ever seen before in my life Hermione. Then I find out that there really was a battle and that you have been hurt, I cried for an hour because I thought that you had died. I prayed to God, told him that I would be a better person, that I would pray every day and that I would do anything if you were alive. And there you are, alive and well. _

_ Also, I have to let you know that I had no clue about anything about my father. I did sadly know that he **was **a Death Eater, I did not know that he still was one though, I had no clue about that. He never spoke a word of it to me, not a single word ever came from him of The Dark Lord. As a kid I always wondered where he went so late in the night, as I got older I thought that he was having an affair and when I became the age that I am I just didn't give a fuck about where he was going. Never once though did it cross my mind that he was going to Death Eater meeting. **Never once! ** So when the Ministry came to my house and my mother told me that Father had been taken away for being a Death Eater, I was shocked and sad to call myself a Malfoy. I hate him for all of the things that he has done- mostly to you though, he has been terrible to you from the beginning and I hope that he goes to jail for years- possibly for years for what he has done to you. Not just to you, but for all of the people that he has ever done something to and has gotten away with it. I cannot believe all of the things that he has kept from me and all of the lies that he has most likely told me and I just want to know the truth of all of it. Of corse I will never know any of it though because of the fact of where he is- and where I never hope to end to to be to even ask him those types of questions. I can not believe that he would do all of that to you and I hope that you do not ever forgive me or him for what we have done to you. _

_ Honestly, please, for your sake. **Do not forgive me, ever**. Do not allow me near James either, for all of the things that are going to happen soon, all of the things that I am going to be into. Do not talk to me, do not acknowledge me, do not even think about me. Understand? For your sake and for our child's shake, do not forgive me. I know that it will be very hard to do, it may be impossible to do, I know that it is hard for me to do, but never try to get back with me. Be happy with Fred and live a long live with him. Please get married and have a lot of kids so that James with have siblings, let James think that Fred is his father and that he doesn't have terrible scum like me as his t rue blood. Don't ever tell him that I am his real rather, never let Malfoy cross over his mouth and never let him think of me as more then a terrible person. Better yet just don't allow him to even know about me in general. The flowers that have been sent to you, the white roses, please burn them or throw them away or anything. They are from me, I sent them out of love, but now I know better. Also the bracelet, break it. Break it, do a spell on it, **destroy it**. Do not ever think of be again for as long as you live. I will never bother you again at school and will never even look you in the eyes. _

_ Things are going to get bad at our school soon, keep your chin up and smile. Give the people like me something to look forward to seeing every terrible day of our lives. Please make it worth living for at school every now and then because it will be hard now. I will always love you with all of my heart, I will love you more then anything in the world. I am willing to give my life up for you and that will never change. I hope that when this whole war is over with that we can meet up one day and we can trade off stories. But for now it will be better this way, I can promise that. Please, keep your head up high and always stay the same as you are right now. Be happy. _

_I will **always **love you,_

_Draco Malfoy. _


	29. Chapter 29

The summer flew by without anything else happening that was directly towards Harry, Ron or myself. Fred and George opened up the store while the rest of that area went down in flames at the hands of Bellatrix and many other death eaters. The twins started to rack in the money with all of the students and many adults buying things from the store, they tried to re-pay Harry for making all of this happen, but Harry refused to take a penny. The boys started to then give it back to their family, to help pay for books and things that Ron and Ginny would need for school and giving it to their mother, who did not come out of the house very often anymore. Which, after all of the things that have been happen, we can all understand why.

We were all worried that we would be attacked any day because of our connection to Harry and just for having magic powers. I also knew that since I was Muggle born that I would be more likely to have an attack on myself, my parents and James. It scared me knowing that there was no way of protecting him from something when I will be thousands of miles away from them at school. I knew that he would be safe enough in the hands on the Order, but I still had my doubts. Not knowing is and always will be the scariest thing in the world. I know that Fred will take care of him and that he will always be around a magic person for protection, but I just could feel that there would be something wrong. None of us would let one another go just because of fear though, none of us let Harry out of our sights, and we were not going to leave him _just _because he was a target and we were making ourselves targets.

Fred and I had our last date a few days before school began. He took me to a lake in the middle of no where and set a tent out beside the water and there we laid. Looking up at the stars and naming every consolation that we knew. We counted many of them and we even saw a shooting star fall thought the atmosphere, we both made our wishes and refused to tell one another what we had wished for. I wished that we would be together forever _and _for good grades this year. He told me that he wished for the store to have good sales while I was gone, though I knew that was a lie. I smiled as Fred held me close to his heart, I tapped on his chest for every time that his heart made a beat. His eyes were closed and there was a weak smile on his face. I started to move my fingers up and down his chest and moved around the lines around his hips. I could see the smile go into a thin line and him biting down on his lip. His eyes were now squeezed tight and I could hear a faint moan from his throat. I moved to his thighs and I could now hear a moan coming from him.

As things started to get hotter and hotter, I knew where we were leading to and really, I wanted and was ready to have sex with Fred. After teasing him for awhile I found myself thrown onto my back with Fred unbuttoning my shirt. He moved from my neck, down to my chest, kissing over both breasts, to my ribs, kissing each one, before reaching my pants line. He looked up at me and gave me a slight smile before sliding my pants off and leaving me in just my under clothes. He moved one hand under my bra and kept the other on my hips, holding me on the ground and kissing me to make sure that I would not moan _too _loud. Soon there were clothes all around the woods and the two of us found out way into the tent and all around people probably hear loud moans.

The next day we had to leave, Fred had to get back to the store and I had to get all of my things packed for school. We walked through the woods and back to the street where we were supposed to meet up with the group, who had all camped out. They all seemed unimpressed when they saw us walking out and that we were also late. Our hair was matted and we were both wearing Fred's clothes, Fred had on the same shirt from yesterday and I had on his shirt he was supposed to be wearing today. We all grabbed onto the port key and went back to the Weasly house, which I had been staying at most of the summer. We all waited out turn for the shower and when we had all gotten through with that, most of us started to pack besides the twins. Fred went to help out with some Order things while I stayed in my room and packed.

James was sucking on his binkey and I was started to pack all of my uniform things when one of the twins walked into the room. I knew that it was not Fred form the walk that he walked and the way he wore his clothes, it was a little more dressed up then Fred liked to be. He picked up James and held him on the bed and looked from myself to James as if I was supposed to say something. I smiled and kept packing my things up, without saying a word. I knew that I was supposed to spill my heart out to George, but I was going to make him wait. I had gotten down to the clothes that I was wearing, knowing that they would have to be packed sooner or later and that I _should _give the shirt back to Fred, but I knew that I wouldn't. I sighed and slowly turned to the Weasly twin and starred at him, he looked tired and much more grown up from the first time that I had met him, but still there was no visible difference between Fred and George.

" So. . ." He said softly, rocking James in his arms.

" So." I smiled and moved from the floor to the bottom of the bed.

" He's growing up fast. He starting to look more like you then he does Draco." He smiled when he said that.

" Yes, he is. But is that the real reason why you are here?" I asked.

" No." He smiled a little as my baby fell asleep in his arms. " I wanted to come in here and talk to you I guess. Needed to say a few things before you left for Hogwarts, things that could not wait till Christmas." He said.

" Like. . .?" I questioned.

" Do you truly love Fred?" He asked.

" Yes. Why would you ask?" I asked, not sure if I should be offended.

" Well. . . . I really would if I didn't need to know I guess. It's just that. . .well I know that he truly loves you and that you two are happy together. You are everything to him and he needs you in his life, but it's just that. . . well I mean Ginny found the bracelet and then I found the letter from Draco." He said and I felt my heart sank a little.

" George. . . I will always have a little space in my heart for Draco. It's something that you will never be able to end with your first true love, even you should know that. But I am over him and I know that I am happy with your brother, that I _want _to be with Fred." I said, trying to explain myself.

" It's good to hear that, but I fear that he will never be over _you_. I don't want to put my brother, my family or even _you _ in danger for the things that you have been through. I just wanna make sure that he wont hurt you because. . . well from what I've heard Harry and Ron talking about. Well they think that he is a Death Eater." He said.

I started to think over the letter that Draco had given me, all of the things that were on it. All of them started to make since, all of the warning. He was going to be Death Eater and I knew that Harry and Ron were correct. I did not want to believe it because I knew him from a different light, one that no one really knew. I knew Draco for the good man that he was, I knew that he must have been trying to re-gain his fathers pride for him. Draco would never do this, after knowing all of the things that he does about Death Eaters and his own father. He was doing this because he _had _to and because he wanted to be powerful and make his daddy proud. I knew that it would be better for James to stay here for the year because of the Death Eaters and I had already made plans for James to stay here with Mister and Misses Weasly.

" He is. . . you have read the letter. You know it's true! It's got to be true!" I sighed, looking over at the sleeping child.

" You also must know that Death Eaters don't like anything that is less then pure blooded. . . right?" He asked, the both of us looking at James.

" Yeah. . . I know. But I think that he may be protected because he is a former. . . is a present Death Eater's child and a Death Eaters grandson. I mean that has to count for something. . . right?" I asked.

" Maybe. . . or maybe it's just the opposite and James is on the hit list, you may be on the list too because of your affairs with Draco. None of us really no and well. . ." He looked over at me.

I could feel my heart dropping to the floor. Something that I had created, not really even wanting to or knowing if I would be able to do it has become my true life. I did not know how I would be able to go on without him because of how much he means to me. . . I would never let that baby die, I would never let anything even try to harm him. I knew that with Draco being a Death Eater that he was working to make sure that it would not happen. . . he did love his son. But if he could not stop it, would he chose the side of evil and allow them to kill James, or would he fight? I knew that I would fight for him and if I had to. . . I would die for him, like Lily and James Potter had for Harry, I would for my son, any day. But would many others would be killed for my son, I did not want to see the Death Eaters kill all of my friends and family.

" No. . . I don't want any of you to have to risk your lives for me and my son. . . I do not want to have to even put that on you guys. I guess that I will have to drop out of school. . ." I said softly.

" No! That's why I came in here. We all wanted you to know that we're gonna protect him and protect everyone else around here too. Trust me, we know what we are doing and Fred wouldn't all you to do that anyway. He truly loves you. . . ya know that right?" I smiled and nodded lightly.

" Yes. I really do know that he loves me." I giggled a little.

" Good. So you know that he will not be able to allow you to drop out. . . kinda like we did. But still. . . he's gonna be the one to take care of him mostly, well beside Mum because she seems to think that James is her own son as well. We are all here to help ya out. . . even when we don't get anything in return." He said the last part jokingly. I drabbed onto him softly and hugged him.

Soon after George left then the other twin came in and we stayed there all night with one another. We didn't sleep one bit, him because he was talking to me and telling me all the different things that he was going to teach James while I was gone and be because I did not want to miss one moment away from him. I had the feeling in my stomach when you know that you are going to miss something so much that it makes your whole stomach turn into a horrible knot. His voice soothed the knots, but only a little because I still knew that I would have to go through a whole school year and would only see him twice in that whole year. I had been able to live- only by the help of Fred- with being away from James for that long year, but now I would have to be away from _both _of my boys. . . it seemed terrible. But like George had said. . . Fred would not allow me to drop out of school. Fred started to talk about all of the different jokes he was going to teach Fred and if he was going to start saying his first words that he would send a letter and photo's the very moment that it happened. It made me smile knowing that James would have someone like him to be able to have around.

" You know you should probably get some sleep before the morning." He said, one arm holding James closely to him and the other one around my body and play with my hair.

" No. . . I can sleep all the way to school. I want to spend this time with you and James." I smiled.

" Fine, but you will be so sore and tired that you will barley be able to crawl onto that train." He kissed my forehead lightly.

Fred was correct about one thing, he knew that I would barley be able to move onto the train and he was so right,. It felt like Ron had to grab me onto the train because all I wanted to do was kiss Fred and hold onto James the whole time. I did not want to step onto a train with Draco. . . did not want to be able to see his dark mark and to know what true evil looks like. I just wanted to stay in that moment with him and to know that they both are safe. I took one last breath of Fred in and got into an open trolley cart on the side of the train where I could see them and started to wave. Fred was waving for himself and for James by waving his small little arms. I smiled until we moved away from the train station and then only looked out the window and cried a little, knowing what was going to be ahead of me. I was upset and wanted to just run for Fred and James and all of the Weasly's. But knew differently.

" Goodbye." I said to myself.

" What's wrong with her?" Ron asked to Harry.

" Shut up. Just shut up." Harry replied and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him.

I thought that it would be best for me to just walk around and get some air away from Harry and Ron, who were talking non-stop about Draco. I knew where all of the Slytherin's liked to sit on the train and I knew that it was one place that I would not go to. Thankfully it was on the other side of the train. I moved through all of the different sections, said my hello's to all of my tried and follow members of the army. They all seemed to be pleased that we were back in school and all could tel that I was upset by the missing member. They all left me to wonder the halls alone until I found someone that I did not want to see, he just seemed to be following me until I got into a corner that I knew I would not be able to get out of without seeing him. I knew that it was a terrible idea but I knew that I would have to face up to him. It was better to just get it over with now instead of waiting till the full school year began.

" Is it true?" He asked darkly.

" What?" I said, not turning to him.

" You're dating him?" He said, not saying Fred's name.

" Yep. What about you? Is it true what they are saying about you?" I asked, turning the table.

" What are they saying?" He asked, sounding scared.

" You know what they are saying. Like father like son." I turned to him slowly, facing the blond hair and the hurt eyes. " Tell me that you aren't working with him." I asked.

" Of course I am! He chose me and I need to do this or I would have died!" He said, looking down at the floor. " Not like he really wants me to live through this anyway- Hermione. . . he _wants _me to die as punishment for my father." He said.

" Why did you come here. I got your letter you know, I thought that I was supposed to stay away from you. That you would never do anything anymore." I said almost hatefully. Almost being the main word.

" I couldn't stay away from you. I know that I will die within the year and I mean, I want to make sure that I have your face memorized, that I have your smile etched into my mind and to make sure that you know that I am doing all of this to protect you. You and James." He said, still not looking from the ground.

" Why?" I asked, trying to connect with his eyes.

" You know why." He smiled lightly.

" Tell me." I said softly.

" Because I do and always will love you." He finally looked me in the eyes. " But do you still love me. Tell me once and for all Hermione. Do you love me more or do you love Fred Weasly more? Which one would you rather be with? Because if you say that it is him. . . I really do not know what I will do." He whispered, dropping his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

I think that this whole story has happened all before. . . not just with this life. . . but in another life. I think that we have been doing this for many different lives now, if that's how lives work. I think that we were in a past life in a different country, but I think that I chose the wrong person in the last life. . . it's just that I really do not know which one I chose in that past life. It was like picking between someone with all of the love in the world, someone who would love you no matter what and would always be there. Or someone who said he loved you, could buy you anything, and would be able to protect you from the world and more. I do not know which one I picked in that last life, who I made the wrong choice with, but in this life I was having the same problem with choices.

Fred made me smile when I was sad and knew when I was going to cry and could stop me without even saying a word. He knew what to say and when to not say anything. He was able to protect me, but I didn't know if it would be enough to protect James and myself from this world that we were living in. I knew that he loved me with all of his heart and would never do anything ti hurt me or cause me to be sad for as long as he lived. He smiled as me and I could feel my heart sink to the ground because it just gave me butterflies and made me giggle all day. He was someone that I could say anything to and he would just listen, even if it involved him, he'd listen for hours until I would have all of my emotions out. Fred was right now back at home taken care of James, making sure that he would always be in magical hands and that he would be protected, even when I couldn't. I knew that he would never cheat on me or call my anything like a _Dirty Mud-Blood_. He wasn't the type to even think about doing something like that. He was a really amazing guy that would do anything to make someone smile, which is why I think that I fell in love with him so quickly, because he could make me smile even in the worse of times.

I know that I have a good life going _right _now, without Draco in it and without him always making me so upset, making my torn between my friends and him. With Draco, I know that there would always be a part of his family that would hate me, that would never treat me as an equal. I would always be looked down on and would always be called names behind my back and treated almost as badly in front of them. I _do _love Draco and I know that he would always protect me and be there for me, but there is always doubt that he doesn't _fully _love me back, that because of my genes and my family that we would always be from two different worlds! My heart always wanted him, it tells me to go for him and just kiss him and beg him to take me back, but my brain is always fighting my heart off. My brain tells me that it's wrong, that he will just always break my heart and leave me crying alone again. But if I did that this time, there wouldn't be a Fred to help me back up and heal my heart, no one would come if that happened. Draco was my first love, I knew that I would never fully get over him, it was all a matter of if I _should _ever get over him or not. Draco was fighting on the dark side, for what he says he's doing to protect us from, but I did not know if he was telling the truth. I think that there will always be a part of me that doesn't know if he's telling the truth or not anymore.

" Draco, I. . . I. . . well I really just do not know the correct answer to the question. I do not know who the hell I love more. . . I don't want you to do anything crazy, I mean I love you, I am just not sure if it's because you were my first _real _love. . . or if it's because I truly still love you!" I was getting all chocked up.

" I _need _to know the answer to this." He was getting closer to my, I could smell his minty breath, could see every little freckle on his face.

" Well I don't _have _the answer to this. I am so sorry." I said and tried to push him away, but he pulled me in closer to him.

" I'm scared. I don't want to die, I want to be with you and I will fucking fight for you till the end because I need you." He had his arms wrapped around me, pulling me in closer and closer.

" I- I- I have to go back to my cart, Harry and Ron will be expecting me to be back soon. I really do need to get back there. . ." I said, I felt defeated because I did not give him a piece of my mind like I had expected, but he did not let go.

" Just. . . just tell me that you still love me. Please just allow me that one little wish and tell me that you still love me." He said, his eyes were begging more then his words were.

" Draco. I will always love you. I do love you. But I am just trying to figure out if I am _in _love with you, or if I just love you. There is a big difference there. I know how I feel about Fred- but you are a very different story. You have caused me so much pain that I doubt that I will ever love you like I used to, but yes. . . . I do love you." I whispered, trying to get away but his hand was grasping at my right wrist, making it hurt.

" Why do you love _him_?" He asked darkly.

" That is none of your business, now Draco, let go!" I said a little louder, trying to pull his arm off. He had a firm grip on it though. " Draco! You're hurting me, let go!" I said as he looked down at my wrist and let go quickly.

He backed away and looked from me to my wrist, seeing the bruises of his fingers becoming more vivid. It hurt less because of the pressure was gone, but moving it still hurt. He had been gripping onto it so tightly that it had really left all four fingers and even his thumb on my wrist in the form of a bruise. I moved it a little and could feel the bracelet moving on my wrist and that's also when Draco noticed that I was still wearing it as well and smiled a little. He did not move any closer, did not say a word, but the little smile that came from the corner of his lips made me want to smile a little as well. We stood there in complete silence as the train moved all through the different areas and did not say one word for at least ten minutes. He stood and starred at one another and Draco slowly came over and cupped his hand over my cheek and moved in closer. My heart skipped a beat because I did not want to stop him, because I was so unsure of his motives, but I always did not want this to go on either. He slowly moved in till his lips was less then an inch apart from mine and his and my eyes connected.

No fireworks, no music playing in the background. All around you could hear the owls of the students in the cages and the train moving. There was no one around to stop us, there was nothing to make us do it either though. It was just two cold lips coming together in one last moment of passion. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head and starting to grasp onto ever strand of hair in my head, the other moving to my left hip. A moan slid from his lips and out of instinct I think that I moved my hand into his back and pulled him in closer. I pulled my leg over his hip and we fell into the wall, making a loud bang, and with his help he pulled the over one around his hip so that I was dependent on him not to let me fall. He moved from my lips to my neck and gave one good bite to it, making me gasp and bringing him back to my neck.

Soon my shirt was on the floor, how it got there I really had no clue, did it want it to be there, well hell yes. I still to this day do not got a hold of my on that train, what made me kiss him and made me want to pull him closer to me, but I did. No, we did not have sex, but yes we got close. Before he could pull off his pants, I fell back into reality and knew that all of this was wrong. I pulled on my shirt and yanked my skirt from his hands and tried to leave the trolley that we were on. He tried to move past him but was stuck between his arms, his hopping to get his pants back on and as he did he wrapped his arms back around me and smoothed my hair out. He did not beg me to continue with what we were doing, like he thought that he would, but instead soothed me and told me that it was fine. He seemed to be a different person all together from what I have known of him. He seemed scared but strong, passionate but not too into the moment, in love but not willing to risk everything for love. He seemed like with all of the things that was going on that he needed someone to be there for him, as I did.

" I understand that you are with Weasly right now, know that I am not trying to get in the way of that, it's just that with the year coming up. I know that I will need someone to be there for me, I know that you can be that person if you really wanted to be. . . please be that person?" He asked softly into my hair.

" Of course I will be." I smiled as I took in the scent that I knew so well. . . but there was something different about it. I looked at the arms that were around me and saw the mark that I knew was there.

It sent chills up and down my body to know that he was truly a Death Eater. That he was so fully of power and rage that he would be able to join something like that. It brought me into a cold spell and made me shake till I had to look away from it because I did not want him to know that I have seen. But I knew that he already did know, that he was into a very evil ground now. We did not speak of it, instead he pulled my head up as that I was look right into his cold eyes, they looked so vacant and empty, and pulled me in for another kiss. I knew that the person that he wanted me to be was someone with these types of perks and as long as no one really knew about it. . . well I really could say anything about it. I knew that I would regret it when we parted one another, that it was a bad idea from the beginning, but for right now in this moment, it was an amazing moment.

" I love you." He whispered into my hair as he pulled his Slytherin shirt back on. The train making it's final way back into the school. We did not have a moment to say anything else because we heard that someone was coming, he hide and I moved back into the walk way and found my way back to my friends.

That night I did truly regret everything that I had done, because I knew that was betraying Fred. One half of my hated myself because I had done something as horrible as that, while the other half wanted to know when I would be seeing Draco again. These feeling boiled into me and did not allow me to sleep very much at all that night. I stayed up and listen to the other girls talk about their summers, all of the things that they had done and all of the people that they had met. It all gave me a head ache and made me yearn for one last kiss from Draco again. Every time that Draco popped into my mind, I had to literally shake him out because he was not supposed to be the one that I was in love with. I was supposed to graduate from Hogwarts and go back to Fred and be able to provide for the both of them! I was supposed to be with Fred, not Draco Malfoy who had already broken my heart so many times! I knew that there must have been something wrong inside my brain for wanted Draco back in my life, that there must have been one of those brain wires that was connected in the wrong way! But I yearned for him all of the night. The next day I pulled him away from the group of Slytherins that were going into the great hall for breakfast and pulled him into one of the hidden stairwells.

" Well good morning to you too!" He smiled as he pulled me in and hugged me.

" Morning." I smiled as I kissed him slowly. We kissed back and smiled when we parted.

" Now that's a good way to start off the day!" He said as he pulled away.

" I guess you could say that." I smiled as I pulled him in again for another kiss, but this time I did not allow him to leave. " You do know that this is all wrong, right?" I asked, looking into his still vacant eyes.

" Oh yes." He said and pulled me in, slipping his hand under my shirt and I slapped it away. " What?" He smiled playfully.

" Not before school has even started!" I smiled and shoved him lightly and tired to get out of the stairwell but he pulled me back in.

" You are not getting away from me today." He smiled and placed my up against the wall.

He pulled my shirt off and kissed from my head, to my cheek, to my neck and all the way down to my bellybutton before making his way all the way back up and making me giggle the whole way. He new all of the different ways to make me moan and this was one of his playful days. I didn't know it then, but we would not be having very many of these playful days left after this, he would be much too busy with all of The Dark Lords commands to have very much time for anything during the day hours and some of the nighttime either. It would become known quickly that we were both running off in the middle of the night- but no one knew who were were running or or what we were doing. Since Slytherin kids and Gryffindor kids don't speak too often, it was not known that either was running off, and that's the way that we really liked it. In secret, where no one knew what we were doing and no one would be able to judge us. For me, it was the biggest turn-on in the world, being in secret and being in danger, for Draco, I believe that it was a way to know that I would always be the most protected from the bad things outside of my bed.

He would always pull me in so close to him that I could hear his rapid heart beat and would tell me that he would love me even after forever comes around. Then he would slip away from our hiding spots to make sure that no one was coming, kiss me goodnight and would be gone once again. I always felt so torn between him and Fred that I would stay in the spot in the school and cry for awhile until I had gotten all of my emotions out and would be able to sneak back into the common room without anyone noticing that I had come back in. It was wrong and I tried so many times to tell myself to end this whole thing with Draco, but then I would never really know what he would do to himself. . . . what risk I was putting him in. I knew that with be being. . . well what I was and him being what he was that we were risking one another's lives every time that we met up. I knew that I was risking Fred's heart every time that we met up, but neither of us was at the stage of leaving.

Sometimes when we met up in the room we would not even have sex. He would be do shaken up from the things that he had seen, but would never be able to tell me about, that he would just place his head on my lap or on my heart and would just sit there and allow me to cradle him in. He would ask me to tell him all about James, about the future that we would one day have and all about the different things that we would do. It brought him so much comfort that it would go on and on and tell him about everything, but it sent pure chills up and down my spine and made me think even more about the choices that I would have to make before the end of the year was up.


	31. Chapter 31

Potions was the only class that I thought I would have to just get my head straight in. it was the class that I knew that I could pass and would even like this year, all because Professor Snape was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. But once I got in there all I could do was stand at the doorway with my mouth wide open, standing in the back of the room with a terrible look on his face with all of his friends was Draco. Our eyes met and I could feel all of the blood rushing to my cheeks and he gave me a wink and then looked away. I moved over to all of the girls and got a potions book. That's when to more people entered the room, Ron and Harry, two people that were not allowed to be in a potions class with their grades. But I believe that they were allowed in because of the new grading policy because of our new Professor.

" Can anyone tell me what type of potion this it?" Professor Slughorn. It took me only a matter of seconds to recolonize it by the look that it was a love potion. I raised my hand and I was called on.

" It's a love potion. People will smell things that attract them for example I smell. . ." I took a step forward and many things came to mind and all of them made me skin crawl with goose bumps ". . . freshly mown grass, new parchment and. . ." Two things came into my mind that I could not say out loud, my face became hot and I stepped back and everyone went back to working on their potions.

The next time that we met up for class I knew that I would have to explain to Harry or Ron what had happened. But we were placed in groups of two, Harry and Ron where placed together and then it was just me left and the Professor placed me in a group with Draco. Harry asked the Professor if I could just go into their group but he said no because then Draco would not have a partner. I smiled a little and then went into the group with him. Under the table he slowly slipped his hand onto my thigh and rubbed it gentle and left it there, looking over at me and smiling. I tried hard not to make a sound but a slight little giggle came out, but one turned around thankfully and we started our project in making a potion to stop another potion from hurting the body. We worked in silence for most of the time, trying to act like we hated one another.

" So what was that thing that you couldn't say the other day. . . what was it that you smelled, huh?" He smiled as if he knew that it had something to do with him, I would keep in occupied for a little.

" Why should I tell you huh? Maybe it was something about Fred that made me stop, maybe it was something completely different all together!" I smiled as I sliced a plant.

" Well then why don't you just tell me already and keep me out of suspense huh?" He smiled, he knew that he was winning this game.

" I actually saw something." I put the plant into the cauldron slowly as the book stated too, he was chopping up something and it flew off the table and nearly ht a girl in the head, we both laughed as he went and got it. " Smooth move." We both laughed a little.

" Well what in the world did you see!" He said as he tried again and I held the bean down.

" I saw two things. . ." I smiled, playing this game for as long as I cold, giving only piece by piece.

" Well tell me one of them." He said as he chopped the bean and then started to chop another one.

" Fred hair was one of the ones that I saw, I know that it was his because he parts his hair a little more to the left then George does." I smiled a little as I placed another bean into the cauldron.

" Oh. . ." Draco said, looking defeated.

" And then I saw that little freckle of yours that lays right on your pelvic bone." I smiled and looked down at his pants line.

" Now _that's _what I wanted to hear." He smiled and then went back to making the potion.

Draco seemed very distressed about something. I knew it was something that had to do with the dark lord and about the mission that he was assigned to do. He never told me what it was that he was supposed to do, all he could tell me that it was life or death and that he didn't know if he could go through with it. I told him that no matter what it was, no matter how much it would be that'd he'd have to do, that he has to do it because nothing is more important then his life. Every time that he would bring something like that up I would tell him to remember me and James and that would always make him smile. Today seemed like he did not get any sleep last night, something was keeping him up and he still was unable to tell me about it.

" Meet me at the clock tower at midnight." He said at the end of class as he was walking out the door.

I smiled and walked through the doors and looked around for Harry and Ron. Harry was found with his noise tightly in that new book that he had and Ron was off running around trying to get in as much practice as he could for quidditch. Harry and I moved from class to class until the end of the day came and I went straight to bed to get a little sleep before meeting up with Draco. Things that I have learned from being with Draco is that when he says that we are going to meet up in the middle of the night, that we would most likely be staying with one another fort the whole night. But as I went into the common room there was a letter on the table waiting for me. It was from Fred, I squeaked as I curled up into one of the chairs and opened it.

_My dearest, _

_ I am missing you very dearly but I have wonderful news as well! We have been doing very we;l at the store right now and we have made a very good profit! Mum is very proud of us and that just makes us so much happier about doing it. James is always in the store with us, playing with some of the little things or asleep at home with Mum. She seems to like to have him around, it makes her feel like she's taken care of another child and is happy with that. She usually never leaves the house anymore because she's afraid of everything. Understandable with what's been going on. The Order seems to really like playing with him when they aren't talking about " important things". I have become an official member of the Order! I hope that makes you proud of me. You are the only person that I really want to be proud of me, everyone else is just an added bonus compared to you. _

_ George and I take turned taking care of James when we are not working the store. I mean we both really like playing around with him, but we really need to get some sleep from time to time as well. Working a store and then coming home and playing babysitter is a lot of work. Don't get me wrong in any way, I love the kid so much, but sometimes it's just a lot of things to get through in the day. You should see James' face when one of us is taken care of him and then the other one comes in, he gets such a confused look on his face. It's so funny! But I mean this kid is almost like my own, I love him so much and I love you as well. One day I think that we will make a great family together, we will have a great life! I mean we will have the shop running and fully going and this whole terrible thing with the dark lord will be over and we will all be safe. But right now it is much safer for you to be in Hogwarts and to be as far away from this place as you can. _

_ I miss you probably more then you miss me. I mean you have to go through the hell of living with Draco and I am so sorry that I am not there for that. But I was not allowed back as you know and really did not want to go back. But just think after this year and next year, well then you can come back home and you can do whatever the hell you wanna do! Don't worry about you-know-who too much while you are away, please don't let him get in the way of your school year too much. You are well protected there and when you come home I will protect you with all of my life. Leave all of the worrying to me and you will not have to worry about anything else. We can live wherever your heart desires to go to and we can be brand new people. We can do what we please and we will be free, it will be great- though I would like to stay here with George and be at the joke shop, it's all up to you. _

_With love till next time,_

_Fred Weasly._

_PS:_

_I hope that you like the little gift inside. _

_It took a lot to get it into the school._

I pulled open the envelope and found a little gold chain inside of it. On the bottom of the chain was a golden heart and when you opened it there was a moving picture of Fred and George smiling and laughing and in the other was Fred and James sleeping together. It a small gift but it lifted it up and made me get butterflies all through my stomach. I smiled as I held the locket up in the air and read that it had a few word on the back of the heart. _So our hearts will be together even when we are not_. That was all that it said, but it seemed to say so many things that I have been needing to hear. I smiled and placed it around my own neck and smiled as I felt the weight of it on my chest. As I went to the bedroom area I felt so bubbly that I spun around the empty room and laughed a little. It felt good to know that I had someone that cared so much about me, but so little about the things that I have done.

Sneaking through the school, being quite as can be, having to look around corners before going into the next hall to make sure there was no one there, it was all that I could do to see my Draco at nights, or at all now a days. Sometimes I have a feeling the Draco's friends know that we are together because I will see them in the halls, almost looking like hall monitors, looking for something almost. If they ever heard me, they did not say anything to one another about it, I would always say my silent thank you to them and walk right past them. Tonight when I saw them they looked distressed, but they allowed me to go, even if they did not know I was there, and I kept walking and wondered what was wrong. Everything seemed normal, but with this school, anything could be wrong and no one would know that was not supposed to.

At the top of the highest tower, that cool surrounded me and allowed me to know that I was completely alone for now. I took in a slow breath of air and allowed the puff of smoke to come out, it was getting chilly early this year, I think that we have already hit freezing temperatures five time out of the last week. With it being early October, it showed that it was going to be a harsh winter. I wondered when the first snow would hit the ground, sitting on the stone flooring and looking out on the ground. From this spot you could see around in every direction for miles! You could see deep into the forbidden forest and all the way to the lake and even Hagrid house! I smiled and looked at the nearly frozen water and remembered all of the things from the Tri-Wizard tournament. The way that I danced all night and the way that I was saved in the water. The way that Draco and I became friends, that was a story.

I remembered the way that it was _just _becoming nice enough to go out and about, to be outside without having to wear a full winter jacket. I love that time of year because it such a good time to be reading a good book. It was dinner time and I was not hungry and decided to go out into the garden and read for a bit before heading up to the common room to meet back up with Harry and talk about the tournament. He was kicking at what little snow was still around, muttering some things to himself, and then he noticed me sitting on a stone bench and blushed almost, realizing that he was not alone. He tried to make a good comeback, but all he could do was smile and walk over to me. It seemed like he had it guard down and that he was a lot more relaxed without his posse around him. He did not really say anything for awhile, he leaned against the wall and starred at me, I was starring down at my book and acting as if I did not care a damn thing about him, which was a lie. I was waiting for him to say something terrible about me, something that may tick me off, but instead he asked what I was reading.

" A M_uggle _book. I doubt that _you _would like anything on this manor." I said and kept my noise tucked deeply into the book.

" Oh? What's it about?" He questioned and came a little closer.

" A girl who gets sent away from her home to live with her aunt because of all of the things that she has done in the last few weeks and when she's with her aunt she finds out what life should be like. Instead of what it's like at home with her abusive father." I said and tried to keep reading. I did not mention that it was mostly a romance. . . till the end.

" Interesting. May I borrow it when you are done?" He asked, I looked up at him and found that he was completely serious.

" So who up you up to this, Malfoy? Who told you to come over here and talk to me? How long were you bet that you could go talking to me for?" I asked

" No one." He smiled a little.

" Oh?" I said and tried to hide back a faint smile.

" Yeah. I just couldn't stand listening to those fools inside talk about how well everyone was doing in the tournament and how amazing this whole thing has been." He said with a scowl on his face.

" Well why pick to talk to _me_? You hate me." I asked softly.

" Not really. I guess that I have just been following in my fathers footsteps instead of in my own." He looked down at his feet.

" Right." I said and got up and started to walk back to the school, hearing the final crunches of snow under my feet. " The day that you prove it will be the day I fall over dead." I finally smiled and started to walk away.

" Meet me at the high tower at one, tonight. There wont be anyone there besides me and you and maybe you can tell me more about that book you're reading?" He said, walking behind me.

" What's the catch?" I said, turning to him.

" You have to find a way up there and I may steal that book from you if I like it enough." He smiled and that was that, we met up and talked. We started doing it almost every night after that.

I was so caught up in a memory that I did not hear anyone coming up the stairs to me. I did not know that Draco was standing behind me and watching the night with me. He just stood behind me and never said a word, I guess that he was taken in the silence and maybe he was in a memory of his own. As I came around I could feel his heat soaking into my skin and could tell that it was him from the second that I came around. I pulled his legs into my back and leaned into him. Soon he moved onto the stone with me and pulled me into his lap, allowing me to look into his face.

" So what were you so caught up in that you did not hear me oh so graceful steps coming up the stairs?" He smiled.

" Just the first time that we really got along a few years ago." I smiled and he knew exactly what I was talking about. " Hey Draco?" I said, the smiling fading from my face with a much newer memory.

" Yes Hun?"

" Why did you beat Harry's face in? What did he do to you to cause you to hurt him so badly? I will not hold it against you, though I probably should, but I wont because I just want to know why." I remembered Harry's face and how there was a little dried blood around his noise.

" He angered me. Can we talk about something else?" He said, I noticed that he looked very tired tonight. " You know what. Let's go someplace more. . . more for us to be a little alone." He took me hand and walked all the way down the stairs together.

" Maybe you should get some sleep Draco. I mean you look like you have not had sleep in days!" I said, but he pulled me down the stairs and into the hall where his posse had been standing, no one was there now. But the wall came to life and opened, the room of requirement had opened to Draco.

" I thought that maybe we could sleep here, with one another for awhile."

He smiled as we went into the room and saw that there was a king sized bed, with black silk sheets and many pillows, in the middle of the room. I smiled slowly and looked around the room to see that the only thing that was lighting it was small candles all around. Draco was pulling off his tie and shirt as I took off my shoes. We both climbed into the new bed together, he pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my forehead, telling me that he loved me once again. He tell asleep quickly, showing me that he was doing something to drain all of his energy. But I was stuck away to the snake that was slowly moving around on his arm. It kept me awake all night.


	32. Chapter 32

I was a full member of the slug-club by the end of that week it seems like, one of the only one with Muggle parents as well. Harry and Ginny were also members, which made me feel a lot better about going to all of these group meetings together, they were almost fun and yet awkward all the same. Everyone was competing to be the best and everyone wanted to seem smarter then one another, but beating everyone in brains was what I was well known for, and it kept my mind off of Draco and all of the things that he was probably doing during all of those times that he could not be with me. Harry was the star in Professor Slughorn's eyes and everyone could see that, maybe it was because of Harry's mother, or because of the rumor that he was _the chosen one_. Either was it made him the best thing to the good Professor and that's just the way that Harry- or Professor Dumbledore wants it seems better – wants it to be.

I wore my new locket as much as I possibly could and everyone loves to look inside of it and aw over the pictures inside of it. Sometimes people would look from the pictue to me and I knew what they were thinking: _Is that the Dad of the baby or is Draco the real father? _But I would just brush off the looks and go back to talking about how they are my pride and joys and cannot wait for Christmas break to see them once again. It made me smile every time that I looked in it and saw my child and my boyfriends face there. Knowing that the two of them were safe and happy was what kept me going on through the days and made me want to keep going to school. Draco was the person that makes me want to get out of bed in the morning and Fred is the one that allows me to go to sleep and still feel safe doing it. They were complete opposites from one another and many ways besides a short few. I knew what awaited me when Draco would find out about the locket- he would try to out do Fred and get me something even better then what Fred had gotten me as a way to prove love.

Draco and my nights together have been far apart now. He was too tired to even get out of bed at midnight anymore and would just sleep thought whatever alarm that he would have set and I would be left on the now snow covered tower, alone. I knew that whatever he was doing what taken a lot out of him, it showed through his face. I still waited up for him every night and would pretty much fall asleep up there on the tower. The cold had become nothing to me anymore, my body as gotten used to the crisp of early winter. Sometimes I would have memories of the past and other times I would try and think about the future. To keep myself entertained through the nights, I started to bring school books up there with me and start reading ahead- mostly defense against the dark arts because you never know when Professor Snape will give a random quiz on something we haven't learned yet.

One night he did show up though, he seemed like he had slept very well- for once- and was alive and happy. His smile light up when he say me and as I ran for his arms it only got bigger. His warmth rushed through my body and made my noise feel a slight cold. I buried myself into his chest and stayed there for awhile, trying to get re-hearted. He put his cloak around my body and wrapped himself around me as well. He kept kissing the top of my forehead and telling me how sorry he was for not being around as much as he should be, saying that he was going to make it up to me in some way. Soon we moved into our new best hiding spot- the room of requirement- and laid in our new bed together. This was not a night for sleeping in one another's arms, I could tell that by the liveliness in Draco's heartbeat and his breath. He was fully awake on this night and was willing to do anything from talking to having sex, if that's what I wanted.

" So what have you been up to lately my dear?" He smiled a he wrapped his arms around me and let one slide down from my shoulder to my chest.

" I have been keeping myself busy and worrying sick over you! Same old same old I guess that you could say. . ." We both laughed at this, hearing him laugh gave me butterflies. " But really, I have been watching Harry and Ron practice for quidditch, been seeing Professor Slughorn and the Slug-Club a lot, and study. Oh and worrying sick over you as well."

" I am so sorry to keep you in the dark like this. But you know that I cannot tell you anything about what I am up to and trust me, you do not want to know what I am doing. I do not want to put you in any more danger then I already am." He said closing in for a kiss in which he got.

This started to get a little hearted just after that kiss. Draco slowly slithered his hand up my skirt and left it at the top of my thigh and gripped it tightly, kissing me the whole way. I started to try to get his tie off as quickly as I possibly could and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, throwing both tie and shirt onto the floor. He pulled down my skirt and then just pulled my shirt right off the top of my head. Kissing and being the the heat of the moment, clothes flying in every directions till we were left bare and smiling at one another. Draco's body as close as he could to mine and leaving it there as if to tease me, my legs wrapped around him, body arched and breathing heavy. We were in the heat of the moment and there was no one to stop us, no one to say that we couldn't do what we pleased in this room. Just the two of us in the heat of the moment. Him on top of me and breathing so deeply and me just starring up and breathing just as heavy as he was, burning up on the inside and anxious to get what I wanted.

" Condom, potion, what do ya got?" I said last moment.

" Fuck! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" He said and removed himself from on top of me.

" Oh my god! I thought that you would bring one!" I sighed.

" Sorry! Hey be happy that you thought of this _before _we did anything that could get us into deep trouble!" He said and got his boxers on.

" True." I smiled and pulled him back into bed. " Doesn't mean that I wont tease the hell out of you." I smiled and started to kiss his chest.

That's when I saw it once again and I couldn't help but to stop and just stare at it once again. There was something about the dark mark that made my stomach go into knots and made me feel like I was going to throw up. I was unsure what it was about it, maybe it was the fact that it was so dangerous or maybe it was just because of what it meant, who put that mark onto Draco's body. I could feel my stomach going into that knotted placed and tried to look away, but there was something about it that made me keep starring. Draco must've known that I did not like looking at it because he moved it away and placed the opposite hand onto my face, cupping it, and brining me in for a kiss. We stayed that way for a long time, just kissing because we did not want to break away from one another, and be unsure of what would happen after that.

" Does it make you upset?" He finally asked.

" Only a little, I think that it scares me more then anything else." I said lightly.

" It's okay, I completely understand. It scares me most of the time as well, I do not want to be doing this at all, to be honest. But I mean there is no way to say no to _him, _ya know? You say no and you die, you don't do anything that he wants and you die. There is really no way to stay on his good side for a very long time unless you do exactly what he pleases. I'm sorry that it scares you Sweetheart. I'll go put my shirt on then." He said and started to get up.

" No." I pulled him back into the bed and grabbed onto his arm. " That will always be there Draco, you can't go around all of your life and hide it. One day or another I will have to get used to it, will have to face up to it, and I would much rather have it be sooner then later." I said and slowly kissed from the top of the tattoo to the bottom of it.

" You didn't have to do that you know. I know that it makes you uncomfortable."

" I wanted to okay? So just shut up about it!" I said playfully.

Since Draco and I were in the same potions class, we would become like animals sometimes about that class. We would become competitive and would show off to one another to prove that we were the better student. I would show him the _correct _way to make a certain potion and then he would show up by making it _faster _then I could. It was funny that he knew what he was talking about because when Professor Snape was teaching, all Slytherin students would get a high grade in the class because of the fact that they were Slytherin students, so for him to know what he was doing humored me. There was one time that we were going so fast at trying to make a potion that I had made a mistake and it blew up right in my face! I could hear Draco laughing in the back round but no more then a minute later the same thing happened to me. I nearly fell out of my seat from laughing so hard because I knew that he was fine and that karma was a total bitch at time.

" I wish that there would be a way to take you to this new Slug-Club thing that I have coming up at the end of the month." I yawned out, in bed with him.

" Oh really? Now what would _that _be?" He smiled and propped himself up in bed, with the sheet up at his pelvic bone and showed my favorite little freckle.

" It's this dance almost, everyones getting all dressed up and going to be there with a date. I wish that I could invite you, but I mean everyone would look down on it. I'm sorry that I even brought it up." I said and looked right at his freckle.

" It's fine Sweetheart. I understand." He looked to where I was looking and smiled. " Go to sleep, I'll be right here if you need me." He said, I guess that he saw that my eyes were nearly fully closed.

The dreams that night were far from the best things that I could have happen to me that night. It made my bones chill because of the dream. I was in the dark somewhere and I was trying to find a door or a window or something to get out. I could hear voices coming closer and I screamed for them to help me. Crying for them to help me get out of here, but no one came to help. I tried and tired to get out of the room, looking for my wand or something to light up the way but there was nothing around to help me through this. I screamed for what seemed to be hours, trying to get out and trying and trying. I kicked and punched to try to get through the walls around me, but the felt more like brick then anything else. There was no way to get out of this maze of walls and darkness! Whenever the voices came nearer I would scream louder and cry and do anything to make as much noise as I could to get their attention, but they did not seem to care.

Soon enough someone came and pulled me out by the hair, dragging em into the brightness of the rest of the house. I could not see the face of my hair-puller at first because I was still getting used to the brightness, but the surrounding area seemed to be a place that I have been before. . . The voice came to me and brought me to look up at the person that was starring down at me. Bellatrix, Draco's aunt and the Deatheater that killed Sirius. She smiled down at me and pulled me up to see her face to face. There were others in the room, three figures in the background that did not come into view. Bellatrix smacked me so hard that I fell to the floor and screamed for the other three to come and help. She took out a small switch blade knife and smiled at me and pulled my head up by the hair.

" Now, where should we start with you girlie? The throat to make you shut up maybe? Maybe we should start someplace else then?" She came closer to me. " Maybe we should just start with someone else then? Sound better?" She threw my head back onto the floor and went into another room.

" Will one of you help me?" I screamed but the others just looked from one to the other.

Bellatrix came back in with someone that was much taller then she was and threw him onto the floor next to me. His face was covered in blood and he had a blackened eye. I crawled over to him and saw that it was Draco and my stomach dropped to the floor. I started to try and stop the bleeding, but was kicked away with the heel of the stranged womans heel to the head. I tried to fight back trying to get away but the knife came to my throat and started to cut in, I could feel the hot blood slowly dripping from my throat.

" Now, now. Which one of the two of you should go first? The boy who did not do what the Dark Lord told him to do? Or the his filthy little Mud-Blood whore?" She smiled looked from face to face.

" Don't fucking call her that!" Draco screamed out, showing signed of life.

" I think we have a taker!" She said darkly and moved over to Draco's body.

I screamed and screamed, but it seemed like my body was immobile and I was pretty much paralyzed. I begged for her to stop and tried to tell her to take me instead of him, but she did nothing of that matter. I could see all of the blood from Draco running through the wood and dripping to a place unknown. The three people did not move from their spots in the dark and just stayed there. I kept screaming and screaming as Bellatrix looked over and me and would just laugh. Draco's screaming had finally become silenced and it was almost like watching the life leave his body. She moved her bloody body from Draco over to me and came close to me with her knife, looked crazy and evil wrapped into a package for me.

" So Dollie, I killed your boyfriend, I killed one of your friends, I can kill everyone that you care about and all you can do is lay there and scream. Your other little boyfriend. Dead. That half blooded child of yours. Dead. Remember that as I cut through your body, okay?" She said with a smile.

She torn the knife into my stomach and I shot out of bed screaming bloody murder. Draco shot up next to me and asked right away what was wrong and he seemed to be right awake. I moved from screaming to crying without knowing why. I was so frightened by the dream, my heart pounding and my racing through thoughts. It hit me that it was a dream as Draco moved me into his lap, facing him, and asking what was wrong and moving all of the hair out of my face. All I seemed to do was weep and try to breath correctly, which was not going well. I was frantic because of a little dream like that and I looked over Draco's body to make sure that there were no wound on him. I was shaking like a leaf and could not make myself stop.

" What? What did you dream about that made you _that _scared?" He whispered after he had calmed me down.

" Just promise me that you will do_ whatever _you-know-who asks of you." I said, still shaking a little.

" Why?"

" Just promise!" I said, a little irritated.

" I promise." He smiled as he crossed his heart. " Scouts honor."

" You were never a scout." I joked, remembering all of the times that my Muggle friend had wanted me to join girl scouts with them.

" Well yeah, but what did you dream about." He asked, not allowed me to leave his lap.

" You really do not want to know." I sighed and tried to get it off of my brain. But that's the day that I became terrorized by nightmares of Bellatrix Lestrange everynight.


	33. Chapter 33

Katie Bell was cursed the other day, Ron, Harry, and I saw her on the snow covered ground and tried to help her and then something odd happened, frightening if you ask me. She flew up I the air and made this gut wrenching scream and was flown from place to place until she hit the ground again and dragged a locket onto the ground beside her. It was beautiful and looked like it was calling for us to touch it, telling us that nothing would happen to us. I tried to go for it and Harry slapped my hand away before I could even get a foot from it! We were told not to pick it up and now she is in the hospital, from what we have heard she is still in a coma, which scares me the most. Katie was a smart girl and we all wonder who would tried to kill her like that, who would want to hurt Katie?

Harry thinks that it's Draco who tried to curse her because a friend of Katie's remembers a male giving her the package, it doesn't mean that it was Draco. But then again Harry thinks that Snape is working with Draco on something, because at the ball that Slughorn had he heard them talking to one another. I tried to ask Draco about it on one of our nights together, one of the times where he wasn't on the verge of a breakdown – or I wasn't on one from my nightmares – and he couldn't tell me, refused to, and went to a different topic. It worries me that he is holding back things from me, he says that it's for the best, but sometimes I worry that it's not for the best at all. I try to tell him that it will be alright- to tell me everything that he has done- but he refuses. Says that he cannot tell me because it has something to do with all of the other things that he cannot tell me about, all of the cannot be told crap is starting to really get on my nerves.

Most of the nights now I don't even bother to go off into the towers anymore. I know that he is sleeping or doing something dark. He promises that he will come see me over Christmas break and we will have plenty of time then to reunite, but until then I will just have to be patient. I have started to bite my nails now, worrying about him and worrying about what the hell my dreams could mean. They are starting to become more often, sometimes even three times a night. I have been thinking about gong to the hospital wing and asking them what I can do about it, but then having to try to explain why I have those dreams would be a hard thing to tell them a straight up lie. Harry can tell that I have not been getting enough sleep, purple bags are starting to form under my eyes and I have not been very _alive _in classes either.

While packing up for Christmas the other day I was asked about Draco and thought my heart was going to come out of my mouth for everyone to see. But everyone was just wondering how I was getting through being in the same class with him and even having to work with him. I try to tell them how much I hate it, how dreadful it is to be in a class with him, but I think that it didn't fool them at all. I was always the worst lair out of the trio and I know that for a fact. Harry and Ron have it in their genes or something to be able to lie like they do. But I brushed it off and allowed myself to pack everything that I would be needing for the break up and smiled as I had gotten away with one more tiny lie for the school year.

Ron has started dating this girl and I'm not saying that I don't like her or anything like that – no I hate her – but she just gets under my skin with the best of them! She calls him _her _won-won and talks to him like he's a baby! All he ever does now is go out and snog with her till the sun goes down! I mean how long have the two of them known each other and _now _she starts to have an attraction to him? It doesn't make any sense if you really ask me. I would rather see her fall down a cliff, that would suit her a little better, maybe marry a troll, that wold work as well. _Won won_ could do much better then her is _all _ I am saying.

" So are you ready to see _Freddie_?" Ginny nudged me as we boarded the train.

" More then anything else in the world!" I smiled and dragged onto my locket.

" I'm sure he's ready to see you as well." Ginny smiled and went with her friends to one of their trolley rooms, I went with Ron and Harry where they were _already _talking about Draco and Snape.

" Are you _sure _he said that he made the _unbreakable vow._" Ron asked.

" Yes, I'm as sure as I am that you are sitting there!" Harry said irritated. " What's bad about the unbreakable vow anyway?"

" Well it's unbreakable!" Ron said.

" Yeah, no shit it's unbreakable!" I laughed and sat down next to Harry.

" Well what happens if you break the unbreakable vow?" Harry questioned.

" You die." Ron said and that made us all quite as Ron little lover came over and made a whole picture out of our window that nearly made me gag.

" That could make me die too." I whispered to Harry.

The train came into London in record breaking time and we were all greeted by our loved ones and family members. I saw Draco go and meet his mother and made a look over to me, Draco winked and his mother nodded, all I did was wave. I meet up with my parents soon enough to see little James had grown so much since the last time that I had seen him! He was already over a year old and had his second Christmas coming up! My parents hugged me and allowed me to have my moment with my child alone, I looked back to see that Nassica looking over with her hand over her mouth. I remembered that she has never seen the child before and sighed. I never thought that this time would be coming but I started to walk over with James to Draco and Nassica.

" Where in the world are you going?" My father asked.

" Dad, how would you feel if you have never met James in your life and all you got was a far away glimpse at him?" I questioned and saw the anger fade from his wrinkling face.

" Good point. Be quick." He waved me away.

I tried to keep my cool and tried to not seem like I was having a panic attack, but on the inside I could feel my heart explode. It was the first time ever meeting Nassica up close and I did not know what to expect. Would she be rude and evil like Draco's father had been or would she be at least a little nicer and would want to know her only grandchild. I moved quickly and tried to talk to James as much as possible, who was already starting to talk for a one year old. Nassica was started to tear up a little and Draco looked a little in shock, but had a faint smile on his face. I smiled and could not help but to be a little more expected to see Draco smiling and happy for once.

" James, this is your other Grandmother." I smiled as I made it to Nassica and Draco. " And you remember Daddy."

" Da-duh." James replied and I could see Draco's face drop from mine to his child, he now looking like he could cry.

" He talks- you talk?" He asked the child.

" I guess so, it's something new for the both of us! Mum told me that he's trying to crawl on his own too, that rolling is no problem for him anymore." I smiled, showing my child off.

" This is your grandmother James." James smiled at the older woman and put his hands out to her, she stood in shock. " Would you like to hold him, Miss Malfoy?" I asked, trying to be polite.

" May I?" She replied. " And call me Nassica, you are pretty much family now."

" Of course, Nassica." I nodded and transferred my child into her arms, who started to instantly play with her necklace.

" How old is he?" She smiled and allowed him to search the necklace.

" He turned one in September." I smiled. " He has his fathers hair and eyes."

" Yeah well I can tell that he has you brilliance." Draco smiled.  
" He's just a fast learner I guess." I smiled over to the child.

" We have a lot of extra shopping to do then, Draco. I mean I have to make up for a birthday, Christmas and another one coming up!" The older womans smiled.

" Oh! No you really don't have to-" I was cut off.

" None of that from you! This is my _only _grandchild and I want to spend money on him, he is the youngest Malfoy and one of the cutest! Besides I hope that you don't think that Lucius will try and stop me! If you ever gave a baby to him, just put one in his arms and he would melt." She smiled and rocked James a little. " We haven't had a child around in years, since you Draco." She smiled over to her only son.

As she did that James leaned over and drabbed onto Draco's collar. Draco looked over at me for a little advice and then held his son for the first time in awhile. James smiled at his father as if he knew who Draco was and laughed a little at Draco's expense. James moved around a lot in Draco's arms for a little and then settled, drabbing onto Draco's tie and settling right into a sleep almost. We all watched this in shock and I could not think of a thing to say, he did not know his father but felt so comforted to go into a strangers and fall asleep there! I must have had a puzzled look on my face and Nassica knew it and lightly touched my arm and laughed.

" All children, no matter how little they have seen them, can tell their parents from anyone else in the world! Epically at that age, Draco would be over at his aunt's house all day and would fuss and then I would come through the door and wouldn't even have seen him yet and he would just settle down. It's amazing what children can _really _do." She smiled and watched the two little Malfoys.

" I guess it really is." I smiled lightly.

" We _will_ be seeing the two of your this break, I will _have _to get him _something _for all of the time lost and will have to give it to the both of you. Now Draco, run along and bring James and Hermione to their car before her parents worry about her. We don't want the little angel to wake!" She smiled and hurried us away.

We walked through the train station like anyone else would, me with my trunk and Draco with child. We looked like a much older couple and must have look a bit off as well. We were in much less of a hurry then anyone else and were just walking at a rather slow pace, all of the other students were gone by now and I was the only one with a Hogwarts trunk in the area. I could feel all of the eyes on me from strangers and hated it, yes I was a teen mother and yes this was the baby fathers as well, get over it! Draco was in the moment with James, I could see all of the love coming into his eyes as he looked down at his child and smile and would rock him a little, trying to make sure he would stay asleep. He did not want to part from the child as he placed him into his car seat as we said out goodbye from one another. My parents were shocked that James would ever leave my arms because he is very shy around people and would cry usually when in the arms of a stranger.

" I guess I will be seeing you see then." I smiled after we had closed the room.

" A lot." Draco smiled. " We are going to be a family this break, nothing more and nothing less then a family."  
" You better make that a promise." I smiled as I moved to the other side of the car.

" Promise!" He said loud enough to hear and we drove away to see him re-enter the train station to find his mother.

We made our way home and I was surprised to see Fred sitting in the living room, drinking some tea and waiting for me. I jumped into his arms and held on tightly to him, not allowing to to leave my arms length. I took in every part of him and would not let him go for as long as I could. He still smelled the same, still looked the same besides a new hair cut, and he also grew a bit taller. His kisses were still as magical as ever though, still filled with such passion and with so much life all packed into one. Everything felt so right in the moment that I did not notice that Fred was picking me up off of the ground, I thought that feeling was just natural. He pulled me into his lap as he sat back down and allowed me to tell all of the different things that have been happening at school, mostly all of the bad things, but some good as well.

" Ron got a girlfriend." I sighed.

" That-a boy!" Fred smiled.

" No."

" No?"  
" Shes a twit. She calls him _Won-Won_ and I just wanna choke her out a little." I sighed.

" Well that's not good." He shrugged. " But good for _Won-Won._" Fred laughed.

" Katie Bella was cursed." I knew this was going to be like a bombshell.  
" What?" Fred asked.

" At the school someone cursed a girl?" My mom asked.

" I knew that I shouldn't have allowed you to go back there, it is _too_ dangerous!" My father rang out.  
" No- no. It happened at the little village that we all go to. Katie was told to give a package to the headmaster of our school and she opened it I guess and there was a cursed locket inside. It was a terrible thing to see really, horrifying." I sighed a little and looked down at my shoes. _No as horrifying as Bellatrix trying to murder you, but horrifying none the less_. I thought.

" You saw it?" Fred said and I nodded as he pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

" Well how is the girl now?" My father asked.

" Better it think. Showing signs of recovery." I smiled, knowing that Katie was a fighter.  
" That's very good!" My mother smiled. " Now you should be getting changed, you are going out for the night with Fred." I sat there in shock and heard that I was going _for the night_.

" Yep! You are coming to my house for the night, Mother has made room in Ginny's and wants you to have dinner and wants to catch up with you." Fred smiled. " And I want to _catch up_ with you as well." He whispered into my ear as I got up and went upstairs and packed an overnight bag.

Saying goodbye was harder then I thought that it would be, James woke up and refused to let me go until he took a bath, had a little dinner, played a little, showed me that he could almost walk, and until it was time for bed and he fell asleep. We were finally in my parents fireplace by seven thirty, for a dinner that was supposed to be at five, and waved goodbye and with a roar of a fire we were in the Weasly's house. Miss Weasly was waiting right there and brushed off what soot was on my face and gave me a giant welcoming hug. I smiled and took it all in, allowing the relaxing aroma to fill around me. She took me to the dinner table and would not allow me to heat up my own dinner and said that she had kept dessert waiting for us, knowing how much of a hassle it is to put a baby to sleep. She of all people would know how hard it really is, she had seven of them!

" So what did I hear about you going to see Draco and Nassica Malfoy when you got to the platform?" Misses Weasly questioned.

" Well to be honest I wasn't going to even give them the chance. But then I saw the look in Nassica's eyes and I couldn't help it to be honest. I mean how would you feel to see your grandchild for the very first time, already over a year old and to just have him walk right out of your life like that. I could not allow such a thing to happen I guess. So I allowed them to bound a little and now Nassica says that she is going to get him some things and wants to spend a little time with her grandson." I shrugged, fishing the last of my piece of pie.

" You know that I think of James as much as my grandson as she goes and I just want what is for the best in him. But I will set down one rule, just one about your child. _Do no,_ ever leave him alone with the Malfoy's. Ever. That is the only thing that I ask from you Hermione." She said form the edge of the table.

" You have my word, Molly and sometimes I wish that he was your grandson. You would make an amazing grandmother, and someday you will be." I smiled as I got us and washed my dish.

" Just not someday soon I hope." Her smile was returned.

After dinner Misses Weasly told me that I knew where th bedroom was and she knew where she would find me in the morning. She trusted her son to do the right things and I think that she would kill him even if he didn't do what was right. This made me laugh more then anything else in the world as I thought of Misses Weasly just kicking Fred's ass for something and that's all I could think about for the rest of the night.

I got into my pajama's and waited for all of the lights to go off in the house before I made my switch of bedrooms with George, who took the couch below rather then being in the same bedroom as his younger sister. I crawled into bed with Fred and allowed him to just fill around me, allowing him to touch and feel where he pleased and allowed all of him to me. It felt so right that I could not have been wrong and we had used protection, knowing that was key. Our naked bodies lying next to one another in a twin sized bed and it felt like we had the whole world to ourselves.

" Just so you know, I have been having terrible nightmares lately. So I'm sorry if I wake you up in the middle of the night." I said as I pulled my hair out of my sweating face.

" I'll protect you from the monsters, you wont have any." He smiled as he pulled me onto his chest, right next to his heart.

" Promise?" I yawned, falling into sleep.

" Promise." He kissed me once on the lips, on the noise and on the forehead, for good luck he said. Believe if or not, there were no nightmares that night either.


	34. Chapter 34

Draco and I were only going to be meeting up a few times over the vacation, four times total and three of them was going to be with James anyways. He said the the final day, which was the day before school would start, would be the day for just us to do whatever we pleased. Draco had sent me a letter saying all of these things and had old me that his mother was very thrilled to be having us come over to her house for a bit on Christmas eve and Christmas day as well. She said that she would have the house decorated and everything would be looking again and there would even be a dinner with the family, _great_. Draco said that his father was out away on business, which made me feel the slightest bit better.

To be perfectly honest I felt like a ball of nerves that day, I could not feel my face and when I tried to put on a tad bit on make-up I could feel myself shaking. Why was I feeling this way about meeting his family and seeing his house? I could not tell for sure what it was about it, but I felt horrified about the whole ordeal. James could sense that there was something wrong, or it seemed like it because he would just start laughing and making me s top what I was doing and go over there to see why he was laughing and he would start to brighten my day. I knew that he was the only reason why I would ever be seeing the Malfoy manor and the only reason I was even being _half _accepted into Draco's family was because of this smiling child around me.

" Mom, I have to get going! They are expecting me to be there by five!" I told my mother, who was trying to pack me with everything under the sun.

" Well you have his binkey, he likes to go to sleep with his binkey and blanket. Do you have extra baby formula and some baby food for him as well, I mean you do not know if he will like everything that they are serving and I mean what if he can't chew it!" She went on and on for what seemed like hours, running around the house. " Are you sure that you can apparate correctly, I have read that no all students can _ever _do it correctly and it worries me to think that you could end up in the north pole!"

" Well you leave her be! You are going to make her late!" My father came into the room and gave me a kiss on the cheek and tickled James. " Have a good time Sweetie."

" Oh wait!" My mother shouted and ran out of the room. I already felt like I was an hour late and had a billion things wrapped in my arms.

" What now?" I said rather annoyed.

" Here's some apple pie, home made and ready to go for dessert if they do not have any ready. Now you two should get going." She smiled.

" Ready to go see Daddy, James?" I smiled at my child, wrapped in his favorite blanket and clutching to an old gray dog.

" Da-Duh!" He smiled.

I waved to my parents and left the living room empty without saying any magical spells to get to one place to another. I found that I was moving through space and all that James was doing was looking around and I swear that I heard him laugh a little as well. Then we were standing in front of the house of the Malfoy's, James stopped all forms of noise and starred at the giant house as I did for a moment as well, regaling all senses and allowing myself to be over taken by the size of the house. Not even in the Muggle world had I seen anything this size, well without it being royalty!

I tried to look my best that night, not knowing what to expect and came in a down-to-earth dress as Ginny had said. It was a pail purple dress with a v-neck and went to my knee caps. I wore heels, which was a major mistake and some stalkings because I knew the temperature and an overcoat to keep myself from the chill around. I put on some make up and a little lipstick to allow myself to look presentable as well. For James all that I had to do was make sure that his hair was alright and that he wasn't in his pajama bottoms, there really isn't any semi-formal things that you can do with a baby boy.

I moved up the stairs to the front doorway and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It only took seconds for the door to be answered by a small female house elf, she smiled and showed me the way into the house, asking if I wanted her to take my jacket and James', I smiled and gave them to her as she showed me into the house. If I thought that the house was big from the outside, I was properly confirmed that from the inside of the house. From where I was standing I could see a grand staircase and many doors leading to who-knows-where. I could feel my mouth drop from where it was and tried to contain it but really couldn't. All around there were pictures of the family on their trips to places and many more with famous people that even _I _knew. I felt very out of place in this house, and all James cold do was stare at the small elf that had taken his jacket in curiosity.

" His first time in a magical house Ma'am?" She asked, coming back to see the child starring with eyes wide.

" With house elf's, yes." I smiled at her and felt terrible for her life as well.

" Ahh, I see." She said quietly. " Is this the young mister Malfoy?"

" Yes, this is my James." I smiled and leaned down for her to get a proper look at him.

" Very handsome boy, will do great things I believe." She smiled and tasseled James' hair, which made him laugh a little. " He reminds me on the young Master Malfoy. So happy and filled with joy when he was younger. . ."

" He isn't now?" I questioned and she looked down at her hands. " He isn't." I muttered.

" Dinner should be in a few minutes. Master Malfoy will come and see you soon, Ma'am." She left me there in silence.

" Can you believe this James?" I smiled and turned him to be looking at me. " If we were more _proper _we could be living in a swanky house like this!" I smiled as he tugged on the locket, I opened it and showed him the picture of himself. " Who's that James? Is that you?" I smiled as he put his little finger on the picture.

" Me!" He smiled.

" Who's that with you James?" I smiled back. " Is that Freddie?"

" Eddie!" He couldn't said his F's yet. " Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." James muttered as he tried to figure out the form of the locket.

" Well at least he has _most _of the name down." Draco's voice came out from behind me and sent chills down my spine.

" Don't come up on me like that Draco. Really!" I smiled and turned to see him.

" Wow." He was in a full tux.

" What?" I said looked myself up and down. " Too casual?" I feared.

" No. . .not at all. . . you look. . . simply breath taking." He rushed in and gave me a kissed on the lips and kissed James' forehead.

" Da-Duh!" James said and threw his arms from me to the male standing next to me.

" Hi James!" He smiled and took James from my arms. " Ready for dinner?"

" Oh, this is from my parents. It's apple pie, I tried to tell my mother no but she goes crazy about spending me places without food." I laughed. " And this is from me." I smiled and gave him a small box.

" You shouldn't have." He grinned, moving us into a different room, the dinning room.

There was a giant fire place and a table fit for kings and queens with all of their coming people all around the place. There were only four places set though, two on one side of the table and then two on the other with a high chair set up for James. Sitting on the far end of the room was Nassica, in a beautiful blue dress that, from what I could see, went to the floor. She stood up and came over to the three of us and smiled and told us that there needed to be a picture taken and so there was. She took only one and said that she would have it enlargers and it would go along with all of the other pictures in the house.

The fire roared as we ate a fine dinner of many different things and many different sorts. Draco was the only one that was talking at the beginning of the dinner, but by the end we were all laughing and having an amazing time. Nassica told me all about how when Draco was a baby that he would never sit long enough to eat a full dinner and would make a mess of anything that he would eat. From what I thought was going to be a shark frenzy turned out to be a night and fun night for once! All I could do was smile until my cheeks hurt and refused to tell Nassica my mothers secret recipe for apple pie and told her that I would have to kill her if I told her.

We moved from the dinning room to a small sitting room where they was a giant Christmas tree with many magical things dancing all around the tree. It light up James' and my eyes when we went into the room to see a train going from the base of the tree to the very top of it and to see what looked like very dim, but very beautiful star at the top. Even the small ornaments on the tree had life swimming through them as they move from one branch to another. As I brought James over to the tree I saw that there was pictures for some of them. Some of Draco when he was a little boy and that's when I noticed that there was a picture of Draco every year on the tree. Looking around I saw a few pictures of Nassica around and even some of the grouch himself, Lucius! I laughed a little and kept moving James around the tree till we were in the middle again and saw something that made me shocked. There was the newest picture of Draco, taken sometime today, then there was a picture of James, and even one of _me_. They were all right next to one another, with the parents on the outer sides and the child being in the inner. Below the both of them was the picture that had _just _been taken of the three of us, all on one little red bulb.

" How did you. . ." I looked back to see that Nassica had left the room. " How did she?" I turned back to the tree.

" Me!" James smiled.

" What?" Draco came over, confused as I was.

" You have me baffled on this one." He shrugged.

The next day was filled with the same type of merriment but with toys and gifts for James to unwrap this time! He was thrilled with all of the gifts that came from the Malfoy house, as any child would be. I had gotten Draco a little ring, nothing too fancy but it was just a silver band that had the words forever inscribed in it. He smiled when he opened the box to see that inside and kissed me right in front of his mother, thanking me for it. James had gotten so many things that I had to borrow a magical bag that would allow me to carry all of his things in! He had gotten a new tricycle to play on, at least ten stuffed animals, robes and clothes, a box of sweets, some alphabet things that were go on the refrigerators, and many more things as well. Although I had told Nassica that it was fine, that I did not need anything she refused to believe that and had gotten me a blue diamond necklace, saying I needed a sparkle in my life. I felt terrible because I hadn't gotten _her _anything in return, but she shrugged it off and told her that I had given her all she ever needed in a grandson. But Draco on the other hand, he refused to some giving me things. From him I had received a purple gemstone ring – though he said that it was not an engagement ring-, a matching bracelet, and a brand new cloak. I did have to love the Christmas spirit at the Malfoy house. But as we were just about to leave something happened, well- someone came home.

" What is _she _doing in _my house_." Lucius hissed.

" She was invited over for Christmas. So that our grandchild could receive presents and so that I could get to know his mother better." Nassica smiled without even turning to him.

" Well why is she carrying half of our Christmas tree out with her!" He hissed.

" Those are _her _and James' gifts!" Draco nearly shouted.

" Why does she have _that _around her neck Nassica?" Lucius said, getting loud.

" Because _I _gave it to her! She deserves to be in this family just as much as the rest of us! She has earned a spot!" She shouted.

" Why? Because she made this mistake with our son!" He pointed at James.

" Oh no you did not just call my son a mistake! How dare you say the to my face!" I yelled.

" He will never be a mistake." Draco joined in.

" Get the hell out of my house!" He said and opened the door behind him. " Out!" He yelled. James was crying in my arms.

" With pleasure." I hissed, looking at Draco to come with me.

" I am so sorry Dear." Nassica said softly.

" I am too, for ruining your Christmas." I softly took her hand and the dropped it. " Nice to meet you." I gave Draco a final look but he would not return mine.

" I guess that I wont be seeing you on New years then." I said, looking back at Draco.

" Guess not." He mumbled, crumbling to his fathers anger.

" Out." Lucius hissed an right after I had made it outside of the door it was slammed behind me. I brought James in close to my body and out of the cold, I could hear screaming going on from inside the house.

With that I left the house, with that I never turned back to it, but I knew that we were still going to meet that final day for school. I did not go back to my house, no. I went straight to see the Weasly's, knowing that everyone would be in bed by now and I would be able to just talk to Misses Weasly about all of the things that had happened, I was very well wrong to even _think _that. There were flames all around and the house that was to bring me comfort was going up in flames. There were trying to put the fire out and when I was seen I had been been placed a curse on, but then they noticed the small child that was crying in my arms, the tears now running from my face and all of the children came running over to see what was wrong.

" What happened?" Harry hissed.

" What did they do to James? Is he alright?" Ginny asked.

" Are you alright?" Fred said, bringing me into his body.

" Did he hurt you?" Ron asked.

" I'll rip his lungs out!" Fred growled. " Did he?" I shook my head from the moment.

" What- the house?" I could not form full words.

" Deatheaters." George growled.

" What?" I asked, I could not form words properly.

" What happened?" Fred asked as Ginny took James from me and wrapped him around her, Harry giving her his jacket.  
" Lucius came home and all hell broke lose. He pretty much said that I did not deserve to be in his family and then preceded to call James a mistake!" I cried out.

" I'll rip _his _lungs out!" Fred said seriously but all I could do was laugh at this.

The children stayed at my house that night, all of them did. Fred was allowed to sleep in my room with me because of the tightness of the space. Harry and Ron slept in the guest bedroom with one another sleeping in one bed. Ginny slept on the couch in the living room and George got the full air mattress to himself for the night. Their parents stayed with the order, where they would be safe for now and in the morning they would all be going their to stay till it was safer. Fred refused to leave my side till I was calmed down from my ordeal, which was not for a few days. I was in shock from all of the things that had been said to me and all of the different ways that I could have handled them better. I could not believe that I was made a fool like that and for those days I stayed in Fred's arms and played with James with all of his new things.

Draco made sure that he made it on the final day of school though, knowing that it wold be the final time for us to meet for a very long time. He was shaken up from the incident as well, but he tried to hide it and was better at it as well. He took me in and smiled at me when he saw me, kissing me and begging for forgiveness that he knew he would not receive. I did not bring up much about it through the day as we made our way all around the big town of London and allowed ourselves to get lost in the moment and also with one another. I took Draco to a whole bunch of Muggle things that showed him a new view on life. I saw him smile so much more on that day then any day before that. And I even got him to go to this poet performance with me and we laughed throughout the whole thing! As the sky grew dark and the wind started to blow in he pulled me onto a street where we were all alone.

" Listen. . . this day will be the last for the two of us." He said, moving away from me for a few feet.

" What?" I asked, so unsure what I was supposed to do or say.

" You heard me. . . you know that this would have never worked out!" He said. " It is too dangerous to have you around and I have put you in too much of it already."

" Bull shit!" I shouted. " If you think that I am just going to _allow _you to break up with me like this, then you a bloody out of your mind! Do you hear me Draco. You go, I go. I will stand beside you no matter what and I don't care about the trouble!" I yelled out to him.

" It's not that at all, you really do not have a choice in the matter either. Hermione, I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. I am sorry that I gave you that potion, that I made you love me. If I had not have done that. . . well you would be so much happier and would be in a better place." He had a tear falling from his eye.

" No! Don't say anything like that. I _am _happy right now, with you and with James. If you hadn't of given me that potion then we would never have had James, we would never be in love like we are now! Draco, I love you!" I could feel the tears soaking my face. " Don't do this to me." I sobbed.

" I'm going to make everything better though, I promise that you will be happy." He took out his wand and I could feel my heart drop.

" No! NO! Draco! No!" I said and took a step back. " Don't do this, there is another way, I promise!" I cried out.

" I'm so sorry. I love you, I always will. When this is all over I will come and find you." He whispered.

" Draco! I love you! Don't do this." I yelled, trying to find my wand, but it was too late.

" Obliviate." He whispered.

The girl had no memory about being with Draco, no thoughts of it what so ever. Everything that she thought she now knew was a lie. She fell into the snow from the impact of the spell and new, _fake, _memories filled her head. They were becoming the same way with all of the people in her life as well though. Their child, with blond hair and blue eyes, was suddenly not theirs at all. James became Fred Weasly's son, though no one understood where the blond had come from. Hermione was found, sitting in the snow, and not knowing where she was soon enough. Only the footprints of one other persons feet were found in the snow, but lead to no where that night. Draco watched the girl as she lived out her new life that night, broken hearted of what he had to do to protect the girl.

" I love you." He said as he gripped on tightly to his ring and held onto the only picture that he had of his son, his only true love, and himself.


	35. Chapter 35

" Like I told you Fred, I just woke up there. I have no damn clue how I ended up there or even why I was there in the first place! I just don't know." I sighed, moving out of the now cold bath water.

" Maybe I should get you some tea, or a blanket! Yeah. . . that's a good idea." I smiled as he ran into our small bedroom and grabbed the quilt off of the bed.

" Bed really! I mean who would I have been going to see at eleven o'clock at night with all of the things that have been happening? Who could be _that _important!" I asked, rattling my brain.

" Who knows, Love. I'm just glad that Ron had noticed that you were gone when he had. A little while more out there and who knows what could have happened." He wrapped the blanket around my body and brought both the blanket and myself into his warm frame.

I had been in the snow for most likely a little under an hour and only _maybe _a half of that was I really unconscious, I just really did not want to move. It seemed like there was a part of me that was missing inside, like I had no reason to move. It felt dark and depressing and I did not know what to do about it, I wanted to cry. There was a blank stop burned into my memory, I remember knowing that there was someone that I had to meet, someone that I trusted with my life and soul. I left the house, locked the door behind me and that's where I come to a blank. Thank God that Fred had come and found me though, right now being in out alone is a terrible thing, magical or not. I wonder why the hell someone would have _left _me out there and why I would think they were so not and trusting. I just wanna know what I am missing and why there is just a blank in my life there.

" And why the hell I was wearing _that _is another case all together." I nodded my head over to the blue necklace that had been found on my neck.

" You looked amazing in it, I can say that for sure." He smiled, wrapping his arms around my naked body.

" We should sell it." I mumbled, still dripping wet.

" What? Why?" Fred questioned.

" Because! What purpose do I have for it? I mean really, we could really use the money right now! To pay for this place, to help pay for the rest of the shop, hell to pay Harry back for what he's done for us and George!"

" Harry refuses the money, we've already tried to repay him and you know this. He wont take anything for it, unless it's in the store!" Fred muttered, picking me up and bringing my into the small master bedroom.  
" Give it to your mother, the money that is, to help them to rebuild their house. Really, I refuse to keep that thing. Who knows what it could have to do with why I can't remember! You know what I have told you about Katie Bell, how we think that Draco hexed her and what if that is happening to me now as well! No. I am selling it tomorrow, before we go to the station." I was placed into bed.

" Aw, but it looks _so _good on you, Love. I mean really, you looked amazing in it." Fred climbed into bed with me, wrapping my body into his.

" Am I allowed to go get on a nightshirt?" I smiled, feeling slightly exposed.

" No." He whispered

" _Please_?"

" No, here." He shuffled in bed and pulled his own shirt off and handing it to me.

" Well thank you." I smiled and moved into his bare chest.

" What do you think of May?" He said, muffled in my hair.

" For what?" I smiled.

" Our wedding foolish." He nudged me gently as I moved around the small square diamond on my finger.

Fred had asked my to marry him on Christmas day at his parents house. It was a shock to everyone that was there and became the highlight of the day ( for that moment at least ) and of course I said yes. He had placed my ring at the bottom of my stalking, which had little magical candies and things in it. I screamed when he asked and hugged him, making a scene for everyone around. Then the congrats started and besides the fact that Misses Weasly had not known, she was rather angry at Fred for that, but was thrilled nonetheless. Ginny and I squealed and talked all about it for the rest of the day as the gifts went around and the food would not stop coming. Tonks was so thrilled and promised that she would help with the wedding, and try to make sure that the boys would not pull any pranks on one of their young brides.

I could already see it in my mind though, the wedding, Fred being in some kind of weird ass suit that I would allow him to wear, so many beautiful flowers and then there would be me in a dress. It would be a low key wedding, a backyard wedding in a way with both sides of our families there. Fred and George would be playing pranks on all of my family and friends. Everyone would be having a wonderful time and I know that I have been thinking _way _ to much about it since he purposed to me not even a month ago! Foolish how excited you get when it comes to something as huge as the person you will be spending the rest of your life with.

" I liked May. . . May what though?" I smiled, turning to face him.  
" Sometime at the beginning of the month, and not this coming one either. That would be _way _to soon. But sometime in the beginning, like the first five days or something." He was smiling wide. " You still sure you want to marry_ me_?"

" More then anything in the world." I smiled and kissed him lightly. " When the flowers are just coming up." I mumbled.

" Yes." He laughed. " When the flowers are just coming up. Now go to sleep, you will need to be rested to go back to school tomorrow."

" You know, I can just stay back here. I don't have to go back, they can just call me now showing up my way of leaving the school. I could stay here and help out with the shop and make it so that you mother doesn't have to take care of James during the day. I could help you with potions and spells and-"

" No. None of that, now go to sleep because you _are _going back to school and that's final. Now _please _stop thinking that you are going to stay here with me, James, and George in this little house. It's bad enough that we have to deal with you in the summer and winter and _sometimes _even spring break, but having you already always. . . I just wouldn't know what to do with myself." He joked.

" No, lemme re-word that a little. You wouldn't know what to do with your _hands. _Lets not have another James moment in _the most haunted building in the world_!" I laughed.

" Or in the common room."

" Or in the forbidden forest."

" Or on one of the benches in the quidditch field?"

" That too. Man we are whores." He laughed, drawing me in to him.

" Yeah, we are. But that's why we love one another." I nuzzled my head into his chest to hear the pace of his heart.

" I love you for so much more then what little sluttyness you have in you." He whispered, turning the lamp off beside the bed.

" How romantic." I settled into him. " I love you for more then just your sarcasm as well."

" Good."

" Goodnight Freddie."

" Night."

Bright and early in the morning the next day the three of us were awakened by little James squealing and being ready to go out and about by five in the morning. George was the first one up, being in the next room over from James and then both Fred and I got up. I moved around and got some more clothes on and made breakfast for my boys and then got _fully _dressed. Fred refused to let me get fully dressed for the longest time. But when it came down to it, he allowed me to get dressed and had James ready while I drug my trunk out to the car. The next hardest thing was to get James into the car because he _loves _to just go go go and never wants to stop. Then the hardest was to get Fred into the car.

" Now I am starting to begin to regret telling you to go back to school." He smiled getting into the drivers seat and turning on the car.

" Well now it's way to damn late." I smiled, nudging the necklace in my hand.

We were able to sell the necklace to a store, they were so shocked to see people like us in the store . . . well low class people in the store with a high class necklace. I know that they even called other stores to see if something like this had been stolen from their stores before. None of them had said that they did so the lady came back out and told us that it was one hundred percent real and that they would buy it from us for two thousand seven hundred dollars. I nearly fell out of my seat when I heard and that choked out a small yes. We did not have a clue on what to do with that much money, wedding, starting a college fund, new house, we just had no clue what to do with it! As they counted out all of the money to us, we choked it out and nearly ran out of the store so they could not try and take it all back. We both agreed that over half of the money would go to his parents to rebuild their house and to make sure that they will have a place to live until they can rebuild everything back up to the way that they were.

Fred dragged my trunk and I dragged James and held onto him tightly as we went through the platform and was met by all of my school mates. I smiled and waved over to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They were all in as little group and moved quickly over to where Fred and I were, Fred wrapping his arm tightly around my should. Misses Weasly was quickly behind them, all asking five hundred questions about where I was and if I am okay. They were all so concerned and it made me smile as we were one of the earlier people that would be boarding the train and would have free rain over where we would sit, which was something new for us. Fred held onto me as the rest of the gang got onto the train and found us a place to sit on the train, we wanted to have our moment alone with his mother to give him a great gift. I could tell that Misses Weasly was nervous and I held onto her hand and smiled.

" So I was found with something last night . . ." I smiled and looked around.

" What was it Dear?" She smiled back, kindly.

" It was a beautiful necklace that I do not know how I got a hold of. And well we went and sold it today and well. . . here." I handed to the envelope with her share of money in it.

" What. . . what is this?" She asked.

" It's our gift to you Mum." Fred smiled, wrapping his arm around me tighter as someone moved around us.

" Where'd you get _that _money from Weasly?" A voice from the past hissed.

" Not from Daddy like you Malfoy." I hissed.

" It's until you can get back on your feet, Mum." Fred smiled and glared at Draco for something deeper then that little comment.  
" What is it?" I whispered after we were hugged a million times and Misses Weasly had to go back through the platform.

" Nothing." He hissed, still glaring.

" Mum Mum!" James smiled.

" Yes?" I smiled looking down at the child.

" Look Draco, it's a little baby whore for the full whore." A female voice said.

" Just ignore them Fred." I smiled and kissed him.

" Look on her finger!" Pansy said.

" Their. . . _engaged_." Draco's voice replied.

" I love having them talk about me." I whispered, giving James to Fred.

" They always will." He replied and I kissed him once again, with such passion. " Now go, you need to go find out where Harry and Ron went off to." He whispered. " Before I _wont _be able to let you go."

" I love you." I replied, refusing to let him go.

" I love you more, forever." He smiled.

" Bye Love." I said, moving my arm from his shoulders to his hand and refused to let it go as I moved till it was just our finger tips touching.

" Goodbye Hermione." He smiled and waved.

" Mum Mum." James smiled.

" Bye James-e." I waved. " So what were you saying." I put up my hand and showed them the ring. " And yeah, it's real." I moved onto the train and looked back to see something in Draco's eyes. . . something different about him.

" What took you so long?" Ron asked as I sat beside him.  
" I had to give your mom some money that I got today." I smiled.

" Your too kind." Harry smiled.

" So I think that there is something deferentially Draco. He was not even that mean to me today when he saw me give your Mum the money. He just made a little comment and then walked away and then he saw the ring and. . . and there was something so off about him." I said and looked from my two friends faces.

" Well maybe it hit him that he would have to deal with Fred if he messed with you anymore, that you two are _the real thing_." Ron laughed.

" Maybe." I laughed.

We sat and talked for most of the time about random things, talking about the little things that I knew about the wedding and how many brides maids I would have to get to match up to all of the grooms men/ brothers that Fred will _have _to have. I told them everything that I remembered from last night and then they tried to piece together everything that would have happened from the time that I had left the house, to get to that stop to the time that I was found. They tried to think of all of the different things that would have made me forget that little three hours tops and there was really nothing that we could think about. We all agreed that it would have taken me about twenty minutes to walk there if I had been alone, that we must have talked or done something for about an hour and a half and then I was in the snow for an hour! Meaning that we were still missing some part of it and there was still the fact of the spell that none of us knew.

There were way too many things that were going on at that moment that I just had to step out of the cart and take a breather. I walked all the way around the train, saying my hello's to everyone that I knew and stopping and talking for a few moments and then going back to what had been doing. I had made my way up and down the train once and was working my way back down to my train when I was stopped from what I heard from a small Slytherin area. The voices were so small at the beginning and just from the words that I was hearing I knew that they had something to do with all of my confusing, though I had no idea what it was, I needed to know what I could. I stopped, with my wand out and listened.

" So she does not remember a thing. . . right?" Pansy asked the boy.

" No. Not a fucking thing, how many times will you ask that?" Draco replied.

" Well. . . I mean how can you be sure that she is not just faking it?" Crabbe asked.

" Because, I left her there in the snow, where no one would be able to fucking find her and she had nothing against me besides the little things that I have already done!" Draco hissed.

" So. . . you really just made it so that she would not care about you. That she would not know anything. . .?" Pansy asked.  
" Yes! Fucking a she does not remember anything and the worst thing is that fucking whore had my mothers damn necklace and she sold it for money!" Draco slammed down onto the table.

" We could curse her for revenge." Pansy smiled.

" Or posion her." Crabbe laughed.

" Or both." Goyle sounded like he had a smile.

" I'll piss on all of your pillows tonight." I whispered.

" No. No! You fools! God I need air." Before I knew it the door was opened and I was face to face with the boy how had cursed me. My wand at his throat.

" What the hell did you do to me and do not scream to you friends because I will make it so that you will not be able to talk for _life_." I hissed.

" I did nothing to you, _Mudblood._" He replied, I stuck my wand deeper into his throat.

" Just like you didn't to Katie Bell? What are you going after all of the Gryffindor girls now?" He shoved me away, knocking me to the floor.

" Go to hell, stupid little Mudblood." He hissed, moving away from me and going down the hall.

" Stupefy" I yelled and watched his body hit the floor. " Goodnight Draco." I laughed a little as I ran away to see Pansy running out and drabbing his body. " They are perfect for one another, evil." I whispered to myself.


	36. Chapter 36

Detention seems to get longer and longer each year and for who knows why I always seem to be the one that gets detention. This time I did deserve to get punished for what I did, but I mean really, I thought that I had a pretty good excuse of why I did it. Draco was talking about me and was saying that he had done something to me, I overreacted, and he payed for it in the end. I wanted to know what he had done to me and was worried about it as well, but I mean, I over did it and I did kind of curse him. . . oh well. I'm should just be happy that I did not get expelled from the school because, knowing Lucius Malfoy and the things I could have gotten, two hours every night with Professor Mcgonagall is fair I guess. Though she has me doing everything under the sun to pay for what I have done.

This past week I have been cleaning all of the windows all around the school, doing Muggle things, and trying to keep an eye on me all at the same time. The week before that I had to re-arrange all of the books in the library to make sure they were all in order and what not. That was nothing to me, but it still seemed like a hassle and impossible to do without magic, that has become a part of my life now that I will never let go of. It seems like I will never get out of detention, ever, to just seems like when I feel like I have earned and regained respect back from her, she just throws something else in my face to do. All the time I have Draco looking down my back.

He seems to think that I do not notice him looking at me in the halls, the way that he tries to sit as close as she possibly can to me in potions, but I know he does. I am starting to believe Harry when he says that Draco is a Death Eater now, it seems like he is very stressed lately and it scares me to think that the Dark Lord has made his way into the students of the most highly respected wizardry school in the world. Draco has bags under his eyes, the ones that you get when you do not sleep for days at a time, he's very jittery as if someone is going to come and snatch him right up from his seat, and he watches me. . . looks at me differently then he used to, he seems to watch me like I have something to do with this whole plan. I wonder if he is trying to slip a potion into my drink, thinking of ways to cruse me like he did to Katie Bell, or what I have to do with this whole plan he has for me. I know that he has one for me, I just know it.

I stood, standing at the bottom of the astronomy tower, sighing and trying to clean this one window. Professor Mcgonagall could have magically cleaned these windows at any time, so couldn't any of the teachers at this school, but instead they keep certain windows dirty for detention students, like this one. My arm felt like it was going to fall off at any point and it hurt to move, but I still scrubbed and tried to rubbing and rubbing off the dirty. _Damn dirt_. It seemed like it was _stuck _on with super glue. Classes had all ended a long time ago, all students were in their common rooms, besides one class, astronomy, they were the only students allowed out to go to the class because it was supposed to be at night. . . well besides the bad kids with detention. . . kids like me. I could hear them getting out of their seats and starting to file down the stairs. They all walked by without even a look in my direction, I looked at the window and presence to work, but I could feel someone stop, I could sense them.

" What the hell do you want?" I asked, still pressing the rag against the glass.

" Do you need help?" He said barely over a whisper.

" Won't your friends be missing you soon?" I asked, looking around to find that everyone had left besides him and myself.

" No." He stated.

" Why?" Millions of questions fly through my head.

" Because, they don't understand me." He sighed. " They think that, just because their parents and my parents are friends and both of our parents think the same way, that I think like them and that I'm exactly like them. I'm not." He looked at the twin window to the one that I was working on.

" Then why be friends with them?" I asked, dropping the rag into the once luke-warm water.

" Because they are the only people that I can trust around here, ya know? They are the ones that I go to with anything because I need to have _someone _there. I wish that it could be anyone else, _anyone_. I wish that I could be like Mikey, ya know? Since he's the little brother he gets to have a little more advantages and gets to be friends with anyone. But these kids are the only ones that I trust, besides my house mates and I need _them _because they are- "

" Your only family. Yes I remember that line from the first day here as well. But I did not take it to heart like most did because I did not know anyone here as many people did, had no friends because I was a Muggle-Born. You know a lot about that wouldn't you, Way?" I asked and looked back at the pail boy.

Gerard looked like he was sick, like he was on his death bed, but he had always looked like that. Over the years he had grown his hair out and it was now all the way down to his shoulders and was black at the night outside. He had always reminded me of a vampire and I did ask Ron once if he was and all he did was laugh at me and told me _' The Ways have always been a powerful force in the magical world, but they never used their power for bad' _Like many people do in these times. _' but no, Hermione, they are not vampires. Him and his little brother are just in the wrong place and the wrong time.' _They were in Ravenclaw, his little brother Micheal was a part of the DA, but he had never shown up. Gerard was very well known for being around the Slytherin house and knew many things that most people would kill to know about that house. He stood there, pushed the silk fine hair out of his face, and smiling.

" I guess that I would know a lot about that. If you do remember, first year I had no one around as well, then Draco came and picked me up, _allowed_ me to be friends with him." He shrugged. " Found better people since then, but it is always good to know who you can trust around here." He said, taking his robe off and resting it on the staircase railing. " So would you like help or not?" He said as he started to roll up his sleeves.

" I would love it, to be honest my arm is starting to feel like it is falling off. I think that it's just gonna snap off soon!" I laughed a little as we both drabbed some rags and brought them to the twin windows.

" Why help me Gerard? I mean you have never shown any kind of friendship to me in the past and now, all of a sudden, you seem to be my best friend." I asked, not looking him in the eye, but looking at the window.

" I just hear things that I thought that you and your little sidekicks would like to hear about." He said and looked around to make sure that no one was around.

" Sidekicks?" I laughed. " No, I'm one of the sidekicks, everyone knows that Harry is the ringleader." I sighed.

" No, he may be the bravest and the most famous, but everyone also knows that you are the brains behind everything that you three meddling kids get into. Believe me, without you, those two would be in the ground, six feet under, by now." He smiled. " You have the brains of someone twice your age, Hermione. And I do mean that in a good way."

" Well thank you, now please, tell me what you have been told. I promise that I will not tell anyone that you do not want me to tell. Promise." I made a little 'x' over my heart.

" Well okay then, I heard that Draco has been up all night, going to different places and someone said that he now has a tattoo on his forearm. Now, no making bets or anything about what it is, but some people are saying that he is up to something pretty big. That the tattoo isn't _just _something ti show off, if you know what I mean." I nodded and kept my eyes on the window. " People are saying that he is here to kill someone this year, maybe many people at that! I have asked Draco over and over again what it is about it, but he refuses to say a word about it. He seems to get a little annoyed at it, and I mean I have heard him talking about you a lot lately, like a lot more then he has ever said your name before." He looked over at me.

" What, as that _Dirty Little Mud-blood._" I whispered.

" No it's Hermione, but he's usually just talking to Crabbe or Goyle, sometimes Pansy, but that's really unusual. But I'm just worried that. . . well. . . you know. . . right?" He asked and looked me in the eye. His eyes spoke the words that he could not say out loud.

" You think that he is working with _him, _but I mean. . . why would they want _me _dead. I have done nothing to them! I mean there is nothing that I have done in the past! No!" I could feel my heart drop to the ground.

" Well you have been friends with the enemy." I looked at him in confusion. " You have been best friends with Harry Potter since first year. Now remember that all of this is just rumors that have been going around from class to class, but I mean it seems logical, knock out the friends and leave the boy helpless. Why not have it at the school, the place where the boy has the most protection, and have all of the kid be sent home. I mean where would Harry Potter go, his friends are dead, he hates his life at his own aunt and uncles house. Where would he go? It would be easy for he-who-must-not-be-named to find it and kill him. Epically with you out of the picture, you are the brains behind Harry Potter." He whispered.

" So you think that Draco is going to cry and kill me because I am friends with Harry?" I whispered.

" Could be, or maybe he just has a thing for you that he just doesn't wanna show to the world." He shrugged. " He will not tell me anything about it at all, I may be friends with him, but I'm not in the inner circle of friends." He went back to washing the window and he was nearly done with his!

We cleaned in the silence like that for a while, I thought that my hours were going to be done soon and we would be able to talk more, someplace a little more private so that Gerard would open up a little more. Professor Mcgonagall came and saw that I had help and said that she would be giving ten points to Ravenclaw for something, but I did not hear that much, I was still stuck in my thoughts. I thought that Gerard was going to give up, leave, and most likely go back to his common room for the night so I started to hurry up and he laughed over at me, looking at my arm and watching me try to clean the window that I had been working on for over an hour.

" What's so funny?" I asked, laughing a little as well.

" You really are going by the no-using-magic thing aren't you?" Gerard asked, watching me.

" Yes! I do not want to be expelled!" I smiled.

" Well then go back to you common room, I'll finish this in no time with a little magic." He smiled and pulled out his wand.

" Wont they be able to tell that magic has been used?" I asked.  
" Yes, but your wand wont show a thing about cleaning, now will it?" Gerard questioned and smiled.

" You are amazing! Thank you so much Gerard, if there is ever anything you need help on, you call on me. Okay?" I smiled as I hugged him lightly.

" I will cash in on that one day, Hermione. But for tonight, go." He smiled as I made my way down the stairs and found a short teen at the bottom.  
" Good evening Hermione." He smiled.

" Evening Frank." He was in my potions class as well, he was a Ravenclaw along with Gerard.

" Still up there?" He asked, looking up the stairs.

Frank was all of five feet six inches, if that and could be lost in a crowd because of that little fact. But he stuck out in every other way, he was one of the other kids in the school that had any piercings besides ear-rings, which was mostly with girls, but he had a lip ring, and from what I have been hearing he wanted a noise piercing as well. He liked to wear all black and seemed like he was a little vampire child. Seems like Gerard like to hang out with little vampire people to be honest. Franks hair and shaved into a Mohawk type of deal and the shaved parts were also bleached blond. He was one of the only male students- besides Gerard- that painted his nails black. Though all of these things scared most people away, he was a very friendly and open person that anyone could relate to. You could ask Frank anything and he would answer openly. He was also a Muggle-Born child and he seemed to get along with pretty much everyone, well everyone that accepted everyone as equals.

" Yes, he was helping me with my detention." I asked as he did.

" Always playing good guy." Frank sighed as he looked up the stairs.

" If you don't mind me asking, why are you waiting for him. You don't have astronomy, do you Frank?" I asked and he turned a bright shade of pink.

" Well... um. . . no. I really do not have it, but I wait here for Gerard. . . um we like to . . . um. . . well we like to. . ." It hit me then, last year Frank came out as being gay, I looked up the stairs and thought of Gerard. His parents would _kill _ him if he came out of the closest.

" Oh! Oh wow. Gerard? Really? Him? I would have never guessed it, I mean _really_? Wow, would would have thought of that, I mean do his parents know? His brother? How long have you two . . . I mean are you two dating? Congrats!" I smiled as he did.

" We are and no they don't, Mikey does and very few others do. Now you do as well, but I mean it seems like he trusts you not to tell anyone."

" I wont! Promise!" I said.

" Good." He said and took a very steps towards the stairs.

" Now I see why he said he would finish those windows." I smiled as I moved away from the stairs. " Goodnight Frank." I smiled and left the whole hall as quickly as I could. Many different things flowing through my brain.

I rushed through the halls and made it into the common room where I could that Ginny was waiting for me, just starring. She did not seem to notice me and that worried me, she was usually on her game and knew when ever someone would walk through the painting and who they were by the sound of their feet on the wooden floors. Tonight she starred at the fire and did not even look up from it when I came and sat down next to her, she seemed as in a gaze as I was and I allowed it to stay like that for quite a long time. Trying to get my brain un-scrambled as I thought of so many things that I would need to tell Harry and Ron in the morning.

I highly doubted that Draco would try and take-out just on his own, he must have been trying to get the others in this _inner group of friends _to help him and try to track me down. That would also show why he had been following me and watching me so closely since we have gotten back into school. All of the things were adding up, all of the things that he has been doing were to be able to know where I liked to go, when I did, and why. As long as I was in detention and was being watched heavily by Professor Mcgonagall, then I was safe. But when the detention ended, I would be in a world of trouble. I sighed and placed my head into my hands as I thought all of this throw over and over again. Piecing more and more things together and trying to allow my brain to think that Draco Malfoy was being sent to _kill _me and most likely Ron as well! But something seemed very wrong about all of it, something seemed off and there was something about it and my brain refused to accept and I did not know why.

" Miss Weasly!" Someone shouted as they ran through the painted and shot the two of us right up from the ground and stood there waiting.

" Ah, so we will not have to have you go and get Miss Granger after all very good." Professor Mcgonagall stated. _Crap they found out about the windows._

" What is it?" I asked.

" It's Ron Weasly. He has been poisoned last tonight, he is in the hospital wing. Though Mister Potter acted bravely and save the boys life, we would like loved ones to be around him for the night." Professor Mcgonagall stated and we followed her quickly.

My heart was beating on the floor as we followed her all around the school to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possibly. I could not breath, could not move anything besides my feet, I just wanted to run back home and curl into Fred's arms. Draco had tried to take out Ron and I guess he nearly succeeded in it. Now that Ron was atleast out for a few days all of the attention would be placed one me and trying to kill me. Draco Mafloy was out to kill me next.


	37. Chapter 37

" _Now, where should we start with you girlie? The throat to make you shut up maybe? Maybe we should start someplace else then?" She came closer to me. " Maybe we should just start with someone else then? Sound better?" She threw my head back onto the floor and went into another room._

" _Will one of you help me?" I screamed but the others just looked from one to the other. _

Screaming, crying, that's the way I always woke up now. It's been awhile since we have been out in the woods, but even out there, the dreams always find me in the dark of the night. Harry, myself, and Ron have been in the middle of the woods for it seems like years now, keeping out of the lime light and hiding from the dark lord. We've seen many things out here, wild animals, magical animals, and body snatchers. We're mostly out here because we have no where else to go, until we figure out how to destroy the very first horcruxe. We've been trying to get our hands on these things for a half a year now, ever since the headmaster died last school year, it has been the only thing on our mind.

" _I wont be coming back next year Hermione, I'll try to send you letter letting you know where I am, when I can." Harry said._

" _You know I have always admired your bravery, but sometimes you can be really thick. You really don't think that we are allowing you to do this all on your own, do you?" I whispered to the boy._ That's how it all started out. We had no clue what we were going to do next, when we would start looking, but we were going to do it together, like we always have.

Harry had his family move out of the house that they have always lived in, since the day that he was dropped on their doorstep, he had them leave the city to protect them. Which I still do not understand, they never really loved him, but he is showing love to them by making sure that they lived. Ron's family simply welcomed Harry into their house, arms out wide opened, like they have always done for the boy. Ron worries about them constantly while we have been out here, listening to the radio for support through the winter days. I, on the other had, did something a little more extreme to protect my family from the dark lord. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_I was reading the paper in the living room of their house, listening to the talk to one another about things that they were planning to do and were getting some tea ready for the three of us. I could feel my heart sink with every word that I was reading. The dark lord strikes again, another Muggle family's house was destroyed. __Daniel Smith, wife Jenny, and one year old Ben, all in house and killed before the fire by the unforgivable curse.__ I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to make sure that my family would never be hurt. I moved quietly and slowly into the kitchen, moving a little at a time until I was directly behind the two of them, a few feet away, took in a deep breath and knew what I had to do as I pulled my wand to the ready. _

" _I'm so sorry. You must know that this is for the best." I whispered, holding back my tears. " Obviate." I whispered, looking around my ex-house. _

_ I walked through the living room, picking up my paper and watching all of the pictures all around the room start to erase my face from all of them. All of the toys that they had for when James came over dissipate. The wedding picture of Fred and I became a blank place in the frame, just a white background with nothing in it. I was now an orphan, no real parents to claim me, if anything happened, nothing to lean back on. I was now fully on my own. I let the tears fall from my face as I moved out of the house as quietly as possible. I knew that it was for the best, that it was for the common good, but I could never get over the fact that I removed all signs of me out of my parents lives._

" Another bad one huh?" Harry asked, horcruxe around his neck.

" Same one, not another." I mumbled, moving the hair out of my face. " Still no sign of him?" I asked, looking out the tent door to see if I could see any footprints, any sign of Ron.

" Nope. He's really left this time." Harry shrugged.

" Typical." I mumbled.

" It was his choice, you know that Hermione."

" To leave us. When we need him most!" I shouted. " I mean how could he do that to us, we are his best friends, the people that he has nearly given up his own damn life for before! And he decides _ now_ in the middle of a blood _war _to leave us! What is wrong with him?" I hit my fist off of the wooden table, hard.

" He's probably just as scared as we are, he just doesn't' know how to handle it as well as we do. You also know that he will come back to us. He always does." Harry said in a calming voice.

" He's not a dog Harry! He doesn't _have _to come back and hell maybe this time he just wont!" I cried out. " I'm so scarred that he's just out of out barrier, laying dead on the ground because we were not there to protect him!"

" Stop thinking that way!" Harry said. " He's fine!"

" I hope so!" I dropped to the ground. " I hope so." I cried out, letting my emotions show. I pulled my legs up to my chest and tucked my head in between.

" Shh. Please don't cry." Harry came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

" How can I not? We are out here with no communication to anyone, not knowing who's alive, who's dead, I mean we may spend the rest of our lives out here Harry!" I cried into my best friends chest and he held me to him.

" They are all fine, someone would have come and find us if something bad had happened, you know that as well as I do. They are all fine, we will see them soon." He brought me to my feet, wrapping my arms around his shoulder.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

" Dancing, what does it look like?" He smiled.

" Flopping around!" I laughed a little.

" Well that to. You know that I cannot dace for the life of me." He smiled.

" Well yeah. We learned that at the wedding." I smiled.

_Fred and I had moved the wedding up to that summer, right after school ended. It was one of the last places that I had seen my parents, the last time that I got to hug them and have a good time. Fred looked so stunned when we saw my walk down the tented isle, smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers in my hand. It was nothing like I had expected, but it was still amazing all the same. Ginny as my bride maid, George as Fred's best man, we ever got Ron to be the flower girl, with a little talking into, and of course, James as our ring barrier._

_ It was like one big party, everyone that could be there was, even Hargrid was there, he cried the whole way through the ceremony, happy tears though. After we danced the night away, holding onto one another because we both knew that soon, we would be parting, Fred would be going to be with one of his eldest brothers, Percy, in Scotland with James, while I went off and fought evil all day long. I think that he knew that he might not see me again, which he why he took in every aspect of me, the texture of my hair, the smell of my skin, every little detail about my face. And every five minutes or so he would be telling me that he loved me more the he loved air itself. It made me want to cry and hold him tighter all at the same time. We would be going to only one more wedding before we would be leaving. Or that was the main plan._

_ We were going to be going to Bill, Fred's eldest brothers wedding, not even a week after ours. It was supposed to be a very eventful week, too bad their wedding ended in flames. I remember screaming for Fred, begging him to go, to run now and don't look back. The flicker in his eyes as he brought my body into his for one last kiss, holding our child in his arms, who was not fazed at all by the commotion around us, and then ran out of the flames, looking back every few seconds to see if I was still there. He looked like he was torn to come back and drag me with him. I mouthed, ' go' as he looked back one last time. I then ran to find Harry and Ron, where we dissipated, out of the flames and found out way into the busy streets of London. _That was the very last time I was able to see my new husband or my son. Running.

" You looked like a million dollars." He smiled at the end of the song.

" I felt like two million." I laughed a little, looking done at the gold band around my finger. " I miss them."

" I do too." He smiled a little, sitting back down in the seat he had been before. " Do you remember when you thought that Draco Malfoy was out to _kill_ you and Ron?"

" That was last year and I had a great explanation about it as well. I mean he did poison Ron!" I shrugged.

" Not of purpose though, you know just as well as I do that he was sent by Lord Voldemort to kill the headmaster, there was nothing to do with you _or _Ron." Harry smiled.

" It was a good thought you, and besides, now he may be sent to kill me and Ron. I mean it was a brilliant idea." I smiled.

" How so?" Harry asked.

" You take out the Lions pride, you only have one little lion left to kill. If you have the whole pride to take care of, the head lion can just run and hide. If Voldemort wants to, he could have Ron and I taken out and then what? It would just be you, a lot easier to kill one person looking for who knows how many horcruxes then three." He nodded.

" It is a good theory. Lets just hope that he never thinks it up." Harry smiled.

" Lets hope!"

" I'm going for a walk, wanna come?" He asked, placing his shoes on.

" Nah, it's dark and you know how well I like the woods at night."

" True." He laughed as he exited the tent, leaving me to my thinking again.

I moved all around the small tent, moving things around and staying near the fire, trying to keep myself sane within insanity. It felt like we were all being tortured out here, like the dark lord was just playing us and seeing how long we could stand in the winter woods and how long we could last with one another before killing each other and saving him the trouble. I soon refused to stay in the tent and moved outside, in a warm winter jackets and some shoes and smiles as I saw that the sun was coming up. " Made it through another night." I whispered, seeing the smoke coming from my mouth. It was still dark, though the sun was rising, and I wondered how long Harry would be. I could hear footsteps coming, but that doesn't really matter, Harry could see be a mile away and you could hear his footsteps around here.

" What took you so long to get here, god Potter, you had me worried." I smiled as I turned to see that it was not Harry, that made me back up.

" Don't scream." The figure said, wand out.

" What makes you think that I was going to scream?" I smiled as I moved a little, getting my wand out of my pocket and holding it in my hand.

" Because that's what I would do if I was out, in the woods, alone and someone that was not supposed to be around, was." The figure said, giving an evil laugh.

" Who-who are you? Show yourself so that I can really see you!" I shouted, bring my wand out like he did.

" Common Granger, you don't recognize my voice?" He smiled as he brought himself into the light.

" HARRY!" I screamed out, not caring what he told me not to do.

" Why would you _do _that?" He hissed as he moved closer. I tried to back up and run, but a tree stump caught me off guard, sending me into the snow.

" Harry! Harry!" I screamed louder. " HELP!" I looked around to see that my wand had been thrown a few feet away from my body, I tired to move quickly to get it, but he moved quicker then I did.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I'm just here to get what is rightfully mine." He smiled as he moved his wand closer to my body.

" Expelliarmus!" Another voice came out, sending the wand close to my face flying.

" What are _you _doing here Malfoy?" Harry called out.

" Harry, how did you do that. Your wand it broken." I asked from the ground.

" He didn't." Ron smiled as he aimed his wand at Draco.

" You know just as well as I do what _truly _is real and this whole world is a big fake, Potter. I am here to undo all of the things that I have done, like I should have done from the beginning." Draco said.

" Harry. . . what is he talking about?" I asked.

" Don't listen to him Hermione!" Harry stammered.

" Don't listen! Potter you know that she would have been safer with me, I wish that I would have known that then like I know now. I mean you have her in the bloody woods for gods sake! I have just come to make this world all end and bring her back to real life. I mean she thinks that she's married to a _Weasly _in this world!" Draco said.

" I am! And happily married at that!" I said, slowly getting out of the snow and slowly trying to get my wand.

" Hermione, this world, all of these things that you think are real, it's all one big lie! I made all of this up, this is all my world. You know that I did something to you, you have pretty much known that since I did it, that day of the train." All of the memories came flying back. " You were right, I did something. I obliterated your mind of _us_. Of what we had together because our families would never be the same or agree. Please. All of you, just allow me to make this right and then, if she wants me to, I will leave. Just let me make this right. Potter, you know the truth. You were there, you saw me do it to her." I turned to see Harry looking at the ground.

" Harry, is he telling the truth?" I asked, hurt that my friend may have been in on a scheme with Draco Malfoy about _me. _

" Yes." He said, looking down at the ground.

" Go get your wand." I demanded, needing now to know the truth.

" Hermione!" Ron shouted.

" Shut up Ron!" I yelled back. " He changed my world from whatever the hell it was. I need to know what the truth is, I can't live in a fake world!" I cried out.

" But this world is so much better for you, for James! I know this is for a fact! That you will be happier _this _way then you would have ever been in the other world." Harry said. " That's why I didn't stop it when I saw it happen, because I. . . I just knew."

" Well thats not for you to decide!" I hissed, that's when my whole body gave out.

Things were flying around in my head, memories that had been lost to so few words. Things were flying around in my head, emotions, dates, times, everything that I should have known but never did. I could not feel my real body, but my body in a million different places, a billion different times, doing so many things. Seeing things that I never would have dreamed about, knowing things that never had existed more then a few seconds ago. My whole life had been flipped and morphed into a new world and then just splatter back into the world world. I could not hear what the guys were saying, I was stuck in the memories of the past. Right up until the fateful moment when he had ended the world that I had known and shifted it into the world I thought was real. With just one little word, he thought he had made my world so much better. When I came back I was sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.

" Hermione?" One of the three voices said.

" What the hell did you do to her?"

" I didn't know that I would do _that_." I felt like someone had punched me right in the gut, I was gasping for air.

" Are you alright? Hermione?"

" Get her near the fire! Quickly!" I could not believe what was happening.

" How could you?" I hissed at the man that would have been my husband by now.

" I'm so sorry!" Draco replied.

" No! You're not sorry, if you were sorry, or even loved me, you would have never done it. If you cared about me, you would have never come back and undone it. Why?" I asked.

" Because I love you." He said and slipped his hand into mine. " And I'm here to protect you, all three of you."

" From what?" I asked.

" They know where you are." Draco said.


	38. Chapter 38

" They? They who?" Ron asked.

" The dark lord you idiot!" I replied. " How?" I asked to Draco, who had his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

" I don't know that much, all I know is that they have body snatchers out to get the three of you and this barrier will not keep them out." Draco looked around at the three of us. " You all have to leave! Now!"

" What made you care so much about our safely?" Ron asked.

" Her." Draco replied, looking over at me. " I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for her, to protect her."

" You have an odd way of showing it." Harry stated.

" Harry! The horcruxe! We have to destroy it! Now!" I hissed, grabbing my wand from where someone had played it and aimed it at Harry's neck.

" Whoa!" Harry shouted.

" Put it down Hermione!" Ron said as he picked up something that had been at his side.

" Where did you. . ." I asked, looking from face to face.

" It was the the pound over there, I don't know how but we got it and now we have to destroy it." Harry said as he took the necklace off of his neck and placed it on the log. The wind started to bring up.

" You know something will go wrong in this. Ron, give Harry your wand while you do this." I stated as I got up and moved behind Ron, holding my wand tight and looking around the barrier. " Now!" I yelled as I felt Ron move the sword around his head.

The wind picked up, I could feel it swirling around Ron and the necklace, I could hear him yelling things all around but no clue who there were to or for what reason. Harry was yelling things back to him and Draco was guarding all of us like I was. I could hear they yelling back and forth, I was unsure if the evil was taking over Ron or not, but then I heard something shatter, something smash into a billion pieces and turned to see that Ron had done it, he had destroyed the necklace. One horcruxe done, many more to go. I smiled so wide as I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, thrilled that he had broken through whatever was going on in his head and destroyed the piece of evil.

" Way to go!" I smiled, thats when I looked down at my hand. There was no wedding band there.

" No. No, no no no!" I shouted as I moved back, losing my footing and falling to the ground. " It reverted my life back to what it was? You mean that I am not married to Fred?" I cried out.

" No." Draco said softly.

" Wh-wh? Where do I live? We lived together." I wanted to cry.

" You're pretty much homeless." Draco stated.

" What about James?" I asked, begging for a better answer.

" He's with Fred." Draco said softly.

" And where the hell is he?" I cried out, begging for answers.

" You still have the both of them hiding." Ron said, eyes brightening. " I remember that much." He smiled. " They're fine."

" Thank god! Something went right today!" I smiled to myself, looking up at the air.

There had not been some for awhile now, but not enough sun or heat to melt away the snow that we already had on the ground. I wished for spring, hopped it would come soon, but it seemed unbearable and it would never arrive quick enough. It was nearly the middle of April and still not sign of it becoming any hotter any time soon. We all started to relax a little, catch out breath and think about what happened, loosened up just a tad bit. Thought Harry and Ron still would not even let Draco into the tent with us, they started to pack things up while the two of us just starred at the fire. There was not a lot that we wanted, or did say for quite awhile.

" You know that I had to do it." He said softly.

" Shut the fuck up." I hissed.

" Harsh." He smiled just a little.

" Harsh?" I laughed. " Don't talk to me about harsh. You washed away my memory with one flick of your wrist and made it so that I could not remember anything that we did- what you did to me. Sorry if I am not kind and generous at this time, come again at a later date." I hissed and this time he laughed. " What in the world do you find so funny?" I asked.

" This is all coming from the girl that did the exact same thing to her parents, deleted their memory of their only daughter- no, their only child out of their mind?" He said coolly.

" Well I did it because of all of the Muggle people that were getting killed because their had magical children, I needed to pro-"

" To protect them! Like I was trying to do with you, even the Dark Lord did not know that I had anything to do with you, with James. Now he does and now the whole world remembers what we had together. I wanted to make sure that you were safe, but then I realized, with you, you will never be safe without someone there to watch after you." He smiled.

" You did the exact same thing that I did to my parents. You wanted to make sure that I was well taken care of, far away from this world and you wanted me to live a normal and happy life." I stated what he said into my own words.

" Yep." He smiled and brought me in closer to him.

" I'm sorry that I freaked out on you, I guess that it was still all in my head. All of the things that were pouring thought it just made mt spin and I swear I felt my eyeballs turn with all of the information. That was worst then an all nighter over a potions exam." I smiled.

" You know that you and Fred are still a little thing. More like an off again on again type of thing- from what I know. You two were caught making out at Fred's older brothers wedding, but then were caught off and you told him to take our child and run as far as he could." He smiled. " Good job about that."

" Thanks." I blushed. " I remember. I told him to run, and that I loved him more then I loved air itself." I smiled.

" Probably." Draco shrugged, " I don't know that part." He brought my shoulders into his.

" What are you doing?" I asked, as he pulled me in closer to him, bringing in that scent that I loved so much, sending a rush thought my body.

" Trying to show you what you have forgotten, something that even a spell cannot allow you to forget. He said as he moved in inches from my body, from our lips meeting. " That is, if you will allow me to."

" Hell, give it a go. I mean the rest of my day has been off balance, why not just make it a little more confusing." I shrugged as he brought me in a little closer.

" Did you hear that?" Harry said which made the both of us jump apart from one another. _No! No! Just one more second! _My head raced.

" I did." Draco said as he got up and helped me up to. " Their near. You three have to get out of here!" He yelled.

" Over here!" Someone else yelled, they were really close. My heart sank.

" Go!" Draco yelled, Ron and Harry took off.

" Come with us." I cried out to him.

" No. You two have to go." He pulled my bag out from under the log and placed the sword into it. " Go. I'm supposed to be here snatching up the three of you. Curse me and then run, as fast as you can, catch up to the others and get out of here. Don't look back, okay?" He asked, his eyes telling a different story.

" No! I wont go without you Draco!" I cried out.

" Go!" He yelled, we could hear the footsteps coming closer, they were in sight. " This isn't something that we can fight about right now. Go!" He cried out.

" I'm sorry!" I cried, allowing the tears to fly free. " Stupefy!" I yelled and then ran as fast as I could, listening to the body of a loved one fall to the ground, I could hear them catching up to me, leaving Draco in the snow.

" Hermione!" Ron called out.

" Keep running!" I replied.

" Common!" Harry cried, we were running through the unknown terrier.

" Conjunctivitis!" I yelled pointing my wand backwards and hoping it would hit one of the people, it did not.

" Over here! We're getting warm boys!" One yelled back. I was running bad got pulled behind a tree, somoenes arm around my mouth.

I started to kick and hit and scream, but it seemed like the person did not care one single moment. It was an odd thing but when I was turned to see who it was I was so sorry that I had abused them like I had. It was just Harry who had waited for me so that they would not find a Muggle born child, it would be worse to find a Muggle born child then to find the boy who lived. Or thats what we have been told, or heard about. It was terrifying that I may be put to death today all because of the fact of my blood type.

" I am so sorry about this." I whispered.

" About what?" He asked.

" Furnunculus!" I said as boils started to pop ul all along his body and morphing his face into someone completely new.

" What the hell- ow!" He repliled.

" They will not be able to tell that it's you if they catch us now. Which they will." I stated.

" Hermione! They have me! Run! Run!" Ron yelled before we heart a loud smacking noise.

" Oh my god! No!" I cried out.  
" Common!" Harry yelled and tried to run, but hit a tree and fell onto the snow, the boils were making it hard for him to be able to see.

" No." I stated and stayed in the snow. " I wont let him be the only one to go to god knows where- alone." I said softly.

" Common!" Harry got up and pulled one my arm tightly, making a run for it in a fresh patch of snow.

We could see the end of the forest but I could hear that the footsteps were even closer, it was a race down the the last foot before a tight hand gripped onto my shoulder and tugged my back into his chest, releasing all air out of my lungs. I tried to call out to Harry, tried to tell him to keep running, but there was no way of getting the air supply back to my lungs in time. I let out a little cry before I had a hand at my face, pointing into my flesh and made me worried for my life, once again.

" Her-" Harry was cut off when eh saw the position that I was in.

" Well well well, what do we have here." One of the other men said after Harry was captured.

" Hermione Granger, Muggle born." I stated, knowing that they would want to hear that.

" Ron Weasly, Pure blood." Ron said.

" And you?" The oddly dressed man asked, he kind of looked like a pirate.

" He's no one!" I stated. " Neville Lovegood." I said, placing two of our friends named together at the last moment.

" Really now?" He asked and looked through the bag that had been taking from me. " Take them away." He said, pointing in the opposite direction from where we had been running from as he went through it, as he pulled out the sword.

" Fuck." I said so softly.

" Wait boys! I think that we have something that _someone _would like to see. I think that we now have a winner with these three." He smiled. " Take them to the manor. Now will you?"

We were brought to a house that I had been to in my life. A place that I thought that I would never see the inside of again and looked around to see that everything had been changed. The Malfoy manor looked nothing like my memories told me of. There were no pictures of the family up on the wall, not long hanging portraits anywhere to be seen. Everything was very dark and all of the doors were shut and it seemed like they were bolted. I could hear screams coming from another room and felt the shivers shoot through my body as we moved into a room that was once filled with so much happiness, the place where I lived my first Christmas with Draco, now empty from all things besides one figure that was standing there.

" So I see that you did a number to my nephew. Right, Dracie?" The crazed woman smiled to the corner, where a frowning Draco looked like he could throw up.

" Which one of you did it." She asked, playing with a knife on the desk.

" It wasn't any of them, there was another with them." Draco piped in before I could even make a sound.

" These were the only three that we found, not that you were any help." The pirate man said, Bellatrix moved from her desk and away from us and to the man where she slapped him straight in the face and then excused all three of them out.

" Are you sure that it was not one of these three." She asked to the boy again.

" Positive. I would have remembered if it would have been either of those _two_." He hissed.

" And this one." Bellatrix pulled Harry by the face over to Draco, I felt my heart hit the ground and start to break through the flooring. " Is this who the Dark Lord has been looking for Draco?" She asked him.

" What- What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked, getting in close to Harry's morphed face.

" No clue, is it him?" She asked.

" No. It can't be." Draco said.

" Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked.

" I'm pretty damn sure that's not Harry Potter, I mean look at him." Draco said, looking honestly disgusted.

" Very well then." Bellatrix threw him onto the ground and Harry moved quickly back over to the three of us.

" How did the three of you get this?" She asked as one of the men brought in the Sword of Gryffindor.

" We found it." I said.

" No you did not!" She yelled back, slapping my in the face and sending my to the floor. I could feel Draco shuffle in his place. " You stole this from me from my safe! All three of you are thieves! You are the biggest thief all of the three of you, aren't you Mudblood?" She yelled as she kicked me in the stomach.

" Stop it!" Ron yelled out.

" Silence him." Bellatrix snapped her fingers and one of the men hit him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

" Where did you get this?" She yelled as she pulled me up by the face. " Wait. . . I know you. . . Draco." She looked over to the boy. " Come here." She states as the boy moved quickly over to her aunt.

" Yes?" He asked, looking me in the eye with such sorrow.

" Is this the girl that you were having a relationship with at school?" Bellatrix asked.

" Yes." He said softly.

" Will you please tell her what the Dark Lord said to you about relationships?" She asked, a smile coming from her voice.

" You have to cut all of the ties that you once had, make sure that they will never get in your way." He said in a monotone.

" Very good Draco. Now please. Will you go get that knife off of the desk over there?' She pointed to the long knife.

" Why?" He asked, shuffling in place and starting to sweat.

" Because Dracie, I am going to cut this tie from you, myself. Make sure that it gets cut off nice and good, once little, tiny, piece at a time." She smiled a crazy smile as Draco's shoulders shrugged and he moved over to the table.

" No!" Harry cried out.  
" Boys, take them down to the dungeon. Me and Mudblood here and going to have a little chat about my safe, girl to girl." She smiled as she brought me up to my feet.

" No! Hermione!" Ron cried and kicked as he was drug down the stairs.

" Common Draco, we do not have all day." She smiled as he brought the knife over.

" What are you going to do to her?" He asked softly.

" I want to know what she knows about my little safe and then I will be making sure that she knows never to steal from me again! And I want to know where he little friend, Potter is." She smiled.

" And if she does all of those things?" He asked.

" She will live to see another day." She smiled and looked over to me as Draco gave her the knife. " Got that girlie?" She smiled.

" Bite me." I spat.

" Oh. Wrong move." She smiled.

My nightmares came true that day. I screamed as she carved into my arm, allowing blood to me drawn as she kicked and tried to get all of the information that she could out of me. Se tried for what seemed like days to get me to tell her every little thing that I knew about Harry or how we stole it. I would not tell her anything, I would cry out that I did not know anything and she would dig deeper into my skin. What seemed like hours was truly only one hour of her digging, clawing, kicking, and punching at my skin. She had carved one full word into my skin, my eyes filled with tears I could still see that word, could feel it with my eyes closed, could tell you what it read. _Mudblood_. Craved into my skin forever so that all would know what I was.

" Hey Aunt Bellatrix." Draco said when she was done with me, kicked me once more.

" Yes, Dracie." She smiled.

" Stop, please, stop." He said. " I'll do it, I'll finish her off." He said and took out his wand. Moving from behind the desk where he had been.

" Good Draco." She smiled and patted him on the back. " The Dark Lord will be thrilled." She moved behind him and smiled.

" I am so sorry for this." He said as he brought me to my feet and placed his wand on the side of my face.

" Draco! No!" I cried out, crying. " I don't want to die." I cried.

" Avada Kadavra!" He shouted.


	39. Chapter 39

I remembered wondering what it felt like to be dead. Trying to piece all of the things that I was feeling so that I would be able to understand death, wondering why Draco would tell me that he loved me then would go and kill me like that. But then something happened, I started to feel my heart. It was going at a rapid race, nearly coming out of my chest because of how hard and fast it was beating. Then came my breathing, which was coming out in little puffs, and my chest heaving trying to make my breathing come into place. My mind was the last thing that fully started to work once again, then, when it did, I had over a thousand thoughts running through my head about what had happened and what was doing on.

My eyes made contact with a pair of blue eyes, I could only smile because I knew these eyes so well, but the eyes looking back looked so worried. People were talking to one another, back and forth, back and forth, but I could not hear anything. I was in Draco's arms and he was slowly, barley making a sound, moving me from my place on the floor to someplace else. Somewhere else in the manor? I doubted it. That's when a voice caught me off guard, _her _voice shot me right back into the world, right back into the place that I should be.

" You nearly killed me!" She hissed out, not to Draco or I, but to someone else.

" I would never try to _kill _you, maim or injure is more like it." A voice said- how did I know that voice?

We were close enough that I could feel the heat of another person. I opened my eyes a little to see Harry's leg and on the other side of Harry was Dobby, the house elf that had helped Harry years back and also with us a few months earlier. I wonder how he had found us here or even knew where we were. Ron was on the other side of Dobby and that made me happy, we were all safe, sort of.

" And you. You good for nothing, two timing son of a bitch!" Bellatrix brought her attention to another person. " How dare you think that you could kill me with something as simple as _that_!" She hissed.

" Can't say that I'm sorry." Draco said lightly.

" I should have your head for that Draco. Now put that Mud-blood down and help me kill these four. Including her." I knew that she was talking about me, who else _could _she be talking about?

" No." Draco stood his ground.

" Bellatrix. She is a part of the family and you know that. Leave her out of this and you know that Draco will do whatever you say. Draco." Another voice came out of no where.

" Shut up." Bellatrix replied. " If you will not be with me, with the dark lord. Then you are against him and for that, Draco, you must be eliminated."

" What?" Draco said, losing the ground.

" No!" His mother stated.

" Now!" Harry said. Grabbing onto one of Draco's arms.

" No!" Bellatrix yelled.

We were flying through time itself, being brought to another place somewhere on the earth. I held onto Draco as tightly as I could, afraid that I would be dropped someplace that was no with him. He had nearly given up is life for me, to make sure that I would be alright, and for that I owed him everything that I could possibly give, which meant my life if I had to. He brought me in closer to his body, allowing me to cover my tear-soaked face from my friends as we landed someplace else. Someplace that was far away from the Malfoy manor. Someplace with sand. Draco and I landed a little apart from the others, but we could hear sobbing from where the others were. Something had happened on the way.

" Who's hurt?" I mumbled from Draco's chest.

" The house elf. I don't think that he's going to make it. Bellatrix somehow got him with a knife before we transported here. It's pretty bad. Don't look." He said lightly but I turned to see Harry weeping and closing Dobby's lifeless eyes, the blood on Harry's hands, and all of the blood on the cloth Dobby had called a shirt.

" Oh Dobby." I whispered.

" How's your arm?" Draco said softly, bringing my arm into view.

" Terrible." I said and yanked it back. I didn't want anyone to see the carving, ever.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered. " I just- I didn't- I couldn't- I. . . I didn't know how to help you. I didn't know how to get you out of there safely without getting one, or both of us killed! If I would have known how to, if I would have known that Dobby would have come, well I would have stopped that in a second! I promise you that." He said.

" There was nothing that you could have done." I said hollowly.

" Here." Ron said to Draco as he gave him a shovel. " Were going to bury the body. Would you mind-"

Ron was looking down at the sand and when my eyes caught where he was looked I gasped. I guess that I did not give the wound enough time to stop bleeding because the sand was covered in a red sand mark. I was trying to cover the whole wound, but Ron knelt down to where I was, softly pulled my sleeve mark, and say what Bellatrix had done to me. The symbol that would always be on my body, showing others that I was different, showing others that I did not belong. Ron cussed as he looked at it and took his wand out, he looked from me to the wound, and wondered what it was that he could do to help. I know that's what he was thinking because I have seen that look so many times before, every time that Draco used to call me a Mud-blood, that was the look that Ron would give me before trying to stick up for me. It usually ended terribly for Ron, but made me feel a little better about it. But I knew that Ron would not always be there to make me feel better, but this mark would be there to make sure I knew where I stood in the world.

" You go inside, see that house down there, Bill is in there, you remember Bill? My brother. He's in there and he'll know just what to do about all of this. I think that he's going to be expecting us because he has been in the safe house for awhile now. Guess that's where Dobby took the others before he came-"

" You mean there were others down in there? Is it true then, that the Dark Lord had Luna?" I asked, wondering still what the Dark Lord would want from little Luna Lovegood, beside she was semi-friends with Harry.

" Yeah, her and a bunch of others were down in that basement." Ron said. " We'll get digging. You don't have to worry about anything, just get that looked at." He gave me a faint smile before helping me up and making sure that I could walk.

I got everything bandaged, and we all knew what the plan was from here. Draco was now on our side, he was someone that we could trust and even Ron agreed that we could allow him in. We had to get into the vault of Bellatrix, which was not easy because who got to play the role of Bellatrix? Me. I could not act like her for the life of me and it was terrible. We came to a lot of set backs, but we got into the volt and we found another horcruxe in trade for the only thing that we knew, at the time, could destroy it! But then again, we already knew of one horcruxe that had been destroyed years before we even started to look for them, one that Harry had killed back in the chamber of secrets. A tooth from a basilisk, the venom that was in that tooth was one thing hat could kill it. But with a hunt for Harry going on, it would not be easy to even get near Hogwarts. Even Draco said that it would nearly be impossible to get in Hogsmead, let alone near Hogwarts. But once again, without a plan, we made out way to Hogwarts.

Sounds, sirens, things to alert people that Harry Potter was near and that they should all go on looking for him at that exact moment. That's when we were pulled into the house of Albus Dumbledore's bother, who was nice enough to give us a bite to eat, and then side a picture to get something for us. It was so odd to see a picture more like that, not out of it's frame, but to walk away from us, like she was walking _through _the picture. Then it was understood, it was never a picture, it was a tunnel, a way to get from one place to another, when she was came she brought someone along with her. Nevil. Who brought us into one of the many hiding places into the school, a place where students, mostly from the DA were all hiding out. We were welcomed back as hero's, clapping and cheering. Mostly for Harry though.

We told them what we needed, something small, a horcruxe. Most of them did not have a clue about what it was, others had theories and it was Luna that knew what we needed. The crown of Ravelclaw. It made such since that it would be the one thing that we would need. One thing that had not been seen in over 50 years? It fitted perfectly. But the one thing that we needed to do before going on a hunt for that was take out the one person that would stop us, the one person that would do anything to harm Harry, Snape. We dressed Harry up as one of the students and had him match with the others into the Great Hall for a meting where Harry and Snape were supported to battle it out, instead, Professor Mcgonagall stepped in, pushing Harry out of the way and battling Snape until he fled the school. It was breathtaking to me to see that she would still show such care for Harry after all of these years with putting up with the three of us.

We all had time to re-gain after that, that's when I saw the two faces that I had been looking for since I had fled from the wedding, the two people that I had prayed for every night would be safe and sound. Fred and George Weasly were standing at the back of the recruited army of people that had showed up to help Harry. I ran, shoving students around, pushing people away, until I made it to them where I tackled Fred down in a hug, bringing him to the floor. I could already feel the tears coming to my eyes but I did not care, I was to happy to see that it was alive. He comforted me and told me that everything was alright, patting my hair and kissing my cheek. He held me close and just let me sob for a little, taking in all of him and shaking in his frame. It had been so long since I felt comfort like this, to know that he was safe.

" Where is he?" I whispered.

" With Percy." He cooed.

" Why are you here, you should be with him. Safe." I sobbed.

" I could never stay back from a fight. And let this fool hurt himself again. Never." He smiled making me laugh as he shoved his twin brother.

" All he ever talks about now is you. I wonder if Hermione is alright. I hope that Hermione will write to me soon. I hope she will be home soon." George said. " Gag me with a spoon." He smiled.

" You were worried?" I smiled.

" More then anything in the world." He smiled back, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I longed for more, but he pulled me to my feet.

" You look hurt. Tell me you are not hurt." He looked physically hurt from seeing my pain.

" Fine. I'm not hurt." I smiled.

" You are lying though. What happened?" He asked, looking all over my body.

" We only got caught once." I said, looking down.

" And you got out?" George stepped in.

" We were taken to Malfoy manor where Bellatrix proceeded to interview me for information while Harry and Ron were in the basement with the others and well. . ." I did not want Fred to know what she did to me.

" What did she do. Oh tell me she did not hurt you." He looked so hurt that I wanted to lie to him, I wanted to tell him that there was nothing wrong, but that wound would stay with me forever, he would find out soon enough anyway.

" She kicked at first, when that did not work she tired a few spells. But I guess that when she knew that she would not get anything out of me, well. . . she wanted to make sure that I would always remembered the day that I crossed her path and would not do what she wanted. With a knife." I shrugged, trying to brush it off. How could I do that though?

" She stabbed you!" Fred questioned.

" No! No! She. . . well. . ." I pulled up my shirt and turned my head in shame.

" Oh. Oh Hermione." He brought me into his arms and held me there. " I'm so sorry." He kept saying over and over again.

" The pain went away." I said lightly.

" But you will never be able to get rid of it mentally. I know you better then that. I've known you since you first sat down at that table with us after you got sorted into our house. You have never been able to hide anything from me." He said lightly. " I will make this better though."

" How?" I asked.

" I'll make sure that bitch pays for what she did if it's the last damn thing that I do." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then one on my lips.

" Promise?" I asked before kissing him again, taking in every kiss that I could.

" Promise." He gave me one final kiss before backing away.

" What's the plan commander?" George asked as Harry walked by.

" Protects that castle as much as you can. Everyone is putting up a barrier, preparing because they're coming. All of them are coming and not one of them will not be trying to break it down. You two will need to go and help with that. Hermione you and Ron need to get back into the chamber and get that tooth. Destroy this no matter what." He gave me the cup and then started to walk off.

" What about me?" Draco asked.

" You come with me." Harry stated and started to walk again.

" Go." I whispered then giving Fred and hug and telling him the save thing. I was so torn.

Ron and I made it into the chamber and did all to the things that we needed to do with just a little splash of water, by a little I mean a whole wave full of it. We dried off and then found Harry and Draco, we destroyed it and then we needed to find out what the final one was. We made Harry use whatever type of powers that he had against the Dark Lord and find out what the final one was and where he was. We found out that it was his snake that he liked to keep around, and that we would need to kill it at the docks for that was where the Dark Lord was and where you find him, you find that snake.

We ran through the battle, having people risk everything to make sure that we made it through alright, and ran all the way down to the water and the docks where just years before, where it all _really _started, Fred and George were making bets on Harry. Thats when we saw the snake, knew what we had to do, but there was something in the way. Snape. They were talking and then, all of a sudden, the snake attacked out old Professor. Blood went every where. It was a terrible sight. When we came to his aid, after the Dark Lord had left, he was bleeding out, there was no way that we could save his life. The only thing that he asked for was a vile, a vile that was empty. He let out a single tear into the vile, letting his memories into the vile before saying the one thing that Harry had heard a million times over before. ' You have your mothers eyes.' I did not know why, but it struck a chord to me and made me was to almost tear up. I did not know that Professor Snape even knew Harry's mother, let alone knew her eye color. We ran back to the school to see the end of the battle, the bodies all over.

" Fred?" I called through the entrance way. " Fred?" I started to scream. Looking all around.

" No! Not my boy!" I heard someone say, I started to shove people out of the way, Ron right behind me.

" No!" I heard Ron say as we moved through to see Mrs. Weasly and one of the twins crouched over. My eye sight started to blur. I fell to my knees.

I could not remember any of the ways that I could tell Fred apart from George and George apart from Fred. There was another left in my brain to tell them apart. I looked at the faces and down at the body that was lying there, a smile still on his face. I heard someone scream and then came to grips that it had been me screaming, I guess that while my mind did not know who it was, my body seemed to know exactly who it was.

" No! NO!" I screamed out. " No! This is one of their jokes. No! It can't be him! No!" I cried out! " No. Fred." I looked over at his brother, tears coming down his face as well.

" No, no, no." Was all I could keep saying. A arm covered my shoulders and brought me in close.

" He had made his way through the crowd of Death Eaters, somehow found Bellatrix and tried to kill her. Try to set things right for you, I should have stopped him. Why didn't I stop him." The voice said. It was George's weak voice.

" This is all. . . because of me." I cried out.

" No. He wanted to do it." George said. " He told me that he was going to make sure that she would pay, just like he had done to you."

" I should have never told him." I whispered.

" Who else?" I heard Ron say as they covered Fred's body with a white sheet.

" Remus and Tonks." Mr. Weasly stated.

" But. No. He had a son." I whispered.

Harry had gone missing for what seemed like forever, no one knew where he went besides Ron and I and we knew that he could possibly be awhile with all of the memories that he had for Professor Snape. When he came back down he looked like he could possibly throw up and cry all at once. It was so odd to see him like that, almost scary as well. He looked down at the ground and then back up at Ron and I and told us the news that he had been giving from the memories.

" I'm a horcruxe. That's why I can find them so well and that's why I have been able to see him, where he is, and the same thing for him with me." He whispered. " I have to allow him to kill me."

" No." Ron said.

" There has to be another way Harry." I stuttered.

" You know as well as I do that there is no other way. I have to do this all on my own." He looked down.

" I'll go with you." I said, tears coming to the eyes.

" No. You two have to stay here and kill that snake. Whatever you do. Kill it. Make it so that someone will be able to kill him." He said and started to walk down the stairs, I ran after him and give him a hug. Not wanting to lose another person so close to me.

" Goodbye Hermione." He smiled lightly, trying to lighten the tension. All I could do was wave.

We were left waiting, allowing time to pass by and we had no clue what would happen next. We were all pulled outside though by the sounds of screaming. The sounds of cheering and the sounds of suffering for us. We all moved outside to see the Dark Lord himself standing other there, Hargid carrying Harry's body in his arms and everyone let out a gasp. We listened to him go on about how we all could join the Death Eaters and that we would not die, that we would be accepted. I gave a faint laugh and listened as he finished his speech. Watching as Draco walked over to the Death Eaters all because he was so devoted to his family, and watched as he stepped in line in between his parents. That's when something shocking happened. Nevil walked out of our side and started walking towards the Dark Lord. We all thought that he was going to join them before he took the sorting hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor out of it and killed the snake with it. That's when we all started to cheer and then something else shocking happened. Harry leap out of Hagrid's arms.

" Harry!" I called out with a smile. That's when the attack was on. The Dark Lord did not kill him! We all pulled out our wands and started to fight once again. I stayed by the side of George and with the both of us we made out way through the crowds, taken down Death Eater after Death Eater until I came to one that stopped me.

" Draco." I said lightly.

" Hermione. No." He looked around.

" I thought you had left with your parents." I whispered.

" Bellatrix pulled me back, said that I did not have a choice but to stay. To keep both of them alive and myself." He whispered back.

" Go. Now." I looked around to make sure no one was looking.

" I cant!" He cried out. " Just get out of here Hermione, _please_." His words reached out of his mouth, blood slipping from his lips.

" Come with me then, we will be free from this terrible world!" I begged, all the dreams of us running away and running to America flooded through my head.

" No, he has me right where he wants me now! I cannot leave until I have finished what I started, or until Potter has killed him. Just leave!" His eyes were hurt, he was torn between coming with me or doing his job, being like his father or being what he wanted to be.

" No." Then there was a spark of green light and it was all over. Someone had tried to use the killing curse on me and George had blocked it.

" I lost Fred today, I cannot lose you as well." I cried to Draco, our backs together.

" You wont! Just run!" He yelled back. " Avada Kadavra!"

" Not without you!" I replied. " Confundus!"

" Your too difficult." He yelled and that's when all of the wands came to each persons side.

From separate sides of the area was Harry and Voldemort. It was the final moment. The final battle. No one had a clue what was going to happen. Harry and the Dark Lord both said their spells at the exact same time and the battle of power was on. The lights were bright, there was a lot of movement and then- Voldemort was on the ground, but what seemed like in cement and then there was nothing left of him. Everyone took in a moment of silence and looked at the ground, looking at where he had been. Then all of the Death Eaters, all of them that were still alive, flew up in the air and disappeared.


	40. Epilogue

**Two Months Later.**

" You know that you could come in for awhile." Draco smiled as he held the door opened and allowed me to walk through, carrying a sleeping James in my arms.

" Just for awhile though. I really have to get back home. I still have a lot of explaining to do about why I did all of those things to my parents. They're not to thrilled about all of it." I smiled lightly.

" For good reasons!" Draco laughed as he lead us upstairs and towards James' bedroom.

" Well I had even better reasons to making them like that and you know it!" I smiled back at him as the entered the room and I placed our child into the _big boy bed. _As he liked to call it.

" Very true." He smiled.

" I really should be going though. I still have a bunch of unpacking to do at the new apartment." It had been hell getting enough money for a two bedroom, magical, apartment.

" No. Stay for a little. Please?" He nearly begged.

" Honestly I can't. Besides James will be waking soon and I really don't want to take any James, Daddy , time away." I smiled as we left our child's room.

" He'll be out for hours if you allow him to." Draco whispered into me ear. " Besides I have a lot to talk about with you."

" Like what? A raise in child support? I'd like that?" I laughed.

" No. You know what. Us." He whispered, as we were on the bottom of the staircase. " You and I, we have not talked about that since before the battle even happened and that was barely even talking about it. All I need to know is where do I stand with you Hermione?"

" Oh. That type of a conversation." I whispered, looking down at my shoes.

" I know that you guys buried Fred and that it took a lot out of you. But I know that you have always had a place for me in that heart as well." Draco went on. " I love you more then anything in the world. I always have and I always will. I just have never been able to show it without being looked down on. But this is a new age, a new place for us to live together. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and I need to know, do you love me back?" He asked, I felt my heart slip to the ground.

" You know that I do." I whispered.

" Then what's holding you back? Fred? You know that most of all he would want you to be happy no matter what happened to him. Hell, I barely knew the guy and I knew that he would want that for you more then anything." He smiled. " He was a good guy. He loved you. He wants you to be happy." He tried to convince me.

" What if it's not that?" I asked, looking into his pale blue eyes. They were always changing, but lately they were always pale blue.

" Then what could it possibly be?" He asked.

" I just worry that I may make the wrong decision. That- that I'll let him down." I sighed.

" You wont. Promise." He seemed to know so many things.

" Why should I trust you?" I asked.

" Because it's never stopped you in the past from going with you heart instead of you head when it comes to love. Allow it to do the thinking for you." He smiled.

" Fine." I smiled back.

" I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. " Do you love me back?"

" Yes." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

" Prove it." He whispered. I smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the lips. I felt the fireworks light up once again. The exact same ones that I felt from the highest tower of Hogwarts. Something caught us off guard though, something from the top of the stairs.

" Daddy? What are you dooing to Mommy?" Little James had become an escape artist over the last month with his crib.

" Kissing her." Draco replied.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because I love her." Draco replied.

" As I love him." I smiled back.

" Good." James replied. " Are you and Mommy married?" He asked softly.

" No Sweetheart. We're not." I replied.

" Well when are you gonna be married?" He asked.

" I don't know. When are we?" Draco asked.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

" Marry me." Draco asked.

" James. What should I say?" I smiled looking up at the boy with curly blond hair.

" Yes! Yes! Yes!" He jumped around.

" He's good." Draco replied. " So is that a yes, Miss Granger?" He said smiling.

" Yes." I smiled and jumped into his arms once again, kissing him.

" Good." Draco smiled. " Now, you are truly the brightest witch of your age."

" Whys that?" I smiled back.

" For picking me to me your husband over everyone else in the world."

" There was never any other choice." I smiled, walking up the stairs behind the Draco and James, who were going to play in James' room. " Well. . . besides one." I smiled as I grasped the locket around my neck and then moved into the room with the other two boys.


End file.
